Pokemon: Champions of the Sun
by 4fireking
Summary: Cloud Iwate never wanted too be a Pokémon Ranger. However, his father forced him into it. The least his father gave him was a Pokémon Partner: Spinark. His first day on patrol, Cloud finds Meowth unconscious on a beach. Meowth explains that he's seen a murder. But, the only way too find him is in the Sunfall Plateau where only people with 8 badges can enter. MaylenexCloud On Hold
1. Cloud Iwate

**Rating**+ for mild language and violence (non-graphic)

Disclaimer: Pokemon are all works of Satoshi Tajiri. I have however created most of the characters.

Yes, I realize this story may mimic… everything. You can all be rest assured. This story will have 1 chapter posted every day, but each chapter will mostly compose of 2000-3000 words. There are lots of stories I'd like to write ( but can't/won't because time is limited with me.), but overall, I will write every chance I get and work my way up to be an author. I've already thought of a story, no one has made before, and will work on getting it published, later.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Cloud ****Iwate, undercover trainer**

* * *

Cloud was nervous. For one, it was his first day/time at work. He was scared—no, petrified. Another, the person he'd be working for was his father. Cloud was an average boy. Dressed in a white T-shirt and a pair of white khaki pants. He seems almost kind of average in every sense of the word for eighteen. He placed most of his unruly black hair into a ponytail on the back of his head, while he dyed some of his leftover long bangs blue. Always wearing black sunglasses; hiding his citron eyes.

Cloud stood in front where he'd be working and tried too not drawing attention to himself. Base was 19 feet high, dome shaped, 15 feet tall glass panes all around, garden of green grass covering the top. This is the building Cloud would be working in. Where he start his conquest

Slowly, moving. Cloud elapsed all his fears. One step at a time: Made way for the Rangers Base. He was almost too the entrance. Clouds epiphany of being a ranger had to be proven. He could be the best.

Doors of the base slided open. Woman carrying a clipboard strolled out. Woman black cultured, jet black hair in a ponytail behind her head, wearing a white lab coat, red lipstick on her mouth and hazel eyes stepped out. The female stopped. Looked up from her clipboard and noticed Cloud.

" Excuse me, sir. What business do you have here?"

Cloud nearly fell over. His walking required steady footwork, perseverance and was difficult. Right leg leaned too far, made his way back, returning arms to his sides.

Cloud tried masking his obscure feelings, kept himself firmly in place, answered woman's question, " Cloud Iwate. Am here for the privilege of working as a Ranger.

Woman was hesitant, anon. Staring down, checked the clipboard of its contents, stopped, and looked back up at Cloud.

" Ah, Mr. Cloud. We're been expecting you." Woman walked up in front of Cloud, lifting his shirt up, and feeling his chest. Cloud blushed as she touched his body. However, was unbinded. Woman showed no sensitivity for her actions. " Tch, you truly are your fathers son."

(Theme song/animation)

' _Po-ké-mon!' ( We see the Pokémon logo; music playing is similar to the music heard in Diamond and Pearl) _

'_A whole new world, on a never-ending journey' ( Shows Cloud on a plateau with Meowth)_

' _Lots of challenges and many mighty foes' ( Cloud and Meowth faces are facing Jesse&James, , Night, and his first three Gym Leaders)_

'_Even if the journey may be long, I've got friends by my side,' ( Maylene appears by his side, images{floating around the edges of the screen} of all his current traveling partners, plus his father and mother waving with Garchomp, Excadrill, Dewgong, Sceptile, Crustle, and Raichu)_

' _Together, we can win… the ultimate test!' ( Cloud is sprinting with Maylene along a pathway; Meowth all the way behind, Arana the Spinark web shooting closer, Oto the Whismur rolling, Uma the Ponyta trotting up closer from behind.)_

' _Move on!' ( Ash appears, Clouds face appears, starting a Pokémon Battle in a grassy field) _

' _Keep moving' ( Iris, with Emolga on her shoulder, throws a Pokéball at the screen)_

' _Never give up!' ( Arana is fighting a Drapion)_

' _Fight!' ( Oto's having a singing contest against a Chatot) _

' _We are bold!' ( Uma's having a race against a Jolteon) _

'_We fight for the light!' ( Bushi the Timburr colliding his giant wood against Machamps four arms)_

' _Any challenge we face,'(Meowth uses Night Slash against Jesse&James Sableye and Zangoose)_

' _We'll always do our best!' ( A Magmortor is fighting against __Moeru the Houndour; Houndour jumps above it and uses overheat on it and the screen)_

' _Champions of the Sun! Go!' ( Guitar solo, scenes of various other Pokémon of the group using attacks; Plus, Team Rocket is shown blasting off; shadows of the new evil team; Music slows a bit down in the end,)_

' _Together we are strong,' ( Lucario uses a Dragon Pulse on Darkrai)_

' _Hero's, you'll see,' ( Cloud is running towards Virizion doing a jump kick)_

' _Of the Sun!' ( Shows Cloud holding out a Pokéball, Meowth on his shoulder; Maylene grabbing his left arm)_

' _Champions of the Sun!' ( Now showing everyone they meet, eight people and a few Pokémon: Spinark, Houndour, Meditite, Shaymin in Sky Form above everyone) _

' _Po-ké-mon!' ( We see the logo and the "Champions of the Sun" under it) _

* * *

Cloud waited patiently on the bases red cushioned ottoman. People wearing red uniforms walked by, a blonde haired woman in pig tails and a blue uniform; managing the front desk, yellow bricks making up the floor, couple of Pokémon walking past him. Cloud recognised the Pokémon's Pidgey, Mankey, Buizel, Donphan. Cloud dreamt of a day he could've travelled around the world too become a Pokémon master. His father unfortunately needed his support.

An older man showed up in front of Cloud. 5 feet tall, shaggy blonde hair, black uniform on his lower-body, a locket stuffed in a pocket on his jackets right hand side, two stainless steel bracelet's on both of his arms, smile on his face. Cloud recognised the man:

" Father!"

Cloud's father endured Cloud's bear hugs. Cloud's father actually felt good he'd skipped on YMCA, transferred Cloud for music lessons, weakening his arm strength. Cloud broke-out of hugging his father. Backed up. Looked up too his father.

" Hello, Cloud," Cloud's father said too his son. " Been a long time… we last meet. When… when did your mother send you."

" Five minutes ago, actually." Cloud pouted. Slouched down, back against wall and sighing. " I can't believe my own parents are getting a divorce. I thought you'd stay together forever."

" Um… not really, Cloud. You look… dirty. Hasn't your mother giving you a bath?"

" We can't afford it. Mom can hardly even afford our rent, no thanks to you."

Cloud feared he would cry. Cloud needed ta man up around his father. The big man he is, in charge of his own organization, Cloud feared how that would impact his choices in life, however, worked on avoiding those actions.

" Well… we've got one here. Go upstairs and don't come down till you smell nice. I'll be down here. Holding something very important for you."

* * *

Cloud laid in bath water. He'd been rubbing all parts of his body using a sponge, thoroughly. Cloud crouched over, all moppy, sad, wanted to cry. He was not somewhere safe. Cloud respected his father as a good leader. Despised him as a horrible person. Cloud's father already chose _his_ destiny. Made him study constantly for it. Never gave a rat's ass on how Cloud felt about becoming a Ranger.

Cloud made way out the bathroom. There was a clock hanging overhead. 10:15 P.M. Cloud saw the same clock when he entered, 10:03. Cloud knew how impatient his father was. He'd always be one too act; care not about consequences. Cloud also thought about being a Ranger—wiping a towel over himself. Cloud wasn't disappointed because of the missions he was taking, ways they captured Pokémon, or even how his boss was his father. Cloud wanted adventure—couldn't find such a thing as a Ranger. They always followed the same roots. Look around, help people out, report too base, maybe get a promotion, and return to their posts.

Cloud finally got his clothes back on. His cloths seemed awfully heavy now. Cloud assumed this would be the last he'd ever see of them. Walking along a staircase, going down, turned right, came into contact with his father. They weren't alone. On Cloud's father's right hand side were a footstool and a Spinark sitting on it. Cloud's father brought a seat out, Cloud sat on.

" Took you long enough, boy. Let me introduce you to Arana. He's name is the Spanish word for 'spider'. He will be your Pokémon partner."

Cloud did a further investigation of the Pokémon. Looked pretty flimsy. Cloud just couldn't stop staring at the face on its back or how it made weird noises:

" Spi, ark, rk!"

" I don't know about this, father. Wouldn't it be better if I waited too have a Pokémon and worked at a desk job?"

" Don't be a little Nancy-boy. We have a motto in this Ranger Base. Everyone has their places. Mine is here, commanding. Yours is—"

Cloud raised his hand up, grunting, annoyed. " I know. Here."

" No, it's not 'here'."

Cloud actually thought his father understood him. He was dead wrong.

" It's outside patrolling, monitoring, and then back Here. Remember: Service with a smile."

Cloud's father went off to help his other cohorts. Cloud left with the care of Ranger uniform and a wagon full of depression. How he wished something would happen.

* * *

Time went by, drop dead. Cloud kept his posture slouched, walking around a forest, Arana in front. Arana made good use of the trees; the only place besides battles he could use his moves. Cloud kept his gave on the items his father gave him—Arana swinged from branch-to-branch.

Cloud felt a little less gloomy. Arana was a site too behold. Just as his father expected the greatest cite; he expected his son too have a partner who could do as he did. Arana shot long strands of silk shaped as a rope, wrapped it around a nearby tree branch, jumping off, did a somersault midair. Cloud wasn't fond of showbouting. He admired Arana's happiness.

" Okay, buddy. Time for you to come back. We've got work to do."

Arana obliged Cloud. One more String Shot, on top Cloud's head, zoomed right back to his head. Arana imposed Cloud's head as a sleep area. The green spider fell asleep right on top of his head.

" Spi, rk," Arana muttered as he slept.

Cloud reached his hand up, patting Spinark's back, smiling, said, " You'd be a great starter Pokémon, huh?" Cloud took another breath in, out. " If only I had a way to show daddy."

Cloud mopped the entire time he was walking. Walking along a rock path—gloom as he could ever be—felt the tingle of vibration in his pants. Cloud reached down, pulling the object, a cellphone. Black, small, rectangular, an antenna sticking out the right side. Cloud flicked up the cellphone, hesitating as he brought it too his ears, felt the metal touching him, a cold touch in his ears.

" Run!" Cloud's father's voice had been heard. " You're no longer safe. An evil organizations swarming that forest. They find you… Your Dead!"

Cloud trenched on his own sweat. He _asked_ his father too work at a desk _job_. Now there was a chance he could die! Cloud stuttered speaking:

" I-I w-will… be back."

" Good. Kept heading home." Cloud could almost hear the sincere tone in his father's voice. He _worried_ about him. " Take care."

Cellphone connection ended. Cloud took one last look at the cellphone, stuffed it back in his pocket, rubbing his air too make sure Arana still perched on top. Cloud grasped Arana in his left hand—made a desperate run back down the rocky path.

* * *

Cloud was exhausted. All the running was hard, despite his muscular physique, and he wanted to have a rest. Coughing, wheezing, tired. Arana leaped down his partners head and rubbed Clouds back. The feel of Arana smoothed Cloud. It was somewhat relaxing; a little bit harsh after the first touches.

" Okay, buddy," Cloud managed to speak despite how Arana's rubbing made him feel. " That's enough."

The rubbing ceased. Cloud could finally feel his back , again. However; could never forget _some_ things. He complained days and weeks for him not to be a Ranger, and his parents always ignored him. All he could—walk up—head back to the Gehenna.

No more rocks. Just a trees, near a beach, walking along the sandy path. Cloud admired water. How he wished for a Water Pokémon. Cloud thought of himself as a greenhorn. Looking at the water, seeing all the dozen Water Pokémon: Seaking, Starmie, Golduck, Blastoise, Squirtle, Wartortle, Mudkip, Marshtomp, Swampert, Dewott, Samurott, Milotic.

" Spi, rk, rk!" Cloud's bug Pokémon yelled on top of his head.

" No, I am heading back. I just need some time, clear my head."

Cloud couldn't understand what Pokémon would say too him, however, could tell what recite by the way they speak. It was shown how all the Water Pokémon were happy. Splashing water around, jumping out the water, playing games: Tag and Hide-in seek.

It was shown—Pokémon lying unconscious on the ground. A Meowth. Cloud`s never seen one before, heard about them, and always imagined one too be an extraordinary specimen. He was not told _wrong_. Cloud jubilant went running towards the unconscious Meowth. Eventually came too his sides, leaned down, putting his head on top of his chest, checked his heartbeat. There was still a pulse.

`` It's okay,`` Cloud assured the unconscious Meowth. `` I`ll get you to refuge.``

Cloud took his cellphone out, dialing Ranger`s base number into the machine. Arana kept gazing at Arana`s fainted body. Arana moved closer, tapping his legs against his lifeless form, no signs of movement…

`` Ahhh!`` Meowth shrieked as he woke up. Sharp claws came out its fingertips, swished towards Arana and scratched the poor insect against his face.

Cloud heard the commotion. He yearned for understanding. Turned around; noticing Meowth standing up, claws out, Arana lying down on the ground.

`` Hey there, little guy. It's good you're alright. But don`t touch my partner, okay?"

" What'cha talking about, twoip? I thought humans were supposed to be understanding."

" I thought Pokémon couldn't talk."

" Touché."

" Now… why were you unconscious?"

" Wasn't on purpose!"

" Still, how?"

The Meowth looked down at his extended claws. He lost, that's how. Never stood a chance against tha – t man. Tried his hardest, had a few scratches on him, still couldn't defeat them.

" Two… two men did it." Meowth turned around. Site of Water Pokémon splashing around was no longer seen, instead, there was tiny sparkles of light reflecting off the water's surface. Meowth timid anger a bit. Brought claws back into his paws and moved them down his chest. " It's beautiful."

" What?"

" The ocean. I mean… I've never taken it into account. I have seen others admire it from afar, and it now seems beautiful too me." Meowth broke gaze, right eyes turning the other way, looking at Cloud. " You're a Ranger, right. I know all you different twoips. Snot-nosed, female, cross-eyed, short, gay, black, I know them All."

" Yeah, am a Ranger. Or… Am starting as a Ranger."

Meowth smirked, said, " These guys were tough. Even the most powerful twoips couldn't stop him."

" Him, who?"

" Don't bother. No twoips strong enough."

" Spi! Spi! ( Don't make fun of Cloud! I will squeeze the life out of you!)"

" How naive you two are. Your just like my first twoip. Think you got what it takes, huh? Okay. I'll see for myself."

Everyone heard a crashing sound; Meowth not surprised by the noise. Behind them came three Houndours. Stampeding down, feet crushing ground, flames breathed out their mouths. The three Houndours stopped in front of Cloud and Arana. Meowth turned the other way—broad smile on his big mouth—rubbing the pentagonal coin on top of his head.

" These bowwow's hate humans. I could hear their foots steps with my mighty ears a mile away. You can stop them rampaging: I'll believe you're qualified for running after the threat."

Cloud and Arana faced the beasts, growling trio of pooche's, and smiled. Him and Arana dashed towards them. The Houndours breathed flamethrowers of flames at them. However, they missed. Cloud ducked down. Arana used String Shot too attach himself to a tree—pulled himself over their heads.

Cloud alone with fire-breathing mongrels. All three dogs walked around Cloud, eyes glaring, mouths open, expelling small purple Smog out of their mouths.

"_That twoip ain't got a chance,"_ Meowth thought to himself. _" He's only got a wimpy Bug, no longer with him, and he's against three mutes who breath fire. The bravest twoip couldn't even stop them; he'd tried his hardest._"

Three Houndours breathed purple Smog. Their combined smoke covered up Cloud. No sign of him, Arana gone, Meowth laughed at their misfortune. However, his laughing drawed the attention of the three wild beasts. Smog exiting their mouths.

" Yahhhh!" A loud voice yelled above everyone's heads.

" What… the…" Meowth stuttered from the noise.

Cloud came crashing down—slamming right into the middle Houndours back—knocking him down. The Houndour fainted instantly on contact. His brothers saw his misfortune, growling. Their mouths clog with flames—holding back-Cloud grabbed their heads and bashed them together—their flames breathed on each other's faces. Gashes on both their faces; fell down to the ground.

Meowth stared in awe. Never has he seen such tactical moves. Especially not from a Ranger so scrawny. Meowth ran up to the injured Houndours. Cloud kneeled down, feeling their pulse, sighed.

" Their alright."

" Twoip! Those moves you used, fantastic. Where did you ever learn such moves?"

" Music Lessons."

" Music Lessons?!"

" Break dancing, music lessons. Father had no problems teaching me how to dance as long as it didn't end up me entering street fights."

Arana appeared. The spider had a basket, made out of webs, wrapped around his waist and carrying a large display of fruit. Meowth's mouth watered to see the fruit. Cloud reached into the basket. Pulled out three pears, two oranges, two plums, and four apples. Kneeling lower too the ground and gave each Houndour three of their fruits.

" What are you doing, twoip? Those are wild Pokémon!"

" I know. They just look so… famished. Probably why they attacked us."

" They attacked because their _vicious_!"

" Lack of nutrients befouls the mind. They were hungry. We'll see for ourselves… what their nature is."

All three Houndours woke-up. Each licked their lips, finding the taste of fruit inside their mouths, and smiled. They also got up from the ground; seeing Cloud. Cloud hardly could depend himself—Houndours pounced up and licked him across the face. Their force pushed Cloud straight into the ground. Laughing, overwhelmed, saw Arana on top up those dogs, hanging by a thread, smiling; dark face.

" You were brilliant, Arana. We were both… brilliant. "

" _Brilliant? These twoips frickin were synchronized together. That twoip played the bug; beating those hounds. His Pokémon played the twoip; fetching food. I don't know where they meet, or how, but here they are… the only ones who can stop Him._"

Meowth smiled. He's always segregated since his friends ditched him. Cloud finally was able to get himself off the ground—moving back for the Ranger Base—trio of Houndours following him.

" Wait!" Meowth yowled. " Take me with you!"

Next Chapter: Chapter 2: " Off on an Adventure! Meowth V.S. Vigoroth! Arana V.S. Vigoroth!"- The group get back to the Ranger Base when Meowth tries explaining a murder! That's when a father Vigoroth and a child Slakoth attack the base! How can they stop two powerhouse Pokémon!? Will the Moeru the Houndour actually become Meowth's Pokémon?! Find out next time on Pokémon: Champions of the Sun!


	2. Meowth VS Vigoroth! Arana VS Vigor

**Rating+ for mild language and violence (non-graphic)  
Disclaimer: Pokemon are all works of Satoshi Tajiri. I have however created most of the characters.**

Well I thought my last chapter went pretty well. I could ask anyone reading this story how they thought about the first chapter. And, no, Cloud's father doesn't have another name. He's kinda like Curley's Wife in Mice and Men. I was also pending on making the Mother exactly the same. But she won't appear until Cloud has at least 1 badge. There will be 1 chapter posted every day. Each chapter composing of 2000-3000 words. If you anyone has any ideas of which character romance they would like to have I will gladly set them up.  
Enjoy!

**Off on a Pokemon adventure, Cloud and Meowth.**

Cloud, Meowth, Arana, and the Houndour trio made it back too Rangers Base. They were all weary, panting, legs sore. Meowth had enough pain in his legs fell down on the solid ground below. Cloud took care of care of Meowth, kneeling down, checking his pulse; no damages in breathing patterns, signaled the Houndour's to get him up. Out of the three: One with no gash on his head picked Meowth up by his jaws and threw him on top of his back.  
Cloud infiltrated Rangers Base, followed by Arana, two Houndours with gashes on their foreheads, sole Houndour not having a gash on his head; carrying the impoverish Meowth.  
Cloud was reunited by his father, faculty Rangers, all their Pokemon: Pidgey, Mankey, Buizel, Donphan. Cloud's father looked belabored on himself. His eyes were bloodshot, skin all wrinkly, lips chapped, back slouched. Cloud had a hard time believing this to happen with him, he was only gone for an hour.

" _Same'ol stupid father_," Cloud thought to himself. "_ I've never been more proud to call you my Progenitor_."

" Cloud!" Cloud's father yelled overjoyed on how his son was alive and unharmed.

" Eeek!" Female workers voice was heard. " A Meowth! Get it Out of here!"

Houndour bolted for Meowth's life. All four Ranger Pokemon chased after Houndour trying to destroy the arrogant "mosquito" wrapped around his neck. Houndour bustled to get away. Buizel fired a jet of water out his mouth using Water Gun. Donphan turned into a massive ball as he chased after them in Rollout. Pidgey flapped its wings and created a powerful wind of Gust. Mankey turned his arms to a Karate Chop. None of their attacks reached Houndour zooming all over the lab holding Meowths left paw in his mouth.

Meowth woke-up of his tired some body splashed in head, floating behind Houndour's tail by the wind, prod by Donphans massive ball body, chopped on top of head with Mankey's hands.  
Meowth was in great agony, yelled, " Gah! What have I ever done to deserve... Oh. Never mind."

Houndour stopped moving, next to a lab wall, all four Pokemon moving up behind him. Buizel teeth flashing as he leered too him, Donphan thrusting tusks up, Pidgey chirping angrily, Mankey swinging arms around. Houndour growled entire time they were near him. A turf battle who would get Meowth? All five Pokemon strut in anger.

Cloud's father had enough of them, blood boiling and stress high as it could go, yowled, "STOP!"  
All five Pokémon stopped moving. They coward at the very sigh of Cloud's fathers inhuman eyes. Pokémon laid down, faculty Rangers turned too Cloud himself, puzzled looks on their faces, Cloud numbing up as they stared at him.

" Believe me," Cloud stayed calm and answered their staring with his arms out. " I can explain everything."

* * *

Cloud sat back on a stool. There five-eight Rangers staring right at him. Cloud couldn't recognize all the Rangers staring at him, however, could notice a few. A man in his late forties, somewhere in between two hundred to three hundred pounds, wearing a white lab coat, red jewfro hair, beige cargo pants, and blue eyed. The woman he'd meet before entering the Rangers base. His own father.

" Let me get it all straight, son," Cloud's father communicated too his son. " You were doing the patrol I assigned, followed my direct orders to come back, stopped along a beach, found an unconscious Meowth and learned it can talk, faced three wild Houndours; no Pokémon, befriended them, and you all came right back here because your friend believes he's seen a murder?

" Pretty much."

" Extraordinary!" The overweight man in the lab coat yelled overjoyed. " A Meowth that can talk! Just imagine what his skeleton must be made up as!"

" We're talking about murder, nincompoop," Dark skinned woman in lab coat ridiculed her obese cohort. " But really, Cloud. Did your little friend say anything about the murder?"

Cloud fiddled around with his fingers, brought them closer to his chin, speaked, " Well… "

**One hour ago, Beach**

" Wait!" Meowth yowled. " Take me with you!"

Cloud, Arana, and the Houndour trio stopped moving. They turned around and saw the worked up Meowth, out of breath, vexed himself. Cloud and Arana stared confused at the talking Pokémon.

" What do you mean, Meowth?" Cloud enquired.  
" What do you think, twoip? I'd like to go with you."  
" As my Pokémon?"  
" Pheew, no. More a coadjutor. I'll try giving you information on Pokémon battles, however, will never join in any of your battles, unless am involved in some way."  
" Sounds good."  
" Wait, twoip. I've more too say." Meowth looked both ways. Licked his lips, returned back too Cloud, mellowing down, talked oracular, " I-have-witnessed-a-murder."

**Present**

present Obese man wearing a white lab coat walked through a doorway carrying a silver tray holding mugs of tea. The man walked up to the seven people watching Cloud speak the past. Handed out the mugs instantly losing them in a blowout of hands.  
" And that's it," Cloud stammered finishing up about the past.

" Hmm quite interesting. This talking Pokémon say anything about who's committed homicide?"  
" No." Cloud reached into his pants, pulled out a green cellphone similar too his and throwing it at his father. The father barely caught the phone; it nearly crashed on the ground. " Meowth took a picture."

Everyone's eyes enlarged. Cloud's father took one look to the phone grabbed it in a hurry. He soon rushed out the office, came back, and carrying a small grey laptop as well a long black rubber cable with two metal ends.

" We're in luck, Cloud! We upload that picture too this computer. We can than find out who's done wrong."

Cloud's father flipped open the top screen of his cellphone, pushed one metal side into his laptop, the other on the back of Meowth's phone. Clicked an unseen button. There came blinking and buzzing noises out the two machines. Stopped. Cloud's father refreshed the page persons image came up. This man had comb over black hair, black shawl tuxedo, black pleat tux pants, silver buttons holding his tuxedo together, large black trucker mustache underneath his nose, dark eyes.

" Dad who's that man? I think I've seen him somewhere before."

" Oh, you have. The whole worlds noticed the brilliance of Mizu Kuro. The world's richest entrepreneur."

Cloud's father acted frustrated. Looking at the killer's picture turned cellphone's screen off and closed the top of his laptop. Father attempted to get out of the room; however, Cloud himself stopped him before he could shift.

" Dad, you're not going to do anything? I mean come on! Why can't we arrest someone, just committed a homicide, and injured a spectator?"

Cloud's father didn't look ready to talk. The older man instead tried making his way past his own son. Kept moving up Cloud blocked him everywhere he moved. Soon, after 20 struggles, Cloud's father stopped moving, grasping both his sons shoulders with his arms.

" We can't arrest someone we cannot find. You think this is Kuro's first crime? He has an outstanding record of abominations. At 10 years old stealing $100 of candy. In his 15th year he hacked through a banks network, depositing $10 000 into his credit card; wasn't found out till 17 years old. Now once he reached being an adult accessed valuable information threatened to launch a thermonuclear weapon, unless he was given a sum of $1 000 000 00. Worst part: He got the money."

" You're still not explaining how you can't catch him. "

Cloud's father smiled, spoke, " What do you think he did with that money?"  
Cloud raised his left hand up his and father set it back down.  
" Don't answer, it's rhetorical. What he did built a fortress. Virtually nobody can get in. In his fortress, shuts down all machines coming his way via an electromagnetic shot caught on by his solid slate atomic rifles; ten times power. Watched by guards he's hired twenty years ago and doesn't trust new recruits. While his means of transportations completely invisible and undetectable."

Cloud couldn't believe words out of his father's mouth, going straight into his head, and getting him angry. Cloud still didn't like the idea he's a Ranger. Simply didn't want to stop where they were at.

" Father, there must be a way. There's always an elucidation."

Cloud's father actually took his son's words into account. Rubbing chin, thinking, finally came up with the solution:

" We need t-"

" Twoip!" Meowth's voice squall in the other room. " You must get outside, pronto!"

Cloud, Cloud's father, black haired woman in a lab coat, and morbidly obese man rushed out the building in a panic. Meowth, trio of Houndour, and Arana were staring away from the building. Cloud could now picture the misshapen: A Vigoroth and a Slakoth. Both were rushing closer wide smiles on their faces tongues swaying to the sides of their mouths. Cloud walked up to Meowth and tapped him on his head.

" What's my 6, Meowth," Cloud asked while impersonating an army solider.

"What?"

" How are these two attacking us?"

" Oh, yeah. I don't really know. I can just hear the word Attack. "

" That can't be good," Cloud's father replied behind.

Arana showed up, hanging by a thread of String Shot and falling down, came on top of Cloud's head. They were both ready for a battle. First one they'd have together.

" Arana, use Poison Sting!"

Arana leaped off Cloud's head. Hundreds of small white glowing needles were fired out of Arana's mouth. The needles were heading towards Slakoth, however, Vigoroth raised his left hand up and allowed it to block the incoming Poison Sting needles each one bounced off the arms surface. Arana stopped firing. The mighty Pokémon yelled:

" Oth!"

" He says: I'll kill you." Meowth " Great." Cloud's Father.

" Arana, String Shot, trees!"

Arana opened his mouth up wide. A long thick web shot out from his mouth, moved past the two massive Pok mon, came up to a tree behind, and pulled the tree forward nearly crushing the two Pok mon on impact. However, Vigoroth saw the tree before it crashed and sliced it into pieces. Vigoroth, the wild monkey Pokémon, became ireful nature got him riled up.

" Way to go, twoip. You got him angry."

" Yes, I know. Any great idea's, professor?"

" Actually (smirk) There is one. But I'll need a companion."

Meowth ran on his two web-padded feet. Meowth stop near the trio of Houndours, raising his hands up, getting the trio's attention.

" What do you suppose he's doing, Marty?" Black haired woman susurrated other side of her cohort.  
" I don't have the faintest clue, Rebecca."

Meowth started chattering; no one could hear, Houndours listened interested about everything. Meowth shaked each of their paws and they strolled off Houndour without a gash throwing Meowth on his back stampeding towards the two Pokémon. Purple Smog was breathed out them a Flamethrower belched out their mouths.

" That's the way, Moeru, Senja, Inu!" Meowth yelled in enjoyment of his canines attacking.  
All three Houndour bowed their heads: One without gash first, one far right next, one far left the last. The flames surrounded Vigoroth and Slakoth. Closing in on their bodies Vigoroth jumped right and held Slakoth, tightly. The flames striked against Vigoroth's back, blood curdling scream, and the idea of letting go. Vigoroth held hard as he could not letting go of the impudent Slakoth.

" Meowth what are you doing?"

" What does it look like, twoip? Am taking care of your mess."

" STOP!"

Houndour trio ceased their flames. Meowth tapped them with his feet to make sure they could attack, however, none did a thing. Cloud moved past the dolt Meowth and came up besides Vigoroth. He was instantly meet with a furry of Fury Swipes. However, none of them touched Cloud; blocking with his feet. He did pull out a left over apple shoving in the great Monkey's mouth and force shoving its contents. Vigoroth mellowed down by the food. Cloud looked too the Slakoth gave him a hug.

" Cloud, what are you doing?"

Cloud ignored his father. Ripped a piece of his shirtsleeves off, piling them too form one large blanket, a canteen take out; dripping water to the blanket, and ended the blanket on top of Vigoroth's face. Slakoth observed his crony on the ground and smiled.

" Hey Twoip! Why you aiding the enemy?"

" First of all: There's no such thing as an enemy. Just people misunderstood. And this Vigoroth's the mother of this Slakoth."

All four had their mouths agape: Cloud's father, Meowth, Rebecca, and Marty. Houndours simply tilted their heads to different sides. Arana saying something in his own language:

" Spi, rk!"

Meowth broke away from his position, kept staring too Cloud, saying, " This hefty girls a mother, yeah. But twoip how did you know."

" Easy. Didn't you noticed the way Vigorth's been acting. We first assumed she was "attacking". But, really just depending her cub. We also saw her move in when it looked like the cub would be injured. Sure; close friend may've also done the same thing. Then I noticed how the cub looked down too her hiding from the face of danger. "  
Vigoroth woke up, temperature cooled down, happy. Great big lug stood up from the ground, everyone afraid she'll attack Cloud, but instead gave him a big hug. Slakoth joined in on their hugging. Cloud laughed, both the wild monkey's laughed, everyone behind them laughed, except Cloud's Father.

" My son, the great detective. There's a way to stop Mizu Kuro."

* * *

" What!?" Cloud yelled back on the stool. " Your actually letting me go on a Pokémon journey as a Trainer?!"  
" Posing as a Trainer," Cloud's Father corrected him. " Mizu Kuro has a child who always enters this regions plateau. Now only people with 8 Gym Badges can enter the plateau. That's where you come in, my son."

Cloud's father handed out a small black satchel. Cloud took the satchel on instincts, father smiling, every one of the other two faculty members smiling as well.

" What's this?"

" That's a Trainer's kit. It was on Sale at the Pokemart. When a Trainer starts their journey everything they need shall be stashed in there."

Cloud and Arana waved good-bye to everyone at the Rangers Base. The two Houndours barked in joyment too their friends leave. The trio of Houndour were adopted by Cloud's father and would be giving too new recruits. Cloud couldn't hide his sadness. He would miss everyone, however, he would return. He still had issues with his father he alone needed to work out. Cloud and Arana walked towards the forest " Twoip!" Meowth's loud obnoxious voice screamed from behind. " Wait for me, twoip! I thought I said I'd be coming with you!"  
Cloud turned around, saw a eager Meowth, out of breath, wheezing, and Houndour without a gash besides him, wigging tail.  
" Meowth?"  
" I want to become strong! There's people out there I want to eradicate the people who've done me wrong. But most importantly... I want to be a Pokemon Trainer!"  
Meowth breathed at a rapid rate. Meowth could now feel the shame circulating around his blood. What was he thinking? Cloud in his mind would laugh at him, tell how silly it is for a Pokemon too be a Trainer, and call him "stupid". However, Cloud's reply:  
" That's great! I could use someone like you. But try to hurry up. I might leave you behind, you slack off."  
Meowth was startled of Cloud. No human, besides his old chums, ever complimented him. Even his old chums would torment him with complimenting. A wide-smile spread across Meowth's face returned to an emotionless expression, unseen. Cloud and Meowth walking in the front, Arana and the Houndour Moeru walking behind, strollded into the forest.  
" y'know what, twoip. This may be the start of a beautiful friendship."  
" We're going to start a friendship: You'll call me Cloud."  
" nah, am still going to call you 'twoip'"  
" Then I'll call you fuzz face"  
" Like I'd ever let you! You... "  
Next Chapter: Chapter 2:Cloud V.S. Whismur!-Cloud and Meowth manage to find a nice restaurant for them to dine in! Commotions heard outside. People are frightened by a blood chilling noise their assuming is a banshee's cry! It's up too Cloud and Arana to find out the mystery of the cry! Can they find the mystery and stop the crying! Find out next time on Pok mon: Champions of the Sun!


	3. Cloud VS Whismur!

**Rating+ for mild language and violence (non-graphic)**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon are all works of Satoshi Tajiri. I have however created most of the characters.**

Hello, again. I thought my second chapter was pretty good. Sure, the actions were a little short, but the conversation about Mizu Kuro was well performed. And, no, I didn't rush the last chapter. I spent all night working on that one, and this one. Also, when Meowth calls Cloud "Twoip", that is not a mistake. That's how I believe Meowth calls every young people. Yes, I know, not many people go too short words chapters; however, I enjoy posting them online.

Enjoy!

Cloud V.S. Whismur!

Cloud, Meowth, Aranam and the one Houndour without a gash on his head rove through a path of rocks. They were all happy. Cloud finally able to partake in a Pokemon Adventure, Meowth gnawing down dozens of apples held in both his arms, Arana sleeping on top of Cloud's head, Houndour very back of the group; he was tossed apples Meowth didn't want and swallowed them all whole.

All four of them stopped moving. Ahead building some considered too be a shrine a Pok mon Center. Two-story building, red roof, large glass panes surrounding almost every aspect of the building, two half-circles near the top and a giant dot in the middle of it.

" Woo hoo!" Meowth and Cloud howled in unison.

" Twoip, we made it!"

" We finally have a place to stay!"

" But don't forget about me. They've got food!"

" What are we doing standing around and thinking like a buncha ignorant people? Let's get over there!"

Cloud and Meowth dashed full speed towards the Pokemon center. Arana fell off Cloud's head and was holding on by latching a String Shot around his head, the Houndour Moeru running up from behind them, Meowth panting excessively out his mouth, Cloud with a wide grin as he rushed in the front. All four were determined to enter the Pokemon center. They could both just smell sausages sizzling a kid blocking the door. The kid was hardly even 10 yrs., red rat tail behind his perfectly hair covered head, wearing an emerald T-shirt, violet cargo pants, and large purple eyes.

" STOP!" Boy yelled to the quadruplets.

They all stopped moving crashed into each other. Cloud was first too fall, followed by Arana on top his head, Meowth, and Moeru falling on Meowth mash right into his giant head.

" H-Hey!" Sound of Meowth yelled underneath Houndour. " What's the big idea?"

Child scared out his wits, darted eyes left and right, shaking, yelled, " You got too help me!"

* * *

Cloud and Meowth rubbed their heads using ice packs; groaning of their unfortunate pains. The good news: They were inside the Pokemon center, sitting on actual wooden chairs near a wooden desk, about to be served food. The bad news: Their time in Pokemon center wouldn't be long. A female walked in pulling a cart with plates of food on it. Woman carrying the cart was tall and slender, she had a giant white apron over a pink dress, smooth skin, light blue eyes, pink hair shaped like pretzels, and a nurses hat with a pink plus sign in the middle of it. The boy recognize this lady immediately:

" Hello! Nice to see you again Nurse Joy, Jacky!"

The woman wearing an apron closed her eyes, giving the boy a smile, tilting her head left, said," Pleasure acquainting once again, Cole. How's your mother doing?"

" Fine. She should've been transferred out the hospital by now, however, she's in too much stress; all the excess screaming there's been."

" Ohhhh. Well, I do hope she gets better."

Nurse Joy lifted three trays of food, one at a time, and dropped them on the table. Cole was given sausage 'n' eggs, beaker of milk, and brown natto on top of white rice. Meowth had a cup of ramen topped with melted cheese. Cloud was given a cup of white rice, a glass of water, today's newspaper.

Cole coughed down his meat. Meowth slurped his ramen using his mouth 'n' chopsticks. Cloud was heard whispering things in the newspaper and getting pieces of white rice out every chance he had. Meowth stopped slurping his ramen, indubitable concern for his new friend's well-being, swallowed his meal and talked too Cloud:

" Hey, twoip. That's all you gonna eat? Doesn't seem very healthy."

" My father gave us plenty of money. I don't want too freeload Cole of his generous hospitality."

" Screw that, twoip. I say: We make him pay every penny he- "

Arana jumped up on Cloud's head. Long threads of silky web were shot out its mouth, wrapping around Meowth's koban a heft of strength giving by Arana and Meowth was launched straight into the air. Wails of protest were heard. Everyone else in the restaurant resuming their prior duties.

" Cole. Tell us more about our task."

Cole didn't answer Cloud, expressed himself in paper. A large wide piece of paper was taken out of Cole's backpack laid on the table, no more food.

" Spi! Spi! Spi ( Apologize! Apologize! Aplogize!)"

" Never!"

Moeru didn't like how Arana tortured Meowth. The black dog got up, making his way right side of Arana, nudging him from behind, Arana turned around and saw an angry mongrel ready to burn him. Flames breathed out of Houndour's mouth, forming a small fireball in the middle Arana swinged Meowth close to his face at the last second.

" No! Wait!"

Too late for Meowth. Moeru's Ember attack burned his face's surface, black smudge all around, and eyes twirled around in circles inside his eye sockets. Cloud moved his hand through the surface of the map, stopped, and thought to himself:

" This must be it."

" Anything the matter, Cloud?"

" Nope. Just something I can't put my tongue on. You say 'these threats' travel in large groups and back people off via their noises?"

" That's right."

" I don't get it. How could Pokemon spend their time near such a dangerous place?"

" I don't know. That's where you come in, Cloud. You'll search the area and find out what's causing our mischief, right?"

Cloud grabbed the map, lifting it up, more closely examine it. Soon folded the map, shoving it back into his left pocket, walked up too Meowth, cut him down, carried him away, Arana and Moeru following closely behind them. All four exit the restaurant Cole smiling for them right behind.

It was hard work climbing up a mountain. A hill, actually. Cloud's face had scratch moves brought on by all the branches dangling below. Meowth rode on top of Moeru's back. Arana slept on top of Cloud's face. Moeru was burdened with lifting such a heavy object. However, all four made it to the top.

" Phew," Cloud opined of their long climb. " That was a little long."

" Long!?" Meowth shrieked right side of Cloud. " We've been climbing for 3 hours, twoip!"

" Still, it was nice."

" What part of us journeying together was fine, twoip?"

" The thinking. Nice way too rethink the mind; best have reason to move."

" Spi. ( very true)."

" None of what your friends says is true. He's just "

Arana fired another Sting Shot. This move wrapped around Meowth's neck, causing loss of oxygen, and Meowth falling right down. Barrage of scratching Meowth moved too get the webs out.

Moeru even ran up right side of Meowth, barking, " Ho, ur, Hou!(Don't worry, trainer. I'll get you out!)

" What? No . Wait!"

It was too late. Houndour breathed Ember from his mouth, tiny drops of flames, smacking right into Meowth, creating black spots all over his body. The webs came out; however, Meowth was now smothered in blackness. Meowth attempted walking past Houndour tripped down, face first, down on the ground.

Houndour without delay ran up too Meowth, nudging his sides, barking, " Dou? Dou! ( Master? Master!)"

Cloud and Arana rove through the field of the mountain. Arana still sleeping on Cloud's head; the man looking around. Cloud didn't know how he'd find the noise that was plaguing the town. Cloud knew the noise was around, however, he hadn't heard a trace of it. Parts of him were yelping the kids playing a prank. However, Nurse Joy's also have keen senses of judging characters and she believed Cole too be a good boy.

" Hey, Arana. You might want to open your eyes." Cloud poked Arana's sides. Arana yawning with his persistence's, raised his arm to cover the face, snoring noises coming out. " Okay, cool. I'll call you when you're ready."

The moment arise faster than expected. Cloud could hear animal noises. Faint, yes. But, they did make way in his eardrum. Cloud tip-toed up to the noise, full thought of curiosity, and hint of passion. He didn't know what Cole was thinking. The noise was beautiful. It's harmonic noise, tune of classics, and it became better and more divine.

Cloud found what he was looking for. A Whismur. One using leafs as a blanket, hiding eyes under those great big ears, and humming from its mouth. Virtually no movement of lips; deaf perception could use the musical instruments by heart. Whismur lifted his mighty ears off his face trembling to the bulky figurine in front of him.

" Ahh " Cloud tried speaking couldn't find the right words and just blinked his eyes. " Hi."

" WHISSS!" Small Whismur yowled loud enough to break Cloud's ear drums.

Cloud thought he knew why Cole needed his help. Could he even stop such a Pokemon? He blitz an earful, however, Cole just couldn't bring himself too turning him in. He was too precious for that. Most precious chichi Pokemon he knew making an effortful dash away from Cloud.

" Get back here!"

" Spi! Spi!"

" Arana, Constrict, my right arm." Cloud saw Arana confused by his predicament order. " Trust me!"

Arana now noticed Cloud's eyes. They were full, passion, courage. Arana wanted to do something for him. First step: leaping on top Cloud's right arm. Second: Make a firm wrap of his arms. Third: keep his body facing forward and not too let go of him.

" String Shot!"

Long thin thread was fired out Arana's mouth. The thread wrapped around his waist. Trapped in place, pulled forward, unable to move, came back too Cloud. The noise Pokemon made more Uproars too break out. Cloud kept holding him, stopping the struggle, rubbed his face against Whismurs head. The scared Whismur felt sedated. Stopped making an argument. Felt the gentle touch of Cloud.

Meowth and Moeru showed up. Moeru plodded, Meowth riding on his back, both bodies soaking with water. Meowth couldn't stand the ashes on his perfectly clean skin. Luckily, Moeru didn't fear water, and they could play in the water no fear. Meowth saw Cloud sitting down and petting Whismur on his little forehead. Meowth had no idea what Cloud was doing.

" Yo, twoip! What is that?"

" Nurturing!"

" Stop cuddling that Pokemon!"

" Don't be such a narcissistic cat. This Pokemon's under a lot of pain."

Meowth's ears twitched, became scared, muttered. " Well his pain will leave. But we need to get out of here."

" Huh?"

" That babies mama's coming and she'll be coming for her Baby."

Cloud sweat-dropped. He felt pity for him and the Whismur. A part of him could tell: He wanted the Whismur too himself, however, couldn't abandon anyone from their parents.

" Meowth, help me, hold onto Whismur."

" Why?"

" Because I said so, that's why."

" No. Why do you want to hold it? Just let the little boy go, crying out loud."

" We must help them get reunited. Maybe we show her the baby she'll stop making such a ruckus."

" Spi! (Yeah!)"

Meowth took one look down to Moeru, he looking at Meowth, questioned, " I don't know about this, Moeru. Let's just make like trees, and leave."

" Dour! Dour! ( No! We will help!)"

" Tch, mook."

Meowth gave in to their demands. Houndour ran full speed towards Cloud and Arana. Meowth dropped off; he was near Cloud and Arana. Meowth took the Pokemon's lower-half, Cloud keeping his hold against the ears, and Arana using his arms on the sides as his legs remained wrapped around his partners wrists.

She came! Mother of Whismur blusterous Exploud. She was angry, for sure. It has been so long, she could finally see her baby, held right in front of her. Mother was hesitant. Her own baby, precious child of joy, in her sight, held by mysterious figures. She growled at them.

" I don't know twoip. Maybe we should "

" No."

Mother leaned her right hand in closer. Hand rubbed her child's head, she hadn't done in weeks, felt the smooth moist around Whismurs skin. The most hideous face in existence simpered. Cloud and Meowth felt their guards no longer needed to be up released the baby from their capture. Both felt their hearts warm, mouths agape, Whismur embraced his mother, hugging.

" Doesn't it just warm your heart, Meowth?" Cloud remarked in a gaily tone.

" It probably would. My heart wasn't black as coal."

" Spi! Sp, rk (Hooray! Mother and child are back together, rejoicing!)

" Dour! Dour!( This is how my mother should've been with me! Way too go!"

Their happy reunion wasn't for long. The mother and son's hearts at depth of rekindling pried out large red rubber hand swopped in and took the baby away. It's loud cry heard as it was pulled away. It had been moved in the sky, where there was a large, black balloon, green basket below, with a red letter "R" on it. In the basket were a man with blue hair and a woman with red hair, both wearing white uniforms with letter "R's" on the front of them. The woman held a gun looking device, attached with a giant metal spring. The giant hand came back to the woman. She plucked Whismur from the hand. Both laughing evilly

" Jesse! James! How could you!" Meowth said in obvious disgust for something those two had done to him.

" Is that a voice I hear?" The woman asked in a start of a new motto.

" Speaking through my ears!" The man said with a smirk.

" Putting the world in devastation!"

" Uniting all within the new sensation!"

" Thrusting shadows throughout the ages!"

" Blinding all with our rage!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

" Causing Evil and chaos whenever we show!"

" Stealing Pokemon is our way too go!"

" Were Team Rocket! Were in your Face!" The two shouted in unison.

" Am sorry. Who are these guys?" Cloud questioned not really understanding what was happening.

" Would you look at that." Blue haired man addressed as "James" said noticing Cloud's presence.

" Our lil Meowth's found himself a twerp." Red haired woman addressed as "Jesse" said noticing Meowth standing beside Cloud. " Does your Trainer feed you regularly, Meowthy. Your looking pretty scrawny."

" Oh, wait HE'S ALWAYS LIKE THAT!" Both laughed manically in union.

Cloud didn't pay them any mind. He's attention was on Whismur, and Exploud. Whismur could be seen crying, tears streaming down his eyes, and big engulged eyes. Exploud made a small cry, in Cloud's disbelief; woman her size, and tears dripping down her eyes. Cloud turned too Meowth, desiring.

" Meowth. What's your beef around these two?"

" They betrayed me! I want to annihilate them! They shall pay for hurting me and leaving me out too die!"

" Good." Cloud lifted his hand with Arana wrapped around it up. The prodigious spider fired a String Shot at the Balloon and it held in between the middle. Arana uncoiled from Cloud's right arm and fell right on Moeru's back. " Hold him."

Cloud traipsed on the web. He moved fast, nimbly, effortful, on top of the web and making his way towards the grunts chuckling. Meowth watched in awe.

" I can't believe this twoip," Meowth thought to himself. " He's always risking his life for Pokemon"

Cloud sneaked under the basket the two goons sobering. However, Cloud snatched Whismur from Jesse, arms raised up, kneeling on the string.

" What?!" both bleat unification.

Cloud jumped on top of their basket, nearly tripping off; returned, Whismur hugging him in the right arm, spacious smile.

" I hear you two hurt Pokemon's feelings. Actions such as those " Cloud falled down, grab the handles before crashing, kicking legs through air knocked balloon, yelling, " UNFORGIVABLE!"

Arana tensed up Cloud plummeting towards the ground; face first. Meowth also was tense. Never before, he could recall, anyone like Cloud could stand up for him and do that much damage. Arana released another String Shot. The threads coiled Cloud's waist, pulled him forwards, and away from wreckage. Arana had saved Cloud set him face up on the ground.

" Expl! ( My baby!)" Exploud yelled.

Everyone surrounded Cloud's lifeless body. Cloud didn't seem like he was breathing, on the ground, and a large near his right eye.

" Oh, no " Meowth panicked. " This was my fight, you idiot! Why couldn`t you just let me face them! Why didn`t you just let me face them, alone?"

Exploud pushed Meowth out of the way. Her bulky palms on his face-mouth wide open an ear numbing sound through her mouth. Cloud opened his eyes. He panicked, moved his body up, and looked at Meowth, smiling.

" Your my comrade, dolt. I'd never let anything bad happen to you."

" How peachy!" Jesse's voice yelled afar.

" This little twerp's trying to speak too Meowth!" Jame's loud voice joined in.

Cloud stared too the figures behind. Man and woman; beasts of liter; a Sableye and a Zangoose. The four maniacs bared their sharp fangs too Cloud and Meowth.

" When did you guy's get those?"-Meowth.

" Giovanni didn't want us to use our old Pokemon in the Sunfall Region."-Jesse.

" But, he did give us Butch&Cassidy's Pokemon; they got fired for their marriage. "-James.

" Zangoose, use Crush Claw!"

" Sableye, you use Shadow Ball!"

Zangoose dashed towards Cloud. Sableye stayed behind and formed a small black ball in his hands. Zangoose's claws encoated in red light. Sableye's ball grew 5 times larger. Cloud had Arana coiled back on his right arm. Meowth rode back on Moeru's back.

" Arana, time for String Shot!"

"Moeru, burn'em with Ember!"

Arana's thick thread shot out and latched around Zangoose's waist Cloud heaved him up and spinned over his head in circles. Fire formed inside Moeru's mouth small bits of the flames were fired and hit Sableye ceasing his Shadow Ball; whole body with small black dots. Cloud stopped spinning, Zangoose immensely dizzy, threw him at Sableye, both crashing on the ground.

" What!"-Jesse&James.

" Stay where you are, traitors! We're not done! Moeru!" Moeru thrust his rear end up high. Meowth went into the sky. Soaring just above the ground, paws up high, the two goons staring in shock, angry. " Paybacks a dish best served Ramen, Furry Swipe!"

Meowth's claws extended, shining through the light scratching his two former friends on their faces. Cries of pain out their mouths, drowned by Meowth's yelling. They fell down from the pain and had multiple scratch marks on their faces. Meowth rode away on Moeru. Cloud took over his position.

" Your name's Rocket, eh? I wonder if you can go higher."

" oh, no,"-Jesse& James thought too themselves outloud

" Arana, coil them up . STRING SHOT!"

Even larger, wider thread, wrapping around the two's bodies, covering their appearances, a great big ball of web. Hefty afloated by Cloud lifting them up spinned them both around in circles. The cries of Jesse, James, Zangoose, and Sableye inside of the web.

" GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Jesse

" MOMMY, DADDY!" James

" ZAN!"

" Sabl!"

" Time too BLAST OFF!"

A swing of his arms bag of Jesse and James took off into the sky.

* * *

There bag rolled in the azure sky. Jesse and James heard inside it:

`` Who ever knew Meowth could turn over a New Leaf.`` Jesse moaned in the bag.

`` Who knew he could even get a Pok0mon`` James added.

`` Next time we see him ``

`` We exact our revenge.``

`` We're Blasting Off, again. `` Both moaned in together in pain.

The bag went too high, unnoticeable, a small star sparkling where they were thrown.

Meowth and Cloud were once again together, in between their Pok mon partners, seeing Exploud cuddling her son high off the ground. Their accomplishment brought joy too Cloud's heart. Meowth didn't feel the same enjoyment, however, was proud he took down Jesse and James.

Cloud wished he also lived a parent-friendly life. His parents divorced, mother remarrying, father a hermit of work, relatives are going their own ways. Cloud flicked his fingers hitting the back of Meowth's head.

" Time to go, Meowth. Someone needs to notify Cole: The task is complete."

Meowth was too tongue-tied, didn't know what to say, but believed the "twoip". Cloud detached Arana off his arm and placed him back on his head. Meowth howled for Houndour, him prancing back, and Meowth hopping on his back. The two were just about to leave

" Whis! (wait!)"

Cloud and Meowth stopped where they were, turned their heads the other way, saw the noise Pok mon Whismur Running out his mother's arms and jumping right into Cloud's. He sobbed, face pressing against Cloud, crying something in his own language.

" Meowth What is he saying?"

" He's saying: I want to go with you."

Cloud took a moment too process everything. Looked past Whismur; Woman with the biggest bulk and loudest physique, smiling. The big girl nodded her head. Cloud looked back at Whismur; runt crying in pure felicity. Cloud gave him the impression:

" Okay. Welcome aboard, Oto."

Next Chapter: Chapter 3" Meowth, the trainer V.S. Psyduck!-The group Are aided by Oto! Why does Meowth feel sad over Oto's company! And why does the sudden change in body wear?! Can Meowth delinquish the void of only having Moeru and capture a Pokemon?! Find out next time on Pokemon: Champions of the Sun!


	4. Meowth VS Psyduck

**Rating+ for mild language and violence (non-graphic)**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon are all works of Satoshi Tajiri. I have however created most of the characters.**

Hello, again. Did anyone like the third chapter? Pretty hard too type out 4000 words in one day. Especially, you trying to do well. I thought Jesse& James should have new types of Pokemon for this regions. I also know some of you are wondering: When is Maylene going to be involved? I was thinking making her a character after Cloud and Meowth get their first badge; yes Meowth is going on a Pokemon challenge; Maylene will be seen 1 or 2 chapters after this one, but only seen.

Enjoy!

**Meowth V.S. Psyduck**

Cloud, Meowth, Arana, and Moeru were standing outside the Pokemon center. Cloud held Oto the Whismur in both hands. Oto purred, sang a relaxing hume of a musical C note, Cole stroking under his chin.

" I can't believe all this fuss was about this lil guy, and his mother," Cole said as he stroked Whismur under his chin.

" Believe it or not Cole. I was there. Fending myself, helping, and winning his affection," Cloud replied too the curious lad.

Cole stopped petting Oto, stood back up, hands down, large goofy grin, spoke, " Thank you. My mother can finally recover. Oh, I almost forgot." Cole ran back into the Pokémon Center. Came out. He was carrying a giant dark violet disk. " Here."

Cole passed the disk too Cloud, he caught it, moved it up and down in his hands, questioned, " What is it?"

" That my friend: The TM Sludge Bomb. I understand you've got a Spinark. That's one of their greatest moves. Unobtainable by just gaining levels. Enjoy."

Cole gave Cloud one last smile. Doors to the Pokémon Center opened up and Cole ran inside the doors. Cloud took out a small metallic ball with red on the top, white on the bottom, small silver button holding them infrared red light coming out and sucking in Oto. Arana fired a his String Shot-traipsing up returning too being asleep on Cloud's head.

Cloud took out the Trainer Kit his father gave him. Undid the zipper, opened the flaps, shoved the TM into his bag. Meowth nudged Cloud's leg; Cloud zipped the kit. Meowth nudged Cloud's legs, again; Cloud put the Trainer Kit away. Meowth extended his claws and scratched Cloud's legs yowling pain coming out his mouth. Cloud turned around, facing the devious Meowth, angry.

" What?!"

" I want your help catching a Pokémon."

* * *

Cloud and Meowth were back inside the Pokémon center. The two were standing in front the counter to a market. The place was a stand for goodies. A man stood behind the stand. The man was short ivy brown hair, wearing a black tuxedo, silver buckles on his arms, light blue eyes.

" Howdy. What can I get for you?" The man asked in a western brogue.

Meowth jumped on the counter. Meowth had a wad of Pokedollars, flapping them near his face like a fan, a big smile on his face.

" Ya, I'd like your finest Pokeballs, please."

" Ooooo... Sorry. Can't help you, there. It's our store policy: We do not accept money from Pokémon."

Meowth became instantly depressed. He slouched over, depressingly, and prepared to walk out the store. Cloud took his place, walking up to the store counter, slamming a wad of Pokedollars on the desk.

" Your finest Pokeballs, please. Five be the chose in number."

The man behind the desk lifted up a plastic bag. The bag appeared heavy. Cloud took the bag from the man. The man took money away from Cloud. Cloud walked away returning too Meowth poking back head with bag`s tip. Meowth turned around, giving the bag, confused.

`` What are you playing at, twoip?"

" You want to be a Pokémon Trainer. I accept that. I thought I'd give you a move in the right direction. There's also a extra inside."

Meowth swiped the bag, rudely. Pushed flaps of bag away, peeked inside, awe, took out a Pokémon Stylus. Giant Top, light purple, and a giant blue ball in the center.

" Now I know you're playing. Who just gives away such a device?"

" It's nothing, really. I just understand you lack upper-arm strength, and needed something for capturing Pokémon. You can make a Pokémon be under your care with a Stylus; leaving vulnerability; catch them in your Pokeballs. Now come with me. I know the perfect place for catching."

* * *

Jesse and James were close by engorging themselves with the restaurants food. A young Nurse Joy; not Jacky, walked up to the three eating. Hardly kept a straight face with them shoving their food in and not closing their mouths as they ate.

" Ahhh " The Nurse Joy tried to speak. " Would you like another helping?"

Jesse and James grabbed their plates, thrusting it towards her, no food on it, sparkling like it was rubbed in dish soap.

" Please!"

The young Nurse Joy took the plates away and ran off. James pulled out a small emerald notebook, flipping through the pages, stopped at one with a pencil in it, wrote something down. Closed the book.

" Meowth's close by."-James

" Yeah. I saw him just a second ago."-Jesse.

Both put their heads close together, stared deeply into each others eyes, said in union, " Let's get him."

* * *

Meowth was having troubles of his own. Trying to spin the Styler around a Deerling sprained his wrist the whole thing collapsed. Deerling moved away. Meowth walked miserably too the Stylus and picked if off the ground. Blowed any dust which may've been on it, and wiped the sides.

" There we go," Meowth talked to the Stylus. " A clean Stylus is a happy Stylus."

" Spi! ( You suck!)" Arana's voice shouted in a hokey manor.

" Your not focused, Meowth. All your attention should be on your field and your target. A Pokémon can destroy your device with one putrid attack. Know you're your enemy, Meowth."

Meowth kicked the dirt below his feet. He was upset as he could possibly be. He was betrayed, forced too work with someone he hardly knew, and couldn't even fulfill his task of catching a Pokemon. However, wasn't willing too give up. Will become a Pokemon Trainer "Twoip."

" Cloud."

" Give me one more chance. Give me an opening. The next one I meet will be mine."

Cloud couldn't believe his eyes. He could see an image of himself. No longer saw the selfish, arrogant, lowlife Pokemon, instead saw himself.

" Okay. But I've got something for you."

Cloud revealed a dark blue snow jacket and a pair of black sunglasses. Meowth could hardly see the equipment Cloud was holding thrown right into him and catched by his arms.

" Another thing I got at the store. Your own disguise or suit of an alias. Congratulations, Mamoru Neko. You've been accepted as a Trainer."

* * *

Cloud and Meowth were being witnessed. Jesse and James hide right of them, behind bushes, leering too them, in disgust.

" Hmph. Look at that ignorant cat," Jesse said in a harsh tone.

" Think's he can actually pose for a Trainer?" James added. " Truly, pathetic."

" Our time to shine," Both said in union.

* * *

Meowth wore the jacket over his body. The black sunglasses covering his enormous eyes. The disguised cat faced the giant yellow duck Psyduck. His Stylus grasped on the right, wide smirk through the ducks bill, the beginning of their battle.

" Psy. Sy ( Come get me. There's no one who can catch me.)

" No way, before. Time to take you down!"

" Psy? ( Can understand me?)

" Yes. I'd like to hear more." His Stylus extended out, glowing light show, and a wide smile on the cat's face. " Right after your captured."

Meowth held his Stylus all the way back hurled towards the overconfident duck. Chain of light blue light came out the top latching around Meowth's arm. The chain became his remote. Around, fast, shiftly, a giant blue circle encircled Psyduck's whole body. The duck didn't know what was near him, however, knew the outcome of it being near him. Smiled.

" Psy. Sy. Sy! ( Interesting. Not going to work. Water Gun!)"

Jets of water were breathed from Psyduck's mouth. The water collided against Meowth's chain of lines shattering. All that remained was a puddle of water. Meowth gritted the mighty teeth he had. He was infuriated. He was tired, hungry, and had a heavy burden under his skin. The least that could happen: He could catch a Pokemon

" One more time!"

The spinning top of Meowth's Stylus's spinning top had been projected. The chain came out and latched around his arm, again. This time Psyduck's eyes turned a bright purple and the top was destroyed; never having a chance to fight back.

" Come on Meowth!" Cloud encouraged behind the great big cat. " You can beat this thing! I know you can!"

" Again!"

The spinning top of Meowth's Stylus spinning top had been projected, third time. The chain came out and latched around his arm, third time. This time Meowth raised the top over his head when spinning threw the ball towards his foe. Psyduck's head gave off blue energy, over his head, giving a headbutt into Meowth's Stylus shattering into millions of pieces.

" Awww! First he uses Water Gun! He follows with Confusion! Now he's using Zen Headbutt! He's the most annoying thing in the world!"

" Calm down, Meowth. You'll never win like that."

" What are you proposing, twoip?"

" Strike from your subconscious. Close your eyes, take a deep breath, focus on your problem; solve it."

Meowth did as he was told. He found the whole thing useless, at first, however, was willing to try anything. Voices in his head: _You're a Freak-Lady Meowth. your no longer wanted here-Giovanni. We never want to see your weak body again-Jesse&James_. Out the darkness light shinned through: _I could use a traveling companion. That's great. You've been accepted as a Trainer_

"_ Thanks, Cloud-twoip_," Meowth thought in his head. " _Time I take the spotlight."_

Meowth kept his eyes closed slow motion launched his spinning top. Spinning around Psyduck, too fast for his eyes to predict, and closing in, blue light glowing around its structure. Psyduck barely had any time too react the light enclosed capture was complete.

Psyduck was a soulless shell of a vessel. He couldn't think like he used too, tongue-tied, arms on his side. Meowth paced closer to him. Paws rubbing his precious forehead; taken out pokeball: Opened up and sucked the yellow duck inside. Red light came from the ball and it moved side by side. First blink, Meowth anxious. Second blink, Cloud and Arana were concerned. Third blink, the ball stopped moving.

" Yes!" Meowth laughed with his accomplishment. " I've done it! I've finally captured a Pokemon!"

Houndour appeared, leaping left side of Meowth, joyfully barking through his mouth. Both Pok mon laughed over the accomplishment. Cloud and Arana clapped joyfully for them. Oto came out light exiting Pokeball soft tune playing. One thing that ruined their moment:

" That's a nice Pokémon, Meowth."-Jesse.

" Hand it over."-James.

All five turned to the two culprits. Jesse&James, right arms kneeling down by their side, smirks over their faces.

" Team Rocket!" Cloud 'n' Meowth yelled together.

" Is that a voice I hear?" The woman asked in her motto

" Speaking through my ears!" The man said with a smirk.

" Putting the world in devastation!"

" Uniting all within the new sensation!"

" Thrusting shadows throughout the ages!"

" Blinding all with our rage!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

" Causing Evil and Chaos whenever we show!"

" Stealing Pokémon is our way to go!"

" Were Team Rocket! Were in your Face!" The two shouted in unison.

" Seriously How can I take these guy's seriously? Where did you meet Old Lady and Gaily man, Meowth?"

Jesse's head grew bigger, fangs showing through her mouth, yelling, " Am not an 'Old Lady'!""

James head grew bigger, fangs showing through his mouth, yelling, " Who are you calling 'gay'?!"

" Take a hike, losers," Meowth barked. " I don't need you too, anymore. I captured a Pokémon, didn't I. And he's just my first." Meowth's anger turned to a smile, holding the ball up, eyes closed, trying too picture his next 4 Pok mon. " Wait until you see my whole team. They will be the greatest."

" There won't be a team." Jesse

" You won't even have that one." James.

" We'll pry it from you!" Jesse&James.

" Zangoose, go!"

" Sableye, you too!"

Jesse threw one pokeball in the air. Seal opened, light coming out, Zangoose submerging. James threw another pokeball in the air, light coming out, Sableye submerging, biting James ferociously on the head.

" I LOVE YOU TOO!" James cried from his pain. " LET ME GO!"

Sableye broke off biting James in the head. His head still ached from the force. Sableye joined up with Zangoose, few feet away from their new masters, teeth showing.

" Zangoose, use Iron Tail!"

" Sableye, you use Night Shade!"

Zangoose's tail glowed white light dashing towards Meowth. Dark optical light was fired out Sableye's eyes near Cloud.

" Time for my new friend. Let's go Kamo!"

Meowth threw his pokeball in the air. Seal opened, light coming out, Psyduck submerging. The duck looked to both sides, hands on his sides, smiled in his duckbill.

" PSY! (Ready for action!)"

" Kamo Water Gun!"

The Psyduck moved his head back. He kept his head in position for a moment gushing water towards the rampaging Zangoose. The monster was pushed back by the water and fell down in front of Jesse. She was alarmed, angry.

" Oto Rollout!"

Oto jumped out of Cloud's hands. The Pok mon's body formed a ball, spinning around faster than anyone's eyes could see overtook the power of the attack ram right into Sableye's body. He fell back and landed right in front of James, however, the master didn't show any signs of shock.

" Kamo!" Meowth

" Oto!" Cloud.

" Double Attack!... Waterout!"

Meowth's Psyduck fired his water at the moving mass of ball. Daubed over by water, rolling, headed towards the four goons pushing them into the air. Their screams echoed in the air.

* * *

Jesse and James were in a cartwheel position overhead azure blue sky.

" We failed, again," Jesse moaned in the air.

" And our Meowth has another Pokémon," James added.

" Giovanni will have are heads," The two moaned in union. " Were Blasting Off Again!"

The bag went too high, unnoticeable, a small star sparkling where they were thrown.

* * *

Meowth, Cloud, Moeru, Arana, Oto, and their new partner Kamo were close together. Meowth held his Pokeball out and a line of infrared light sucked in the duck Pokémon. Meowth studied his ball, looking at it close, shoved it into his pockets. Meowth felt a smooth hand rub against his forehead. Meowth found Cloud the one responsible for the patting.

" Good work."

Meowth pushed Cloud's hand away. The Pokemon was started, never before rubbed like that, and gave him a scorn look.

" What are you playing at, twoip?"

" The way you worked. Am impressed. You are one Extraordinary Cat."

" Spi! Spi ( Kitty-cat's amazing! All hail Meowth!)" Arana cried joyfully.

Meowth felt numb. He's never been complimented this much. But, Cloud and Arana walked away. Oro was tired from the battle, needed someone to look after him, knelled down, petting head.

Oro started playing his soothing voice. Meowth felt better, Arana looked happy, Cloud looked happy. Moeru rubbing his head right against Meowth's shoulder; an affectionate, looked down, smiling, pokeball in his paws.

" _You've never done me wrong, twoip_."

Meowth rubbed his jackets, smiling, right arm out; got right of the glasses crying tears of the sweetest joy.

"_ You're so interesting_."

Next Chapter: Chapter 4: The Mysterious girl, Maylene!-The group are camping out in the woods! Cloud decides to leave the campsite! Who is the girl he finds?! Why does she kiss Cloud?! And what's this new team!? Find out next time: Champions of the Sun!


	5. The Mysterious girl, Maylene

**Rating+ for mild language and violence (non-graphic)**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon are all works of Satoshi Tajiri. I have however created most of the characters.**

Yes, Whismur cannot learn Rollout, however, it does in my Fanfiction. I also believe Meowth should be a Pokémon Trainer. Nothing will change how I feel about Meowth training Pokémon. If anyone reading this Fanfiction would like to add pointers, please review, or deal with whatever I post. Buwahhaha! I will admit My last chapter was a little rushed. My dog broke his leg, needs stitches, and I had to watch him all night; barely time for posting Fanfiction. However, I posted it, today!

Enjoy!

The Mysterious girl, Maylene

Cloud, Meowth, Arana, and Moeru were sitting by a camp fire. They were telling scary stories. Meowth was the one telling the story:

Leaning on his toes, hands raised overhead, putting on a scary face, told it, " And then when he opened his eyes SHE WAS STILL THERE! AHHHH!"

Everyone didn't show fear over Meowth's crud joke. Cloud on the other hand was confused over context.

" So That it?" Cloud asked unamused.

" No! SHE WANTED TOO MAKE HIM BREAKFAST! AHHH! He's like ' no, I've gotta be at work in a half-hour' She says: I'LL DRIVE YOU! AHHHH! He says 'no, no. It's like a thirty minute drive.' She tells him ' it's okay. It's on the way too my kids PRESCHOOL! AHHHH!"

Meowth was exhausted. All that effect for his story telling was difficult work. However, there was still no amusement from any of the four. Meowth heaved loudly, put his left paw over his chest, and walked besides his friends, sitting down and pouting. Cloud got up and walked up behind the campfire.

" Listen well, younglings. What you are about to hear may make your blood boil, lips shake, even raise your blood pressure."

" ( putting up a wicked smile) If your stories as good as your actions I don't think so," Meowth inclined while sitting on the ground.

" It all starts in a forest just like this. There were three friends going out for a nice-relaxing Campfire. Zoey, Rusty, and Nathaniel. They were all having a good time. Roosting marsh mellows, playing tag, and going for a swim ( returning too his original tone) Which, we should do, sometime. ( putting up his wicked smile) That's when Zoey decided to leave the group go out for a nice relaxing stroll. She went into the H-e-a-rt of the woods. That was when she S-A-W the great eye. "

" Let me guess. She found a bug?" Meowth inquired.

" NOO! She looked deep into the eyes of the Pokémon Cat Goddess Saw all its dangers. That cat took her, as she stared emotionless at it soul taken corrosively. When she went back too the campsite-"

" Told everyone she was sick and they did an exorcism on her?"

" She attacked them! The Blood Bath happened. One dead! One scared himself too sleep! Barely any survived her wrath! Than... What was once an innocent human being became a creature of the night. Some say it died, others claim to see it buried away, and others the most likely say it wonders this very FOREST! BOOO!

Arana and Moeru were terrified ducked under loads of equipment. Meowth just sat down and sighed out his mouth.

" And they think me story is gay."

" Well am going to get some more firewood . Be sure to be careful. The cat pounces everywhere at night. Booooo . Ahaha. "

Cloud walked into woods one step at a time no way to keep track of him. Meowth remained slouched down on the ground, next to the Bug-type Pokémon Arana, his buddy-Pokémon Meoru, thinking about his next story-thing.

" Spi. Spi ( Another story. Cloud's really got me going.) Arana requested.

" I can't. I only know about the woman.

Jesse and James were viewing Cloud as he walked along the woods. Jesse was holding a microphone-like device entirely silver metallic. James had a small laptop made entirely out of silver metal and wearing big headphones on top of his head. James was typing, Jesse was getting the sound, Cloud was heard talking:

" Ahh what a nice relaxing night. Now Where can I ...Duh, there everywhere."

" This twerps boring. He's the complete opposite of our first twerp," Jesse complimented.

" Pity. I could've really enjoyed fighting him. But He won't have the chance."

Jesse took out a device resembling a gun. This gun had the appearance of a 1960 pistol, made entirely of silver metal, pictures of red "R"' on both sides, pointing at Jesse, she holding onto the trigger.

Both goons didn't know overhead, there was people watching them. The shadows blended in their clothes; only half their faces seen. One made a man's chin. The other had a woman's chin. Man showed a pokeball raised up from his left hand.

" Weaklings, like you, don't deserve Team Rocket's title." The man threw his pokeball in the air. The ball's capsule opened up Jesse and James seeing it below Pok mon's form taken full form. " Good-bye Losers."

Cloud had 8 pieces of wood stacked on top, carrying too the camp. Cloud felt awfully got about himself. He got the wood, made it past all obstacles, unafraid, overconfident.

" Phew what a woods. Now to check on everyon "

Cloud stopped moving. Ahead was a woman's image. Body had been shadowed by the night, however, her eyes were seen glowing like cat's in the night.

" Oh, no.! AM LIVING IN MY OWN WORLD!

* * *

Meowth, Arana, and Moeru were roosting marshmallows around a roaring fire. Meowth had his marshmallow in the tip of a long thin stick. Arana wrapped around his with thread and held it overhead the flames. Moeru stuck his head directly inside the flames, carrying a marshmallow, immune to the flames.

Meowth took his marshmallow out, detaching it from the tip, gobbling it whole. Arana pulled his back, brought it close to his mouth, and swallowed whole. Moeru got head out, raised his head up, and swallowed the thing.

" Mmmm this is tasty. Been so long; I had such a good meal," Meowth talked indirectly too the two Pokemon, head facing flames.

" Dour, ur ( Am here for you, master)," Houndour barked.

" I know you are, pal. You're my only friend."

" Spi? ( what about me?)" Arana questioned Meowth's judgement.

" Your my spiral of agony, bug."

Meowth's pokeball fell from his snow jacket. White light flashing out Kama took full form. Hands by his side, smile on his face, eyes closed.

" Psy? ( And me?)"

" You're a pain in my tushie."

Meowth picked himself up. He was feeling extra hungry; reasons he had no idea. However, he found the plastic bag too be gone. He turned to Kama, the cocky duck.

" _There's my culprit_," Meowth thought to himself. " _Hope you enjoyed your free meal ticket, duck. Time someone taught you some manors_."

* * *

Cloud couldn't believe his eyes. Before him was a woman, hiding yourself in shadows, walking up, frown noticed even through the darkness. Cloud couldn't feel his legs. He'd be a sitting duck woman coming to get him.

" Ahhhh excuse me, madam. Do you know where I am?" No reply, aching ever so much closer. " You a mute? That's okay. I'll just be "

Cloud had been cornered. A tall figure leaped out from behind him, eyes leering, spikes out his palms. Cloud had rather see the girl. Her eyes were right up to his face, staring, immobilizing him moving.

`` _Crap_,`` Cloud`s own voice tortured his mind. `` _I can`t escape. Wait! If I can get Oto out I could possibly_ `

Woman just touched Clouds forehead. Cloud`s heart beating, three times faster, massacring his face red. The woman`s hand rubbed his head. Cloud`s never been touched by anybody, except his mother and father, made him feel uncomfortable.

Just seeing her face woman of indescribable curiosity saw her beauty. Her hair was short pink `n`banged, a small band aid above her nose, blue martial arts shirt, white stretch pants, blue gloves around her palms, light orange, eyes blazing with her curiosity. Cloud found her bedazzling.

" Hold still," Woman comforted Cloud's cautious ego. `` I want to see.``

Cloud never saw it coming the woman kissed him directly on his lips. Cloud noticed some feelings one might feel in their first kiss: Heart racing faster, hands going clammy, head turning blank. Cloud enjoyed the moment he was having. However, the girl broke apart, face blushing red, jaw slightly open. The girl close her jaw. Head tiled right, close her eyes, smiling.

`` Exactly how I pictured it.`

`` Ahh ``

`` See ya!``

Girl went out of Cloud`s life. Her image zoomed out, light pieces of dust, no longer seen by Cloud. The tall figure behind him had also left the building. It was just Cloud, standing in the woods, pieces of wood over his feet, confused.

`` Who was that girl?"

Meowth also had a rough time. He was attempting too choke the duck Pokémon. Kama's eyes were pink, left paw raised up, Meowth afloated in the air, yelling and thrashing his arms around.

" Get me out of here!" Meowth yelled from the pain he felt. " You're the culprit at hand, duck!"

" Psy? Psy! Psy! ( What? I've no idea what you're talking about! Excuse for a master!)

" Come on! You stole my marshmallows, and are trying to put me at hand?"

" Psy! Psy! ( I'd never do such a thing! I hate sugary junk!"

The real culprit munched down on the stolen marshmallows. It's image couldn't be seen by the shadows, however, it vaguely resembled a monkey. Under the monkey's arms was the bag of marshmallows. The monkey kept taking handfuls out and swallowed them whole. It was a joy seeing Meowth get tossed around with telekinesis.

" Meditate!" Voice of the mysterious girl roared in the words.

`` Medi (Master?)" Monkey questioned the woman's presence.

" Lu ( In the flesh.)" Dog growled.

" Come on! I've obtained what's been searched for. Time for us to leave."

The monkey's shadow angry threw the bag to the ground; now empty. Monkey's form disappeared in a flash. Followed by the tall figures. Woman taken a moment to rethink:

" I hear he's the One. Hm I can't wait for him to grope the evil."

* * *

Meanwhile: The cliche of Arana typing his webs around Meowth pulled him away from Kimo's eyes struggle to take the cat away.

" GET ME OUT!"

Cloud picked up his last piece of firewood. All 8 pieces had been stacked on top each other, again. Cloud could finally make way back to the campsite.

Strolling into the woods; a go-happy Cloud was returning. Oto came out of Cloud's pokeball. The lil noise Pokémon perched on top Cloud's left shoulder, ears over Cloud's, tuning his smooth C Note.

" Thanks, buddy. Ahhh nothing like music. The only thing keeping me safe of my mother pestering dad. Oh why are they getting a divorce?"

Little did Cloud know: Someone was watching him, above, sharing a similar event. The male wearing black robes. He dropped down, standing on a tree branch, building up tense in atmosphere, landing. His purple robes sparkled in glitter, stood up, symbol of an oval streaked by three lines and three small red eyes on the corners.

" Hello there," Man spoke in a settle manor. " It's an honor to meet you."

" I don't think we've meet."

" My name is Night. Team Moon's second-in command."

" Team Moon?"

" One of the most notorious organization in the world. Our job... Become Gods of this World!"

* * *

Meowth was worn out. Arana saved him, unbelievably. He used Poison String and Psyduck's Confusion ended. Meoru tended to the wounds, scrubbing a soapy sponge on his skin, Arana and Kama were observing Meowth's torture, and chuckling too themselves.

" Spii! ( Silly Meowth!)," Arana chuckled.

" Psy! Psy . Sy. ( I feel sorry him! I will follow him for now)."

All of them were being watched. The female member of Team Moon witnessed them in the branches. A Drifblim floated besides her left shoulder.

" Blim?" Ghost balloons Pokémon moaned.

" That's right, we can't do anything. Nights our leader and I'll follow him till I die. Drifblim Haze!"

Giant Balloon Pokémon rotated around in a rapid motion. Dark fog came out his body, surrounded the area, making a diversion for the female. Everyone's voices were heard:

" Spi?! ( Where did the moon go?!)"

" Dour! ( I can't see Meowth!)"

" Am right here, you dolt!"

" Pssy! PSY! ( Save me! Am too pretty to die!"

Female jumped down coming right into her made screen. Drifblim floating above the wreckage.

Smoke was gone. All four Pokémon were dazed by what just happened. Meowth's eyes were swirling, Arana made a cover with his webs, Kamo had both paws on his head, Meoru was nudging Meowth for any vital signs. Meowth`s eyes stopped swirling.

`Oh what a day.``

They were completely clueless. They didn`t know: Girl was there too steal.

Cloud ran away Oto held in his hands. Nights Ambipom chased after him. A macho brace had been wrapped around the two hand-tail monkey Pokémon. Cloud was feeling adrenaline rushing, stressed, scared. Night watched Cloud run in displeasure.

`` I heard he was the son of the greatest Ranger of all time. Tch, figures my informant would be mistaken. He`s a coward.``

Cloud was worried about Oto. He could stop this Pokémon; Arana on his side. However, he foolishly lost him In the campsite. They were too far from camp for Meowth or anyone else capable of hearing them. Instead, they had to find them.

`` Oto, use Uproar!`

Cloud turned his body around. Oto changed the depth of his vocal chords a loud screeching noise piercing Ambipoms earlobes.

" Ambi!" Monkey groaned.

The same trick didn`t work on Night. He was slightly torn in his Limbic System. He couldn`t feel any emotions for anything. However, did have a highly functioning cerebellum.

`` Get up!`` Night carelessly yelled too his Pokemon. `` Don`t let them push you around, Pom!``

The Ambipom was too slow. Cloud dashed up high jump kick in the face pushing Ambipom aback and abandoning him on the ground. Cloud escaped via the forest.

Night`s meddlesome nature caused him to closely examine his fallen Pokémon. Felt his head, tails, abdomen, and face. He couldn`t believe it. There was a massive bruise on his face. He remembered too be from Cloud`s feet.

`` Hmmm Iwate. You`ve got me intrigued.``

Cloud and Oto finally reached the campsite. They noticed all the different turn of events: Fire had been douse by water, Kama was out of its ball, bag of marshmallows gone, and all four Pokmon were sleeping on the ground; exhausted.

Cloud carried a diary. He`d left it in his tent. Luckily, nothing was mixing, whatsoever. Cloud set his diary on the dirt, flipping it open, prepared to write, pencil in his hand.

**Dear Diary**

**Today, things have gotten kooky.**

**Today I`ve met this strange girl and she kissed me. It felt so right it was so wrong. Somehow I`ve seen that girls face before.**

**I believe am being followed. There`s this man in an organization. He confronted me, nearly defenseless, I barely got away with my life. I can`t explain he`s a good guy.**

**Tomorrow, me and Meowth will head out. A map Cole showed me had data on a nearby city Gym. It`s nearly half a day hike. I do plan on training before our battle, but I will not harm any Pokémon. My love of raising them still stays strong, I will never let my feelings go, no matter what.**

**Oct 24th**

Cloud closed his diary. Tears were running down his eyes. Oto was concerned over how Cloud cried. But, he assured him everything was okay holding him tightly tune of the sweetest symphony in his ears.

Jesse and James come of sleeping. They both rubbed their heads, dazed by the last blow, saw where they were.

`` Ughh what hit us?" Jesse groaned.

" I don't know," James replied.

" I'll kill them! They won't know what hit'em!"

" We're the greatest!" The two goons yelled in union.

Night and the female of Team Moon observed Jesse and James moment. Girl snickered. Night had his arms crossed.

" Look at them losers," The girl laughed. " They couldn't even battle their way out a paperbox!"

" Hush, Sparkle! I've failed to stop the Iwate-kid. Master will have our heads."

" Correction: Your head."

Sparkle took out James laptop, revealed a silver metallic USB port, plugging it in the USB slots. Loud clicking noises in the machine. Sparkle turned the screen around, Night seeing the data, smiled.

" We got Everything."

Next Chapter: Chapter 6: The Wild Humon-Cloud and Meowth train in the woods! Who is the boy Rupert Hitchcock?! Can he really be raised by Pokemon?! What will he do when he sees himself as a human?! It happens Team Rocket need to worsen the problem! Can Rupert and Cloud save everyone, their held hostage?! Find out next time Pokemon: Champions of the sun.


	6. The Wild Humón

**Rating+ for mild language and violence (non-graphic)**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon are all works of Satoshi Tajiri. I have however created most of the characters.**

Finally, I can say something's in here and not have to explain my mistakes. I'd like to start out with Team Moon. Now, if any of you authors reading this story have already come up with such a name, I just came up with it out of my head. The names are also based on parts of the moon: Night and Sparkle. All Team Moon members will have names based on space. Diary was added out of my love of notebooks.

Enjoy!

**The Wild Humón**

Cloud and Meowth were training together. Cloud setup large boulders in front of trees. Point of the event: They'd hit the boulders and not touch any parts of the forest. Cloud brought Arana out. Meowth was using Kama.

" Arana, use String Shot!" Cloud commanded his Bug-type Pokémon.

Arana fired large strands of web from his mouth. The web wrapped around the giant rock, squeezing, causing the rocks sides to be pushed closer into the core, lifted it up went into stars! Arana retracted his web attack, getting tired from his effort, went straight to sleep.

" Kama, you use Confusion!" Meowth barked too his duck Pokémon.

" Psy, sy. ( On my way, idiot)."

Kama's eyes turned pink. The light of his eyes mimicked the outer shell of one rock. Rock a floated up, rising higher into the sky, Kama getting bored of his work, the mighty rock crashing into the ground and breaking into millions of pieces.

" Yea yea! That's the way, ducky!"

" Psu, sy! ( Who are you calling 'ducky', furball!)"

Meowth got cocky. He moved himself too Cloud, hands raised up, wide-grin on his face, and said, " You just got served, twoip!"

Meowth expected Cloud too get fussy over his lost. Meowth saw more on how Cloud differed of his old nemesis rubbed on his kenbo by Cloud's left hand. It felt warm and friendly.

" You did great, Meowth. I better start training harder. I ever expect to defeat you.

Meowth was happy with how Cloud treated him, however, had too appear as a tough guy, said, " Hmph. How clever too tell your debility. Maybe you should "

Someone new joined in their mixture. This persons hair looked a palm trees top leaves, blue in color, he himself masculine, orange raggy shorts on his lower-body, light aqua eyes, and smiled crushed one boulder under his fists.

Meowth and Cloud were surprised by this persons strength. Never: A person has been able to demolish such objects, using his fists. The guy got up, noticed Meowth and Cloud, smiled, pumping his fists in the air.

" M'lords shall be proud. Has thou any last requests... I take you too my castle?"

* * *

Jesse and James were having a gloomy lunch. They wasted too much money on their deceives, and now two of them were stolen. All they had were 3 rice cookies. Jesse ate one whole. James ate one whole. There was only one rice cookie left. Jesse and James wanted that cookie; an argument.

" I payed for it!" Jesse.

" I told you where to go!"

Jesse and James were going too far with their bickering unleashed their Dogs of War.

" Come Zangoose!"

Jesse threw Zangoose's pokeball. Ball popped open and her large, red-streaked cat ferret Pok mon appeared before her. The pokeball then then flew back through the air and Jesse gracefully caught it.

" Sableye, Let's teach her!"

James threw Sableye's pokeball. Sableye's ball popped open appeared on top of James head and chomping on his head.

" Bite Her! Bite Her!"

Sableye escalated off James body. A wide toothy grin on his face, Zangoose showing the exact same face, they were about to begin A Darmanitan falling down from the woods and showing up in the middle of Sableye and Zangoose.

The Pokémon smacked his brawny arms against his chest, prideful. He stopped beating himself. Noticed the rice cookie. Jesse and James looked too his eyes direction, looked down, saw him eyeing the cookie.

`` Like Hell!`` Two goons yelled in union.

`` Zangoose, hit`em with Crush Claw!``

`` Sableye, pursue with Crunch!``

Both Pokémon rushed recklessly towards Darmanitan. They had no idea he was about to Incinerate them mouth wide open and flames roaring.

`` Tadaah!`` Hyper activate boy screamed, removing the blind fold over their eyes.

Cloud and Meowth were kidnapped. The lad showed exceptional speed `n` strength. His speed allowed him to dodge any moves they used and strength took all them out in one blow. The next thing they were blindfolded. A few hours of carried blind from the brash man they finally reached their destination.

They were not in a castle. Their place was nothing more than a cave, near a giant strip of rocks. The wild boy set them down. Cloud could finally breath back through his mouth. Meowth rolled in the rocks getting kids sweaty palms off him.

`` M`lords don`t enjoy other people trespassing. Take as long as you want; make an apology for thou`s.``

`` Apology?!" Meowth screamed while rolling on the ground. " They should be begging for mercy! You twoip, and your Lords, can go rot in "

Meowth didn't want to say another world, now. He could clearly see the "Lords". Darmanitan's. Everywhere Cloud and Meowth stared: Darmanitan's were watching over them. They both wanted to fight, however, they lacked usable Pokémon.

" Your..;. Lords please let us go." Cloud begged the burning monkey's. We men you and your villagers no harm. We're simple travelers. "

One Darmanitan took command over the others. He had the exact bodies of any Darmanitan, there. Except, his hands were covered in blue.

" Dar. Dar." Pokémon talked in gibberish.

" Meowth, you're a human-Pokémon translator. What did he just say?"

" He's own words: I want you three out of here. You're bringing shame too my perfect world."

" That's right! We don't want or do we need, you!"

" Look nobody wants to leave more than us. But, were just roving the area. Perhaps you've got a map?"

Darmanitan rubbed the top of his head, cluelessly. Turned to his comrades and expected the answer. None of them knew. The one lad turned out to be different.

" A map, you say. Well I just so happened to find a town a few miles from here. All me too address. My name is Rupert, sir. Rupert Hitchcock. Thou would supplement leave for the town. Does thou have no courage."

" Ahhh can you please draw us a map." Cloud.

" Draw? What is 'draw'? Surely, you humans don't expect me, a Pok mon, create such an ideal?"

" Humans?!" Meowth yelled while tied up on the ground. " Take a good look in a mirror, twoip. You're not a Pokémon!"

All Darmanitan, and the no longer clueless Rupert gasped from Meowth's statement. Rupert had been the most shocked. Eyes all dripping of water ran fast as he could away. All Darmanitan chasing after him none clever enough to capture him and his monkey athletics.

" Way to go Meowth," Cloud thought to himself. " You've just destroyed our one ticket out of here."

Jesse and James roosted pinecones inside a campfire. They were paying for the bitterness of defeat. Both their Pokémon couldn't stand up against the Incinerate, were recalled, both needed to flee. After running for a whole hour; straight escaped those fire monkey Pokémon wrath.

" Oh, this sucks," James moaned while keeping his pinecone roosted.

" Your telling me," Jesse joined in on the moaning. " We were so close to taking down our old pussycat."

" Now we've got nothing. All our equipment's trashed, no other Pokémon, and no more Food!"

Those two goons continued sulking on the ground. A flapping noise was heard. Jesse and James whirled around. Site of Delibird, Team Rocket's delivery bird, came down from the sky, carrying a bag of letters or items. More reason for Jesse and James too be depressed. They still owed some money , couldn't pay it back, and now their bird was here too obtain the money they've forged.

" Any ideas?" James.

" Maybe " Jesse.

Jesse walked up to their old friend. White bird reached arm into sack of items and pulled out a red, pink ribbon wrapped, Christmas box.

" What do you got for us, birdbrain?"

Delibird unwrapped the Christmas box. Two pokeballs were shown in it and a letter in an envelope under the balls. Jesse took envelope out. Read note inside:

Dear Jesse&James

My organizations toast. I've already lost my most valuable members, and are stuck with you two. Because it's just me, you two, and my Persian, I've decided to give two of my rarest Pokémon.

Treat them well. Their worth more than you two. Your task: Win the Sunfall Plateau. Too the Winner of that plateau: 1 million pokedollars will be rewarded.

Best of look, make sure to win, sincerely: Giovanni.

Jesse closed her envelope. She was very upset. In exactly one day: She's lost everything she'd worked so hard to please and was stuck with her misfortunes. All her Pokémon were gone; given too Giovanni for safety reasons, didn't have any way of getting help, and growed bored of James.

She took the pokeball on the left, brought it to her face, squeezing, thinking too herself, " Just you wait, Giovanni! I will win the Plateau!"

Rupert couldn't accept he is different. Sure, he may not have the same fur, or inherited those sharp teeth, even don't have half a Darmanitan's strength, but he had to be more than a "human"

Looked right in a lake of water. Still no belief of what was said saw the same body as Cloud. Smooth, muscular, and all soft. Rupert was disgusted.

" No!" The poor boy screamed in his head. " I can't be human! I will never accept!"

Cloud finally came up behind Rupert. The Pokémon Trainer distanced himself of wild man. He feared Rupert might not want to see him and get barbaric, again.

" Come closer," Rupert spoke up as if he'd known Cloud was close. " I've much too ask."

Cloud didn't trust Rupert. Why would he? He's the same one who basically trashed his Pokémon on him. However, still saw an innocent boy hidden away.

" It sure is nice out, right.?"

" Yeah How long does a person stay as a human?"

Cloud believed there too be no answer with that question. All humans are different. Couldn't question the poor boy's curiosity..

" I don't know. But, wouldn't you rather think about just living? Big, small, Pokémon, human, culture, it doesn't matter. What-do-you-want?"

Cloud really got too Rupert. What did he want? There was so much in the world, Rupert hadn't seen, he was unaware of. However, he did like one thing: Adventure. Facing off against mighty foes, saving damsels in distress, jumping in the sky adventure was for him.

Rupert couldn't answer Cloud's question a giant booming noise came from somewhere behind.

" What was that?" Cloud screamed.

" M'lords in trouble!"

Cloud and Rupert just made it back. It was a warzone. Darmanitan's stuck in cages, Meowth encrusted by rocks on the walls, and they could see the people ahead responsible:

" Team Rocket!" Cloud yelled in disgust.

" Is that a voice I hear?" Jesse started their motto.

" Speaking through my ears!" James said with a smirk.

" Putting the world in devastation!"

" Uniting all within the new sensation!"

" Thrusting shadows throughout the ages!"

" Blinding all with our rage!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

" Causing Evil and Chaos whenever we show!"

" Stealing Pokémon is our way to go!"

" Were Team Rocket! Were in your Face!" The two shouted in unison.

Rupert was just too confused. Leaned against Cloud's left side, mouth near his left ear, said out loud, " Hey, Cloud. Who's the old hag and the faggot?"

Everyone, except Rupert, were shown having giant sweat drops down their heads, blue misty aura as everyone's background, and Jesse and James growling under their breathes.

Jesse's head grew bigger, fangs showing through her mouth, yelling, " Am not an 'Old Hag!"

James head grew bigger, fangs showing through his mouth, yelling, " Who are you calling a 'Faggot'?!

" I hate too break it with you two, but you deserve it! The way you abuse Pokémon, abandoned your only friend, and are attempting to steal families for your own personnel gain UNFORGIVABLE!"

Cloud ran full speed ahead. Faster than a pistol, 700 miles an hour, ran 800 miles an hour. He'd come up in front of Jesse and James, hands balled into a fist, screaming.

" Time the twerp meet our new Pokémon," Jesse inquired.

" I agree." Said James.

" Shiftry!"

" Hippowdon!"

Jesse and James threw their pokeballs right on the ground. Two glowing images emerged from the light. The white bodied images came out Shiftry and Hippowdon. Shiftry flapped his wingspan arms. Too hover, Hippowdon released sand.

" The Boss actually gave you those?!" Meowth screamed in uncertainty.

" What can we say?" Jesse.

" He just couldn't let anyone else have them," James spoke eyes closed and hands up.

" Damn," Cloud thought. " All our Pokémon my injured and even if they weren't I bought they'd be of much use. There's only Rupert."

" Hehe " Rupert smirked too the two rare Pokémon. " This will be way too easy."

Rupert ran up. His speed had been unnoticed by Jesse or James. Cloud could see him clear as day. He started by running to the right, that's when he made way under them, pressing the button holding the seals.

Red light came out of the balls Shiftry and Hippowdon were sucked in. Jesse and James couldn't believe their eyes, Rupert pushing them to the ground, snagging their pokeballs away.

" Ha. You people don't deserve such high-class! THOU SHALL FEEL MY WRATH!"

Cloud got encouraged by Rupert, kept his thoughts too himself, but letting them out, yelling , " Into the sky!"

Rupert had them spinning around, high speed, unable to think or act. They were his little puppets. Rupert aimed for a key. He saw key holes on all cages. He free the Pokémon getting them that item.

" LET ME GO!"

" MOMMY!"

Rupert gave all his force right into his spinning threw the two into the sky.

Jesse and James were dizzy overhead blue sky. Mouth's open, eyes swirling, they were in pain.

" We never got too use'em," Jesse said in the air.

" Those dirty rotten twerps," James added.

" Were Blasting Off Again!"

A small star sparkled where they were thrown.

Cloud opened the door too Meowth's cage. He was meet with a scratch to the face, moaning from his mouth, an upset cat.

`` Where were you, twoip?" Meowth yelled upset.

" I went out," Cloud smugly replied while rubbing the scratched area.

Both their eyes turned too Rupert. He was back with his friends. They were rubbing his head, happy, and smiling together. Meowth and Cloud watched their moment together sadness dwelling inside of them.

" What?!" Meowth shouted too him and Cloud saying good-bye. " You won't come with us?"

Meowth and Cloud were finally able to leave. Rupert stood in front of them, three Darmanitan's behind him. All were smiling .

" That's right. I may not be a Pokémon. The Darmanitan's are my family. I can't just abandon them. But, good luck on your journey. Maybe our path's will cross again, sometime."

Meowth and Cloud could just say smile, walking away, free from Rupert. They had their Pokémon too heal, after all.

" Such speed, and viciousness.. he wouldn't be someone I'd like anyways." Meowth.

" Really? All smug, overconfident, and full of himself he's the spitting image of you." Cloud.

Meowth's face turned red. Growled too Cloud, teeth gritting, and shouted, " I'lLL KILL YOU!"

Next Chapter: Chapter 7: The World's Greatest Race Part 1-The group come to a track of racing Pokémon! Cloud decides to join the game! But in competition against Meowth!? Can either stop the dastardly vicious Pierre!? Find out next time Pokémon: Champions of the Sun!


	7. The Worlds Greatest Race Part 1

**Rating+ for mild language and violence (non-graphic)**

**Disclaimer: Pok****é**mon are all works of Satoshi Tajiri. I have however created most of the characters.

Hello, again. I said I'd make a chapter every day, and so far I've accomplished that task. But, there will most likely be a time I can't post a chapter. My rule for that: Post a chapter in the same day for every day missed. Let me be clear, Cloud and Meowth's friendship, firmly as friends. I will be getting Meowth someone "Special". Not a cat and won't appear until they beat the second Gym.

Enjoy!

**The World's Greatest Race Part 1**

Meowth was tired. Cloud had been raging with energy. The two walked 4 fours straight, looking for a town, helping their wounded Pokémon. However, no signs of civilization, whatsoever. Meowth grew even more impatient.

" TWOIP!" Meowth cried from dehydration. " STOP MOVING!"

Cloud couldn't back down. He was too content on finding what he was searching for. However, no such thing came up. All Cloud found was more walking and even more trees out the ground.

" Hmmm There's something ahead."

" Huh?"

" I can feel It."

Cloud couldn't stay besides Meowth. His mind had been set too finding what he was searching for. However, Meowth slumped down. Tired, hungry thread whipped out and wrapped ahead Meowth's right leg a pull in the air.

Meowth cried from being pulled around. Meowth feared Clouds heedless actions. Meowth noticed a strange predicament: Cloud looking right at him. A wide smile on his face, eyes closed, Arana Constricted around his arm.

" What a strange twoip," Meowth dreamed. " Let "

Meowth extended claws from his left paw.

" Me "

The claws scratched against the thin thread.

" Go."

Meowth went flying. Force of pulled give him velocity catapult into the sky.

" Meowth!"

" Am Blasting Off . Again!:

Meowth's body was unseen too far into the sky star sparkling where he moved.

* * *

Meowth clinged for dear life on the tip of a tree branch

Cloud and Arana stared in awe behind the tree. Cloud found an Oran Berry while searching. They'd never suspect such a thing to happen; a little cat like Meowth. Cloud's intentions: Save the poor creature. Arana's intentions: Get Honey for the show.

" Meowth!" Cloud shouted too his comrade . " Can you move?!"

" What do 'ou think?! Am paralyzed, twoip. Save me!"

" No problemo. Arana."

Arana nodded his head. The small green Pokémon leaped on Cloud's left arm; coil by a Constrict. Cloud raised his Pokémon friend up high thread escaping the mouth.

Meowth had been saved how he was hurt. Sticky substance constricted his left leg, causing blood circulation too raise, and pulled away.

" Aieeee! TWO-IP!"

One good thing came: Meowth could actually see civilization. It was beautiful. The sound of cars, giant skyscrapers, domes, and people roaring with entertainment. Tears of happiness tearing down yanked at the ground.

" Gottcha!" Cloud.

" Spi! (Yay!)"

Meowth couldn't share their amusement. His arms, legs, skull, aching. But he found the Town. He? Time he explained:

" Pack your bags, twoip." A black top hat taken out behind Meowth's back and put on his head. A change in his tone mimicking 19th century people. I've discovered civilization!"

Cloud and Meowth stared in awe at the buildings surrounding the city. Different logos for food, women on billboards wearing bikini's and winking, people accelerating on top of the different Pokémon: Liepard, Donphan, Dodrio, and Lairons.

Their eyes seeing terminating views of most of their surroundings an empty caf . Barely any customers, sign: Jerillion City Café , and friendly looking waiters/waitresses wearing black tuxedo's and carrying clipboards. One waiter seemed titillate over their arrival. The waiter had short ivy brown hair, tanned skin, red eyes, a blue hand painted butterfly on his left arm and red butterfly on his right.

" Hello. My name is Spencer Berry, and I'll be your waiter this afternoon."

Cloud politely greeted the waiter, bowing his head, saying, " My name is Cloud Iwate."

Meowth followed in his partners footsteps, bowed his head, saying, " My names Meowth."

" Oooo A talking Meowth. Don't see many of those. Come with me."

Cloud learned Spencer too be over friendly. Spencer grabbed his wrist dashing speed of light and Cloud floating above the ground found a table for Cloud to sit in. He ran away came back Meowth grasped by the wrist.

Both were uncomfortable about how Spencer's been treated them. Spencer ran away; speed of light itself returned and without hesitation wrapped (baby aprons) around their necks. Sliding large black menu's in front of their torso's. Picked up a newspaper. Flipped the contents. Tossed the one page for them to read.

" Our motto: We will always take care of a guest, even the most ridiculous request. Please tell me what you'd like, or I'll try myself in the brig!" Slammed his left hand in a fist down on the table. Cloud and Meowth were suddenly cautious of the prudent waiter.

" I'll have your best cup of noodles, and can I have some fish on the side?"

" White rich 'n' water. "

" I'll be back in a jiffy!"

Meowth was glad of Spencers entail. Cloud just looked in the newspaper. A zealous Cloud seen through the newspaper. He found an event of utmost importance.

" Oh...Meowth. Come here. There's something you'll need to see."

Meowth obliged. He had an epiphany: Something good will happen between him and Cloud, following, Meowth observed where Cloud was looking. Meowth saw an article track of rampaging Pokémon: Milotic and Salamence.

" Today's tournament: Jerillion Pokémon racing," Cloud read through the article. " Giving out free racing Pokémon, will give a day too train, will give away 10 000 pokedollars!?"

" Oh We're There,"

Pokémon racing looked different from how Meowth and Cloud imagined it. There was hundreds gathering around the front of the building. Meowth joined the commotion, squished in.

" Why'd I get bragged into this?" Meowth complained from the crowds arms pushing on his face.

" You want to get stronger. Want to be the top start in the basics; yearn knowledge you. Even if it takes you most of your life every minute of the day or every aspect of the body Can you do your best; Meowth?"

" Stupid question, twoip! Of course I'll be doing my beast!"

" Hesitation can be your undoing. Will yourself too work and never hold back."

Meowth stressed by Cloud not being squished, scratch the arm of a nearby person's arm, yelled, " I see you, Buddha! Look alive!"

Meowth was tired of waiting and being jostled. Meowth reached both paws behind his back full set of black ninja disguise over his body. No one noticed Meowth; ninja all black. He could blend in with their shadows, somehow not seen.

Cloud couldn't believe how fast Meowth moved as a ninja. It was impressive. Meowth already unseen in the front emerging with a pokeball high above his head. Meowth came back. Reached hand behind his back set of ninja robes disappearing.

" Man, you gotta get up there, twoip. There's a whole box of " flashed his pokeball, shining light. " These suckers."

Cloud enjoyed Meowth's mirth. Cloud could usually tell a person's ambitions just by seeing their faces. He's also solved many mysteries in his life. There was this one time: Someone flooded a Durant colony. Cloud knew it was the cities gardener, always dealing with those Durant, had enough. Stephen made one fatal error: He forgot to wash his boots.

" Yay! (pouting) It's too bad Am in the back."

Meowth sat near a tree, examing his new pokeball, waiting for forlorn Cloud. Cloud and Meowth made an agreement: Neither would release their Pokémon, until they each had one. Meowth used too go back on promises, however, not for Cloud. But, kept Moeru and Kama.

" Dour. Dour? ( This is taking forever. How can this be withstand?)" Moeru barked.

" Psy, sy. (doing something, idiot)"

" Knock it off, you two. Pretty soon you'll have someone else too play with," Meowth inquired.

" Psy, sy. P-s-s-y. ( Shouldn't have rushed the rules, idiot. Return-after-game-immediately.)"

" What!? Oh damn."

Meowth sulked. Couldn't believe his ears. No moment he's high 'n' mighty the next moment he's down in the ruts. Meowth wanted to cry. He had an image his ego safeguard. Bowed his head down, looking too the grassy field, and keeping his mind at ease.

He's image shunt him; female Pokémon baring witness. Her crouched under the grass. She recalls following Meowth, admiring. Her curiosity and admiration endangering her life Moeru sensing her presence.

Cloud finally reached the front. There was mourn for his bones. All those useless tasks: shoving, kicking, and nearly losing his temper. However his body could tell him "No"; the reward whispered "Yes".

Cloud couldn't believe his eyes. Spencer Berry manned the pirate replica chest holding pokeballs. Cloud tongue-tied. Looking too Spencer, staring down at the chest, looked back at Spencer; tauten.

" Spencer!" Cloud freaked out. " w-wh What are you doing here? I thought you were a waiter."

" I man two-shifts. Pretty cool, eh." Spencer answered with an overexcited attitude.

" Yeah that is cool. Can I have basics for the rules?"

" Sure, man. It's what am Here for." Spencer ducked under the booth. He came out. Carried a clipboard, pen dangling on a piece of string, go-lucky smile. " Here's an entr e form. Oh, am so stupid. Should've handed it to everyone else, before. And please help yourself to a partner."

" Thanks."

Cloud stretched his arm out for a pokeball. He found a perfect one to get slapped by an assailants brash hand. Cloud could not bare the agony. He lifted his hand up, and swished it too different sides. Cloud had his visual: Man striking him. An adult, emo dirty-blonde hair, shirtless, blue jeans with knife cuts in them, tattoos of white skulls stitched in his bottom legs, a head sized white skull tattooed on his chest. The man seized Cloud's pokeball and examined it as Cloud laid down.

" Hey! I was going after that," Cloud contravened.

" So-it's first come, first serve. You can't live in the real world might as well not live, at all."

Man's words piqued Cloud's understand over human interactions. He wasn't staring at a man, before him. All he assumed was the pride and the humiliation. Saw another Pokeball, last one in chest had seized it out.

" Sorry." Cloud gave Spencer a wide grin and stroke behind his head. " Looks like you're all out."

" Really Oh." Spencer rubbed his chin. There was a solution to this problem; Spencer worked on. A light bulk literally showing up over his head. " That's it!"

Spencer chafed his pockets. Fidgeting, stopped. Spencer pulled out a small key made of copper with a Lillipup chain hanging out the gap behind. Spencer once again kneeled down. Clicking noise, Spencer got up, holding another chest filled with pokeballs.

" Good thing there's more than one species, eh."

" Yeah. Who was that mean man?"

" Peter. Peter O'Connell."

" He's a jerk."

" Don't say bad things about Peter. You need to understand: There are people out there who've not been treated as equals. Peters one of those people."

" Still, he doesn't deserve to be rude."

Spencer smiled, reaching his left hand out, rubbed Clouds head, saying, " Give Peter sometime. You'll learn he's a good guy."

Meowth was having a nap near tree. Moeru and Kama joined him in napping. Meowth grew reckless from waiting. Decided to train Moeru and Kama by taking down other wild Pok mon; Cloud's non-voluntary work, and racing through the forest.

The hiding Pok mon emerged out the bushes. She paced herself closer too Meowth. Never in her life had she seen a more suitable mate. Every other Pokémon laughed of learning who she liked. She ended up isolating herself, training, grooming, waiting for a chance to see the real Meowth, face to face.

" Vul (Meowth)," Female Pokémon rued Meowth's sleeping form.

Pokémon's true form came from light shining past open holes in the tree's branches. A Vulpix. This one saw Meowth: A hero, cunning, and handsome. He saved Vulpix and helped her Family. He'd done all those things could not remember.

Vulpix repayed her do's. left jaw pressed on Meowth's soft belly, made her way up, and kissed him right on his closed mouth. A short kiss, occupied her meddling. Vulpix was satisfied. She'd received everything she'd ever hoped for. Took her lips away from the sleeping Pokémon, moving away branch on the ground snapping, not hers.

" Dour! Dour! ( Stay where you are! Don't you hurt Master!" Moeru yipped.

Vul Vul ( I don't want to hurt love Master)." Vulpix's vague feelings came out.

" Dour? Dour! D OUR! ( My Master. Wonderful! But Leave Master Alone!"

" Vu ( I can't)"

" Do, Du, Dr! ( I wasn't asking, implying, leave Master!"

" Psy? ( What's happening?)" Kama's tired voice fussed.

" Dour! ( We've got an intruder!"

" PSYD?! (What?!)

Vulpix didn't feel safe, anymore. She'd feared they'd chase after her. She could've taken Moeru down, easily. Kama terrified her. She faced two difficult challenges: Stay and fight, or run and return.

Cloud's footsteps were running up sly fox Pokemon made her escape. Zoomed right, no one looking, and hide behind the bushes. She would return too Meowth, later. Cloud, man filled with news, would only wait a few seconds, getting attention.

" Meowth!" Cloud screamed overjoyed by the circumstances. You're never going to believe it!"

Meowth couldn't believe how loud and obnoxious Cloud can be, excited. Meowth kept his eyes clues; not sleeping. Moeru nudged his left arm too get up. Kama sprayed Water Gun over his head. Meowth remained in a deep sleep. However, finally woke up flames out Moeru's mouth.

" Aghhh!" Meowth screamed from the pain. " STOP IT!"

Meowth breathed heavily out his mouth. He was startled. A moment ago he received a wet-sloppy feeling in his mouth, and now his heart circulated too fast for comfort. Meowth resented the incautious Cloud, unintentionally.

" You're never going to believe it, Meowth." Cloud playfully punched Meowth in the right arm. Meowth could still feel the tingle of pain from his punch. Rubbed the sore spot. " You forgot to sign in the tournament, ninny. You're lucky am by your side and filled in the registration."

" Ohhh Thank you, Cloud."

" Don't 'thank' me yet. Tomorrow we'll be racing against each other, and I don't expect to lose. Do you expect to win, Meowth?"

" Hell yeah!"

" Well let's see our racing partners. Go, Pokeball!"

" Go, Pokeball!" Meowth.

Both threw their pokeballs in the air. The balls floated there for a few short seconds. Cloud and Meowth watched in awe as the balls feel reached the ground. White light came out the ball and two Pokémon appeared. Ponyta-Cloud, Luxio-Meowth.

Cloud greeted his pokemon partner, came up too his right, saying, " Hello there, little guy. You and me will be working together."

Ponyta didn't turn his head too Cloud. However, Luxio allowed Meowth stroking his fur. Meowth had already bonded. Luxio was shown with immense pride, keeping his gaze away from the rest of Meowth's party, and a hard skull.

" Listen up, Supaki. You and me will be working together. Right?"

" Lux,io. Lu Luxio. ( Don't think I'll be your pet, kitty. But I will obey my orders.)."

Meowth and Supaki had their start of a bond. Things worked differently for Cloud. He needed too face his Pok mon's sad truth:

" Your blind, Uma! You can't see me!"

Next Chapter: Chapter 8: The World's Greatest Race Part 2-The start of the great race! How can Cloud expect to win with a blind Pokemon?! Is Peter really a nice guy?! And what about Meowth with Luxio?! Find out next time Pokemon: Champions of the Sun!


	8. The World's Greatest Race Part 2

**Rating+ for mild language and violence (non-graphic)**

**Disclaimer: Pok mon are all works of Satoshi Tajiri. I have however created most of the characters.**

Hello, again. I don't know if any of you noticed, but I posted 2 chapters yesterday. I hope you enjoyed it. Now, I know I said "won't appear" until the second chapter, and I know you all must be confused. But, that's still intact. Meowth won't see her until the second Gym. Now, this chapter is nearly 5000 words.

Enjoy!

**The World's Greatest Race Part 2**

It was the start of the big race.

Cloud, Meowth, Peter, and thousands of other racers were on a dirt road. Everyone in one long line; besides each other. Meowth disguised himself as Mamoru Neko Ahead was an older man, white mustache similar to a hatchet in appearance, black overcoat, black trouser, heavy, and a boiler fat on his head. A Chimchar sat on the man's left shoulder.

" Welcome, one and all. Welcome to the start of the Grand Olympics. Out of all of you; only 10 shall proceed on the next event. Too the 1st place participant I'll hand your Pokémon over too you. Now "

Cloud payed Mr. Sandler little attention. He's mind drift too the past. That day: He cried.

**Yesterday**

Cloud had recently learned his Pokémon was blind. At least, in his right eye. Cloud examined the eye closely. Cloud saw slight fog damage in the lens; mostly around the upper-top, no sensitivity to light, and possibility of a sharp object going through his lens.

Meowth questioned Cloud's doing, arms crossed, stern face, said, " You called him 'Uma'. Why'd you do that?"

" Uma: Japanese for Horse," Cloud replied while not taking his gave away from the Pok mon. "We're working together. I might as well give him a name."

" You can't do that, twoip. You said so, yourself. They'll just be borrowed."

" You called yours 'Supaki'."

" Touch , twoip."

" Besides I have a feeling We'll be together in eternity."

" Eternity Just until after the race?"

Cloud didn't know what intentions buried within his mind. However; A horse by its name and by its spirit readied for an adventure. Little did he know there was familiar faces watching them.

**The Great Race-Present**

" GO!"

Mr. Sandler's Chimchar fired a Flamethrower into the air. Everyone started running, some trampling over each other, Cloud and Meowth getting in the lead lost inside the forest.

Sparkle, the Team Moon member floated above the ground. into the woods. Her eyes were meant for Night, heart heavy, (lewdness) for everyone . Her eyes assessing how he was doing.

" Good luck," Sparkle thought in her head. " My Dark Prince."

* * *

Cloud made good time. He wasn't in the lead, however, had been catching up. Four People he needed to look out for: Meowth as Neko right behind on his Luxio, a woman in a yellow rain jacket holding on her Shiftry's neck, Peter on top the Arcanine Cloud should've had, leaving a peculiarly cool looking nerd right in front on a Milotic; cool spiky red hair blowing in the breeze and goggles shining in the light.

Meowth caught up besides Cloud. Their Pokémon clashing against the others, Cloud getting angry

" Stop it, Meowth! Uma can't handle the pressure."

Uma did have troubles under all the circumstances. His trotting turned too nearly crashing.

" Too bad, twoip. Don't expect any sympathy from your opponents. Besides You must've done this course 50 times, yesterday."

" 100."

Yesterday, obstacle course

Come on, Uma! You can do it! Just keep moving!" Cloud cheered for Uma.

Cloud was training Uma. He couldn't change how she is blind. Instead, could help her see things anew. His first attempt was Arana firing webs at trees, alluring Uma, and alluring to a certain tree. He was doing all this for Uma, deliberately.

Meowth was also training. Meowth bought a brown sandal for the race and to get on Moeru. Luxio's job: Push Meowth off as he furiously kicked the saddle. Meowth did well to stay on over 5 minutes. However, observed Cloud teaching Uma.

" That twoip ain't a chance," Meowth regarded inside his mind. " He's only got one day too train with his disability partner. Ha. Amusing."

Present

Cloud, Meowth, Peter, man ridding Milotic, and person carried by Shiftry. Dozens more escaping the forest tired and sweaty.

" Arcanine!" Peter barked too his Pokémon. " Use Flamethrower!"

Fiery dog blew fire out its mouth. Flames ablazed in front of a dozen competitors sucked in. Flames diminished, shortly. All people sucked in were black from ashes and on the ground.

" Shiftry, use Bullet Seed!" Female voice shouted out the person wearing a yellow raincoat.

Shiftry's mouth opened wide. Bullet-like projectiles were released out his mouth. The small bullets hit people's pokemon, and people themselves; torso region falling over by the great power.

" Milotic, destroy with Surf!" Man wearing glasses yelled.

Giant blue sphere illuminated. on the tip of Milotic's tail. A tsunami came out the sphere. The rushing water came towards everyone behind, rushing water. All were pushed aback drifting into the woods behind.

It was Cloud, Meowth, Peter, and the other two left. Cloud as well Meowth didn't stop running through the woods, however, did take some time to look back. No one in sight.

" Those jerk faces!" Cloud yelled on his trusted stead. `` They can`t attack someone directly!``

`` Why not?" Meowth answered despite controlling Luxio's movement. " There's no rule against it. You of all people should know."

" It just doesn't seem right!"

" I'll tell you what else won't feel 'right'. You're going to be dragged away from me in three " Noise behind. " Two " Cloud could hear aieeee. " One "

Peter and Arcanine showed up in front of Meowth and Cloud. Arcanine used ExtremeSpeed. Wind blew besides Arcanine, fuzzy fur blew from the wind, tongue pushed left by the wind, Cloud gritting teeth behind.

Uma could predict the next pathway before Cloud even saw them. Practiced running 100 times. One step a small twinkle of hope, every time mastered running.

" Agility!"

**Yesterday, Forest**

Uma bumped his head against a tree trunk. The 55th time today. Cloud was tired, still worked. Uma was determined; he was persuade.

"Do not worry, Uma. We can always try again."

Cloud didn't think Uma could hear. Head rapidly shaked on both sides, fiery hair blazing, purple bruise on top his head. However, Uma stopped shaking his head and nodded.

" That's the way!"

Cloud held on too Uma's reins for dear life. It was their 78th time training. 1st try: Uma ran into 100 tries in his first 200 seconds. 2nd Time: Uma nearly fell off a cliff and Arana saved him. 3rd-77th time" Uma could bypass one more tree, every time. Cloud got his hopes up over Uma's trotting tripped on a log and fell forward.

" Arana, go!"

Cloud threw Arana's small spherical ball. The ball clicked open, white light coming out, Arana emerging. Bug Pokémon instantly fired webs from its mouth. Cloud afloated, webs wrapped around torso, looked around, and saw the sad female horse.

" Whattcha doing, twoip?!" Meowth yelled below. " I see you launching off, getting wrapped by your Pokémon, and I don't like it!"

Cloud couldn't speak with Meowth, at first. He was entrapped by the webs and unable to move. However, pulled down to the ground. Meowth had gyp Cloud's training. His Pokémon Supaki able to see could get through any challenges. Cloud was freed of his hold and ran up too Meowth falling down hands gripping the Pokémon's shoulders.

Crying, filled with misery and disbelief, cried, " Am a Terrible Trainer!"

Meowth stammered. Never has he heard such words. He wasn't staying at the determined boy anymore. He only saw a little boy crying.

" Hey hey, twoip. Your doin' the right thing. I've seen a lot o' evil while bein' with Team Rocket through the years, but I've never seen a twoip like you. Besides, the worst Pokémon's Trainer bein' me. I've failed so many times. I've outgone electrical shocks, fire attacks, and more throughout my years, but never gave up. I'd finally found my calling saw the demon inside da boss."

" I don't understand." Cloud wiped away tears still dripping down his eyes, wiping against his sleeves, and refocused too Meowth. " What are you saying?"

" Imbecile, am saying don't-give-up. Yous tryin' too be The One Got do any challenges no matter what."

Meowth disappeared. Supaki dashed from the right and lifted Meowth by his skin collar. Cloud was dumbfounded. He'd never think of such great ideas; Meowth. He'd also sad-heartened by Uma crying over his pain.

" Poor female horse," Cloud thought. " I won't hurt you, anymore."

Present

Uma and the Arcanine were up too each other's necks. Arcanine running speed of Light on ExtremeSpeed. Uma having used 10 Agility's already.

Both Pokémon riders were too caught in their raffle. Heading straight for a cliff.

" Why'd you hurt innocent people?!" Cloud demanded to know.

Peter was having too many thoughts pop up in his head. He couldn't stand dense-Cloud. He did however carry the same ideals of human-beings:

" They were decoys. Tryna delay my acute sense of knowledge. Your comparing them too me? Ha. They're not even worth my "

"I'll make you eat those words!"

Arcanine and Uma were pushing against each other's bodies, once again. Arcanine had more power in him, however, concentrated too much on his running avoid smacking against a tree. Uma knew his own strength and speed; he could continue hustling the beast.

A cliff was right in their reach. Their demise impulsive running too the cliff. Cloud and Peter were too caught up in their hatred for the other. How Cloud wanted Peter to pay for everything he's done, and never see again. Peter found beguilement circulating all over Cloud. Their hatred their undoing's fell down the cliffs edge.

Meowth and Luxio were cowardly running for the exit. Meowth's disguise barely stayed on his body. Shiftry and Milotic chasing them behind. Meowth tried fighting and failed. The beautiful serpentine Pokémon, and old shaman looking Pokémon, proved too much of a challenge. However, Meowth just needed to get to the exit everything would be alright.

" Get back here, you coward!" Female voice of person wearing a rain jacket yelled.

" You cannot escape my wrath!" Person on Milotic retaliate.

" I don't give a damn what they call me? I will get too the other end."

Luxio could feel the passion boiling inside Meowth's heart. Luxio admired Meowth's courage. But, he wondered about this Meowth. Most Meowth's he's known have been cowards. Not Meowth-Meowth.

Luxio and Meowth noticed the Finish Line. They'd been given a chance. All they needed was more speed. Luxio accelerated faster, and faster. Speeding Lighting bolt of charge. Nothing would stand in his, Meowth's way.

" Shadow Ball!"

Meowth and Luxio were pushed aback. Large black-purplish ball was fired and hit Meowth from the behind. Meowth trained his body to endure the effects of attacks, as of yesterday. He's taken Moeru's Ember, Kama's Water Gun, and even Supaki's Discharge.

" That won't stop him," evil voice of man with glasses croaked. " Milotic, hit that deserter with Ice Beam!``

Meowth was in the line`s reach froze up; literally having ice form on his back. Meowth couldn`t feel his body fell off Supaki.

`` Lux? (Master?)"

Meowth couldn't whim Luxio's concern. His body had been too numbed from the back and his skull. Meowth reached his left hand up and stroked the poor Pokémon's face. Meowth was tearing up all over his eyes. He was a horrible Pokémon.

Usually, Supaki disliked anything touching him. He made an exception for Meowth. Brushing face against Meowth's palm, smile on his face, eyes closed. Both were simply distracting the others senses two goons creaked closer. Supaki knew how cold Meowth was feeling, and had also experienced similar misfortune. He diverted Meowth's attention Both teams on their Pokémon right beside them.

" You can leave, you want. I have my own business to attend," Person wearing yellow rain jacket said too the man in disguise."

That man didn't like the others attitude, lifted left hand too him, yelling " Ice Beam!"

Meowth aghast how this man would freeze someone helping him. However, couldn't say he was said to see him imprisoned. But, didn't know what fate he was deemed.

" H-hel..Help." Meowth gasped.

" No one can help you, kitty." Meowth felt the man's cold fingertips pressing up against his fur, quivered, lifted up. Meowth nearly threw up at the feeling of the man's breath. He could hold on just long enough feeling was unnoticed. " I am your endowment. Your bodies all I ne- "

Meowth and the man couldn't believe their eyes. Meowth's chunk of ice thawed, yellow jacket's liquefied they were free. Couldn't believe their eyes, too. There was Uma Cloud riding on his back a rampaging beam of fire. A blitz. Flare Blitz. Power beyond most, speed unquestionably strong, and accuracy never failing.

Meowth had his window of opportunity. Extended his claws and Scratched the astringe man's face. Meowth soon made way for the finishing line Cloud already on the other side.

" You can do it, buddy!" Cloud encouraged struggling Meowth. " Run! Run as fast as you can!"

Meowth noticed Peter unconscious on Uma's back. He'd also noticed how his Arcanine was right beside his racing partner. Meowth's opinions could wait a little longer he'd reached the other side. Him and Cloud. They made it. However, man with Milotic reached the other end. Person wearing a rain jacket following up on him.

Meowth no longer feeling pressure of finishing, turned too Cloud, look of displease on him, yowled, " What's he doing here?!"

Cloud smiled, rolled his eyes right, said, " Well "

**30 minutes ago**

Peter pulled hard gripped Cloud's hand and holding him above the bottom. Peters partner Arcanine stood behind his master. Oto and Arana right side of the gigantic dog. Uma injured below the hill on semi-boulder.

Cloud and Peter were too careless. They may've just brought the end too Uma. Peter gave all portions too his growth plates Cloud finally got back up. Cloud slapped Peter on his left check, instantly.

" What was that for?!" Peter yelp.

" That's for your selfishness! I heard you were a good guy. But YOUR JUST A CROOK!"

Cloud examined everything about Peter. The way he dressed, his physique, and even the way he acted. All information for his eyes to see learned everything about him.

" Why don't you "

" Peter isn't your real name, is it?"

" What th- "

" I've been intrigued by that strange skull tattooed on your skin. Pretty strange too have, eh. Unless..it's a camouflage."

Cloud couldn't embrace the man anymore he ripped the huge skull away. He could see a name engraved in it Yuuki.

" What a pretty name. Courage, right? Hmm Spencer called you a 'good' guy. I believe everything Spencer was telling me. But, maybe he was giving me a message instead. Maybe you and him are lovers."

Yuuki (Peter) burning red face showed the truth. Yuuki just wanted to bury his head down and die. However, he was a strong man and didn't like showing any flaws.

" Yeah we are lovers. Acquaintances, be the better answer. My fathers against my partnership. Only way to prove him wrong Win the Pokémon Olympics. But I blew it. There's no way for me to get back in time."

" Maybe not. I am a man of mystery and deduction. You hide your name, trying to hide your heritage, not embarrass yourself or your family's name. I understand. I too don't think of myself in my family line. But, they are my parents and whether I live their lifeblood or not I can't escape reality. Now I'll be saving Uma."

Yuuki could not believe Cloud's audacity. A minute ago, this kid was made at him. Now, he understood everything about him. Off to save his horse.

" He's different, I'll give him that," Yuuki thought in his head. " But how come he sneaks into your heart and rips it from the inside? Could this be another manipulation? No. He's too thick-headed. Maybe "

" Stop! Yuuki yelled to get Cloud's attention. " I'll save him."

Cloud's turn to be shocked. Yuuki walked up to the cliff, taking out a piece of rope, Acanine grabbing it through the knothole, everything else thrown below, Yuuki making way to the poor Uma. Cloud remained in wonder.

Who is that man. Wrapping rope over Uma's hooves, yanking on the rope, and letting Arcanine pull him up. Yuuki was now the one in peril. He lost his ladder. Forced to free-climb up the ladder, and get back to the top, trying to reach the end of the race.

" Well that seemed fun," Cloud commented from the top.

" It was. Now all I "

Rock under Yuuki's feet shattered; millions of pieces crumbing under his weight. Yuuki would've gone through a never ending fall, however, Arana fired String Shot from his mouth and it held onto Yuuki's shirt. Dangling in the air banged his head against the wall. Yuuki was unconscious.

"Arac! (No!)" Arcanine barked on top of the cliff. " Arac! ( Yuuki!)"

Cloud couldn't hear Arcanine; being not able to speak English, however, could feel his distress. Cloud put his hand on the rob pulling all his might.

" Don't worry. I won't let anything bad happen!"

Uma witnessed everything. She was having a hard time putting everything together knew Cloud, Oto, and Arana working together was something important. Watching them pull their hearts out Ablazed flames. It was just like a mothers intuition: She'd help them save everyone.

**Present**

Cloud and Meowth moved along a dirt road. Meowth no longer dressed like Mamoru Neko. Cloud rode on Uma's back. Meowth rode on Supaki's back. Cloud was given Uma because he placed first. Yuuki placed 2nd. Meowth was in third; shouldn't even have Supaki.

" Y'know Olympics won't take too kindly for your stealing."

" Hey. I just happened to swipe him away. Besides " Meowth pat Supaki on his head. The Pok mon looked up, startled by his actions, but smiled all the same. " We bonded together."

Cloud could understand Meowth's emotions. He's also bonded with Uma. And, he'd do anything to help her.

**Yesterday**

Uma's 100th attempt. They were standing back at the starting line. Cloud staring too the woods, Uma besides him. However way he looked, the answer was always the same: How can a blind person win a race?

" How can we see; without our eyes? Are we even seeing what we want? We all live in our own world. One of social craze, hard labour, memory, power. Uma doesn't live in her own world. She sees it. Maybe "

" Uma use Fire Spin."

" Pon (What?)"

" Trust me."

Uma's eyes sparkled Cloud's eyes twinkling. She'd grown trust for Cloud. Fire stewed in her mouth. Smoke exiting Uma's nostrils breathed a vortex of flames. The trees surprisingly didn't burn from contact.

Uma could see. Fire burning, roaring tornado, Uma witnessed its beauty. Trotting too the flames preparing to reach her destination.

Cloud and Uma had gotten to the end. Cloud taken measures to put a large white line across gaps of trees. Cloud caned Uma too her every whim. Uma never felt so much joy. Cloud was her glorified soul, and savour. She would do her best, help this man, just as she helped him.

**Present**

Racer wearing glasses and Milotic waited patiently in a cave. The man had pokefood stretched out. Milotic took small/gentle gulps. Footsteps above their heads. Behind them woman of illuminations, Sparkle. She had her arms cross, staring at the two, and jealous over their affection.

" Night, you can ditch that ugly disguise."

" One moment," Man replied.

Sparkle couldn't foretell Nights actions. He was an entirely different man. Walked up too Sparkle, hands wide open, smile across his face Milotic acting as a ladder; hands on edge and giving him passage. Sparkle couldn't hide her embarrassment Night kissed her on the lips, disguised.

Sparkle found what she's been missing: Craving. Night's lips kept filling her, sweet-sloppy wetness, redeeming their partnership. Night ceased their embracing. Glasses removed from his eyes wicked smile on his face.

He's full field duties, returned to his partner/beloved, giving her the good news, " I got Everything."

Next Chapter: Chapter 9: Demonic Dragonite The group are training in the forest! Why are they attacked by a Dragonite, after meeting Team Rocket?! How come he knows all their moves?! Can Cloud will himself too fight against such a powerful Dragon?! Find out next time Pokemon: Champions of the Sun!


	9. Demonic Dragonite

**Rating+ for mild language and violence (non-graphic)**

**Disclaimer: Pok********é**mon are all works of Satoshi Tajiri. I have however created most of the characters.

That was a cool chapter, right? I know there was probably times I forgot to put Meowth's disguise on him. For that, am sorry. I hoped you enjoyed that chapter though. I plan on making Cloud's and Meowth's Gym battle come along very shortly. You can also expect a pre-Gym battle

Enjoy!

**Demonic Dragonite**

Cloud, Meowth were around large green bushed trees. Cloud was rubbing a brush against Uma's fur. Meowth had a nap while his head leaned against Supaki's stomach. Arana and Oto shivered too see Cloud groom Uma. Cloud noticed it and smiled.

" Spi! (Cloud!)"

Whismur! (Daddy!)"

" It's okay, everyone. No matter how close Uma and I get I'll love you all the same. It's just Uma's blind. She needs more help. "

" You keep telling them that, twoip," Meowth muttered in his sleep. " They aren't going to listen to you. Your just making them feel left out."

" What would you know?"

" I know everything about crowds, twoip. I was always in the center."

" What do you mean?"

" Uhhh No! I don't wanna talk about it."

" Talking will make you feel better."

" Leave me alone."

" That's your problem. You never let anyone in. Meowth the loner. Meowth the player. Meowth who always thinks about himself."

" And he's off again."

Night and Sparkle were observing Cloud and Meowth in the tree tops. Ambipom was on Night's left hand side. Drifblim on Sparkles right side. Night handed his two tailed monkey companion berries. Sparkle pet Drifblim's head.

" That's right, my friend," Night assured his Pokémon. " He shall be ours."

" Are you sure?" Night's cohort/lover questioned. " They look so peaceful. Isn't that our mutual goal? Bring peace upon the Earth?"

" It is, my sweet. We can't forget our other rule: Those that don't believe in peace our doomed to be tortured. Time " Night raised a pokeball in his left hand up; powerhouse of whole team. " Peace has a show."

Cloud and Meowth were having a battle against each other. Arana VS Kama.

Arana leaped to different trees. Kama firing Water Gun. Every tree had been hit fell melodramatically on to the ground.

" Arana, use Sludge Bomb!"

Arana showed his pointer behind at Kama. Ball of dark purple liquids launched towards Kama. Kama took full blow, falling down, suffering from the force. Meowth recalled Kama Pokeball's infrared light sucking him in.

" You did great, buddy. Take a nice long rest. Good o' me could use some of that, too."

Meowth gloomed as he put his pokeball back into his skin pocket. An unexpected noise of claps ahead of him. Meowth confused over it Smiled and wiped tears dripping down his eyes.

" You did great, Meowth," Cloud complimented the distressed Pokémon. " You should keep trying. End of the day: You'll have improved your life."

Meowth could only try to hide his comfort. Kept his head facing the other side, tearing of joy. A wide grin smile on his face.

" Thanks, twoip," Meowth thought too himself.

They were both happy moment of surprise was a shadowy figure above them shadow of a dragon, standing on.

" Time for us too strike Peace."

* * *

Cloud went back too grooming Uma, however, also shifted too grooming his other Pokémon's head. Arana and Oto were grinning. Oto rolling all around. Arana smiling widely. Uma sleeping, smiling.

Meowth slept on Supaki's chest, Kama petted below Meowth's waist, and Moeru snuggling him on the left hand side. Meowth retained a goofy smile on his face. Moeru licking Meowth's face. Kama shaking his head from the pain. Supaki putting a harsh look on his face.

`` There, there,`` Cloud chanted too his three pokemon.

Twinkle, twinkle, little star,  
How I wonder what you are.  
Up above the world so high,  
Like a diamond in the sky.  
Twinkle, twinkle, little star,  
How I wonder what you are!

When the blazing sun is gone,  
When there's nothing he shines upon,  
Then you show your little light,  
Twinkle, twinkle, through the night.  
Twinkle, twinkle, little star,  
How I wonder what you are!

In the dark blue sky so deep Through my curtains often peep For you never close your eyes Til the morning sun does rise Twinkle, twinkle, little star How I wonder what you are

Twinkle, twinkle, little star How I wonder what you are

`` Twoip, what was that?"-Meowth

" Something my mother used to sing when I was distraught. She always say: It's the smallest stars, glowing high in the sky. We cannot be little stars, we can't first show our true colors."

" How revoking," Jesse's evil voice yelled from above.

" Just like the twerps themselves," James voice taunted with hers.

Cloud and Meowth turned too Jesse and James on tree branches. Both hunched over, on top of the branches, evil smiles on their faces.

" Team Rocket!" Cloud and Meowth yelled in union.

Is that a voice I hear?" Jesse started their motto.

" Speaking through my ears!" James said with a smirk.

" Putting the world in devastation!"

" Uniting all within the new sensation!"

" Thrusting shadows throughout the ages!"

" Blinding all with our rage!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

" Causing Evil and Chaos whenever we show!"

" Stealing Pokémon is our way to go!"

" Were Team Rocket! Were in your Face!" The two shouted in unison.

Meowth and Cloud were boiling with anger. Too long these two have caused them nothing but mischief. Cloud remembered seeing them first when he met Oto, then when Meowth caught his first Pok mon, and now when they were just relaxing. Cloud first one to act

" Get out of here, losers! I don't have time for you, or whatever your planning!"

" Oh, feisty, are we."- Jesse.

" Do you think we like following you two around?"- James.

" It's such a bore!" Both yelled in union.

" But, prepare for trouble!"

" And make it double!"

" Zangoose, Shiftry, go!"

Jesse threw her two pokeballs in the air. Zangoose and Shiftry came out of the balls and sneered too Cloud and Meowth.

" Sableye, Hippowdon, you too!"

James threw his two pokeballs in the air. Sableye and Hippowdon came out double attack of munching on James. He was immobilized.

" Zangoose, Crush Claw! Shiftry, Bullet Seed!"

James knocked both his Pokémon out, turned too Cloud and Meowth, yelling, " Sableye, Shadow Ball! Hippowdon, Ancientpower!"

Zangoose ran up while his claws were glowing red. Sableye fired a large dark purple ball out his mouth. Shiftry opened his mouth up wide and fired small yellow projectiles from his mouth. Large rocks lifting over his head launched towards the group. The four attacks together gave off powerful amount of energy.

" Arana, String Shot! Oto, Uproar! Uma, Fire Spin, ahead where my voice calls!" Cloud ordered his Pokemon.

" Moeru, use Ember! Kama, Water Gun! Supaki, Thunderbolt!"

Arana fired long sticky thread from his mouth. Oto screamed a sonic sound. Uma breathed out a vortex of fire.

Moeru breathed-out small fiery projectiles. Large torrent of water exiting Kama's mouth. Static electricity surging out Supaki's body and heading towards Jesse and James Pok mon.

Arana's thread held Zangoose in place loud noise deafening him, unable to flee. Small fiery projectiles bypassing Hippowdon's attack and burning his head streaming water soaking him up. Uma's vortex overtaking Shiftry's attack and rammed into his abdomen. Supaki's electricity breaking Sableye's attack and shocking his body.

All four Pok mon were worn out. Zangoose was deafened by the noise. Hippowdon lying down from weight of water. Shiftry on ground and in flames. Sableye steaming smoke out. Jesse and James had their mouths wide open of the scuffle.

Jesse the first too recover, yelled, "You meddling twerp, and traitor of Team Rocket!"

" You're the traitors, Jesse! You left me too die! After I once faked being fired, got us close to the twerps, and even managed to contain them!"

" You know bloody well right why hunted down, traitor! You helped those twerps!"

" You wanted to kill them!"

" It was under Giovanni's orders, imbecile! You should know "

Everyone lost their tone, sound of flapping wings, overhead. Meowth thought it was an apocalypse. However, they were proven wrong. Above them was the most divine Pokémon known to mankind rampaging Dragonite.

Jesse was scared. She didn't want to risk her life. Seeing how she'd have no chance, all Pok mon and partner unconscious, ran up too him and picked his body up. However, spoke:

" This isn't the end, Meowth, you traitor! We will have our revenge!"

Jesse threw a nearly unnoticed small grey ball on the ground. Smoke exited from the ball Jesse and James, as well their Pokémon, escaped the creature.

" Yeah you better run, cowards. Good o' Meowth can take care of anything. Now How do we stop Dragonite?"

" I thought you'd already known."

" No. He's got me stumped."

" Well It's a good thing you have me. Now He appears to be a big fellow. Let's see if he likes music. Oto Supersonic!"

Oto chanted out his mouth. Small blue rings came out his mouth. The rings made direct contact against Dragonite. Nothing at first touch. Dragonite felt a little drowsy, eyes growing heavy, closed them. Dragonite snored loudly in his sleep.

" What's the deal, twoip?! That's supposed to make him Confused."

" Oto has a unique talent. His Supersonic has many different side-effects. Confuse, Sleep, and Encores too make a Pokémon repeat itself. So far Sleep. Now Let's get out of here."

Cloud blew a whistle from putting his fingers together. Uma showed up in front of Cloud. Cloud climbed on top his back, kicking sides, trotted away. Meowth followed the same thing, however, kicked Supaki in the sides electricity zapped him. Meowth got a lift from Supaki, half-asleep. Both rode away, and left Dragonite alone. Little did they know He was being taken care of.

" I think we can stop now, twoip. The big guy isn't chasing us, anymore!" Meowth yelped on top Supaki's back as he rode off.

" Don't be careless my friend. We're not out of the woods yet."

Meowth took a look around, seeing the big trees overhead, looked back at Cloud, saying, " You can say that again."

Uma breathed fire out her mouth. The flames didn't burn anything, however, allowed her to see. Cloud realized a very important thing about her: Breathing flames took twice as much energy to make. But, she didn't notice it. Even though it put much density on herself.

" That's the way, Uma. Run as fast as you can. We can make it."

Meowth envied Cloud and his way with Pokémon. All 3 of his cherished being around him. Only Moeru thought well of Meowth. Kama thinks he's an "idiot". Supaki acts as if he's a slave and is forced to work under Meowth's command.

" That's the way Supaki." Meowth tried mimicking Cloud's actions. " I know you can do it.

Supaki wasn't paying attention to Meowth, again. Supaki just wanted to run. He's animal intuition could predict when something is near, and he foretold a town. Supaki also could feel a presence. It was high, in the sky, moving at an unsteady pace.

" Lux! (Master!)"

" What is it?"

" Luxio! ( Get off me!)"

Meowth didn't have a choice. Supaki got his tail up and threw Meowth away. It was a horrible sight Dragonite swooped down and collided against Supaki. The electric-dog was pushed in the air and lost consciousness.

"Supaki!" Cloud and Meowth yelled.

" Arana, go!"

Cloud threw his pokeball in the air. Arana emerged.

" Arana, you use String Shot!"

Cloud and Arana shared a link together. Cloud knew what he wanted Arana acted on his will. Arana got his String Shot around trees behind Dragonite and pushed them forward. It had been used for a sneak attack Dragonite extended his wings and deflected the trees.

" How could he predict that?" Meowth thought in his head. " That was so fast; I couldn't see it coming."

" Arana, Poison Sting!"

Arana prepared to fire hundreds of tiny white needles at Dragonite. However, Dragonite's tail pulled a tree out, thrusting in fast motion Arana pushed away.

" Moeru, Kama, come on out!"

Two pokeballs were thrown by Meowth. Moeru-Houndour and Kama-Psyduck exiting and using their special moves: Ember and Water Gun

Dragonite had a keen eyes. He saw the attacks coming green smoke fired out his mouth, Dragonbreath. Moeru's and Kama's attacks weren't strong enough for Dragonites, and dispersed soon as they made contact.

" Gah! Meowth! Save Supaki!" Cloud.

" What about you?!"

" I'll stay here. Hold him off."

" Don't be stupid, twoip! That things a killing machine!"

" My life's not yours. How I choose too live worry about your own. There's something who's relying on you, and had pledged himself!" Cloud was in tears. Tears dripping down his left eye, rolling down his eyes, and landed on ground, soaked into the dirt. " Why can't you understand?"

Meowth became startled. Cloud was a man of induction. He was right, of course. Supaki's lifeless form said it all: He's loyalty was needed somewhere else.

" I hate you, twoip. You make me look bad. Time to redeem myself."

Purple light illuminated on Dragonite's tails tip. The tail thrashed at Cloud's Uma. Cloud kicked the Pok mon's right side, Uma following touch, and evading the kick. Dragonite's tail smashing into the ground and making cracks in its surface.

Meowth was running on Moeru's back. Moeru was satisfied. It's been so long since he's felt Meowth's giant webbed feet. Meowth jumped off Moeru's back making way to the side of Supaki. Meowth pressed his index and ring finger against Supaki's black furred coated throat. Meowth learned a little medical knowledge from Cloud. He had a pulse.

" Kama, I know you hardly listen to me, but use Confusion!"

Supaki's body afloated. Pink aura surrounded his body. The lights were caused by Kama behind Cloud, eyes glowing pink, and eyes wide open. Kama couldn't hold Supaki much longer. Supaki was a Dark-type Pok mon and Psychic-type attacks don't affect them. However, Kama had gotten lucky.

" Moeru, get Kama on your back. We're going for a ride."

Meowth lost his ensconce and got Dragonite's attention. The tubby dragon opened his mouth wide open green gas inside his mouth. However, millions of needles, loud noise, and flames damaged his sight. His attention diverted over too Cloud.

Cloud was gone. Dragonite turned to Meowth. The talking cat was gone. Dragonite spread his wings prepared to take flight.

" Stop!" Night's voice came from behind. " Peace I order you to cease your pursuit, immediately."

Dragonite could see his master. Man wearing black robes. Night held pokefood for Dragonite. He'd known Peace (Dragonite) too be tired and famished. Peace couldn't resist his instincts nibbled away on the small brown substance.

" Night, honey," Sparkles voice came seducing behind Night. `` You`re letting them get away. We can still-`

`` Shhhh my sweet. Your disrupting our babies meal." Dragonite stopped eating. Night picked his head up and stroked him with his index finger. " All great things happen those who wait."

Meowth and Cloud weren't taken defeat lightly. They rode on a grassy green meadow. (nam) woke-up from his sleep. Meowth rode on top of Supaki's back, gloomy, and hurt. Cloud was in no better shape. He'd been depressed from failure; thing his father warned about, however, wanted to make Meowth feel good about himself.

" Y'know your manlier than I thought, Meowth. You did well I did awful"

" We're on a cliff hanger, twoip. You're the strong one. I just get in the way. You wouldn't have needed to fight that beast; you only thought about yourself."

" Myself? Am only human, Meowth. But people around me; help and give me life spark their the real person who should be looked after. Like you, Meowth. Who'd ever leave a cool cat like you?"

" You think am cool? Twoip, I wasn't too cool I'd hug you where you stand."

" Yeah. Well There's some good news: I see a town. We're on our way, my friend."

Next Chapter: Chapter 10: The Grass Gym-Crass Part 1 The group reach Blackroot town! They meet the eccentric Gym Leader Crass! But what's Ash Ketchum doing there?! Or his wife?! How can Meowth deal with a troublesome reunion?! Can Cloud save Meowth from a Pok mon Champion?! Can Meowth deal with Crass?! Find out next time Pok mon: Champions of the Sun!


	10. Grass Gym-Crass Part 1

**Rating+ for mild language and violence (non-graphic)**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon are all works of Satoshi Tajiri. I have however created most of the characters.**

The last chapter was so hard to finish. My parents kept making me do chores and travel with them too different places. It was a real pain to finish, however, am glad to have finished it before the end of the day. I also apologize if there has been any mistakes in attacks. But, I think I've rested my case. If someone is going to review this story, please be sure to add details on an upcoming Pok mon game.

Enjoy!

**The Grass Gym-Crass Part 1**

Cloud and Meowth couldn't believe it. They were in Blackroot town. Third best town for florists and nature lovers. The flowers all bloomed violet and yellow petals. Trees standing nearly everywhere. Shower nozzles dripping water over patches of dirt; flowers soon grow out of.

Cloud and Meowth were eating at a café . Meowth having fish `n` salad. Cloud eating tomatoes and Chicken. Meowth shoved his fish down. He noticed Cloud slowly cutting his food into little pieces and putting them in his mouth.

`` There`s no need for table manners, twoip," Meowth assured the slow eating Cloud. " You must be hungry."

Cloud became immensely faminished. He shoved the chicken in his mouth. Mouth full of its meat swallowed in into his mouth. Bone showed, Meowth watching in admiration, and Cloud swallowing every piece of meat only bones showing from the meat. Cloud stopped eating. Disgusted look on his face.

`` Are you face, Meowth? I did exactly as you asked, and fell crummy about it. Say something to me, kitty. "

Meowth kept a wide smile on his face. Rubbing his kendo, wide smile on his face, eyes closed shut.

" That was amusing. Now time to pay the check. Oooo . Waiter!"

" Meowth!" A high pitched voice came behind Meowth.

" Oh No. Crap. The worlds biggest twoips coming for me."

Cloud was meant to intervene with whatever Meowth was afraid of. He saw two figures around his age walking up behind Meowth.

One was a boy wearing a red cap with a white front and a blue pokeball symbol on it that covered a head of messy hair. He had intense brown eyes and little lightning bolt-shaped marks on his cheeks. He wore a blue and white jacket with a yellow zipper, black pants, and red and black high tops.

A girl with long purple hair in pigtails, banana mania shirt, white pants, white slippers, and a giant red ribbon shaped like a heart around her waist.

" Meowth!" Both yelled in union.

" Thought you could escape us after what you did?" Boy yelled.

" I once thought you to be cute," Woman retorted to the cat. " But now I just see an unfaithful and scheming animal!"

" Wooh, wooh, twoips! You got it all wrong! Am turning over a new leaf. I want to give up on hurting people. Maybe become a Pok mon Trainier."

" You're lying! Just like before, lie! We're not listening too you!"

Meowth had to get away. Moeru emerged out his pokeball. Meowth moved by him, body pushed on his back, and dashing to the left. The Electric Mouse Pikachu showed up behind the boy. Electricity sparked out his cheeks.

" Pikachu, you use Electro Ball!"

" Pika Pika! PIKAA CHUUUU!"

A yellow orb of electricity appeared and Pikachu used its tail to launch the orb at Meowth riding on Moeru. However, Meowth released Supaki' at the last minute. Pikachu's attack came into contact minimum damage in the explosion. Supaki's took one look at himself and smiled.

" Lux! Lux! ( A worthy opponent! Finally!)"

* * *

Supaki released an electric charge. The charge made direct contact against Pikachu. The Electric Mouse squealed from the pain he received. Cloud watched in confusion over how Meowth's Pokémon acted.

" Why's Supaki hurting that poor Pokémon?"

" That's not it, twoip," Meowth said coming back. " Electric Pokémon can communicate through electric shocks."

" So, what are they saying?"

" It's see (Rough tone/ Supaki) Not that it matters; why are you hurting my Master?"

Supaki's electricity ceased. The electric mouse Pikachu's electric surged out and hit Supaki's body.

" Pikachu's saying (high tone/Pikacha) Get away! Meowth's a bad Pokémon! He'll try to hurt you."

" Oooo That's pretty harsh, eh. Is there any reason why that Pokémon would say that?"

" There is plenty of reasons. I don't want to talk about them."

" Talking will make you feel better."

" Shut up."

Pikachu stopped hitting Supaki with his electrical attack. Supaki got charged by electricity and zapped Pikachu.

" What's your Pokémon saying, now, Meowth?"

" He's saying (rough) My master wouldn't do such a thing. Sure: He's weak, lazy, poor hygiene " Meowth lifted his left arm up. Sniffed his armpit. Froze up. Put his arm back down. "unfit. But a bad Pokémon that just isn't him."

" That's a very nice Pokémon you've got there, traitor!" Ash blustered. " Just let him go! You'll only end up hurting him!"

" Don't listen in on our conversation, twoip! And there's no way I'll let Supaki go. We're-a-team!"

Supaki stopped releasing electricity. Pikachu closed his eyes shut and launched another dosage. Supaki closed his eyes and let the electricity touch him.

" Meowth, what's the Pikachu saying?"

" Yes, Meowth?" The boy and girl said in union.

" What is Pikachu saying?"

" Well He say's (high) You don't "

" No tones!" Boy.

" We want to hear it . From your own mouth."

" Uh okay. He's saying You don't know Meowth like we do. He doesn't care about anyone, but himself. He'd sell his own mother for profit. And I resent that! I never had a mother!"

" Ahhh!" Another man's voice yelled out of nowhere " Why are they all regrowing?!"

Cloud, Meowth, Ash, Iris Pikachu, and Supaki faced the direction of who was making the noise. The person was tall and hulky, short green hair resembling an apple tree with an apple held by a short strand, cutoff black T-shirt, grey stretchy pants on his legs, and light green eyes. The man tore pages from a book, crumpling them all to balls, and consuming them; whole.

" Crass!"

The boy interrupted the green haired man's eating. Pieces of paper shown out his mouth. Crass swallowed the piece of paper, and smiled.

" Ash! Iris! How good to see you! Who are your friends?!"

" Friends?" Big with abnormally large pigtails jabbed Ash's sides with her elbow. Ash hold his mouth so he wouldn't scream, however, shaked from the feeling." Ahhh Yes My friends. Why don't they introduce themselves. Right, friends?"

Cloud lifted his left hand up, smile on his face, said, " My names Cloud Iwate."

Meowth lifted his right hand up, smiling, said, " My names Meowth."

" Hmmmm . Buwahaha! Their SOO cute!"

" By the way, Crass; was it, why were you eating paper? That can't be good for you."

" Buwahaha! I hate books! Their all made from paper!" Crass became in spontaneously angry. Growling, hands squeezed in a fist, and gritting his teeth. " They used innocent grass! How could I look at something makes me want to be angry?"

" That's a pity. Books are so much fun."

Ash and Iris were alarmed. Meowth went too far. Crass took a person loving "books" as a challenge. Lifted his pokeball up. About to throw

" Crass!" Another person's voice came. " Are you going to show us your moves? These plants can really use your support."

Crass put his pokeball down. Walked up to Meowth and looked him straight in the eyes. Meowth's ears could pick up sounds ferocity came out of Crass.

" Wait here, little friend. I plan on having a battle. Let's see if you'll like books when am done."

Crass walked away. Cloud and Meowth were confused about everything that happened. However, Ash came up to Cloud, smiling, and patting his left shoulder. Cloud saw the friendliness of this man; kindness not in the first.

" We didn't really have the best encounter. My name is Ash Ketchum."

Wild girl with large ponytails ran up right besides Ash and hugged his right arm. His lighting bolt cheeks hidden by how he blushing. Iris stuck her tongue out and winked her right eye.

" My name is Iris. I am Ash's tsuma (wife)."

Cloud was happy to see Ash and Iris as such nice people. Meowth gasped from his mouth and backed up, started. Shaking all over his skin, started, in disbelief over Ash and Iris.

Meowth sobered of his shivering, looking back to the couple, shouting, " YOU TWOIP's ARE MARRIED!?" Meowth breathed heavily from his mouth. Sweat pouring down his head, eyes petrified overseeing the boy and his wife, wiped the sweat off. Meowth's fear stopped and he chuckled. " It's funny. I always suspected you two to never have any relations, whatsoever. How'd you two lovers meet."

" We're not telling you, Meowth. Your still not trusted. Why don't you just walk away, and leave everyone else behi- "

Ash was kicked by Cloud. Cloud showed up, feet high in the air, and kicked Ash right across his face. Ash fell back from the pain. Cloud walked in front of him, eyes whole of hatred. He returned to a smiling pose and helped Ash to his feet. But, slapped him on his right cheek.

" Don't say bad things about Meowth. He's my friend. Okay?"

" What!" Ash and Iris screamed in union.

It was their turn to be surprised. Never have they thought Meowth capable of having friends. Ash had his doubts about Cloud with Meowth. Iris was just plain angry. She's tried to have Meowth on numerous occasions in the past and now he belonged to someone else.

" That's right, twoip. Am officially turning over a new leaf.`` Moeru, Kama, and Supaki ran ahead of Meowth. Moeru and Supaki sat on their rears while crouched over and panting through their mouths. Kama sat on his behind, arms too his side, and smiling. `` Meet my Pok mon team.`

Meowth rode on Moeru, proudly, hands to his side and smile on his face. Ash and Iris were glaring at him behind. Cloud riding Uma behind them. The six individuals walked up to a wooden fence. Crass kneeling down, spraying water from his water bottle, and smiling as the water poured.

`` Here we are, Meowth. I hope you find everything you`re looking for.``

Meowth kept his arms closed and eyes closed, looked at the man, smirking, said, `` So that`s Blackroot`s Gym Leader. All I've got do is beat him and I'll become one step closer to proving my trainer skills? Ha. This will be a piece of cake, twoips."

Uma trotted full speed besides Meowth. Slapped him behind his head. Ash, Iris, and Pikachu's eyes widened by Cloud's actions. Cloud grabbed Meowth by his collar, bringing him down, and yelling

" Don't get cocky, Meowth! It's self-pride that distracts you from what's important! We can't just barge in and battle Crass!"

Meowth pushed Cloud away. Cloud would've hit his head on the ground, however, Arana popped out his ball and created a cushion from webs. Cloud's head fell on the cushion and stopped falling. Ash and Iris ran up too aid Cloud.

" I thought we were friends?! You'll understand why I must fight him."

Cloud recovering from his injuries, got up, smile on his face, said, " We're friends. And friends tell the other when their doing something wrong. "

Meowth didn't attention too Cloud. His mind boggled too Crass and him kneeling besides the flowers. Taken out Moeru's pokeball releasing the powerful dog out his arsenal. Moeru barked joyfully besides Meowth.

" Dour! Dour! ( Am here for you Master! You can count on me!)"

" Don't worry, Moeru. Your requested."

Crass didn't pay any attention too Meowth, him walking up beside him, or how both he and Moeru growled. Crass's concerns came from patches of dirt in the ground. However, Crass took out a pokeball and threw it behind his back Rippling Tangrowth emerging out the ball.

" You want a battle? Terrific. Let's have a battle. Tangrowth Solarbeam!"

Green light built up inside Tangrowth's chest. Light grew bigger, glowing out every part of Tangrowth's chest.

" Like hell I'll let that happen! Moeru, use Ember!"

Moeru's mouth filled with flames. The flames were fired out his mouth. Each of Moeru's fiery projectiles hit Tangrowth squarely on the stomach, however, bounced off him. Tangrowth had been unharmed by Meowth's attack.

" Checkmate, book lover!"

Beam of light was fired from Tangrowth's abdomen. His light consumed Moeru's body and he'd fallen to the ground. Meowth frantically rushed to his comrade.

" Moeru!" Meowth cried as his comrade had fainted. " Am sorry! Moeru, am sorry! Please forgive me!"

" Are you blind?! Didn't you see the change in aura from yours and mine!?" Crass yelled at the poor cat. " Know your limitations. Or you'll just end up hurting yourself."

Crass striked a sharp sword in Meowth. He felt the pain growing inside of him. Burying his tears on Moeru's fur. Moeru woke up, a fire Pok mon against water, half staring too the sad cat. Moeru reached his head up, limply, and licked him on his right cheek.

" Do ur. Dour ( Don't worry Master. I just wasn't good enough for you."

Meowth's tears enlarged on Moeru's comment. Cloud walked up behind Meowth. Meowth could hear his footsteps, prepared himself for the taunting, however, felt his sweaty palms instead.

" Don't worry, Meowth. It's my fault, too. I should've been more assertive and understood your feelings; forcing you to do what was done is a foolish mistake. Next time: You listen to me, and I'll listen to you."

" Wow," Ash thought to himself. " I'd never suspect Meowth to find such a good person. Am a little jealous."

Meowth was drowning over emotions, happiness, relief. He picked himself up and jumped towards Cloud grasping him tightly around the waist. Cloud didn't feel comforted with Meowth's claws seeping into his skin. But, didn't want to hurt his feelings. Instead, fighting hugged him from behind.

" I hope you two are done," Crass spoke out. " Am facing an epidemic, here."

Cloud and Meowth stopped hugging. Ash and Iris walked ahead of them. Both leaned down, examine where Crass pointed.

" What seems to be the problem, Crass?" Iris asked.

" It's my flowers. I must've been planting them for months, and they won`t grow.``

`` Months?" Ash

" Two months; to be exact. Still nothing has grown."

Cloud acted. He was wondering how that too was possible. Cloud noticed sprinkle's overhead the patches, and plenty of sunlight.

" Hmmm " Cloud's thoughts of induction echoed inside his mind. " Enough sunlight, plenty of water Maybe " No longer thinking, took out Oto's pokeball, and released the Pokémon of noise. " Oto, surround this whole area with Supersonic!"

Oto obeyed. Giant blue rings were unleashed, unnoticed by everyone else, and surrounding the trees of the forest. Oto stopped presence found.

Oto ran to the dirt path. Crass watched in horror small big-eared Oto running let himself be known:

" Get out of there!"

Oto didn't stop. He was too intent on getting to the other side. However; Crass, Ash, and Iris acted. All three had thrown pokeballs creatures emerging. First came Crass's Vileplume. Ash had a Krookodile who wore black sunglasses held by red plastic. Iris a Emolga.

" Frenzy Plant!" Crass.

" Stone Edge!" Ash

Hidden Power!" Iris.

Oto ran for his life against All Pokémon's attacks. Giant roots coming out the ground and thrashing too him. Hundreds of small rocks came at him from behind he ducked out of the way. Three small green balls heading in his direction an Uproar to bounce them away.

" Get that big-eared monster off my flowers!"

" No!" Cloud loudly replied. " Let's give him a few moments. You might be surprised with the results."

Crass didn't know what to believe. Crass would give him a chance and judge Cloud's relations with Oto. So far: Crass had been glad by the results.

" He's much better than the cat; I'll give him that. But, what can he do?"

Oto stopped moving. Oto screeched where he stood. Sound of his Uproar disturbed the Pokémon residents giant metal bird soaring out. A Skarmory.

" There's your culprit, Crass."

Everyone was dumbfounded, except Meowth. Meowth understood Cloud's methods in deduction and saw nothing new. Crass started too stammer

" How did you "

" I understand Blackroot's famous for pottery. Maybe it's not because of its beauty. Maybe It has one of the tastiest foods made by herbs. And maybe those foods unlock unwanted attention. Let's saw A genuinely confused Skarmory."

In Skarmory's retrospect: The food was tasty. But, it was more an addiction. He wanted to stop eating the flowers. Skarmory also noticed how confident Cloud looked. His attitude brought him down. Hovering above Cloud's head food shoved in his mouth. Skarmory's mouth was literally on fire. He tasted the most scrumptious meal in his life.

Iris, Ash, Crass, and Meowth couldn't believe their eyes. Cloud reached his left hand out and patted Skarmory on the head. Metal-bird made a purring sound from his beak as Cloud pet him.

" This kid. He's got a connection." Crass thought to himself.

Skarmory took off. He attained everything he'd ever wanted. Love. Skarmory would follow Cloud, even when he wasn't looking, and help him anyway; whether he'd be seen or not. Cloud waved good-bye as Skarmory departed.

Cloud could no longer see Skarmory as he flew away Crass's left arm on his right elbow.

" That was some battle, Kid! I can't wait until we'll get too do battle, my Gym, my own turf."

Next Chapter: Chapter 11: The Grass Gym-Crass Part 2 Meowth's too disappointed over his loose! Cloud makes it his job to help Meowth rekindle his love of battling! How can he be a good guy, everyone he's once known tries to pry him away from Cloud!? What about Skarmory!? Find out Next Time Pokemon: Champions of the Sun!


	11. Grass Gym-Crass Part 2

**Rating+ for mild language and violence (non-graphic)**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon are all works of Satoshi Tajiri. I have however created most of the characters.**

Sorry if Meowth couldn't have a longer battle against Crass. You guys just have to understand; am at a word limit. That chapter was kinda cool, right. I mean: You guys get to see Ash married to Iris. Them trying to kill Meowth, and Oto dodging some of their Pokémon's greatest moves. There will be four parts for the battle against Crass.

Enjoy!

**The Grass Gym-Crass Part 2**

Meowth lay flat up on his hotel bed. He was depressed. Lost against Crass, failed to understand Crass's garden problems unlike Cloud, and didn't want to get up. However, Cloud walked into the room. He saw Meowth laying on the bed and became angry.

" It's 2:30 A.M," Cloud informed Meowth. " Get out of bed."

" No!" Meowth retorted. " I refuse to be in an unaccepting society.``

`` Don`t be a drama queen. Get out of bed!``

Cloud leaned down and grabbed Meowth by his legs. Cloud pulled his hardest Meowth`s claws were sinking into the walls and stopping him from being dragged. A struggle came between them. Cloud having trouble pulling, Meowth giving everything he has, couldn`t bug from the spot.

`` I don`t want to leave!``-Meowth

`` You can`t stay in bed all day!``-Cloud

`` Watch me!``

`` No! Am pulling you!``

Ash and Iris walked in the room. They saw Meowth and Cloud, both sweating lots of water, Meowth lifted up, and Cloud eyes closed with his teeth gritting.

`` You want to do this the easy way, or the hard way, Meowth?!"

Ash and Iris closed the door too Cloud and Meowth's room. Both still struggling Cloud falling back first and squished Meowth.

Meowth, Cloud, Ash, and Iris were eating breakfast at a square table. Meowth having ramen with melted cheese. Ash helped himself to a cheeseburger. Iris eating salad. Cloud having rice with chicken bits on top and water on the side. Meowth had a swollen purple face. Everyone ate as if he wasn't there.

Ash stopped eating. Food still being chewed in his mouth. Swallowed. Turned too Cloud and raising his left fork up.

" Your names Cloud, right?" Ash asked Cloud. Ash made a smiley face. " That's a strange name; by the way. " Ash smile vanished. Ash now looked sad. " Stay away from Meowth. He cannot be trusted."

Meowth couldn't speak. Cloud's wait hurt his face too much, some other pains leaked in, and it disturbed his ability to communicate. However, he would be arguing his tail off with Ash, and how he'd tried to corrupt Cloud. Cloud felt the same way. But, couldn't argue with him.

" What do you mean?" Cloud reacted, knowing full well what Ash was speaking of.

" Did he ever tell you about his past?"

" No. I know about Team Rocket and betray."

" Well, let me tell you straight on. He's a deceiver. He's the worst of Team Rocket. Stealing, scheming, inventing robots of pure evil, and lying. G`morning too reality, eh. Meowth only cares about himself. Always has, and Always will.``

Cloud stared in disbelief at Ash Ketchum. Looked at Meowth. Poor kitty. Tears leaking from his eyes, Moeru trying to lick them off, and having the most depressed face. Cloud couldn't believe: This Meowth would betray him?

" I don't believe you."

Ash's rage boiled. Face raising with rage unleashed a torment of anger:

" FINE! You want to have your heart ripped out; be my gues- "

Arana came out his pokeball. The Bug-type Pokémon released long strands of String Shot, and it coiled Ash. The man dangled in the air, unable to move, and yowling from his mouth.

" Ash, you mook," Iris teased her husband. " Didn't see that coming, did ya."

" Oh, honey. I could-use-some-help."

" Hmmm... No."

" No?"

" You got yourself into this, and you'll get out."

" Grrrr . Pikachu, Iron Tail!"

" Pika Pika!"

Small Electric-mouse jumped above Ash. His tail glowed with bright light, infuriated chopping at a rapid motion. Cloud and Iris feared Pikachu was hurting Ash web wrapped around him fell down Ash followed motion.

" Wow. He's interesting."

Cloud checked Ash. He still had a pulse; however; faster than any Cloud's encountered. Everyone gathered around the unconscious dolt. He became their man priority villainous Jesse and James watching meant nothing.

* * *

Ash was seated on a wooden chair. Cloud filled two buckets with water from the sink nozzle. Cloud came up to Cloud and put his two bare-feeted legs in the water.

" It's set on hot. Won't be much help."

" Cloud!" Iris's voice came from behind, sounding concerned. " How's Ash doing? He`s very delicate, you know.``

`` I don't know.``

`` What happened to him?"

" He seems to have suffered major shock. Could you he have neglected his heart?"

" Don't pester my husband! He was just a little mixed up, that's all."

" Hmmm " Cloud sighed. He moved his right ear down, on top of Ash's chest, and felt his heart beating faster than his ears could perceive. Got up, and turned too Iris, assuring, " I called an actual doctor. He should be here in 5 minutes."

" That's good."

" No. Ash's hearts beating too rambunctiously. He needs to cool down, right now. Maybe you'll need to exchange lips with him. Kiss him, on the lips, hard. He must calm down."

" Gyahh!"

Iris was hesitant to attack. The love she and Ash was a sacred thing. She didn't want to exploit it.

" My poor Ash. What can I do? Hmmm "

.Iris found the energy too act; Ash's life on the line. She walked up to her husband. Got on top, hands rubbing his cheeks. Ash slightly shivered by her touch. Iris found he's actions cute lips pressed against his. Their moment was long. Cloud took their moment, took buckets of water, poured on a dishtowel, and come up too Ash and washed his head, smoothly.

Cloud and Meowth's Pokémon watched the event unfold from afar. Meowth was lying on the ground, hands on his head, turning too different sides. He once tried to speak past the hurt face biggest fatality of his life.

" Dour! Dour? ( Their so happy! Why are they?)" Moeru barked from his mouth.

" Lux. Luxio ( Beats me. Must be a human thing)" Luxio evaluated. " Lu,xio. Lux. ( Makes no different, too me. I just want a match.)"

" Psy, sy. ( I want to face the little mouse, too)" Kama quacked.

Ash waked up from sleeping. His tongue instinctively licking the lips Iris had kissed. Ash smiled. Iris smiled. They returned kissing each other.

Cloud felt lonely. He wanted a girlfriend; he wanted a Water-type Pokémon. He couldn't bare to see them in such a manor. He said too them:

" Why's Meowth such a bad cat?"

Iris and Ash broke away from kissing. Iris put her right hand fingers over Ash's mouth. She didn't want him to get worked up.

" It all happened a year ago."

**One Year ago, Road to New Bark Town**

There was Ash, Iris, and a man mimicking a waiter strolling down a dirt road. The person right of Ash had short green hair, light green eyes, a black tuxedo, and black soled shoes on his feet.

The three stopped moving, Ash raising his hands to their sides, saying, " Stop. Something doesn't feel right."

" What do you mean, Ash," Iris enquired

" Pikachu, search."

Pikachu ran left of Ash's neck. The Electric-mouse Pokémon nodded his head. He ran down, ears twitching, and searching around. Ears stopped twitching a wooden part showed up right and hit Pikachu on his neck. The Electric-mouse fell down, unconscious.

" PIKACHU!" All three yelled in unison

Ash dashed for his fallen partner. Iris and the boy followed him the green haired one collapsed.

" Cilan!" Iris cried.

Iris meet Cilan's fate. A dart showed with the needle in her throat. Lights were going out for her. She could hardly move, wobbling around her legs, seeing Ash seeing her poor state, and collapsed as Ash ran after her.

" IRIS!"

Pikachu, Cilan (green haired boy), and Iris were knocked out on the ground. Ash lifted her off the ground, and put her head near his right ear. Tears dripped from the lighting cheeked brunette's eyes.

" It hurts, doesn't it, twoip!" Evil voice of Meowth came laughed behind Ash. " All the pain, misery, hurt, can't even compare too what I've endured for so long."

Ash had been at his maximum for anger saw Jesse, James, and Meowth.

" Team Rocket!" Ash.

" What a question, twerpish indeed!" Jesse yelled in their old motto.

" We'll answer these questions when we feel the need!" James added.

" Bringing the blinding white light of evil into the future!"

" Thrusting the hammer of justice down onto the black darkness of the universe!"

" Carving our names in the Rock of Eternity!" Meowth joined in on their motto.

" The fiery destroyer, Jessie!"

" And with thunderous emotion, I am James!"

" Wisest of the wise, Meowth!"

" And now gather under the name of Team Rocket!" All three yelled in union.

" What have you done to Iris, and my friends?!"

" Don't worry about them, twoip," Meowth exclaimed.

" Their alive; for now, anyways!" Jesse laughed wickedly.

" We've grown tired of facing you all head on!" James sneered.

" We win a battle; don't enter a battle!" All three cheered together.

Ash reached for his trainer belt around his waist. Six pokeballs were attached to his belt, and he'd been working on getting them out Team Rocket fired three more darts out wooden reeds and they got him: Left arm, right leg, right arm. Ash was immobilized.

" Feel the paralytic agent in your system? Effects can last 5 hours, per dosage. You do the math twoip; you can actually count."

Meowth took out a blindfold tucked in behind. Wrapping the blindfold around Ash's eyes everything turned to pitch blackness.

Ash had his blindfold removed. He stared at an older man. A wrinkly man, brown business suit, black tie around his neck, and thin black bowl cut hair.

Meowth sat and watched with guilt and sorrow in his eyes at the sight of Ash, Pikachu, Iris, Cilan tied up, their mouths taped shut, and locked up in a cage. The kids were situated in front of Meowth's boss, the leader of Team Rocket, Giovanni.

" So, these are the kids that brought about the end of Team Plasma?" Giovanni said with a smirk.

" Yes, sir," Jesse saluted to the leader of Team Rocket.

" The boy with the cap was able to defeat N's Zekrom with the help of Reshiram, sir," James added.

Meowth looked uneasy as Pikachu stared at him angrily. That Pokémon once trusted Meowth. Thought he was a new Pokémon. But, saw him now as nothing but a coward..

`` Well, I must say, those are some impressive feats for a Trainer so young. I understand why my lackey`s have followed you for so long.

Giovanni walked to an open door ahead of Ash. Jesse, James, and Meowth followed him.

`` Now, while I am grateful for the help to beat my rival teams, I kill you now, as you have interfered with Team Rocket`s plans for world domination. I`ll be back.``

**Present**

`` But he didn`t return. A whole squad of Officer Jennies and Gym Leaders in Unova infiltrated Giovanni`s base and helped us escape.``-Ash.

Iris held on to Ash's arm. He married the girl; couldn't hide embarrassment of how warm her hands felt. Drops of sweat down his face, a small nosebleed, and numbness too the mouth.

" Don't forget about us, honey."

**One Year Ago, Woods**

Iris had to carry Ash. Cilan and the others had escaped through a different route. Paralytic agent in Ash finally took effect, he couldn't move his body, but could partially make out his surroundings and still could speak.

Iris set Ash's motionless body on a rock, ran away, and came back with water cupped in her hands. Iris clawed the poor brunette`s mouth open and shoved water down his throat. Ash could feel his blood rushing, fast, eliminating toxins in Team Rocket`s drug.

`` Good thing there`s Heal Powder around her. Who know what might`ve happen; there wasn`t any. I`ll just be on my ``

Iris felt Ash`s tight grip on her left hand. Iris noticed Ash`s feelings. He was isolate, cold, sad, and overwhelmed. Tears monsoon from his eye lobes.

`` T-Thank you Iris. Give my regards to Cilan. I hope you two can be happy Together.``

Iris had no emotions from Ash`s embrace. She did see his hand, closed her eyes, and allowed him to rub her cheeks, saying, `` It`s not that I don`t like him, as a friend, but there`s someone else that I have my eyes on.

Ash`s heart leaped. Could it really be true? She didn't like Cilan? Then, did she like ?

" Uh, so who is this lucky guy?" He asked nonchalantly.

Ash secretly admired Iris; ever since they've meet. She was unlike any other girl he's travelled with. She's bold, caring, one of the best Trainers, and quick thinking. He's only problem with her: She doesn't open up too well.

Iris blushed and said, " Oh, you know him. He's a really great trainer. He's almost won a few leagues in a couple of regions."

" Is he Handsome?"

" Very."

" Strong?"

"Uh-huh."

" Doesn't sound like anyone I know."

Iris looked at him and smiled. She knew that he was faking it. Now, she just needed to know if he liked her back.

" Hey, Iris?" H asked slowly."

"Yeah, Ash?" She said with her heart beating rapidly.

"You know, there's something that I've been meaning to tell you," He said with a tinge of red in his cheeks.

" When I was in Unova, travelling with you, it was the best time of my life. And then, when you cheered me on in the plateau, I couldn't have been anymore happier. Every day together, I've been thinking about you. Now, that were alone I want to tell you I love you."

Iris smiled and her eyes sparkled after he said that.

"Oh, Ash!" She said happily. She then quickly leaned into him and pressed her lips against his. At first, Ash tensed up, but he soon relaxed. It was like there were fireworks going off in his head. Iris felt like she could stay like this forever.

After what seemed like hours, the two finally broke apart. They looked at each other, both faces as red as they could possibly be, and smiled.

" Hey!" Cilan's voice interrupted their special moment. " There you are! Am coming to get you!"

Iris turned gloom. Everything special about their moment had been ruined. Ash surprised her small rock in both his hands. Ash kissed the rock, handing it back too Iris. She took one look at it kissed the surface. Iris's eyes closed and a wide smile spread on her face.

" Do not worry, Iris. I'll never leave your side. You have my word."

Present, Blackwood Forest

Cloud and Meowth hiked through Blackwood forest. Meowth panted behind. Clouds eyes sparkled as they hiked.

Meowth's pain lessened over their hike, wasn't afraid to speak, said, " Are we done yet, twoip!? Am tired!"

" Okay We stop."

Cloud surprised Meowth. He grabbed the cat by his claws, pushed him to the ground. A loud THUD came from Meowth being pushed back. Meowth rubbed his sore area, angrily.

" What's the big deal, twoip!?"

" I want you to be tired. It's part of our training."

" Training?!"

" You really didn't think: After hearing all the bad things you've done, see you cry, I just brought you up to repent? Well That's where your wrong. I am really going to help you defeat Crass."

Meowth couldn't believe anything Cloud said. Meowth twitched his ears still a response from his cerebellum. He's not crazy.

" I don't understand. What would y'know about defeating Crass, twoi "

Cloud released Arana web fired out his mouth. The web formed around Meowth, kept growing, until Meowth was nothing but a giant ball of web.

Cloud came up too Meowth. Pulled one string out of place whole structure fell, and Meowth was released. Panting and on the ground. Cloud tsked the na ve creature.

" There are three rules too training with me. Rule number one: I give you advice, you don't call me 'twoip'. Rule number two: No matter what I give you, you'll work your hardest at it, and won't give up. Rule number three: Always have a positive attitude."

Meowth's head sunk too low in the ground. He could only grumble, " Yes Teacher(sarcasm)."

" Now Tangrowth's weakness."

Meowth got his face out of the ground. Eyes wide as could be, mouth dropped, and whiskers tingling.

" Am sorry. Say What?"

" How to stop Tangrowth."

" Don't yank my chain, two Person. You could possibly know such info."

" Oh, I do, and you'll be hear me out. All day we'll be training!"

Jesse and James watched from above. Jesse had her pokeball out. James had his out.

" Say good-bye, traitor," Jesse sneered on top of the tree.

" We're-taking-you-ou "

James couldn't finish his sentence launched straight into the air. Their cries were heard in the air, bodies spinning around, shouting," WERE BLATING OFF AGAIN!"

Below them was the same Skarmory Cloud helped. This one chuckled, Team Rocket out his equation, and feather of his left wing scraping sharp-pointed teeth.

" Sk, Skar! Skar! ( Ha, fools! I'll always be with Cloud!"

Next Chapter: Chapter 12: The Grass Gym-Crass Part 2 Cloud and Meowth have their battle against Crass! The trials of the Gym is unlike any they've ever seen! How can Cloud face off against Crass, the grass master?! Can Cloud's training help him against the strongest Grass Gym Leader!? Find out Next Time Pokemon: Champions of the Sun!


	12. Grass Gym-Crass Part 3

**Rating+ for mild language and violence (non-graphic)**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon are all works of Satoshi Tajiri. I have however created most of the characters.**

Sorry if the training wasn't very long, or if any of you wrote a love scene of Ash like that and think I've plagiarized it. Let me tell you: I stole the whole thing from an actual book. So it's not from anyone else's stories; Fanfiction allows us to put scenes in and even make a whole story from book or movie. I am sorry if I didn't post this story a day sooner. I had a blackout, my computer not working, and power didn't come on until 4:30 A.M. I just hope you enjoy the battle of Cloud VS Crass. The chapter is still going to be 3000 words. But, when the story progresses along, other Gym battles where it's four or six can be 4000-5000 words.

Enjoy!

**The Grass Gym-Crass Part 3**

Crass waited on a platform. In his Gym. He's Gym sprouted with giant green roots, thorns out of them, boxed in space of green walls, and no roof on the top; sunlight shining above him. Crass was infuriated. He expected a battle against Cloud yesterday, and was upset too not get a phone call. He calmed down a little recalled he's never had technology to begin with.

Doors too his Gym slide open. Cloud and Meowth walked in. Crass happy/angry of their appearance. He wanted them to come, and was looking forward to their battle, but hated how they've kept him in the dark.

" What's up, Crass!?" Meowth joked from afar.

" Humiliation," Crass answered in a rancorous tenor. " First rule of facing a Gym Leader: Always come prepared. Now... Who will face me first?"

" That would be me," Cloud replied.

" Good." Crass walked behind. A small red button seen in the wall. Crass pressed his hand on the button room came alive Green roots raised grew rambunctiously to the top and shaded his body. " Another rule of Gyms: There's always a challenge you'll need to face. My challenge: Grass Wall."

" I don't recall the twoips doing this," Meowth thought to himself.

" There are three gaps in this wall. Your Task will be too find that gap and jump through it. But, be careful. Go through the wrong hole... well... you'll regret it."

" Why!? What's so bad about touching plants?!"-Meowth.

Meowth got overly cocky. He'd walked up to the plant-wall and leaned against it someone plummeted down on his head. The person nettled a green hair shaped as a flowers petal, aero blue kimono over his shoulders, brown sandals, and a katana in a red plastic hilt; secured by plastic waist band; behind his back.

" That's what happens."-Crass.

Man raised a pokeball up. Cloud raised his pokeball up. The two began a Pokémon Battle.

* * *

Cloud and the green-haired Trainer were having a fierce skirmish. Cloud used Oto. Person in front depended with Weepinbell. Oto's Uproar colliding Weepinbell using a barrage of Razor Leaf's. Leafs showed no effect, bounced off Oto's attack, and landing on the ground.

" Oto, finish this, Rollout!"

Oto nodded his in agreement. Rolling in his ball formation- ram right into Weepinbell. Plant Pokémon couldn't stand the pain. Surging through his body, not much muscle strength in him, fell down; fainted.

" Good job, Oto!"

" Whismur! Whismur! ( Master praised me! Master praised me!)" Whismur giggled.

Oto jumped up to Cloud and hugged him with his ears. Cloud could hardly breathe. Oto's ears were so strong. Cloud needed to maintain an optimum level of strength pry Oto off him Putting his hands near his face and pushing him off.

" That's enough, Oto. Save it after we're done."

Oto nodded. He agreed with Cloud. Their moment of enjoyment could only be satisfied with ending Crass. Oto made it his goal: Win the likelihood of the Gym Battle.

" Oto, put your ears over mine. I got an idea."

Oto didn't understand the idea's surging in Cloud's mind. He trusted Cloud, and willingly jumped on his head, smoothly. The noise Pokémon cuffed Cloud's ears. Cloud closed his eyes shut, tightly.

" What the hell is he thinking?" Meowth thought to himself.

" Oto, time for a sonar. Use Supersonic."

Oto fired giant blue rings from his mouth. Noise of the rings echoed throughout the Gym. Meowth watched in bewilderment. Rings moved up to the walls and bounced off. Made their way back too Cloud.

" Turn me right, Oto."

Meowth could now recognize Cloud's plan rings bounced off Oto's sound-proof body. He was trying to hear the noise rings bouncing everywhere. Limited too Cloud, and the wall. Oto's ears twitched with every bounce.

The twitching ceased. Cloud found what he'd been searching for. Grabbing Oto behind the ears, taking initiative, ran too where he heard the sound, and jumped towards the wall going down.

Meowth couldn't see the cliff of the wall; until it had been too late. Cloud was nowhere to be seen. Meowth's ears could pick up his presence, if he'd screamed falling, but there was no noise.

" TWOIP!"

A long silence. Meowth couldn`t believe his eyes. He couldn't hear or see the man who's helped him on many odd occasions. Meowth would've just lost himself in sadness. He kept himself together.

" (Texan accent) No. This is Hogtail. Twoip can't take any (normal tone) Muwahaha! I got you! Oh, god, I so totally got you. Ah, I feel as invincible as a legendary."

" Twoip I'll kill you!"

" You'll have to catch me first!"

Meowth was actually relieved to see Cloud alright. But, it pained him to be joked at. Cloud made him worry, and it striked a major blow to his heart. Meowth could also hear Crass and Cloud talking behind .

" You've no idea how long I've waited; we could do battle," Crass commented to Cloud.

Cloud and Crass were on the battle turf. Crass stood all the way back. Cloud stood next to the wall. Cloud was too careless over the roots, backing up, and scratched his right cheek. No visible scratches or blood leaking out. The pain was emotionally deep.

" Don't worry about anymore Trainers," Crass said. " It's just you and me."

A referee showed up right of Crass and Cloud. The referee was tall and slender, orange black striped shirt on him, black khaki shorts, crew cut brown hair, and raising green-red flags too his sides.

" The battle between Cloud Iwate and Crass will now begin!" Referee yelled in a formal fashion. " The battle shall be three VS three. Only the challenger may substitute his Pokémon. The battle will end when either side has lost their three Pokémon. Let the battle " Raised both his flags up, steadying their position, thrusted them (down). " BEGIN!"

" Arana!" Cloud shouted while raising Arana's pokeball. " I choose you!"

Cloud threw his pokeball over his head white light came out, and Arana took full form. He'd sprayed String Shot around his body mass of white silk positioning in an upward/angry stance.

" My. What a courageous Pokémon you have," Crass complimented, making Arana blush red. " He must be very loyal to you. Maybe, he even loves you. Well Better get this battle out of the way." Crass lifted his pokeball up, threw it over his head, Shouting:" Vileplume, stand by for battle!"

Seal of Vileplumes pokeball opened. Vileplume came out, coursing a song, and landing gracefully on her feet. She saw who she was facing, winked. Redness on Arana's cheeks brightened.

" Vileplume, take him out, Grasswhistle!"

Vileplume touched her head. She took out a small piece of grass from the bud. Positioning the piece of grass near her mouth blew on it.

Music filled the stadium. Arana lost control of his senses. Music overbearing, making him dizzy, and making him faint. Cloud feared his friends condition; snoring loudly.

" Vileplume Solarbeam!"

Energy stored up inside Vileplume. Soon, Vileplume would fire an immense beam from its bud. Energy already forming a ball, on top of Vileplumes head fired directly out.

Cloud took action, a little angry, raised his metallic ball, yelling, " Arana, return!"

Infrared light beamed out. Arana had been sucked inside energy in Solarbeam hitting the ground.

" Rules's of switching!" Referee's formal voice yelled. " Once a challenger returns a Pokemon too it's ball, he cannot do it again, on the same pokemon."

Cloud didn't care. He was just happy Arana was secure. But, curious of how fast Solarbeam was fired.

" Solarbeam takes time to charge. How could Vileplume fire it so fast?"-

" Solarbeam is an attack that's based on energy and sunlight. As you can see; we've got enough sunlight."

" You just had an unfortunate moment, Arana. Have some rest. Now Oto, go!"

Oto was already out his pokeball. He'd hopped on the field. Both Pok mon staring at each other entranced at first site. Heart's spiritually showing up on Oto's eyes. Hearts showing up on Vileplume's eyes. Cloud rubbed his blue bangs in confusion. Crass smiled over the predicament.

" Ah, she's fallen. Once a Pok mon mates there for life."

" So cute!" Iris's voice cheered behind. " Like me and Ash!"

" That can't be true," Ash's voice argued over Crass's. " I've known my Pokémon, and other Pokémon who 'fallen'. They didn't work out."

" Probably because their feelings weren't united. If two Pokémon are in love they'll always be together."

Oto and Vileplume couldn't battle. Vileplume and Oto hugged each other, tightly. Oto had his small arms around her waist. Vileplume lifted him near her face. A sandwich two-person sandwich hug. Their cheeks pressing against each other's and squishing the others surface.

" Well I'll have to change the battle." Crass.

" What do you mean?" Cloud.

" My Pokémon can't battle; am not allowed to switch out, and yours can't battle. We're on mutual terms. We'll two instead. Agree?"

" Agree."

Cloud and Crass took out their pokeballs. Infrared light beamed from their balls sucked their Pokémon in. Cloud and Crass put their pokeballs in front of their faces, smiling, ready for their compliments.

" Sorry, Vileplumes such an enchantress, isn't she," Cloud.

" That Whismurs a real stud, isn't he, sweet Vileplume?" Crass.

Crass and Cloud put their pokeballs back on their belts. They stretched different ones out. Cloud pulled his back. Crass pulled his back.

" Uma, let's go!"

" Bayleef, they can't stop us!"

Cloud and Crass's pokeballs unleashed white light. Uma took full form in front of Cloud. A Bayleef showed up in front of Crass. Uma would've had no idea where she was, or what was going on, Cloud hadn't explained the information too her before. Uma looked to the sides; confused. Bayleef kept her head up high, valiant.

" Bayleef, you use Vine Whip!"

Two long roots came out the emblems around Bayleaf's neck. Heading towards Uma missed. Uma gently walked to the left. Bayleef's roots collapsed from missing its target.

" Uma, let your eyes unravel your sight! Use Fire Spin Left!"

Uma's instincts took over. She'd turned left foggy image of blindness ablazed by the fires; her attack. Cloud witnessed a vortex of flames surrounding Bayleef. He chippered when Bayleef's leaf out her feather burned.

" Save yourself, use Safeguard."

Green crystal dome covered Bayleef. Uma's flames deflected from the mirrors. Uma stopped breathing-out. Mirrors faded around Bayleef. Cloud knew what happened. Sprayed his answer:

" Safeguard stops Special Attacks. Such as Uma's Fire Spin.:

" Exactly. And things are about to get worse. Bayleef, end this with Poisonpowder!"

Emblems around Bayleef's neck turned violet. Purple spores were released from his emblem. The spores surrounded Uma, unseen by her eyes, infecting her with a toxin.

" No! Uma!" Cloud panicked out loud.

" That's right. Poisonpowder will hurt Your Pok mon. As long as it's not in its ball There will be consequences."

Cloud cursed under his breath. Sulked his head down, thinking of his next move, came up with an idea.

" Uma, twirl with Agility, and use Fire Spin."

Crass didn't know what thoughts came over Cloud's mind. Uma obliged her Trainers orders. Spinning on the spot tremendous sized vortex's of flames released from her mouth. The flames were a precarious maneuver. Ablazing everywhere. Any flame heading too Uma was stopped by his Safeguard. Crass's mighty legs side-stepped out of the flames way. Flames heading right past Cloud's body.

Uma stopped breathing. She was in front of Crass heat burning red on the ground. Crass laughed out loud.

" Brilliant! You want to stop my Pokémon from moving!" Smiling turned to bantering, bantered, " Guess what. Bayleef doesn't need to move. Bayleef, teach this full real powers, use Vine Whip!"

Two roots were released from Bayleef. The roots whipped too Uma. Cloud kept smiling, keeping his body in a straight pose, commanded, " Flare Blitz!"

" What?!" Crass.

Uma ablazed flare around her outer body. Covered by the mass of flare throttled towards Bayleef. The Grass-type Pokémon's roots bounced off Uma's body. He could only stare Uma rammed into him, and he fell to the ground. Heat caught up with Bayleef. He fainted.

" Bayleef is unable to battle!" Referee yelled in his formal voice. " The victory goes to Ponyta (Uma)!"

" Bayleef, return." Infrared light beamed out Crass's pokeball. The light sucked him in, Crass putting the ball below his face, and smiling. " You were amazing. Not to mention " Crass's calm demeanor turned to a wicked grin. "Giving me my victory!" Crass took out his last pokeball. Held it high for Cloud too see. An anime-style shine on the top. " Tangrowth, come and help rid me of this Trainer!"

Cloud could've sworn he heard anime-style battle music as Crass raised his ball up high. Seal too the ball opened Tangrowth submerged. The bulky Grass-type Pok mon stood where Bayleef was, unharmed by poison.

Uma didn't look keen too battle. In fact; Uma heavily breathed out her mouth and was drenched by sweat.

" Uma!" Cloud called too his poor Pok mon. " Remember what we talked about."

Uma understood. Now was the time she'd fallen too the ground; fainting.

" Ponyta is unable to battle. Tangrowth is the winner!"-Referee

Cloud took Uma's pokeball out his Trainer belt. Infrared light escaped the ball and sucked in Uma's body. Smiling, raised his pokeball too his head, saying:

" You did great, Uma," Cloud praised his fallen comrade. " Have some rest. You've just helped me win this battle."

Cloud returned his pokeball to his belt. A smile still spread on his face, took out another pokeball, flashed the seal too Crass and let it shine, anime-style.

" You say 'helped'. I find that quite complexion. How do you plan to win; you've only got a sleeping Spinark?"

" Oh " Seal on Cloud's pokeball opened up. Arana's form started too form. All covered in white light, shining bright, wide-smile across Cloud's face. " Arana's not sleeping."

Light faded. Arana had now appeared in full form. Standing up, pinching his small red pinchers, glaring directly at Crass. Crass watched in awe. He was shocked, however, exited too see how his opponent could fare against him."

" Tell me: How could your Pokémon be awake. Spinark's no Chansey. He couldn't have awaken in his ball."

" Oh, he didn't wake up. Uma used Healing Wish. It faints the users Pokémon, and fully heals another Pok mon he has. I choose Arana."

" Fantastic! But, your Pokémon's no match for a bulk like Tangrowth!"

" Actually, Arana's the perfect match for a bulk like Tangrowth. And you'll see Right now! Arana, use String Shot, on the ceiling!"

Arana fired web out his rear-end. The webs tip attached to the side of the open hole. Arana reeled vertically up. Crass wasn't afraid. Arana moved too slowly.

`` Solarbeam!``

Tangrowth fired at an incredibly fast pace. Beam heading towards Arana full stifle towards Arana. Beam came just up too Arana`s face he swinged to the side beam missed his body. Hole in the wall behind, instead.

`` What!? Solarbeam! Solarbeam! Solarbeam!"

Multiple beams of light were unleashed by Tangrowth. All beams were evaded Arana swinged his body too different sides evading the blasts.

" Didn't you hear?" Cloud said in a joking manor. Spiders move faster on webs. Too bad, so sad, you didn't have any foresight. Arana shall now end this." A serious looked befallen on Cloud`s face. `Arana, finish this with String Shot!``

Battle reached its climax. Long silky strands of web were fired out. The web wrapped around Tangrowth`s legs, immobilizing him, and causing him to fall flat on his face. Bulky Pokémon couldn`t move. No matter how much Crass yelled, slow motion, the bulky Pokémon couldn`t get up.

" Tangrowth is unable to battle! Spinark is the winner. The victor goes too Cloud Iwate!"

`` Hmph,`` Crass smiled. `` Tangrowth Return!``

Beam of infrared light came out Crass`s pokeball. The light sucked in Tangrowth. Tears came down Crass`s eyes, having lost his battle, and putting his Pok mon back in its case. Crass lifted his teary eyes. Saw Cloud, winner of the battle, knelling down and rubbing a happy Arana`s forehead.

`` We did it!`` Cloud cheered.

`` Spi! (Yes!)`` Arana happily yelled.

`` You were amazing!``

`` You were both amazing,`` Crass thought to himself. The way you fought, got into my Pok mon's hearts, I can`t even explain. I`ll be sure to enjoy the moment I`ll be facing the cat.

Next Chapter: Chapter 13: The Grass Gym-Crass Part 4 Meowth is having his battle against Crass! How can Meowth deal with people mocking him!? Can Meowth deal with the Pok mon whose humiliated him or the other team Crass has!? Or will Meowth just fail miserably and have everyone laughing at him!? Find out Next Time Pokemon: Champions of the Sun


	13. Grass Gym-Crass Part 4

**Rating+ for mild language and violence (non-graphic)**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon are all works of Satoshi Tajiri. I have however created most of the characters.**

Sorry if Healing Wish wasn't explained at first. You see, just like Oto, I thought it be cool my Pokémon have moves they wouldn't normally have. Except Arana. This chapter will be the last one with Crass; battling in a Gym. He will return in the next season. That's right. This is an anime-style fanfiction, and there will be another season. Three seasons at the most, just like in the Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova regions. Each new season will have a new theme song, 2-3 Gym Leaders, and new Pokémon caught and displayed in the theme song. I know Pokémon anime was more childish, there changes in personalities, and the fact the main characters more a Sherlock Homes than a Ash Ketchum. Time for the climax against Crass.

Enjoy!

**The Grass Gym-Crass Part 4**

Clouds back was numb. Crass slapped him without a care. Cloud felt the pain building up behind his back, couldn't feel his body move, anymore. Every muscle in his body wanted to scream too the ignorant buffoon. Cloud couldn't do it, he'd look bad too Crass, and he still tried to maintain his family image; before his mother had an affair and father found out.

Crass's grip soothed. He'd now tried massaging Cloud's left elbow. Happy memories were flowing inside Clouds mind. The day he meet Arana, saved Meowth, heard Oto singing with his beautiful voice, rode on Uma, and was kissed on the lips by an unknown girl. Cloud nearly spaced out from all his fond memories big hairy man rubbing his shoulders nearly eradicated those feelings.

" So, Cloud," Crass spoke as he massaged Cloud's elbow. " How do you think Meowth's doing? Not that I care. I don't have any benevolence for book lovers. They make me sick!"

Crass filled his mouth with spit. Gurgling sounds came inside his mouth spat the saliva left of where he stood. Cloud didn't see the spit. He didn't need too. Cloud however had been wondering about Crass and his strong dislike over books.

" Crass," Cloud spoke out. " Why do you dislike Meowth, and his reading so much. Sure, books do come from paper, and they were once parts of nature. But Don't you think you're being too hard on him?" Cloud smacked Crass's arm away. Cloud made his way up, smile over his face, eyes full of compassion and understanding. " He's only a Pokémon. He does follow a one way life."

Cloud had reached Crass's mind. Crass had been unaware over how he's been treating Meowth. He could understand the love, happiness, and day-to-day lives people had around books. He just didn't like books or how their made. He eats the pages, tries to find taste of mulch or bark, and remember the faint cries over them. He was in debt too Cloud.

" Twoip!" Meowth yelled from far away. " Help me!"

Cloud noticed Meowth, and trying to get past the thorn wall. He had Kama use Confusion on himself. Levitating through the gap, covered by blue light, and paralysed by his fear. Cloud had to help him.

Cloud grabbed both Meowth's front paws pulled hard as the body could take. He didn't budge. Pulling turned too hefting. Cloud's head grew big, anime-style, and his head sweating water droplets as his face turned red. Cloud didn't stop pulling on Meowth's paws. Meowth didn't give up on being freed.

" Amazing!" Crass thought in astonishment over what was happening. " I knew Cloud was something special; moment I laid my eyes on him. He treats that Pokémon like it's a human. He's tactful, fast, and can see things three steps ahead of anyone else."

Meowth finally free pulled into the side crashing on top of Cloud. Cloud and Meowth rolled their eyes from falling.

" Ouch," Ash commented behind the wall.

" That's got too hurt," Irish added with the falling.

Crass had been amazed. He could see the loyalty deep inside Cloud. Makes his mouth drool at a strong rate he could defeat Meowth and end their partnership.

* * *

Crass and Meowth began their quarrel Gym battle. Their time together is a tenor. Meowth wanted to beat the person who defeated him. Crass wanted to stop the cat and his reading.

Referee stood in between Meowth and Crass. Both his flags were raised over his head, keeping a steady position, and the man himself couldn't help but get excited.

" This is the battle between Crass of Blackthorn, and Meowth of Kanto. Both will use three Pokémon. The battle will go on till all three Pok mon are defeated. Only the challenger may substitute Pokémon." Referee raised his two legs over his head thrusted them down. " LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!"

"Supaki! Stand by for battle!" Meowth

" Roserade! Let us stop this cat with our raw power!" Crass.

Meowth's and Crass's pokeballs were thrown into the air. Bright white light came out their seals. Light was forming images, on the ground, Supaki and Roserade showed up. Supaki growled at Roserades site. Roserade snapped it's fingers and stucked its tongue out; male.

" LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!"

"Supaki, use Swagger!"-Meowth

" Roserade, hit'em using Grasswhistle!"

Supaki's eyes started to change colour. Roserade picked a piece of grass up, and brought it to his lips. Swaggers effect got Roserade confused blowing on the one piece of grass. Supaki instantly collapsed on the ground, asleep. Roserades eyes turned red and randomly swinged his rose-like hands.

" Well, well, would you look at that. Trying to do such a bold move when we've just started." Crass frowned from his mouth, hands crossed, unhappy. " I am not amused. That was a cowards move. And I degrade you for it."

" You did the same thing!"

" Touche. But am a Gym Leader. There`s no rules against putting other Pokémon too sleep; we do battle. ``

`` Well it`s not Supaki' you should be worried about! Supaki Return!

Infrared light beamed out Meowth`s pokeball. Meowth knew how he could only switch out once at a time; Cloud took time to reflect what he already knows. Cloud also took a whole day, teaching Meowth how to fight against a Grass user, and he remembered it

**Yesterday, Blackthorn city woods**

Meowth was riding on top of Moeru. They were looking for their target. They found it. A giant red circle from red paint. Cloud made that circle especially for Meowth.

`` Moeru, hit it with Ember!`` Meowth happily yelled at the targets site .

Moeru breathed small flames out his mouth. The flames moved past Moeru`s body and hit the target square on. Smoke formed around the target. Smoke cleared. The target was unharmed. Meowth missed the ``target.``

`` Tch,```Clouds voice said somewhere unseen. You missed again. Remember that there`s only one spot too hit. Hit the wrong one .``

Flames roared as they breathed at Meowth. The poor cat Pokémon jumped to the ground, avoiding the flames, moaning in the process. He was petrified, wheezing out his big mouth, witnessing smoke coming out the ground.

`` What`s the big idea, twoip!?" Meowth yelled as he recovered from the chaos.

" You fail. It will only take one moment . Everything ends. Try your hardest to be the one; end the moment with one hit. Let's try again."

Present

" Moeru, stand by for battle!"

Meowth launched his pokeball up, it hit the ground, and released Moeru, howling. Moeru's tail wagged noticed Meowth staring right at him.

" Dour! Dour ( Master! Let's play!)"

Meoru ran up too Meowth, and pushed him down with his mighty paws. Meowth laughed with Moeru licking his face. Crass and Cloud were skeptical about seeing an overly friendly Pokémon in a Gym Battle. Meowth pushed the Moeru off and patted his head.

" Maybe later. Now, we've got a battle to win. Smog, please."

" Dour, ou! ( Right, Master!)"

Purple smoke came out Moeru's mouth. The purple smoke surrounded Moeru, than Roserade, and finally hide every space of the stadium up too Meowth and Crass.

" Whatcha trying to accomplish, furball?" Crass asked in a typical fashion.

" You'll see. Right after your Rose is deplumed."

" Good luck with that. Roserade's my second strongest. And besides . You lighting a fire will only be your undoing."

" Oh who said anything about 'fire'? Moeru, knaw them with Bite!"

" What!:?" Crass witnessed parts of the smoke shifting. Crass could only growl as the smoke kept moving closer. " Roserade, don't stand for these keep tricks, and use Grasswhistle!"

Roserade's music from whistling didn't come. Crass remembered: Roserade is Confused. Smoke was a hazard for him and the battle. Unable to attack and deaf Moeru's snapping noise made Crass want to cry. The creature had his creature in his grasp. No way too run, nor a place to hide, he was captured.

" Fling that bud up high, buddy!" Meowth enheartened his friend.

Moeru went airborne. Out the Smog massive leap in the air. Moeru also was seen holding Roserade in his jaws. Roserade too confused to yell or feel pain.

" When I said no fire. I meant not now. Hope you've got shelter. There's going to be a big boom! Moeru, throw that bud down, and use Ember!`

Yesterday

`` That`s the way, Oto! Throw that cat back, and use Rollout!``

Meowth had been grasped around the waist. Oto`s mighty ears holding onto him and twirling him in circles launching him straight at a large tree. Bone crackling sound came as he hit the surface.

Oto dashed up too Meowth. Body lowering, rolling as a massive ball smack right into Meowth`s abdomen. Meowth couldn`t feel his body. The pain was too great.

He was just feelings one of the three tactics Cloud decided to use. First he used Arana`s String Shot too dangle him by a tree branch. Second, he put him in a tree hole and lit it on fire. Finally, attacked by Oto. Meowth kept reminding himself:

`` I mustn`t give up. Dat be me bein` a coward! I`ll stop that arrogant, grass loving, twig eating man!

Cloud paced himself up too Meowth. Everyone was a blur too Meowth; Cloud sticked his left hand out, and helped him on his feet. He was looking after him.

`` Why are you hurting me, twoip? We're suppose too be training my Pokémon."

" Ah, are you sure that's the way to win? Your Pok mon get their strength from their trainer. You want to have strong Pokémon . You must strengthen your own body. Tell me, Meowth What makes you strong?"

**Present**

Heat formed inside Moeru's mouth. The heat's flames formed an immense circle of red-orangish energy, overlapping his face, and beamed at Smog. Intensity was too great explosion of fire below Moeru's paws. Quantity not large enough to touch him.

" That was Overheat!" Cloud commented a little excitedly. " It's a powerful move. But, gets weaker every time it's used. Good work, Meowth."

Flames faded from below. Roserade seen on the ground faint of impact and fell face down.

" Roserade is unable to battle!" The referee yelled in a formal tone. " Houndour (Moeru) is the winner!"

Cheering noises of Ash and Iris could be heard behind the thorn wall. Cloud as well cheered the ferocious cat. Meowth felt good about himself. Crass sucked in his fallen Pok mon, and brought the pokeball too his face.

" You were amazing. I just couldn't read that cat's mind. Oh, well. No use spilling over split milk; cat had never too drink." Crass put his pokeball back in his pocket. Crass took another pokeball out. It shined bright anime-style around the seal. " Breloom, let your legend be known!"

Crass flinged his pokeball up. Ball opened up all the way best fighting pokemon Breloom made an appearance. Breloom grinned as he saw Moeru and tipped the bud as a hat too him.

" The battle between Breloom and Houndour will now " Referee lifted both hands up, hanging over his head, and chopped them all down" BEGIN!"

" Breloom, Sky Uppercut!"

Brelooms arms glowed blue. Breloom made an effortful dash towards Moeru. Moeru maintained a sitting position. Meowth kept a wide-grin on his face. Meowth had a plan.

" It's cool you can recova so (quickly)," Meowth complimented as well flashed Moeru's pokeball. " So can I. Moeru, return!" Infrared light sucked in Moeru. Breloom still birred towards Moeru. " Now go Moeru!"

Meowth gave everything too his left arm pitched his pokeball behind Moeru. His fiery dog came out the ball, howling from his mouth, and leering behind Breloom.

" WHAT!?" Crass.

" WHAT!?" Cloud.

" WHAT?!" Iris.

" I remember something like that." Ash.

" Moeru Overheat!"

A loud thud came right behind Breloom. He was struck from behind. Beam of heat coursing through his behind. A blood curdling scream from the paroxysm. Made another thud in the room fell down to the ground. Stone-cold faint.

" Breloom is unable to battle! The winner is Houndour!"

" That's two in a row!" Ash cheered behind.

" Your amazing, Meowth!" Iris joined her husband in cheering.

" Their getting too rambunctious," Cloud thought. " Meowth's Overheat was used twice. That's not good. Plus, Supaki's asleep. That only leaves Kama. I just have to hope Meowth takes my advice."

" Tangrowth, let's teach them a lesson!"

Everyone was shocked over Tangrowth. They've naturally assumed Crass was letting him rest. But, they were mistaken. Nobody could see Tangrowth's pokeball taking full form from the light. Tangrowth stuck his chest out, overconfident by his immense strength, small bits of dirt still on his face from battling Arana.

" The battle between Tangrowth and Houndour will now BEGIN!"

Tangrowth buffed his chest out a second time. Moeru growled while staring at the massive giant. It was then Crass stuck his left hand out, smiling, and looking right at Meowth.

" Hold it, partner. Let me just have my moment."

Tangrowth obeyed Crass. Slumping down; he felt too see if the ground was still red from the last battle. Moeru also took a break. Went down, his four paws stretched out, and started snoring.

" You've impressed me, cat. Your probably the only Pokémon who can talk; besides a Chatot. Now You may have a chance to win." Crass put his hand back on his sides. His happy smile turned to a smirk. " That is You can defeat the muscle You've failed to do before."

" Don't worry about dat. I'll take care of it lickity split!"

" Very well. Tangrowth, Bullet-Solarbeam!"

Meowth couldn't keep up with Tangrowth's great speed. A hulking giant moving like the wind. Cloud knew exactly what was happening. Tangrowth's abilities: Chlorophyll and Leaf Guard. Chlorophyll and Leaf Guard pumped his speed up under strong sunlight. The roof was clear, and they looked at the most intense sun wave of their lives. Meowth, despite all the effort Tangrowth given, made Moeru fight hard.

" Moeru, kick it in with Overheat, on the ground. And don't stop till I see a line!"

Moeru loved Meowth with all his heart. Meowth was his familiar. Worn down already by his last moves breathed all the flames he could conquer. His sharp teeth glistened from the light, he hitting his target, and made a straight line from the attack.

" I don't see what you're up too, cat. Doesn't matter to me any way's. Tangrowth FINISH THEM!"

At last Moeru was rammed by Tangrowth's beam of light. He fell back, crying, and landed on his right side. Moeru fainted from the blow. Meowth recalling the hard working comrade taking his pokeball out and sucking him in.

" You did great, buddy." Meowth kissed his pokeballs top seal. Shoved him right in his skin pouch. Meowth low on options, thinking with his heart, stepped on the Gym platform. " Am ready."

" What!?" Everyone's voice yelled.

" Too give up, cat?" Crass.

" I should've known he'd quite!" Ash.

" What is Meowth thinking?" Iris.

" Oh I know." Cloud.

" My final Pokémon will be Me."

Everyone stood in silence. No one understood the battles concepts. No one, except Cloud, could expect a Pokémon Trainer fight against another Pokémon. Crass stared flabbergasted by Meowth's words broke out laughing.

" Ha, ha! You facing my Pokémon!? Ha, ha! Don't make me laugh!"

" But it's true. I'll defeat you!"

Crass stopped laughing. He couldn't believe his ears. He's smiled dropped to a frown. Both arms shaked from his predicament. Crass wanted his words to be known:

" I understand what you're going through. But, know your limitations. Than . You won't end up hurting yourself. What your full of isn't bravery. Its stupidity."

Meowth gawped. Cloud kept his head down. Noises were heard from his mouth. Everyone assumed he'd been crying.

" Poor Meowth Guess what Crass's said has really gotten too him."

Everyone in the Gym stadium nearly fell over; anime-style Meowth was laughing. Eyes closed, mouth stretched far as could be, and hands too his side.

" Am okay with being stupid!"

Cloud and Crass agaped by Meowth's words. Cloud could only assume Ash and Iris, still behind the thorn wall, heard everything out Meowth's mouth.

" What do you mean?" Crass.

" There's a whole region I need to explore. But I'll be exploring it as myself. A poor little orphan. Once believed in the kindness of humans, lived a meager life, survived through villainy and selfishness. That Meowth No more." Meowth opened his eyes. The tops glowed anime-style in quickness and coolness. " I'll see everyone I've meet One of the greatest Pokémon Trainers!"

Meowth and Iris could not believe their ears. No one could believe Meowth too be happy, excited, and thinking about his future. Crass frown turned to a smile. Raised his left hand at Meowth.

" Fine than, stupid Pokémon! Tangrowth Solarbeams!"

There was no zone safe with standing up. Meowth managed to get on the burned section of the Gym. Smiling proudly from his mouth-Solarbeams heading right at him slipped to the floor. The beams zoomed right past him. Each beam narrowly missed Cloud made way right into the wall behind. Ash and Iris's screams were heard.

" I'd like to introduce Fire-Slip. Moeru actually fired at point-blank. I knew my speed wasn't good, and how quickly your giant vegetable moves, so I arranged an escape route. Now Time to end this battle."

" Remember, Meowth," Cloud's words came in the cat's head. " Everything can end with one move."

Meowth kept Cloud's words in his mind running towards Tangrowth. Bulky Pok mon kept staring down at Meowth. Crass wasn't done yet.

" Tangrowth, hit'em with Ancientpower!"

Massive rocks appeared in front of Tangrowth, out of nowhere. The rocks fell down too Meowth. A goofy grin spread across his face, extended claws on both paws, making an X position

" Night Slash!"

Meowth remembered the move Cloud taught him. His left paw swung at the rocks they broke down into little tiny pieces. Meowth going past the rocks right paw still raised overhead.

" What are you doing, furball?!"

" Doin' what's necessary! NightSlash!"

Meowth slashed his right paw into the black spot on Tangrowth's face. Impact too severe for both fell on the ground covered in dust. Two go down; one come up; the winner.

Pair of eyes watched Meowth's battle. One all black. The other had light orange eyes. One with orange eyes smiled.

" Cloud," Woman whispered, raising her left hand down. " Meowth." Raised her right hand. " It's time."

Peered her head down unafraid of heights of being seen. Her moment with Cloud would finally come.

" Medi? ( Is he the One?)"

" Oh Yeah. He's the One.

Next Chapter: Chapter 14: Mysterious Girl, Maylene Part 2 Meowth has ended his battle against Crass! A girl named Maylene shows up?! How does Ash and Iris know about her?! How is Toru?! Who will win the four on four battle?! Cloud, Meowth, Maylene, or Toru!? Find out Next Time Pokemon: Champions of the Sun.


	14. Mysterious girl, Maylene Part 2

**Rating+ for mild language and violence (non-graphic)**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon are all works of Satoshi Tajiri. I have however created most of the characters.**

You guy's gotta admit how cool that chapter was, right. I mean . Meowth against a Tangrowth? Anyways Am sorry if I couldn't add more into the chapter. But, everything will be explained in this chapter.

Enjoy

**The Mysterious Girl, Maylene Part 2**

Sandy smoke covered Meowth and Tangrowth on the Gym floor. Cloud watched the battle, worried. Crass watched the battle, overly cocky. Cloud hadn't spent much time training Meowth; he'd like too. Crass had faith in his pokemon, mighty creature, and wasn't afraid of a loud-mouthed cat.

Smoke faded away a triumphant Pokémon the loud-mouth Meowth. Meowth stood on top of Tangrowth. Rubbing his kenbo, eyes closed, and broadly smiling.

" Looks like I win this lil ordeal," Meowth explained cheerfully. " It's too bad. I might've liked bein' around ya. You actually cared about me."

" How did you stop Tangrowth. He's one of the major Pokémon with Defence. He couldn't have just got tired. "

" Ha, ha! Not the wimpy cat you assumed of, eh. I spent all night training. Just like "

**Yesterday**

Meowth scratched against a tree. Claw marks showed everywhere. Cloud observed Meowth's energy from behind, arms crossed, and frown across his face.

" Terrible, terrible, terrible! Come on, Meowth!" Cloud bawled.

" I don't know what you want from me, twoip!" Meowth yelled from all the pain inside of him. " I've done everything you've told me! I attacked targets, dodged your little puppets, and have been scratching this tree for an hour! What do you want?!"

Cloud didn't want anything. He attended too give. Give for all the days, times, and events he's spent with Meowth. They were the happiest of his life. The Poké mon he found lying on the beach, saved him from the darkness, and brought him on an exciting adventure. But, had to be strict with him.

" When things look bleak, you try, and try, again and again. But maybe you're looking in the wrong direction. Maybe It's not the power of your moves But the moves themselves."

" What do you mean, twoip?"

" I understand there are certain moves you can learn."

Cloud believed everything he said. He was hardly ever wrong. It was Meowth's turn to be embarrassed. Cloud reached his arm down and poked him in the tummy. Redness swelled up on his cheeks.

" As well as strike from your subconscious The most important thing too use is your heart. Listen to the little voice inside you, and everything will be alright. We need to work on your Night Slash, that's all. I've got a hunch. Do you know what my hunch is telling me? It says: Meowth-must-learn-Night Slash."

Meowth couldn't be more confused. Likelihood of Cloud, wanting to teach him such a move, seemed slim. Meowth no longer cared. All Meowth wanted was for his former friends too feel his undying pain.

" Okay. Let's start right now, twoip."

**Present**

Crass carried a badge case. He was willing to give the badges away. He was happy and choleric mien. He'd been happy for Cloud, and the win against him. Mad because of how his most powerful Pokémon lost against a wimpy cat.

The thorn wall was removed. Ash and Iris were standing together on the Gym stadium. Cloud and Meowth stood right in front of them. Cloud bowed as Crass carried in the badges. Meowth just chuckled out loud.

" Boy, even after a whole year, Meowth is still overly cocky," Ash remarked.

Iris closed her eyes, smiling, said too her husband, " Even after a whole year, your still a kid, Ash. "

Cloud was handed a piece of metal, forest green colored, shaped like a tree, and was pinned left of his shirt. Crass ended the accomplishment with a friendly handshake.

Crass walked up too Meowth, holding the same badge, pinned it on Meowth. Crass didn't forget how Meowth was a Pokémon and how the pinning hurt him.

" Y-Yeow!" Meowth cried.

" Oh, am sure. But, it is funny. Amazing how much a little prick can hurt."

Meowth knew the gesture. Crass still hated him. Meowth unclipped his pin. Large amount of pain came into his body. Meowth turned the pin upside down, examined it up close, and smiled.

"Just think," Meowth thought to himself. " I've got my first badge. Just seven more badges, and I'll be in the Sunfall plateau. "

" Those are Root Badges. Just having them raises your Pok mon's Speed. It has been my honour, (under breath) shame, (normal) too have them given. Let them aid you on your journey."

" Thank you!" Cloud screamed holding his badge. " Alright! We've got A Root Badge!"

Arana and Oto jumped out their pokeballs. Arana made a salute position. An A note appeared out Oto's mouth.

" Alright!" Meowth mimicked Cloud. " I got A Root Badge!"

Moeru, , Supaki, and Kama jumped out. Moeru barked affectionately while wagging his tail. Kama turned his head to the sky and made a water sprout. , Supaki slept soundly on the ground.

Cloud and Meowth's Pokémon formed a circle around them. Everyone broke out laughing. Ash and Iris even started laughing. Iris took Ash by surprise and kissed him on his right cheek. Ash instantly started blushing. Crass kept his arms crossed proudly.

" I have hope for Cloud, and even Meowth. They'll have rough times, many adventures, and even make new friends. The only thing I don't know Can they willingly face each other?"

Doors to the Gym slided open. Cloud and Meowth emerged from the Gym. Followed by Ash holding Iris's right arm. And Crass last. Cloud saw the sun ablazing above him a kiss wretched in his mouth. Cloud closed his eyes, being kissed, and couldn't make out the woman. Everyone else could. Ash was the only one whose meet this girl before. Girl let go, and fell down, feet against ground.

" Maylene?" Ash nearly stuttered too say.

" Ash!" Girl screamed in happiness.

Ash was hugged Maylene afloating at him and squeezing his abdomen. Ash could hardly breathe. He tried gasping for air through his mouth. Iris looked jealously at Ash and Maylene hugging him. Maylene ceased her hugging and moved herself back

Ash recovered from the power, straightened himself up, saying too someone he's once known, " What are you doing here?"

Maylene closed her eyes, big smile on her face, said, " Am looking for my fiancée."

" Guah!" Everyone screamed together.

* * *

Cloud opened his eyes. Witnessed the girl from the campsite. She entranced him, again. Walked right of Meowth, left palm rubbing his elbow, and staring in a confused manor.

" What's happened?" Cloud asked in a confused manor.

" Well This girl like-likes you, twoip meet her before, dark skinned wife doesn't care for her, and the girls looking for someone to be hitched."

Cloud looked at girl socializing with Ash and Iris, eyes half-asleep, turned too Meowth, replying, " I believe you."

" So Let me get this straight, Maylene. You want to marry someone you've never meet?"

" Yep! It's from my father's orders."

" What father makes his daughter do a forced webbing?" Iris commented.

" Well A father whose going through some rough times."

" You have to understand, Maylene. You can't just marry someone you've never meet. Ya gotta get too know them first. Otherwise It will just end in a divorce."

" Hey! If you're talking about 'divorce' I want in!" Meowth retained some jealousy on Cloud's abilities. He'd made it too them, running, and all in just a few seconds. " My parents are getting divorced! And there's no way they'll get back together. But . I know down even if it was my fault . Their time together wasn't meant to be. And . I think Maylene should have some time with her beloved, before they do anything irrationally."

" Hmmm . Okay. Let's have our 'time', Cloud Iwate."

No one was more surprised than Cloud; everyone nearly jumping out their boots. Ash eyes wide open, Iris hiding her surprise with a smile, Crass wheezing, Meowth scorning with his arms crossed, and Cloud blushing everywhere on his skin Maylene hugging him by his right arm.

`` Dear, Maylene. I never thought you could be so Affectionate.`` Ash spoke, slightly tongue-tied.

`` Am with my fianc e! Soon I`ll have all his love!``

Cloud was holding back. He wanted to push Maylene away, however, him hurting a girl was similar to battling a wild Pokémon. One chance to get himself free slithered from her gasp. Maylene nearly tripped over from Cloud moving his arm held her by the thighs. She was in awe, and smiled once again.

`` Look,`` Cloud quietly said too Maylene. `` It`s not you. You`re a little na ve, I`ll admit, but your very beautiful. I just don`t plan on ever settling down. How do I know I won`t just end up hurting you . Just like my father hurt my mother. My mother scarred my father.``

Maylene couldn`t believe her ears. She faced the sad truth: Her heart was scarred. Torn, more likely. Tears came out, sobbing noise through her mouth, and her strong dog Lucario letting her cry In his palms.

`` Lu,c. Lu. ( Don`t worry, my lady. He`ll come around.`` Lucario blabbered in the Pokémon gibberish no one could understand.

Seeing Maylene cry affected Cloud. He`d also wanted to cry. That`s when he regained his senses. A new man showed up. Tall and slender, oily skinned, wearing silver knight armor below his head, and greasy-ivy brown hair.

" You seem to be getting slower on introductions," Cloud commented.

( Yeah, well, I need to update your adventures everyday. Give me a break.)

" Well Excuse me." Cloud.

" Who are you talking too, twoip?" Meowth.

" My God."

`` There, there, m`lady. Don`t cry. You trusted Toru is here too-``

`` Go away!``

Maylene ran up too Cloud. She`d buried herself in his arms. Her tears went all over his jacket. Cloud found this too be an awkward moment. But, he knew she was in shock. Patted her on the back.

`` Sshh It will be okay. Y`know, people can change as they get older. Maybe, you spend time with me, let's say become a part of me and Meowth I might recognise our mutual feelings. Just hang in there, Maylene.``

Maylene sobered. Her head pressed deeper into Cloud`s chest. Toru was very angry. He`d grown attached too Maylene, and hated to see her in the arms of another man. Sticking out a pokeball, angrily made his move.

`` Donphan, come out and show them everything You`ve got!``

Toru launched his pokeball up. It opened midair. Donphan the human-sized elephant of earth emerged. His feet made a large thud slammed on the ground.

`` What`s going on her!?" Crass yelled not liking how things seemed.

" I will win Maylene's heart!C loud, is it? Take out your Pokémon. We shall battle for Maylene's heart!"

" Not if I can help it !" Meowth inquired. " Supaki, let's take'em out!"

Meowth launched Supaki's pokeball midair. The ball was floating above everyone, shining anime-style seal shot open and Supaki roared a mighty roar slammed paws against the hard ground below. Earth crushed under his paws fingertips.

Maylene pushed away from Cloud, leering to the people disturbing their ``special`` moment, yelling and raising a pokeball high above her head, `` Meditate, take the spotlight!``

Maylene launched Meditate`s pokeball higher than everyone else's. The ball spinning in a circle seal shot open and Meditate fell down, eyes closed. She landed gracefully on her feet. In a meditation lotus position, eyes staying shut, and mouth open.

`` Well . That leaves me,`` Cloud spoke in a dampened manor. `` Arana, help me out!``

Cloud wasn`t like the rest. He feared what air could do too Arana. Cloud instead rolled his pokeball on the ground. Seal clicked against a small pebble Arana emerged. Spinning in circles, aided by his String Shot, Arana came out showboating.

Iris nudged on Ash`s left arm. Ash listened intently too what she would say. Nodding his head, rolling his eyes, pecked left cheek by Iris, made way on the sidelines; all four Pokemon battled. Impersonating a referee, raising his two arms in the air, saying .

`` The four way battle between Cloud, Meowth, Maylene, and Toru will now `` Raised his arms up, steadying their position, chopped down. `` BEGIN!``

`` Arana, use Sludge Bomb on the ground!``-Cloud.

`` Supaki, surge with Charge!``-Meowth

`` Meditate, see through using Mind Reader!``-Maylene

`` Donphan, crush all under Magnitude!``-Toru

All four Pok mon had their own things. Arana regurgitated purplish sludge from his mouth, and let it loose on the ground inches from his face. Yellow electricity surged around Supaki's body. Meditate`s eyes glowing blue as they were closed; keeping herself afloat by pressing her index finger on the ground. Donphan slamming his mighty feet to the ground shockwave of rubble coming out a tsunami and rocks and ground.

`` Arana, save yourself with String Shot Around Yourself!`` Cloud ordered from fear.

`` Meditate . See where the wave shall come and get out of the way!`` Maylene commanded as if anticipating Donphans move.

`` Supaki Just stay there, buddy,`` Meowth bland tone recommended.

All three Pok mon had their moments. Arana knitting himself in cobwebs. Meditate still keeping herself up using one finger. Electricity surging all around Supaki. Rocky-tsunami drew closer. Toru`s face sweat dropped and he became infuriated.

`` You mooks don`t understand! My Donny will crush you! I want to see some action!``

`` Don`t worry,`` Cloud assured the man. `` You`ll have your hearts acquired.

Everyone but Cloud shielded their eyes rock splattered out the stadium. Everyone else turned to the field. Toru`s Donphan the only visible Pokémon. Everything covered by spiky tipped rocks. Meowth feared for Supaki. Maylene anticiped Meditates arrival. Toru chuckled out loud. Cloud maintained a broad grin on his face.

`` Well, well!`` Toru laughed manically. `` Looks like Maylene`s all ``

Toru stopped by noise. Loud, long, screeching, noise. Petrifying noise; Toru couldn`t move his arms or his feet. An object plummeted down. Wasn`t until the object got close enough too his face Meditate came crashing down.

`` Vacuum Wave, my Meditate!`` Maylene yelled to the object in the sky.

Meditate took full form. Her forearms beginning to glow white. She spun around with her head and arms facing Donphan and fired a horizontal tornado from her body. Tornado ram right into Donphan stone cold one-hit KO. Donphan`s eyes went blank and he`d fallen down.

Meditate triumphed over Donphan. Her legs rubbed on his bodies surface. Seeing his creature defeated, so easily, Toru collapsed and cried in the palms of his hands.

`` What a baby,`` Maylene thought too herself. `` I`ll never marry someone inferior to me. Uhhh If only Cloud could see this move coming. Now we can`t be toget ``

Maylene was distracted by a rumbling sound below. She couldn`t believe a long laser broke out the ground. Beam ceased fire. Arana came out, having small patches of cobwebs still around him, and coughing from the dirt lodged in his mouth. Maylene stared in awe.

`` H-How You do that?" Maylene asked, eyes glimmering from the light, and mouth.

" Simple. Camouflage. The thread in Arana's String Shot is actually made of protein. After being fired: Some of the density weakens, while it gets stickier, but mine was different. String Shot was too close to Arana, and that kept the density stable as it could be."

" You'd make a good scientist, twoip," Meowth commented. 'Stead of my punchin' bag. Supaki, it's time to deploy operation Black Thunder. "

Electricity surged out the rocks. Maylene and Cloud couldn't believe their eyes. Supaki broke free of the rocks million bolts in electricity surging out his body. Brightness made everyone's eyes squinty. Supaki roared at their misfortunes.

" Tell me, Meowth. How'd Supaki survive the rocks?" Cloud asked.

" Am not a caveman. I studied technology. I learned about how Electric-type Pokémon get their juices on electricity. Put two 'n' two together You get a positive answer. In my case: Charge. I could ask the same question for Maylene. How'd you get your Pokémon airborne?"

" That was easy. Meditate used Mind Reader. It's a move that predicts my opponents next move, before he can use it. Only downside: It only works once in a battle. Pretty cool move, eh?"

" It's not 'cool'. It's AWESOME!"

Arana, Supaki, and Meditate formed a circle. All three growled besides each other. They were ready for their ( or, at least their Trainers) final moves.

" Arana, Signal Beam!"- Cloud.

"Supaki, Spark!"- Meowth.

" Meditate, Focus Blast!"- Maylene

Green energy formed a ball around Arana's mouth. Blue electricity surrounded the front of Supaki. A large brownish ball with a beige core formed in between Meditates two arms. The final act of their showdown all three launched their attacks massive explosion; all attacks colliding. All the residents pushed aback.

Everything seemed hazy for Cloud. His eyes and ears felt the aftershock. He saw Meowth and Maylene lying face up, unconscious. Clouds mind was a nest of angry hornets. Every sting made him reminisce bad memories: Him seeing his mother in bed; an affair, all the times he was bullied in school, and being alone. Hornets stings subsided inside his subconscious remembered all the happy memories: His father giving him Arana, meeting Meowth on the beach, getting kissed the first time by Maylene, and having all his Pok mon curl up under him as they slept under a tree.

First person Cloud wanted to save had been Maylene. She was out cold; Cloud barely feeling a pulse on her. Put both arms under her bosoms and pushed his hardest. He tried recuperating her masculine physique. Pushing against her chest, giving her CPR, and returning too pushing her chest had been necessities. Cloud took one more chance on CPR Maylene opened her eyes they kissed; the third time.

" Gah!" Cloud's mind yelled right at him. " This is wrong! Wrong! But She does have a sweet taste Gyah! What am I thinking?! I must help everyone!"

Cloud pushed Maylene back. She was stunned over his actions, however, saw him pushing his arms against Meowths' soft belly. One mighty push Meowth awakened in a comical fashion. Eyes wide open, lips closing in, and banging his head against Cloud. Fell down; a loud noise from banging his head.

" GYAHH! TWIOP! Who did dat too me!?" Meowth yelpd from his pain.

" Sorry, Meowth. But your alive, right?"

" Barely."

Everyone else seemed to be fine. Cloud saw them walking around, a little dirty, but functioning well. Cloud relieved of his pain fainted on the ground.

Cloud woke up in a startled manor yelled his heart out in an empty room. The room was a nursery, dozens of flowers in pots, and he laid on a flat mattress. Cloud smelt sweet perfume in the air. Cherry. Door opened on his left, creaking as it moved, and a person stepped in, Ash. He'd carried white tulips, roots wrapped in plastic, and brought them up too Cloud, setting them down.

" Hey," Ash responded too Cloud's confusion. " You were really something out there. I've never seen something so heroic."

" Am sorry," Cloud speaked. " My memories a little foggy. What exactly did I do?"

" You saved Maylene's life, big goof. And it was the coolest!"

" Huh. What does that make us now? Acquaintances, friends, may it be true Lovers?"

" Am not entirely sure. I just know Maylene has a lot of confidence. You can blame me for that, by the way. She's asked to join your crusade.

" Crusade? Am on an adventure. Tell her that, please."

" Her minds already begging too come with you. Anything you'd like to say?"

Cloud licked his gums. An odd flavour built inside him. He could've sworn this foul odor was with him in breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

" Yes. How good is she with cooking?"

Cloud, Meowth, and joining them Maylene were parting.

Iris, Ash, and Crass were standing in front for their eyes to see. They were waiting for them to depart. Ash stepped us, and rubbed his left arm on Cloud's left shoulder.

" Take good care of Maylene. She's a good girl, and am glad she's with you. But, if you ever do something too hurt her, well, use your imagination." Ash walked backwards.

Iris walked up too Cloud, putting both her arms on his elbows, staring seducing in his eyes, saying, " Take care now. Till the next we meet."

Iris pecked Cloud on his left cheek. Cloud didn't feel the same arousal he'd felt in Mayleen's kissing, however, did feel the warm embrace, and his heart skipped a beat. Iris walked back. Crass came forward. Crass also put both his hands on Cloud's shoulders.

" The next Gym's will be harder. Sure, not as cool as me. But, be cautious. I will give you one hint: Most Gym Leaders have their names based off their pokemon type. My name is Crass: I use Grass-type pokemon."

" Thank you," Cloud said with compassion. " And don't worry. I'll always remember you. I'll keep in touch, you, and every Gym Leader. After all How I treat others Exactly how I'd treat myself."

Ash, Iris, and Crass waved their good-byes.

Skarmory floating noticeably in the air. Meowth riding on Moeru trying to keep up with Maylene and Cloud sprinting through the pathway.

" Slow down! Am wobbling here!" Meowth yelped.

" Just think about it, Cloud. This is the start of our time together. Who knows where it will lead us," Maylene said as they ran.

" Y'know what, Maylene. I know I've said this before. This could be the start of a beautiful friendship."

Maylene hugged Cloud by his right arm. Cloud blushed as she felt him.

" Or a relationship."

Next Chapter: Chapter 15: Troubles of Night The group have been aided by Maylene! They learn the hard way how she's a horrible cook! Then there's Team Night! For some reason Cloud can hear Pok mon crying in the town! Can the group stop Night, Sparkle, and their commander?! Find out next time Pok mon: Champions of the Sun!


	15. Troubles of Night

**Rating**+ for mild language and violence (non-graphic)

Disclaimer: Pokémon are all works of Satoshi Tajiri. I have however created most of the characters.

That last chapter was hot, right. I mean… a four way battle between Pokémon? Pretty cool, right. Anyways…I may've misspelled Maylene. As well adding more Romance in the story than actual Mystery. I may switch it, however, there's more Mystery events too come. After all… one person they meet on their journey will be the head of a gangsters son. Let's see more on those characters right now.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Troubles of Night**

* * *

Night and Sparkle were together. Still wearing their robes, inside a dark cave with full body of water, laid on top of each other. The two passionately exchanged lips. Night kept stroking the top of Sparkles head; feeling for any hair. Sparkle kept her hand on Night's chest; feeling the muscles hidden underneath.

Ambipom, Milotic, Drifblim, and Peace(Dragonite) watched them from afar. A Leafeon joined the quad in staring. Leafeon tilted her head right, confused over the matter at hand.

" Leaf? (What are they doing?)" Leafeon questioned.

" Milo ( It's their time of the month)"

Night and Sparkle broke from their embrace. Both were sweating, drops running down their backs, and breathing rapidly.

" Wh-When… We can finally be together?"

Night got up, walking over too Sparkle, rubbed her hair, whispering in her ear, kissed her right cheek.

" Soon, my darling," Night whispered in Sparkles left ear. " Once the One has been dealt with… Nothing can stand in our way."

" Hope am also included," A rougher voice ruined their moment.

The Night, Sparkle, and their Pokémon turned left. A new member walked into the room. He wore the same uniform as Night and Sparkle, twice the size in weight, bristles of brown hair on his chin, and different sized hands—right made of gold.

" Hey there, Hoshi, commander," Night greeted. " How's the metal arm treating you?"

" Fine. A little stiff though. Ooooo… Who cares? We've matters to discuss. Have you captured the chosen One."

" No," Sparkle answered. " We've been following him for a week. But, we've not found anything on him."

" Well… That will end, immediately. I`ve just the thing… No Good-Hearted-Man…. Can resist. Hahahaha!``

* * *

Cloud and Maylene sprinted up a dirt road. Meowth wobbled too far behind. Ahead of Meowth, behind Cloud and Maylene, Lucario and Uma were dashing too catch up. Blue aura illuminated out Lucario's left hand—groping Uma around her head. Lucario was given her the ability to see. Maylene requested it, the aura guardian, let his skills be used and help Uma.

" Pon, po( Thank you, Lucario)" Uma thanked while trotting.

" Lucar. Lu. Luca( Don't thank me. Thank Master. See's looking out for you.)"

" Po? Po? Pon( Is she really looking out for me? Maybe she's looking after Cloud? She fancies him)"

" Lucar. Luc. Luc. (This isn't a romance book. Marriage doesn't mean Love. Your Master already knows that)"

Cloud and Maylene stopped moving. Lucario giving the nerves too Uma's head—she stopped trotting. Meowth came up behind everyone—he collapsed on the ground.

" Ah, if Pokémon are so divine… Ack, why don't we ride them."

" oh, shush, Meowth!" Maylene talked back to deceiver she's heard so many bad stories about. " You need the exercise, fatso."

" oh, oh! Y'know we can't all be hunks; those Machamps make out to be."

" Am sorry, Meowth. I agree with Maylene. Starting today: No more Ramen for you," Cloud backed Maylene up, spiritual heart coming out her body and moving overhead.

" WHA! Not the Ramen! Come on, twoip, be reasonable!"

" It's settled. Now who'd like some fish?"

" That would be ni—"

Cloud was dragged by Meowth. The cat took him by the collar, shoving him into the woods, and putting him on a rock. Cloud groaned from Meowth's pulling. He'd never assume he was strong.

" What's the big deal," Cloud said with a puppy expression on his face. " Why can't I have a meal."

" Don't you ever watch anime, twoip?" Meowth said with concern in his voice.

`` No. My parents were always strict about doing homework and reading.``

`` Well… The pretty chicks, such as Maylene, are always terrible at cooking.``

`` Hmm… How bad could she be.``

* * *

Maylene stirred spices in a boiling black kettle. Cloud and Meowth were served stews with eyes literally seen in it. Cloud picked up some using his spoon, however, a hand come out and bragged it back in.

`Cloud seeing the hazourdous dish, looked up too the cheerful Maylene cooking, back at his stew, thinking, `` _Meowth was wrong. This girl`s not a bad cook. She wants too kill me.``_

(Theme song/animation)

' _Po-ké-mon!' ( We see the Pokémon logo; music playing is similar to the music heard in D__i__amond and Pearl)_

'_A whole new world, on a never-ending journey' ( Shows Cloud on a plateau with Meowth)_

' _Lots of challenges and many mighty foes' ( Cloud and Meowth faces are facing Je__s__se&James,, Night, and his first three Gym Leaders)_

'_Even if the journey may be long, I've got friends by my side,' ( Maylene appears by his side, images{floating around the edges of the screen} of all his current traveling partners, plus his father and mother waving with Garchomp, Excadrill, Dewgong, Sceptile, Crustle, and Raichu)_

' _Together, we can win… the ultimate test!' ( Cloud is sprinting with Maylene along a pat__h__way; Meowth all the way behind, Arana the Spinark web shooting closer, Oto the Whismur rolling, Uma the Ponyta trotting up closer from behind.)_

' _Move on!' ( Ash appears, Clouds appears, starting a Pokémon Battle in a grassy field)_

' _Keep moving' ( Iris, with Emolga on her shoulder, throws a Pokéball at the screen)_

' _Never give up!' ( Arana is fighting a Drapion)_

' _Fight!' ( Oto's having a singing contest against a Chatot)_

' _We are bold!' ( Uma's having a race against a Jolteon)_

'_We fight for the light!' ( Bushi the Timburr colliding his giant wood against Machamps four arms)_

' _Any challenge we face,'(Meowth uses Night Slash against Jesse&James Sableye and Zangoose)_

' _We'll always do our best!' ( A Magmortor is fighting against Moeru the Houndour; Houndour jumps above it and uses overheat on it and the screen)_

' _Champions of the Sun! Go!' ( Guitar solo, scenes of various other Pokémon of the group using attacks; Plus, Team Rocket is shown blasting off; shadows of the new evil team; M__u__sic slows a bit down in the end,)_

' _Together we are strong,' ( Lucario uses a Dragon Pulse on Darkrai)_

' _Hero's, you'll see,' ( Cloud is running towards Virizion doing a jump kick)_

' _Of the Sun!' ( Shows Cloud holding out a Pokéball, Meowth on his shoulder; Maylene gra__b__bing his left arm)_

' _Champions of the Sun!' ( Now showing everyone they meet, eight people and a few Pok__é__mon: Spinark, Houndour, Meditite, Shaymin in Sky Form above everyone)_

' _Po-ké-mon!' ( We see the logo and the "Champions of the Sun" under it)_

Meowth and Cloud snuck away from camp, and discarded their meals in the woods. They noticed all their Pokémon having Pokefood.

`` Lucky,`` Meowth and Cloud growled in unison.

`` Guys,`` Maylene`s voice came behind them. `` Where are you? And where's my special meal."

" Ahhh…" Cloud stuttered too speak, shoving chunks of her cooking to the ground. " We're finished with it, and are having a relaxing walk."

" Okay. Just don't be long, fiancee."

Cloud could almost feel Maylene making a kissing gesture as she _said_ it. Cloud couldn't believe a girl actually had feelings for him. All girls he'd known were always mocking him or ignoring him. His father told him it was their "ability" to be "hated" by "girls" until they got older, and woman would find them handsome.

Cloud and Meowth had half-answered Maylene's question. Cloud got on Uma's back. Meowth went on Houndours. They rode off in the woods.

* * *

Cloud and Meowth were having a race.

Flames were breathed from Uma. Uma could hardly see the woods; her flames were visual aids. Cloud felt the excitement. He's been on Uma many times before, however, this time felt more insecure. There was a chance he'd fall off, and it was a risk filling him with glee.

Meowth and Moeru weren't moving like Cloud and Uma. Moeru respected Meowth, however, found him too be heavy. Meowth's body weight took up four-fifth of his body mass.

" Come on, slowpoke," Cloud teased while on Moeru. `` Gotta go fast; you expect to win.`

`` Just you wait, twoip. You`ll be on our tail.``

Moeru felt energy surging through his veins. Meowth gave him the strength he needed. Going full speed, howling along the way, coming up from behind Uma—clashing bodies against each other. A collision against each other.

`` Eat my dust, cat!``

`` Uh ah. You can eat my dust, twoip!`

Cloud and Meowth`s faces pressed hard against each other's. Little did they know—person watching them from above. A person in shadow`s, on a balloon looking shadow, and floating above Cloud and Meowth.

A silver metallic megaphone flashed anime-style from the shadows hands. Megaphone couldn`t be seen from the shadow, however, persons voice was heard:

`` You are trespassing in a restricted habitat! Move too your left, or face immediate arrest!``

Cloud got out his position with Meowth, looked everywhere, face turning left `n` right, thinking out loud, `` Who said that?"

" Can't be Maylene. She's wrapped in Cooking Paradise," Meowth remarked.

" I repeat, move too your left or face immediate arrest!"

" I don't know about you, Meowth…. Am a leaf, and I need the breeze."

" What does that mean?"

Cloud didn't answer Meowth. Uma turned left, going down a hill, away from Meowth. Meowth sighed under his breath, turning Moeru around, and chased after Cloud. Moeru falling down the hill—zipping after Uma.

Figure descended from the ground. Image shown—Sparkle holding Drifblim.

Sparkle building up with joy, looked at the spot Meowth and Cloud were, laughing, " Those fools!"

* * *

Cloud and Meowth reached a town. One unlike any they've seen before. This town brightened bright azure, tents were seen instead of buildings, and people in it chuckled too themselves.

Meowth's eyes were sparkling. His attention was on a restaurant. Meowth hadn't eaten anything in three days. His belly ached for food. Tried rushing into the restaurant, however, Cloud grabbed Meowth behind his skin collar and held him up; Meowth running in the air.

" You're on a diet, remember. You'll eat whatever I think is healthy," Cloud said.

" Oh, come on," Meowth moaned. " Am running my lil legs off. What'cha want from me?"

" Nothing. I just like to see you getting hungry."

" Grrr… When I do _get_ in shape… You will feel my wrath!"

Cloud let go of Meowth's collar. He fell tail first on the ground. Meowth moaned from his pain. Turned around, rubbing his tail, and sighing. Cloud laughed a little under his breath. Meowth leered too the chuckling Cloud.

" _Save us!" _A loud voice ringed in Cloud's years.

" What!?"—Cloud.

" What?"—Meowth.

" _Save us!" _

" There it is, again!"

" I don't hear anything."

Cloud assumed he was losing his mind. Voices echoing inside his mind, unable to move away, and fingertips scratching his scalp.

" AHHHHH!"

Everyone in the town stopped moving. All eyes peered too Cloud, and how he disrupted their afternoon. Cloud didn't care. His mind couldn't bare the rings in his head. He scratched his head, hard as he could, and stomped his feet on the ground.

Meowth was embarrassed by Cloud's actions. The cat Pokémon now cared about his own image, people around him, and couldn't bare too see anything that would bring attention.

Meowth jumped up, smacking Cloud behind the head with his right palm, came down, and yelled, " What's wrong with you, twoip? You better speak, or feel my Fury Swipe!"

Cloud groaned from the pain, rubbed his head, looking at Meowth, pronouncing, " I-I d-don't know. It's just a walking nightmare."

* * *

Inside a laboratory, surrounded by cages of contained Pokémon, a scientist looked through the lens of a microscope. He twisted the knob, took his eye away, and used a pencil and wrote on his green leathered notepad.

Sound of a door opening came in. Night and Sparkle walked in through the door. Ambipom and Drifblim followed their masters. Man acted as though they weren't there; putting his face back on the microscope and turning the knob.

" Measures are completed, vapor. Soon… Chosen One will be under our control."

Vapor the scientist didn't look away from the microscope, shrugged his shoulders, replying, " Good. By the way… When are the wedding arrangements, Night, Sparkle?"

" Should be soon," Sparkle answered while holding onto Nights right arm. " Are arrangements: We capture the chosen One, and then get married when the task is complete."

Night had been used too Sparkle hugging him. His time was of different circumstances. She'd been caught up with their proposal; he didn't believe they could have the chosen One or even be together at the end of the day.

Vapor slided down right. Ahead of him were six pokeballs in a giant plastic egg carton. Vapor taking two balls out—slided back to his microscope—spinned car around. His chair stopped moving. He was facing Sparkle and Night.

" Time for the hunt."

* * *

Cloud rubbed his head on a black painted bench, angrily. Meowth walked up from his right and handed him a glass of water. Cloud rubbed his head, snatched the water away, and drinked it down under his head.

" How does it taste?" Meowth said in a phony mirthful tone.

" Doesn't taste like anything. It's water."

" Good. You've at least got your taste buds. Now… What's with the uproar?"

Cloud didn't want to answer Meowth. He didn't even know why Meowth thought of him as a lunatic. He was scared. He's never faced a dilemma, even gotten sick, and now he needed to solve it.

Taking his hands off his cheeks, looked at Meowth right in the eyes, speaking, " I don't know." Cloud put his fingertips against his face, again. His ego needed to be massaged. Rubbing his head, eyes closed, breathing out, were all necessary. " I close my eyes… I see Red. Meaning: The red of blood and death. Am I going to die, Meowth?"

Cloud felt Meowth slap the back of his head, again. The pain wasn't as significant; Cloud was too depressed. Cloud did feel enough pain too rub behind his head.

" Don't you ever think that, twoip! You die... What will there be for me?!"

Cloud could almost feel Meowth crying as he yelled. Meowth didn't cry or look sad, however, his face was glaring at him like he's never seen before. Meowth seemingly worried over Cloud.

" _Maybe he'__s developing a conscious," _Cloud thought to himself. " _Or maybe…. There'__s something he wants from me."_

" Stay alive. You and me are friends, right. What would friends be… They didn't let their opinions be heard."

" Hm, you haven't given up on me."

" Never."

Cloud and Meowth's bond grew, as friends. Meowth showed a rice cookie in his left palm. Cloud held it along with Meowth—snapped it in two. Both took their pieces of rick cookie up too their faces—shoved them down their mouths Chewing noises were heard as they gobbled their food.

" Mmmm… yummy," Meowth commented.

" Mmmmm…. Just like momma used too make. Before… She and dad got a…. Divorce!"

Cloud went back too crying. Meowth didn't feel any sympathy. Seeing as how he didn't have a rice cookie—went out to get some more. Meowth left a broken hearted Cloud too cry his eyes out.

* * *

Maylene meditated with Lucario. Both were doing a lotus position, sitting cross-legged, eyes closed, and hands stretched out. Lucario's nose twitched. He growled through his mouth, a loud-disturbing noise. Maylene woke up from her meditation—turning her head to the blue human-sized wolf.

" It's okay, Lucario," Maylene said with a smile on her face. " Cloud's in good hands. Meditate will always be watching them. You've got nothing to worry about."

Lucario remained skeptical. He trusted Maylene, however, didn't trust Cloud or Meowth. He was thinking about _Aura Sphere_ right where it "hurts". Shrugged off his feelings and continued to meditate.

His seen senses were stimulated through meditating—saw something watching over them. A shadow—floating too high in the sky. Lucario couldn't trust himself. He didn't know where it was happening. His mind could foretell events too come; weren't able to pinpoint its location. He just knew… It wasn't a good sign.

* * *

Cloud and Meowth explored the town. Cloud has his hands behind his head. Cloud no longer heard voices in his head. He and Meowth told Maylene they "stroll", they thought too wonder around instead. Along the way they saw carts with food, happy couple holding hands, and Zubats flying overhead.

Cloud couldn't keep his tongue silent. Something felt wrong in his eyes. Feeling his mind racing once again—voices echoed inside his head:

" _Save us!"_

" Ahhhh!" Cloud screeched from the pain.

Cloud couldn't take the pain. He made a run away from Meowth. His running was at lightning speed, getting away from Meowth, and making way into a casino.

* * *

Cloud stopped running. He breathed heavily, inside the casino. Noticed cash slots, people putting money into the slots and pulling on levers, and yellow light lightening the building. Cloud made his first hair brain move—grabbed a wooden table and pressed it against the doors. Cloud didn't want Meowth to interfere with his dilemma.

A man came up too him. This man had long brown hair with a ponytail sticking behind his head, pale white skin, green eyes, wearing a plain white muscle shirt and short-cut black shorts.

" Welcome too Ho-oh's casino, where everyone's a… Well… Not everyone. How may I help you?"

Cloud shrugged him off, placed 300 pokedollars in the side of his shirt, saying, " I don't want any trouble. I just want to lay here, until my friend blows off some steam. You don't mind me staying, right?"

" Person picked up the money and shoved it back to the side of his shirt."

" Don't worry. I have a girlfriend. We're open for 30 more minutes, and then you'll leave this story and please… Come again."

Cloud walked past the man. He walked along the rows of people on slot machines. Cloud pitied everyone whom were gambling. He has an uncle that likes to gamble. He works as an insurance adviser, spends his weekends gambling, ends up spending most his money to lose, and ends up working his tail off at work too get extra money.

Cloud felt something out of the ordinary. He's been having apprehensions since he first came to town. He feared what Meowth might _say_ and kept those feelings in his own mind. He couldn't stay quiet for much longer. His mind couldn't take the damages of listening and hearing anymore.

Cloud couldn't feel his own thoughts—hit by chloroform behind. His eyes were getting tired, the bitter taste of chloroform, and he could hardly think. Last words in his mind…

" _Save us"_

* * *

Cloud awakened. Shackled to a metal pipe, surrounded by darkness, and voiceless. Cloud tried screaming for help, however, his voice made a silent CROAK instead. A rough laughing noise was heard ahead of him—lights turned on.

Cloud could see his kidnappers. The man who greeted him at the store entrance, Night, Sparkle, and Vapor. Below them was Ambipom, Leafeon, and a Torkoal.

Night rubbed the man's right shoulder, complimenting, " Good work, Hoshi." Hoshi grabbed his right arm—ripped apart plastic acting as skin. His golden arm shinned with the light overhead. You've just sealed our victory.

Next Chapter: Chapter 15: Confession of Night—Cloud is held prisoner by Night and his commander Hoshi! What about Maylene and Meowth?! Can them working together save Cloud?! Can the trio save cages of Pokémon?! Find out next time Pokemon: Champions of the Sun!


	16. Confession of Night

**Rating+ for mild language and violence (non-graphic)**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon are all works of Satoshi Tajiri. I have however created most of the characters.**

Sorry if there was anything you couldn't understand in the last chapter. But, pretty cool, eh? I mean Cloud being captured, a commander posing as a worker shoving chloroform, and hearing Pokémon noises in Cloud's head?! You expect more battling in this chapter; there will be chapters I won't be having Pokémon battles. You can also expect a new Pokémon for Cloud and Meowth.

Enjoy!

**Confessions of Night**

Maylene was using an axe too chop down a tree for firewood. Sweat poured down her face. Anxiety building inside her head. Images came to her: Meeting Ash Ketchum, her Lucario battling his Buizel, both Pokémon fainting, she kicking a tree multiple times while a shadow of a man standing behind her, she kissing Cloud as he exited Crass's Gym.

Maylene gave in too much strength half the trees bark shattered on contact. She looked astonished by her accomplishment, however, shrugged it off and moved to the next one. She kicked it with her right foot.

" Twoip!" Meowths voice yelled from behind. " You've got problems!"

Maylene stopped kicking the tree. She turned her head around, and saw Meowth sweating through his skin. Meowth began panting out his mouth. Arms dropped below his stomach, tongue sticking out, and eyes red.

" What is it, Meowth?" Maylene asked even though she'd known the answer.

" Cloud's in peril!" Meowth screamed from his mouth. " I tried to stop him . He wouldn't listen to me!"

" Slow down. What's happened too Cloud, my darling?"

Meowth felt tongue-tied and mouth sour. He couldn't look at Maylene, too curious, and tell her how Cloud wasn't with him. But, he wouldn't lie too her; after all they've been through.

" Cloud's safe. We can reach him We move right now."

(dash)

Cloud was chain by the legs and forced to walk against his will. Hoshi kept hitting him with a baton in the back; every time he was slouchy. Night lead the group. Closely behind was Sparkle. Following the very back was Vapor, reading a textbook.

" You can't hold me forever," Cloud remarked slightly giggling. " Sooner or later I'll be free, and you will be amazed."

Cloud had been hit with another baton swing directly into his back. Groans came from his mouth. Hoshi grasped Cloud's neck squeezing too tight for his lungs too handle.

" Feel that? That's freedom. It's the most pitiful lie. You're meant to be ruled," Night said nonchantly.

Cloud felt no pain. His heart gave him strength, overcoming Hoshi's, and laughed through his mouth.

" Feels pretty good. Maybe you're the one who doesn't see the lie in Freedom."

" Oh, really? Hoshi."

Cloud meet pain Hoshi slugged him in his abdomen. The pain caused him to cough up blood and collapse. Hoshi pulled his body back up slugged him right back in the abdomen. Cloud fell down, again.

" Know your place, worm," Hoshi taunted.

" Oh . I think he understands," Sparkle retorted. " After all Who wouldn't know he's our sacrifice."

* * *

Meowth and Maylene ran towards the town. Meowth was way behind Maylene riding on Moeru. Maylene was desperate. She wanted to see Cloud's face once again. Her heart heavy, full of excitement, kept moving, her lungs instantaneously rehydrating.

" Y'know twoip, aieee," Meowth said while trying to catch his breath. " Am only one who knows where the town is. Slow down!"

Maylene couldn't hear Meowth. Adrenaline diluted her from anything other than running and finding Cloud.

Lucario came up from behind her. Blue aura surrounded his palms. Meditate rode on top of Lucario's back. Maylene smiled with their reunion. Her speed increased twice the original already halfway to the town.

Meowth had been nowhere near her. Slowing down, Kama on top of Moeru, firing Water Gun too spray and cool Meowth off. Kama didn't like cooling Meowth. He believed he was spoiling the talking cat. Moeru didn't like it either. Water made him tremble with touch, however, couldn't let Meowth know of his pain.

" Psy. Psy. ( I don't know why I give him luxary. Let him wash himself.)" Kama complained.

" Dour. Dour. ( Don't be like that. Think of helping him as a privilege.)" Moeru barked.

" That's the spirit, Moeru," Meowth nearly laughed being able to understand both his comrades. " See that, Kama. You could learn a thing or two from that boy."

" Psy Psy ( Meowth He is not normal.)"

(dash)

Cloud collapsed knees first on the ground. The pain of walking, blood gushing out his mouth, too much for him to handle. He was down, four Team Moon members surrounding him, and around crates filled with Pokémon, wailing.

Night grabbed Cloud by his chin. Lifted his head up, looking too the wailing Pokémon, anger spread across his face.

" Take a good look, Cloud Iwate. These are the one's mankind has abandoned," Night said in a pacific tone. " My Pokémon have also felt man kinds venom."

Night let go of Cloud. Sparkle took her beloveds position of grabbing Cloud by the chin and holding him up. Night took four pokeballs out his belt throwing them midair light shooting out and the four Pokémon emerging: Ambipom, Milotic, Peace, and an Electivire.

Night walked up, extending his left hand out, addressing his Pokémon, " Meet Dokeshi(Ambipom), Suijin (Milotic), Peace, and Hekireki (Electivire) My team the world has abandoned. Dokeshi was a performer. But, was out famed by another performer and abandoned by his beloved master.

Dokeshi the Ambipom sulked his head in his arms, crying, tears streaming out. Night rubbed Ambipom on his forehead and he stopped crying.

" Now let's add Suijin. Of course . You might already know her. She was in the Pokémon Olympics, forced too race against her will. Such a tragedy . Tears my eyes Seeing such a beautiful creature suffer. "

Suijin the Milotic looked angry. Her eyes grew larger and teeth gritted from her mouth. Night once again put his palm on top his Pokémon and the creature cooled down.

" I believe you've meet peace, eh. You may've seen him . He fought you and your cowardly cat in the forest."

" That was you're doing!" Cloud yelled out loud despite the pain aching through his stomach.

" Yes. I sent him to capture, however, he wasn't enough for the likes of you or your friend. But, I still cherish his presence. Peace had a happy life with his happy. One day, his father had been defeated by a Salamence. In an effort to regain his once wonderful glory Peace's father left his wife and son too begin training. That's when he returned . Deceased. Salamence wanted him to leave and become vulnerable."

Peace sunk his head down. Night reached under Peace's neck and stroked him by the chin. Peace's face lit up by the feel. Night stopped rubbing; Peace's face was smiling.

" Finally Hekireki. There's not much I can say. His past was too brutal. He will always be scared, no matter how hard I work, or what I do. But, his anger gives him strength. He was a Pokémon all us organization members receive. I got him as a Elekid, worked night 'n' day training, eventually made him the warrior he is now."

Hekireki snuck up behind his master and gave him a big hug. Night embraced the hug, moving his body back, and rubbing Electivire on his antenna's. Cloud couldn't believe his eyes. He'd seen how cruel Jesse and James were too their Pokémon, however, this one had a strong bond with his.

Cloud heard of a person like Night. One who'd wanted too liberate of pokeballs, unleashed the legendary Dragon-type Pokémon Zekrom, however, was defeated by Ash. Night had some differences between the man. Night kept his Pokémon in pokeballs, N would always use different Pokémon, N wanted too liberate pokeballs Night would deem himself a god.

" Tell me, Night. I heard your Pokémon's backstories. What about yours; person that works for evil?"

Night froze up. His story was too much of a tragedy. A wound in his heart, people disgusting his mouth, got angry, walked up too Cloud holding him with his arms. Cloud choked too speak. His windpipe shutting down and his lungs working 100% his body.

" Let me give you a hint: Ever wonder why some people hate their parents? Well think of it as my old man's destiny; I follow. Until the time I've accepted your worth, if I ever expect your worth Do not meddle in other peoples affairs!"

Night spun Cloud around hurled his weightless body into nearby crates. Cloud hit the back of his body hard. One crate fell down smashed on Cloud's feet. In the wreckage Cloud saw a Tmburr. One with a gash of a lighting bolt on top of his head. The Timburr rubbed his forehead, looking at Cloud, and got scared.

Cloud could recognise his fear. He saw the poor bloke of losing something dear too him, most likely family related, and had been wounded in the heart. Cloud heard whatever happened with Timburr would perminately hurt him; like all of Night's Pokémon.

Cloud tried soothing Timburr's hurt ego, patted him on the back, chanting in a smooth manor, " Sshh It's okay. Am here. Let your emotions out. It's not good to be depressed"

Timburr could sense Cloud's kindness. Timburr hasn't felt so much concern before. Was willing too not hold back cried on top of Cloud's shirt. Cloud didn't feel the wetness from Timburr's tears; too focused on what happened to him.

" Burr! Burr!" Small Fighting-type Poémon cried on Cloud.

Golden slumber kiss your eyes,  
Smiles await you when you rise.  
Sleep,  
pretty baby,  
Do not cry,  
And I'll sing you a lullaby.

Care you know not,  
Therefore sleep,  
While I o'er you watch do keep.  
Sleep,  
pretty darling,  
Do not cry,  
And I will sing a lullaby.

Night and Sparkle stared in awe with Cloud's lullaby. Vapor and Hoshi stuck their tongues out in disgust for Cloud's singing. Timburr sobered from crying, and falling asleep in Cloud's arms.

Cloud pat Timburr in the back in spontaneously. Cloud readily made "Shhh" sounds as he pat Timburr in the back. Cloud recalled how his mother would sing the exact same lullaby, he was going through hard times, and pat him in the back. Cloud missed the good times.

" Well, well," Nights voice creeped Cloud from behind. " Am impressed. Never have I seen such sooth ways to help a child. Maybe what they've said is . You're the person we need for our sacrifice.

(dash)

Meowth and Maylene reached the town. Maylene kept her gaze on the sky. She was dumbfounded. There was something about the town she couldn't place unleashed Meditate.

" Vacuum Wave!" Maylene ordered.

" What!" Meowth yelled confused about everything.

Meditate's forearms began to glow white. She spun around with her head and arms facing the Zubats and fired a horizontal tornado from her body. Tornado rammed right into the Zubats flying stone cold one-hit KO all Zubats eyes went blank and they'd fallen down.

Maylene walked up to the Zubat's and examined them closely. Pressing her thumb against the Zubat's as she moved up.

" Twoip!" Meowth growled. " What are you doing?!

" Looking," Maylene replied nonchantly.

" For what?"

" Nothing in particular. Just curious about how Zubat's fly in the sky (screaming) IN THE MORNING!"

Maylene lifted the one Zubat high over her head slammed it against the ground. Groans were heard from its mouth. Meowth couldn't believe what Maylene did. Raised his paws up, looking right at Maylene, concerned, calming in a calm manor, " Twoip . Kill-the-motor. Why don't we refine ourselves, clearly."

" THIS ISN'T A TOWN!"

Maylene got every residents attention. She'd growled from her mouth, showing off her sharp teeth, and leering too everyone around her. Everyone smiled wicked. Putting their arms on top of their heads ripped pieces of plastic off their bodies. Team Moon members were shown everywhere.

" Dat can't be right. What they doin'?" Meowth stammered.

" This is a trap, Meowth. Was there anything that brought you here, specifically?"

" Well A Ranger or Officier told us far away we were entering a restricted habitat."

" What!? You idiot! We`re in a common forest. Hundreds of people walk through everyday!``

`` (nonchantly) Am sorry. I didn`t know.``

`` Your mistake may`ve just risked Clouds life!`

(Dash)

Cloud carried the Timburr. The small Fighting-type Pokémon slept soundly in his arms. Cloud was in the middle of Night`s group again, however, wasn`t chained up and walked with his own free will. Cloud feared they`d hurt Timburr if he left.

Night stopped moving. He turned right. Went walking in that direction. Followed by Vapor; walked past Sparkle, Sparkle as she moaned in the back, Cloud himself, and Hoshi.

`` It`s going too be okay,`` Cloud assured Timburr as he slept. `` I`ll get you out of here. I promise.``

" Hope your lying," Hoshi pestered. " We've made desperate measures to ensure you can't escape. Just give up."

Cloud wanted to punch Hoshi behind his head. He managed to hold his anger; holding onto an infant. Cloud still felt angry. He saw Hoshi too be different from Night and Sparkle; he didn't like him.

" There, there, Hoshi," Night spoke where Cloud and Hoshi couldn't see him. " Don't be rude, Hoshi. This is an interesting boy. You know, for a person who's lived in pelf. I've never seen a dollar in my life, and am proud."

" That's the spirit, honey. Butter up the prisoner, and then we "take" care of him," Sparkle complimented her beloved.

Night stepped into a new room, followed by Vapor, Sparkle, Cloud holding Timburr, and finally Hoshi. The room Cloud saw reminded him of the old classic Horror-movies his father made him watch too desensitize any fears and give him more courage.

Whole room came into view. There were pictures of mighty Pok mon: Mewtwo, Lugia, Raqueza, Darkrai, Kyurem. Black throne stood in front of the room, catching Cloud's eyes, and making him agape. Looking to the throne Hoshi squeezing his right arm.

Blood circulation squeezed too tightly, losing breath, Cloud turned too Hoshi, making out, " Agh, yo-your hurting . Me."

" Good. Feel that pain, you mulling quim," Hoshi taunted as he squished.

" You seem to be losing yourself. Maybe you're going soft."

" Are you stalling me?"

" No. Threatening."

Cloud felt Hoshi grasp crushing his veins. The pain hurt his lungs, having troubles breathing, and inflammation in his wrist. Cloud didn't know how much longer he would last, however, he was connected too Timburr. The longer he last; the longer Timburr could last.

" Now, now, Hoshi," Night buttered up his comrade. " Is that any way too treat a guest?"

Night had Cloud under his control. Night paced up too Cloud, rubbing his chin, staring directly into his eyes and soul, sly grin spread across his face. Night's fingertips pressing up against Night's body pushed him towards the throne. Night couldn't move as he was trapped metal chains keeping him trapped in the throne.

Night, Sparkle, Vapor, Hoshi walked towards Cloud. Sparkle kneeling down too Cloud's level, holding her right arm out, staring seducing into his eyes, tantalizing, " Your so cute. I've already found the love of my life, sadly. Just too help clarify any last thoughts. Keep calm, and it will be over soo "

Timburr awakened from his sleep uppercut Sparkle under her chin. She fell back, groining and rubbing her face. Night kneeled down and helped Sparkle too her feet. Meet by an affectionate peck on his right cheek.

Hoshi and Vapor rushed in front of Night and Sparkle from the sides.

"Ludicolo, go!" Vapor.

" Machamp, rip them apart!" Hoshi

Vapor and Hoshi threw their pokeballs high in the air. Midair for a few seconds seals opened up with a Ludicolo and a Machamp emerging. Ludicolo did a hula dance. Machamp flexed all his four arms.

" You know, boy, am glad your Pok mon has some guts," Hoshi laughed. " I've been itching for a fight."

" Hush now, buffoon. We need him alive," Vapor snipped.

" Not like I was going too kill him. Besides, his Pok mon's not much too look at. Machamp, beat'em with Focus Punch!"

Machamp held his four arms back blue aura covered all four. He dashed towards Timburr with his four arms raised up high. Coming close up smashed his arms at Timburr was stopped. Timburr blocked all four arms; using just one arm.

"Gyah!" Hoshi

" UNBELIEVABLE!" Vapor

" IMPOSSIBLE!" Sparkle

" Hmmm " Night.

" Woah! That's so cool, Timburr!" Cloud.

Timburr felt good-hearted by Cloud's compliment. Timburr was too busy in his scuffle for him to show how happy he is. Instead, continued with the battle against Machamp pushed him back. Machamp fell down, Timburr ducked under him, and held him up high with his two arms, dropping his long crate used as a club

" That's Strength!" Vapor yelled amazed by Timburr. " It's an attack that strengthens a Pok mon's muscles. But, it can only be used as an attack on one specific thing. I've never seen it used twice in such short time. Not to mention Perfected so well."

" Hmmm Cloud Iwate What an interesting boy," Night muttered low enough that no one else could hear.

Cloud took out his red Unova-like pokedex. His father gave it too him the first time he got Arana, however, was holding it back until he truly needed it. Pokedex beeped loudly, Cloud unclipping the cover, and seeing an image of Timburr.

' Timburr, the Muscle Pokémon. It fights by swinging a piece of lumber around. It is close to evolving when it can handle the lumber without difficulty.'

" I should've known," Cloud thought to himself. " This Timburr must've already had an owner. And, he abandoned him. But, not before teaching him Strength."

" Hahaha! My Machamp may be up " Machamp spinned his body around, grabbing ahold of Timburr, got himself up, and held Timburr by the collar. " But he eventually comes around. Your out of Pok mon, out of luck, and hope! Just give up! Your alone!"

" Oh," A voice echoed below the ground. " He's not 'alone'"

Nobody could prepare an explosion broke the surface of the ground. Out of it's wreckage Maylene and Meowth jumped out. Both panting heavily, arms too their sides, their ace Pokémon's behind: Moeru and Lucario.

Meowth's panting turned to a smile, turned too face Cloud, broad smiling, said, " Sorry we're late, twoip. But The hero always makes an effect at the last second."

" Not only are we here," Maylene laughed in a low tone. " We're ready too fight!"

Next Chapter: Chapter 17: In the Past It's a battle between the group and the four uppers of Team Moon! With the aid of Timburr, can the group stop Night's mighty Pok mon?! Can Timburr get past his troubled past?! Will the group escape Nights castle?! Find out Next time Pok mon: Champions of the Sun!


	17. In the Past

**Rating+ for mild language and violence (non-graphic)**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon are all works of Satoshi Tajiri. I have however created most of the characters.**

Sorry if there really wasn't much of a Pokémon battle. I also won't be using theme songs until season 2. In one part they people`s words will be in Italic. That`s because, it`s a Pokémon's point of view. A very nice author suggested I don't overdo the theme song. However, I won't follow his advice of waiting "three days" too finish a chapter. A wise man once told me: Writing comes from the heart." My heart tells me: I want to be an author, better start writing. Sorry, review. I hope you are reading this, and can post another word of advice. I hope you all enjoyed the back stories of Nights Pokémon though. I know I didn't tell about Meowth having a new Pokémon. But, he's gotten a new Pokémon. And you're going to see it in battle.

Enjoy!

**In the Past**

Maylene and Meowth emerged from the ground. Both breathing heavily through their mouths. Hoshi and Vapor growled seeing them. Sparkle smiled at meeting Maylene. Night had an emotionless face and arms crossed.

" So…. You've got company?" Sparkle broke the silence.

" A talking cat, and a pink haired girl," Hoshi said in a mocking tone. " Their no match for me, or my Machamp." Machamp held Timburr high up as his name was mentioned. " There's nothing you can do—"

Machamp slammed by an Aura Sphere—Hoshi had been silenced. Machamp fell to the ground, dropping Timburr along the way, and made a large thud as his body hit the ground.

Timburr ran up too Cloud—jumping up too his arms, and hugged him around the waist.

" Burr! Burr! ( Don't let the mean people hurt me! Stop the evildoers!"

" Hahaha!" Vapor laughed in a wicked tone. " I find Pokémon's pain too be titillating. Every yell they utter…. Makes me fulfilled. Ludiocolo, take them down with Nature Power!"

Ludicolo continued doing a hula dance and thrusting his arms. A red triangle of light forming on his left arm, blue triangle of light forming on his right arm, and yellow triangle of light forming through his mouth. A giant blue triangle formed in his mouth. Triangle illuminating bright—launched it towards Meowth and Maylene.

Meowth took out a pokeball. In the size of gumball. It increased tenfold with Meowth holding it.

" Yurei, help us out!"

Meowth hurled his pokeball in the air. The pokeball floated airborne for 5 seconds, the top opened up. White light fell to the ground—Duskull took full form. Looking at the large blue triangle heading for him—made a small ball of darkness using Shadow Ball—fired directly at the attack.

Both attacks collided. Electrical sparks surged in the collision. Both attacks canceling each other out; small explosion in the form of a ball. Aftermath: No one was harmed. Vapor growled with his attack cancelled. Meowth had a sly smile across his face.

" Meowth!" Cloud yelled through the move. " Where did you find a Duskull?"

Meowth rolled his eyes, staring at the ceiling, trying too pronunciate himself, saying, " Well…"

**20 minutes ago**

Maylene and Meowth held their pokeballs out. Clicking noises were bluntly heard from both of their machines. Seals opened up, white light on the ground, Lucario and Supākī made their appearance. Both dog-like Pokémon growled too their scenery.

Swarms of Zubat's, Ekan's, Purrloin's, and Machop's. Dozens of Team Moon members swarmed Maylene and Meowth. Meowth recalled them acting as civilians, and hated Maylene for showing their discreet.

" Y'know, the female twoips I've known were…. Feminine," Meowth lectured in a discreet manor.

Maylene startled by Meowth`s predicament, turned her head slightly right, questioning, `` Am not feminine?"

" No."—Meowth

Maylene working up, pulled her right leg back, moving too Meowth's position, yelling before kicking, " AM NOT FEMININE!"

Meowth blasted off; hasn't done in a while. Maylene's right foot of steel—launched poor kitty-Meowth above.

* * *

Meowth spinned in a cartwheel. He could see everything below. Maylene, swarm of Pokémon encircling her, and his Pokémon Supākī. Meowth turned his face too the azure blue sky above. He noticed a Duskull flying above. Meowth couldn't believe a Ghost-type Pokémon would be in broad daylight.

Meowth overjoyed by their meeting, smiled through his mouth, taking out the Stylus Cloud gave him, said, " Oh, baby. You're mine."

Meowth held his Stylus all the way back. Chain of light blue light came out the top, latching around Meowth's arm. The chain became his remote. Around, fast, swiftly, a giant blue circle encircled Duskull's whole body. Too fast for his eyes to predict and closing in, blue light glowing around his structure. Duskull barely had any time to react—light enclosed—capture was complete.

Duskull was a soulless shell of a Pokémon. He couldn't think like he used too, tongue-tied, arms on his side. Meowth took out a pokeball. Prepared himself:Throw the pokeball.

Meowth tried to sound cool, rubbed his chin, staring at Duskull, said in a rough tone, " Alright, you bastard. Time to meet your maker."

Meowth hurled his pokeball—sucked the skull-faced ghost in. First blink, Meowth and the ball were plummeting. Second blink, Meowth desperately tried to grab his ball. Third blink, the ball stopped moving. Meowth caught the ball with his two paws.

* * *

Maylene had the fight of her life. Maylene practiced all forms of martial arts since she was young. She still had troubles facing an army of Pokémon with Meditate and Lucario. Maylene used Gwonbeop. Her moves consisted of blocking Team Moon punches with her wrist and kicking them in their guts (female member) or crotches (male member).

Lucario has his own fighting-style. He battled the Pokémon. Purrloin's were dealt with by the small blue orbs of Aura Sphere. Ekan's were dealt with by Bone Rush; puts his paws together and spreads them apart, creating a long light green bone of energy and hits them with it. Dragon Pulse for Zubat's where he puts his hands together and a turquoise ball of energy appears between them, and is fired at the Zubat's.

Meditate used Mind Reader too predict her opponent's next moves and follow Gwonbeop like her master. Creatures came for her, 2 Zubat's, 4 Ekan's, and 3 Purrloin's, ending with dozens of Team Moon members. All pushed aback of slammed to the ground.

" Gyah!" Maylene growled, than cursed under her breath. " We're outnumbered! Lucario, Meditate, fallback!"

Maylene's Pokémon couldn't hear her. Their attention had been sidetracked from battling Team Moon's Pokémon. Maylene growled realising their senile hearing. She returned to fighting, however, got pushed back by a powerful member and his Liepard using Sucker Punch.

" Tsk, typical girl," The member mocked. " Liepard, finish her. She's of no value too us. It's the Chosen One we're after."

Maylene managed to pick herself up, faced the Team Moon member, yelling out her question, " Who is the Chosen One!?"

" That… My sweet…. Isn't any of your concern. Liepard…. Do away."

Maylene felt her arms and legs going limp. One in her life, she couldn't fight her own battles, even if it breathed and wreaked of garbage. Lucario knew she was in peril. He's aura could sense her _feelings_. He was too busy facing off against Team Moon's Pokémon. Meditate got too self-confident about her battling, and ended up going rogue. Pokémon pacing closer, Maylene fearing death too come, could only make out the voice in heaven:

" Yo! Check-it-out!"

Maylene didn't recognise that of her Lord. She'd only heard Meowth's _voice_. Soon, after everyone was also startled by the voice, looked up and saw Meowth on top of Duskull as they plummeted from the sky.

" Woo hoo! That's the way, Yurei! Time to start-the-party! Will-O-Wisp!"

The Duskull put its hands together and a light blue fireball appeared in between them. Duskull then fired the fireballs in multiple directions below.

Maylene used her distraction from Meowth, got off the ground, and ducked for cover. Lucario confronted her. She crouched down under Lucario. Blue humanoid dog closed his eyes—punched incoming fireballs. They shattered with his touch.

Duskull ceasing his fire, Meowth raised his left paw up, commanding, " Hex!"

Duskull's eyes started to glow purple and light red. Multiple beams of black energy outlined in dark purple emerged from the tips of both of Duskull's hands and float into the air above it. The black energy combined and formed into a round black ball of energy with multiple branches of black energy coming off it. In the middle, an eye with a red iris and an indigo sclera forms. The eye released multiple light blue, magenta and dark blue rings of energy below…

Lucario ducked down and covered Maylene's form. Soon stopped. Got off Maylene. Maylene picked herself up. Looked around, saw most buildings trashed, and Team Moon members along with their Pokémon unconscious. Saw Meowth make his way down—nearly wanted to _kill _him. Managed to restrain herself.

" You like my new friend?" Meowth said pridefully. " I call him Yurei."

Maylene stood off, shrugging her pain away, looked infuriated at Meowth, said, " Meowth, what the hell's your problem. You shouldn't attack people like that."

" Well… I did save your life." Yurei disappeared. Reappeared behind Meowth. Smacked him on the back of his head. " Ow! Okay! _We _did it. Course…. I did get the Pokémon too help."

Yurei smacked Meowth in the back of his head, again. Meowth fell down, comically. Maylene's anger was gone and she tried hiding her amusement. She turned to Yurei, smiling. His ghostly cheeks blushed red. Being a gentlemen he took a vow. Meowth getting up, groining.

" Can Yurei find Cloud?"-Maylene

" Oh, just watch, sister."—Meowth

**Present **

" And…. That's pretty much it," Meowth said finishing his story. " I got Yurei too search this building. He found you, Cloud. And we took some shovels—started digging."

Cloud, Sparkle, and Night listened intently too Meowth's story. Vapor and Hoshi were sound asleep and snoring on the ground.

" Would you look at that, Cloud," Maylene said while referring to Vapor and Hoshi asleep. " It's 3 against 2 now."

" No it's not," Cloud remarked. " I don't have my Pokémon. But, I do have my pokedex. By the way…."

Cloud took his pokedex out and motioned it too Yurei. Image of a Duskull appeared on the screen. Pokedex's lecture:

' _Duskull, the Requiem __Pokémon__. It loves the crying of children. It startles bad kids by passing through walls and making them cry_.'

" He made me cry," Meowth commented on the pokedex. " The undead bugger smacked me behind my head."

Yurei smacked Meowth on the head, then putting his hands too his sides, retorting in words only Meowth could understand. " Dus. Dus. ( I don't do it on purpose. I do it because your naïve."

" I may be naïve! I am your Master!"

" Dusk. ( That's open for discussion)"

" Well… Meowth, Maylene…. Got Pokémon I've gotta save! See ya!"

Cloud made an effortful dash. He didn't see or feel Timburr sitting on his right elbow. Timburr kept his wood out in case Sparkle made a move. Sparkle moved right, letting Cloud. Cloud was meet by Night blocking the doorway. Night moved right, and handed out a bag with pokeballs on it. Cloud was handed the balls.

" What are these?" Cloud questioned while he stopped moving.

" Your pokeballs. Those were what you've been searching for, right? It doesn't seem fair to have such an eager boy go his own way, and not having a good start."

" Yeah, whatever. You'll regret it."

" Oh…. There's nothing too regret. You're a god, like me."

Cloud didn't pay much attention. He ran for the room with cages. Night snuck up behind and began following him. The room now consisted of Sparkle, Meowth, Lucario, Supākī, and Yurei. Sparkle reached too her sides—pulled out 3 pokeballs.

" Let's make this interesting, eh. A 3 on 3 battle. Just like in the Unova Region. You can take down all three of my precious Pokémon….. Me and Night will let you leave. But, only if you can take out…." Sparkle threw her 3 pokeballs over her head. Seals opened up—light entered out. Three Pokémon took their full forms on the ground: Flareon, Leafeon, Vaporean. " My beauties!"

* * *

Cloud returned to the room filled with cages. Arana and Oto were under his feet. Cloud released them as he ran through the tunnel. Timburr fell off Cloud's left shoulder. He took Cloud completely by surprise. Even though he was running, trying to find the room, Cloud was oblivious of him.

" Hey there, Timburr," Cloud spoke with a tone almost stammering. " Whatcha doing here. You've got an escape route. Use it."

Timburr couldn't speak. He was very shy, despite his muscular body, and didn't like expressing his words. Timburr sulked his head down in shame. Until Cloud came down and moved his chin up.

" Hey, Timburr. As long as you're here…. Perhaps…. You could help me get all these trapped Pokémon out. It would mean a lot to me."

Timburr grinned in approval. Timburr's left forearm glowed white. Timburr jumped above the cages. He saw a grid holding a Pokémon inside and slammed his glowing fist into it. Grid swung open; fist make embedded on the front.

" Wow! That was Hammer Arm! Strength and Hammer Arm!? Timburr… Your amazing!"

Cloud 's words seeped into Timburr's head, remembering his old Trainer, heard his voice, " _Timburr… Your amazing!"_

Timburr was saddened. Timburr was grateful Cloud acknowledged his strength in a superb manor, however, couldn't help but reminisce how said his owners passing was. How Timburr wished he was stronger. Timburr did however continue smashing the grids.

* * *

Flareon and Leafeon alone were dominating Maylene`s and Meowth`s Pokémon. Above Sparkle was a built in sun panel—lighting area over with natural sun light. The light empowered Flareon. Her moves were stronger, she could move faster; saw better, and made her resilient bodied.

Leafeon also got power from the light. Ingrain of roots under her worked better because of photosynthesis of the sun. She could fire Solarbeam`s at any second. Her Chlorophyll boost her speed under the bright sun. And her Leaf Guard prevented her succumbing to Yurei`s Will-O-Wisp or getting paralysis by Supākī.

`` Damn,`` Meowth cursed loud enough for everyone to hear. `` This girls strong.``

`` Who`s side are you on?" Maylene began their bickering.

" Nobody's. Me bein' here's for show. And going to be a Pokémon Master alone, and you two can suck it."

Lucario, Yurei, and Supākī were in terrible position. All were pushed down by her Pokémon's attacks. The powerful five-pointed blast of orange flames of Fire Blast slammed into Lucario. Long breath of flames ramming into Supākī. And a blast of Solarbeam hitting Yurei.

" Vaporean!" Sparkle yelled seeing her watery Pokémon not doing anything. " Get in there, and fight! Night needs us!"

Vaporean didn't do anything but lie down and snore away. Vaporean had no liking too Sparkle. She didn't find Sparkle too be her Trainer. At most times Vaporean would dream about who her partner could be. Maylene curious about Vaporean, took our her pokedex, and had it display an image of her species.

' _Vaporean, __the Bubble Jet __Pokémon__. __Vaporeans cell composition is similar to water molecules. As a result, it can melt away into water._'

" Do you think its attitude reforms differently?" Meowth asked Maylene.

" I don't know," Maylene replied. " I only know…. We've got bigger problems."

* * *

All cages were badly damaged. The cages were open, punch marks around the sides, and piled on top of each other. Below the hill of cages were Cloud, Arana, Oto, Timburr, and a few other Pokémon: Pikachu's, Caterpie's, Venonat, Gastly's, Sentret's, Aron's, Crogunk's, and other Timburr's.

" Your free now, everyone," Cloud said calmly too the Pokémon. " Leave. Live your own lives. But, here. Night could come back at any time. And I don't think I can handle him."

The Pokémon didn't leave. The Pikachu's and Venonat's twitched their ears; every Pokémon looking right at him. None moved at all.

" Come on. Leave. "

" Spi! Spi! ( Listen to Master! There are bad men coming!" Arana joined in.

" Whismur! ( They'll look you all up again!)" Whismur also screamed.

Timburr didn't want to help them. He knew how _things_ were. Hearing footsteps of his devil—Night made his appearance. Cloud, Arana, Oto all growled with his appearance. All the other Pokémon turned their heads to see Night—Smiled across their faces. They ran away from Cloud and embraced Night. Some hugged him, others rubbed themselves against him, all smiling.

" See this, Cloud," Night mentioned to the rubbing. " Too all these poor Pokémon's…. Am their saint. I absolve their worries, take them home, and care; my magnificent demi gods."

" What!? You putting them into cages…. We're trying to make them your own?" Cloud stupefied said. " Why do they like you? What have you offered them, Night?" Cloud's head boiling, eyes turning red, getting worked up, yelled his loudest " TELL ME!"

Night still in calm demeanor, pet all around him, still looking at Cloud, answered his question, " Their lies. They believe they're given freedom. But, how can there be freedom, their controlled by humans. I want too free them….. Wipe out all humans."

" What? You can't possibly mean…. Death."

" Yes. The benevolent rise from the ashes, and take new form. We of Team Moon believe in death; we see reincarnation. Every time here…. Our souls will be derived.``

Night still had interest for Cloud and his Pokémon. Couldn't see himself doing any harm. Picked himself up and walked away. All Pokémon following close behind him.

`` Wait!`` Cloud yelled. `` What about our battle?"

" Hmph. Our time isn`t now. Soon, we`ll fight. But, only on the worlds day of reckoning. Farewell, Cloud Iwate. Also, make sure to take care of Timburr. Out of all these Pokémon…. His hearts the most scarred.``

Cloud couldn`t see Night anymore. He vanished into thin air. Timburr couldn`t handle Cloud`s burden. He`s past haunted him.

**Two Months ago**

Timburr practiced swinging his piece of wood. He was young, his board was heavy, and he sweat dropped all over. An old man sat on a tree stump behind, curtailing wood. Short knife cut the stones lower half (without the weapon). The old man had short white ivy hair, green eyes, claw scratches on top his arms, brown beige robes below his head and gold robes around his waist.

Man finished curving the head, put his knife away, lifting his head up, and looking at Timburr, tranquilly calling, `` Timburr, it`s ready.``

Timburr stopped swinging his wood. Overexcited, perky face, happy. Timburr ran up too his former master. He ran jumped onto his masters. Timburr clinged there. Didn`t want to let go. His master shared Timburr`s nature. Moved the statue over his head, trying not to disturb Timburr`s grip, and gave it to him.

`` Burr! ( Thank you!)``

Shadows were around them. People were circling them. People wanting their retribution. Silent, still, making their quick moves—flagrant revenge—bullet breaking their silence. End of Timburr`s owner.

Timburr`s mind skipped the fall. His master lay on the ground, life-dead. Shadows walking behind him. Their revenge of Timburr`s master wasn`t good enough. They wanted more.

`` _Such an impudent __creatures,`` _One once said too Timburr`s shaken body.

`` _Let the misery continue,`` _ Another voice once said too Timburr.

Nothing could be said for Timburr. Cold metal touching behind his head. Tears mustered out Timburr. One Click—Flames relinquishing the shadows.

It was Night, and his Peace. Timburr hadn`t seen them, then. He only cried as his palms felt his Master`s warm skin. His heart engrossed by sadness—warm hand of Night catching him from behind.

_`` Don`t __worry,`` _Night`s voice comforted behind. `` _Everything will get better.``_

**Present**

Lucario, Supākī, and Yurei could hardly keep themselves up. Their damages were too severe. Flareon and Leafeon barely had any damages sustained. Vaporeon still hadn`t lifted a toe for battle and slept on the ground. Meowth and Maylene were all worn out from their yelling. Sparkle remained perfectly intact.

`` Ah…. See the sweetness of battle. You can either give your all for everything…. Suffer in a life of all you know. What my Night brings…. Is all the time in the world.``

Meowth remembering how things were for him, seeing the girl, lost control, `` YOUR INSANE!``

Sparkle laughed at Meowth, her two precious darlings joining her, hackled, `` Insane?! Your whole humanity's rotting. Does that make it rot…. Deserve to succumb! Just as Night would want it!"

"Unequivocally," The ring of Night came behind.

Night made his appearance. From the shadows, the man of life/end. His intentions were pure: Leave. Grabbed his beloved around her waist, pulling her closer, a kiss from her too his right cheek. The joy of his life—be together forever.

" Oh, (seductive) Is it time?"—Sparkle.

" Yes. Sadly…. It's succumb—"—Night.

" Wow!" Cloud's almost hidden hyperactive voice yelled behind. " A Water-type Pokémon!"

Sparkle and Night were astonished. Cloud, once believed docile, picked Vaporeon up and rubbed her belly. Sparkle was most astonished. Vaporeon, her only desolate Pokémon, smiled. She was jealous. But, not defeated. High above her and Night was her faithful Drifblim.

She'd seized the actions of escape—kissed Night right on his lips. Haze covered them above. Beams of red light came out exited the Haze and sucked in all Pokémon. Cloud was disappointed over Vaporeon being sucked in, and seeing her as a Water-type Pokémon belonging with Sparkle.

Smoke covered Vapor, Hoshi, Machamp, and Lodicolo.

" What are they doing?" Maylene asked seeing the smoke, and a face made of their smoke; two long lines on top and one moving side by side.

" Oh, no," Meowth said too the tiding's. " We've gotta stop them! Their escaping!"

It was too late. Smoke cleared…. Everyone was gone. Maylene, Meowth, Cloud, and Timburr making his way up from behind, only one's still around.

Cloud looked for his beckon of light. Saw through it: Timburr. Standing beside him, a lone Pokémon, reminding him; himself, needed nurture. Cloud would do anything.

" Timburr," Cloud pronounced edgily. " Would you like to come with… Me?"

Timburr needed _time_ to think. His master, how he's failed him, and has been imprisoned; his own paranoid mind. He didn't need to think. Simply acted:

Jumping up and down while smiling, " Burr! (Yes!)"

" Than…. Welcome aboard…. Kyouryoku."

Next Chapter: Chapter 17: Noblemen—With the addition of Kyouryoku on Cloud's team, they set off for the 2nd Gym! Who is the White Knight Kouki?! Is he really a hero too Qzulf city?! How is he related too Team Rocket!? Find out Next Time: Pokémon: Champions of the Sun!


	18. Noblemen part 1

**Rating****+ for mild language and violence (non-graphic)**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon are all works of Satoshi Tajiri. I have however created most of the characters.**

Well, this is what they call " A Long Cliffhanger" Also, I kind've forgot to mention…. This chapter is a part 1 of 2, or 3. You know…. With the plot line and everything. I would once again like to thank everyone. Your love and support helps me keep writing these chapters. As some of you might already know…. I would delete one of my stories; It didn't get enough favors.

Enjoy!

**Noblemen Part 1**

Cloud, Maylene, and Meowth were gorging themselves with burned fish. The trio sat on a plastic picnic table. Their Pokémon had different things to do. Arana String Shot in the trees, Oto was riding Uma as his hyper voice helped past through trees. Lucario and Meditate practiced martial arts. Kama played catch with a tree; having Confusion. Moeru barked and chased his wagging tail. A Machamp, Maylene's, had a tug-a-war match with Supākī near a sand pit. Yurei and Kyouryoku eating fish with their new Masters.

Meowth noticed Yurei shoving food down his windpipe, was in awe, smiled, commenting, " My bloke doesn't even have a stomach. He's just bein' a piglet."

Cloud noticed Kyouryoku slowly chewing his food, happy demeanor, smiled, thinking, " _He's so cute. Must've been starving too. Well, he's in good hands now."_

" Mmmmmm…. That was some good fish," Meowth said while rubbing his stomach. " I want more."

" How about my stew?" Maylene clamoured.

Cloud and Meowth nearly threw up, staring. Her food seemed repulsive. Black sludge, inside a bowl, with what seemed like feathers on the top.

" Ahhh…. On second thought…. I could lose a few calories."

" Huh? Okay."

Maylene studied her stew. She spinned the spoon around the stew, took it out, and smelled her own recipe. Seemed unfazed by its odor.

Cloud had enough to eat. He took out his diary and set it on the table. Meowth and Maylene paid no attention to his diary. Meowth was too busy yammering with Yurei—ghost raised above him and smacked him behind his head. Maylene dropping pelts from a pepper shaker.

**Dear Diary**

**If you are a real being; sorry it's been so long. Things haven't been easy around here. Stress of finding a murderers son by winning eight badges, trying to get the remaining seven badges, and helping the ones we already have.**

**Meowth once told me: I'll help you with training and learning battles. So far, am the one who's been teaching him. It's cute though. A Pokémon wanting to become a Pokémon master. It's like living one of my fantasy books. **

**Maylene clings onto me too much. She's starting to scare me. She claims too be my fiancée…. I just can't commit. What is wrong with me? Beautiful and independent girl wants to be with me, and am wussing out?**

**Since last we've chat, I've won a Ponyta and befriended**** a Timburr; I call Uma and ****Kyouryoku****. It's sai****d too see Uma color blind. ****Kyouryoku****also has a troubled past I've no idea about. However, I love them and will be there for them. It pains me ****to**** write…. Once the case is closed…. I'll be setting everyone free. **

**Oct 28****th**

* * *

The trio journeyed down a dirt road. Maylene reading a black leathered book. Meowth munching down blue berries. Cloud lost in his own thought. Cloud had a double vivid mind. He thought about _releasing_ his Pokémon. It shunt him to the heart, however, couldn't obey the first rule of a Ranger: Never get too attached to wild Pokémon. He also thought about Vaporean.

" Hey, twoip," Meowth's voice broke his thought. " What'cha doing with that water dog? You gave it a belly-rub."

Cloud thought back too that event, head to the clouds, shrugged his shoulders, replying, " I just really like Water-type Pokémon."

" But, you've never shown _actions _too Kama."

" Don't get me wrong. I love all Pokémon. There's just some that interest me. Like that Vaporeon for example."

Cloud was no longer focused on reality. His thoughts came too Vaporeons beauty. The cleansed blue scales, three horns mimicking a crown, eyes of the night sky, and even its ridge.

Meowth and Maylene were dumbfounded. Cloud's cheeks blushing, spacing out, eyes closed.

" _This twoips such a weirdo," _Meowth thought to himself.

" _Aww, look how happy my darling is,_" Maylene thought too herself.

" HELP!" Loud females voice echoed through the area, waking up Cloud. " Please help me!"

Maylene and Cloud's demeanor's turned valiant. Both took pokeballs out—releasing Arana and Lucario. Both awaited their Masters orders.

" Arana, use Constrict on my left arm, go!"—Cloud.

" Lucario, piggyback me!"—Maylene.

Arana and Lucario nodded their heads; agreeing with what their Masters had planned. Arana jumped on Cloud's left arm and squeezed his arm. Lucario hunched over and Maylene got on top of him.

Arana unleashed String Shot from his mouth—pulled Cloud away. Lucario move faster than light—disappeared with Maylene right before Meowth's eyes. The loud-mouthed cat was the only one still around. Took out a pokeball, holding it to the ground, unleashed his most faithful comrade:

" Moeru, let's ride!"

Seal unclipped. Moeru's body took full form. He'd yelped from his mouth multiple times. Meowth got on top of his back.

" Think you can travel my far, buddy?"

Meowth patting Moeru's head, got him wiry, he barked, " DOUR! ( ABSOLUTELY!)"

" I knew you could, buddy. Trusted stead… Ahoo!"

Meowth near felt Moeru moving so fast. Wind rushed to his head. Moeru dashed down the dirt road—catching up behind Cloud and Maylene.

* * *

Cloud tree swinged through the forest, threads wrapping around wood, pulling him closer to his calling. Lucario jumped on top of tree branches. His body used their weight for support and launched him right into the sky—always landing closer to his target.

" Hey, Maylene!" Cloud called while swinging on tree branches.

" Yes," Maylene replied as her throat felt as if a frog leaped in it.

" What purpose do you have in Sunfall region. I realize you've mention 'marriage', however, that can't be the only reason."

" Now's not a good time."

" Right now may be our only time. Explain yourself."

Maylene had trouble answering Cloud's question. Her heart was too focused on latching on Lucario. Lucario gave off an emotional aura: Acceptance. Maylene understood Lucario, feeling the tension in his body, had too let her voice be heard.

"To become a Pokémon Coordinator." Maylene sheepishly revealed.

Cloud's mind turned blank. He couldn't believe what Maylene told him. A girl, a master of Fighting-type Pokémon and martial arts, come too him for the purpose of marriage, wants to be a Coordinator. Cloud was so proud of her.

Woman's scream calmed down. Growing fainter, they made their way up, couldn't know if that person was still in peril. Cloud noticed a calling—scenery around him and Maylene changed right before his eyes. Sunlight was blackened out. Darkness filled the sky.

Cloud witnessed his own flashback. He saw him at ten years old and two adult shadows with happy expressions holding him by both arms. Left shadow vanished into thin air. Right shadow vanished into thin air. It was just him, a single human being, growing in size, until he reached his average.

" _Crap," _Cloud thought to himself. "_Why now of all __days?"_

Cloud reckoned he was seeing into the future. First an image of Arana, Oto, Uma, and Kyouryoku's shadows formed around his figure. A large bird looking shadow showed up behind him. A dog shadow with antenna's sticking out its head followed. Mouse looking Pokémon appeared on his right shoulder. Image of a small rock headed Pokémon ending the group.

" _What's going on? Who're those creatures?"_

Image of Cloud with the Pokémon vanished into thin air. Shadow of a hedgehog making its appearance. Cloud couldn't feel his own breath. _Things _were scaring him. The images, seeing himself, projection of a hedgehog below him, and it speaking in his mind:

" _Cloud Iwate. You hold the key. __Don't…. Let…. It…. Go."_

" AHHHHH!" Cloud screamed loud as his lungs could handle.

He returned to reality. Being back in the way—about too smash right into a tree. Uma dashed too quickly. Uma couldn't see the tree, and Cloud was speechless. The way Uma moved—They were going to die!

" Hang on!" Heroic voice yelled out of nowhere. " I'll save you!"

Uma stopped, forcedly. Ground below sliced open. Huge fissure was under their feet. Cloud and Uma having no way of surviving a fall in there, madly moved their legs too escape, but ended up falling down into the abyss.

" Ariados, String Shot!" Same heroic voice came from far away.

Cloud and Uma were entangled by silky webs. Cloud would've been used too arachnid webs, however, the ones coiling his waist was much larger. Cloud could hardly breathe. Webs pulled him out the fissure. Too much pressure in Cloud's veins… Passed out.

* * *

Cold water blasted Cloud's face. He'd escaped from a deep slumber. Meet eyes with Maylene close up, Meowth, Arana and Oto, a country woman, and…. A knight.

Woman whose husky, wearing a pink apron over her plain red clothes, diamond pierced ears, X-large yellow shorts, giant white bandanna wrapped around her head, while red hair pixie-cut style seeped out of her bandana.

Knight wore white plate armour, two silver bands on his bicep, variety of rings on his fingers; two each, large side belt holding 5 pokeballs, and a watch on his right arm.

" Your okay!" Maylene screamed in joy.

" Yeah!" Meowth joined her in the screaming.

" Spi! Spi! (Master! Master!) joined in.

" Whismur! ( He's alive!) Whismur nearly cried as he cheered.

Husky woman and silver knight vowed their heads with his return. Cloud couldn't depend against Maylene's hug. His intestines were having the life squeezed out of them. Cloud couldn't breathe—immobilized by her brutal strength.

" _It's o__fficial. S__he wants to kill me," _Cloud reminded himself.

" Thank you again, noble White Knight Kouki," A more cheerful voice filled the area.

Cloud looked up and saw the husky woman peck the knight on his right cheek. White Knight Kouki's helmet hide his appearance, however, Cloud could've sworn he'd be blushing. Meowth shaked his head under the knight.

Husky woman curious, crouched down too Meowth, putting her arm out, offering, " Would you like a kiss too, little fella?"

" No I don't!" Meowth's big-mouth let out. " You'd crush me under your weight!"

Cloud didn't even feel tab bit sorry for Meowth. He left the safety zone—slammed into the sky. His loud screaming echoed across the sky. Cloud couldn't keep track of his falling body.

Woman been insulted, steaming anger out her head, turned the other way and stomped away. It was just White Knight Kouki joining Cloud and Maylene.

" Greetings, fellow knights," Cosplaying man in knights armor addressed Cloud and Maylene. " I am the hero too Qzulf City."

" Yeah, that's great," Maylene said in an all but thrilled tone. " I never really learned anything. How—"

Meowth's powerful vocal chords broke Maylene's conversation, plummeting down, yelling, " Am too young to die!"

Meowth crashed in the bushes. The trio of trainers had no way of finding him. Returned too their conversation, Maylene talking, " How was your assistance needed?"

" Oh, well…. Wild Mightyena like too hunt in these parks. Sadly, they've taken a liking for human flesh. It's strange. The Mightyena used to love playing and frolicking about with humans. However; something strange is going on."

" M-May I…. See your pokemon you used to save me," Cloud pleaded too Kouki.

" Of course, little one. After all, how can I decline a person's curiosity?"

Kouki detached two of the 5 balls around his waist. Size of them enlarged with his touch. Threw them both up high—white light came out their seals. Kouki's Ariados and Excadrill took full form.

Cloud kneeled down and patted Ariados on his head. A tingling sensation ran in his fingertips. Ariado's skin had been rougher than his partner Arana's. Cloud instead pat Excadrill on the head. More dirt made up his skin. Cloud feared his skin would peel off—pulled his arm away.

" How do you like these Pokémon?" Kouki replied in a cheerful poise.

Cloud rubbed his hands together to apply friction, examing them, replied, " Their quite the interesting pair. Where did you get them?"

" Well…. I've had them ever since I was born."

" Really? I find that pretty hard to believe. I'd presume you'd let them retire in their old age."

" Old age? What words of viper spilt your tongue. We've only begun our journey. I shall become a Pokémon Master."

Cloud froze up. He's head that: Toru. Never has he seen someone so old trying to become a Pokémon Master. Cloud responded with open left arm.

" Nice to meet you, Kouki. My name is Cloud—"

" Iwate. Yes. Your friends told me. Nice name by the way."

* * *

Jesse and James observed them close by. Jesse had binoculars over her eyes. James bite his nails. Jesse swished her arms at him.

" Stop it!" Jesse ululated. " It's embarrassing me!"

" Embarrassing you?!" James yipped. " Think about me for a change! Not everything's about you, y'know."

" Shut up! First Meowth betrayed us, goes too another twerp for guidance, and now am stuck with you. It's a living nightmare!"

" Grrr…."

James thought of his next insult. None came too his mind. Backed away; catching his breath.

" _1….2….3," _James counted in his mind. " _4…. 5…. 6….__Hello__."_

James never seen Jesse in such a pose. All crouched down, hind raised way up, taking things seriously. She made James blush. Shrugged it off. Paced up, stopped, large boulder under him, sat down. James needed guidance. He missed the old times. He had _friends_.

* * *

Cloud and Kouki trained together. Cloud used Kyouryoku. Kouki had Excadrill. Excadrill dug at lightning speed under the ground.— Kyouryoku throwing boulders. Cloud and Kouki had intense looks on their faces.

Maylene and Meowth laid on beach benches. Timer sound rang. Maylene and Meowth turned around; backs facing the sun.

"Kyouryoku, use Hammer Arm on the ground!" Cloud ordered.

" Man, that twoip's voice really packs a wallop," Meowth commented on his bench.

" At least he's honing his skills; like you should be," Maylene pestered.

" Touché."

Kyouryoku's left arm glowed white. Kyouryoku smashed his glowing arm into the earth—Excadrill popped out his handmade hole—sucked in by Kouki's pokeball.

Kouki pet Excadrill's ball, low smile on his face, saying, " That was some mighty training. Next time you're out…. We'll be notorious."

" Why did cosplayin' knight bring that mole back," Meowth asked on the sides. " He could've still won."

" Idiot," Maylene blustered. " They werent' battling. They were training in evasive maneuvers. You know, the thing you suck at."

" Ariados, go!" –Kouki

" Arana, go!"—Cloud

Kouki's and Cloud's pokeballs clashed into each others. Arana and Ariados emerged from their clashing. Arana and Ariados worked straight away. Arana leaped on Cloud's left arm and coiled around his left arm. Ariados leaped on Kouki—squeezed his chest. The two's transformations were complete.

" STRING SHOT!" Both yelled at the same time, surprisingly.

* * *

Jesse growled through her binoculars. James laid lazily on the boulder. Jesse dragged her binoculars down too her waist—snapped them in half.

" KOUKI!" Jesse caterwauled.

" You know that cosplaying twerp?" James asked too lazy to get up.

" Know him!? I want his head…. On a spit!"

* * *

Cloud and Kouki were virtually monkey-spiders. Arana's thread latched onto sole tree bark and kept his body afloat. Kouki's Aridos fired four threads at once—doglegging below the thread-wire.

" That's some pretty cool technique, knight-twoip has," Meowth complimented while lying back on his chair.

" Why don't you ever vote for Cloud?" Maylene probed.

" Don't get me wrong, bitch. I do think Cloud's extraordinary, however, I can't base all my moves on him. There's so many powerful people out there; all got their own unique ideas. If I see as they do…. Maybe light can shine upon me."

" That's a nice thought. But…." Maylene jumped up from her chair—kicked Meowth right in his behind. " I AIN'T A BITCH!"

Meowth soared like a star, heading too high in the sky, however, Arana's String Shot caught him at the last second. Meowth laid in the thread trying too catch his breath.

" T-Thanks…. Twoip. I knew you'd—"

Cloud wasn't giving Meowth a means of speaking. He'd flinged Meowth's body—made way towards Kouki's—slammed face first into another tree. Comically fell down, head hitting bark every 5 seconds midair, eventually landed face first on the ground.

" Will he be okay?" Kouki asked concerning.

" Don't worry," Cloud replied. " He's been through far worse."

Cloud and Kouki meet above the forest. Cloud made thrusts using his feet. Kouki did airborne punches. Two clashed into each other—fist against feet.

They were dead even. Broke out their poses, and shaked each other's hands—plunging down to the forest. It was Maylene's great horror too watch them fall. She was too busy watching Cloud and Kouki—paid no attention too Arana or Ariados—they made a large web of safety under them.

" Well…. I had fun," Cloud talked despite falling in a happy guise.

" Let's do it again sometime," Kouki said.

Giant net held them up high. Their bodies were safe. Cloud pretended he was doing snow angels. Kouki put his arms behind his head. Maylene rushed in and pried both dimwitted trainers out. Smacked Kouki on the helmet—squeezed Cloud by his wrist hard as her body could muster.

" I was worried sick! Don't you ever do that again, okay."

Cloud shivered from Maylene's tears dripping down on him. He didn't think training would hurt Maylene. He was in lust with Maylene; unable to commit. But, he somehow found her a valuable aspect in his predetermined life. Didn't want the moment too go to waste—hugged Maylene behind her back.

Maylene felt Clouds warm/gentle touch. First time she saw him: Just thought of him as someone predetermined husband. She now saw his confidence. Same _confidence_ Ash gave her after losing against a trainer named Paul. She wasn't afraid to let her words or actions be known.

" How sweet," Kouki peachly said. " Now…" Cloud and Maylene were grabbed from behind. Jesse had Maylene. James grabbed ahold over Cloud. Their arms enconse their mouths. " Please don't fight it. Let my cousin Jesse have her way."

Next Chapter: Chapter 19: Noblemen part 2—Maylene and Cloud are held by hostage by the deceiving white knight! It's up to Meowth to save them! Can he control everyone's Pokémon's?! Can they even stop the elite fighter Kouki's Pokémon?! Find out Next Time Pokémon: Champions of the Sun!


	19. Noblemen part 2

**Rating****+ for mild language and violence (non-graphic)**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon are all works of Satoshi Tajiri. I have however created most of the characters.**

So, Kouki is Jesse's cousin? And, he's helping her capture Cloud and Maylene? Sorry if description wasn't very good. Now, that part with Cloud seeing 8 shadows…. Well…. That's his future Pokémon team, obviously. I'd like to thank the two who've put my story on their favourites. SilverWingGentleman whose given me a review. And everyone who takes the time to read. I hope you can all enjoy this chapter

Enjoy!

**Noblemen Part 2**

Meowth fell down from the sky, screaming his lungs out. Maylene was too aggressive. She gave too much power into her move, and it may've just cost Meowth his life. Meowth's hands spread far out. Ground came into his view.

" _Am too young to die!" _Meowth thought to himself.

Meowth fell an inch above the ground—afloated above the ground. He was levitating. Kama using Confusion, Moeru crouching under him, Meowth dropped down too Moeru's back.

" Dour? Dour? ( Master? Are you alright?)" Moeru asked in sympathy.

`` Yeah. Thanks for your concern, pal. Why can`t everyone else be like you?" Meowth said too the helping fiery-dog.

" Psy. Psy? ( (sarcasm) I don't know. Why can't they?" Kama mumbled under his breathed.

* * *

Meowth chugged down a glass of water. He'd finished drinking, wiping his wet mouth. Teams Pokémon stared intently at him: Uma, Moeru, Kama, Supākī, Yurei, and Maylene's Machamp and Meditate. Every other Pokémon were taken away along with Cloud and Maylene. Meowth wiped away all bits of water still in his mouth and gave a confused look.

" Am trying to better understand. The whole 'White Knight" was a hoax too capture my poor twoips, my ex-teammates show up and capture them, now their somewhere far away, and are expecting me too help find them?"

" Psy.(Pretty much)," Kama replied.

" Bring it on."

* * *

Maylene and Cloud were tied up in the back of a van; poor Kyouryoku wrapped up in his masters arms. Jesse and James drove in the front. Kouki watched them up close. His arms were crossed.

Cloud, the poor soul, went against fear, yelled, " Why are you doing this?"

Kouki made a chuckling gesture, chest puffing out, laughing, " Am a bad person! Duh, did you really think hero's wore armor? Only thing a knight is…. A murderer. Dastards, everyone. Swinging their cold blades and riding their animals of death. "

" I should've known. Of course, I should've known when you mentioned Mightyena as settled Pokémon. Mightyena are always violent natured."

" Then why didn't you just walk away?"

" I needed reconcile. Surely, a person who takes good care of his Pokémon and helps the innocent can't be a _bad_ guy. Like those morons on the wheel."

" HEY!" Jesse's voice yelled.

" WE-CAN-HEAR-YOU!" James voice yelled.

" And Kouki's not listening to you. Kouki only cares about himself. Always has, and always will. That`s the way it`s meant to be, twer-``

Door`s too the van were cut open. Skarmory got in the vehicle, screeching. Metal-bird Pokémon's voice filled every space of the van. Jesse and James screamed together in unison:

`` GYAH!``

Kouki wasn`t at all startled. He was anticipating Pokémon to come, and was looking forward to battling _the__m_.

`` Magnetric, blast that bird!``

Kouki dropped his pokeball below his feet. Magnetric appeared from the ball. He howled, sparks coming out, scaring Jesse and James:

`` AHHH!``

`` Are you really taking orders from scared cats?" Maylene said.

" I've got no other choice," Kouki retorted. " Am bound too serving. Magnetric, spark with Charge Beam!"

Electricity built up inside of Magnetric's mouth. The electricity forming a massive ball, purely of yellow light, unleashed a beam of electricity. Beam came at Cloud, however, the wild Skarmory deflected it with its right wing.

Skarmory was unfazed. Its small metal feet gripped Cloud and Maylene by their collars—dragging them away. Kouki staring in envy at their escape.

" Manectric, Shock Wave!"

Manetric's body became surrounded in light blue electricity, and released a beam of light blue electricity from its body towards Skarmory.

" Skarmory!" Cloud yelled to the Pokémon as If it was his own. `` Duck!``

Skarmory surprisingly did a loop around, breaking the sparks of light, Aerial Ace. Skarmory was in debt too Cloud. Skarmory hasn`t just been following Cloud. Skarmory would continue to get hungry, the benevolent Cloud finding the poor metal bird and nursing him, letting him go. Why Cloud hasn`t captured Skarmory as he was weak; birdy had no idea.

`` You call that an _attack_!?" Jesse's obnoxious voice yelled below. " Shiftry, hit'em with Shadow Ball!"

Cloud peered down, seeing everything. Large violet balls of darkness were fired towards Skarmary. Maylene ducked 'n' covered on top of Skarmory's wings. Cloud took out a pokeball on his belt and raised it up high.

" Oto, use Uproar!"

Cloud threw his pokeball overhead. Seal clipped open—Oto, the musically verbal Pokémon came out. Oto screeched. Red energy surrounded a shockwave coming from his lungs.

Shockwave dispersed all Shiftry's Shadow Ball's, however, Cloud feared for Oto. Shiftry was on another level, and could fire till judgement day. Oto however had his attack come directly from the lungs.

" _Hang on, Oto," _Cloud thinked in worry. " _he's life depends on it."_

* * *

Meowth rode through the rode on Moeru. Everyone else's pokemon followed closely behind. Meowth was determined. It was his moment too shine. Too long, he's been someone's lackey, finally found someone treating him as an equal, and needed to show his loyalty; saving them.

" _Hang on, twoips," _Meowth thought while riding on top Moeru. " _Helps on its way." _

Meowth thought he saw something moving in the forest. A lonely Poochyena running too his family, however, reminded him of himself. The day he betrayed Team Rocket.

**One Year ago, inside Team Rocket Base**

"_What!" _Meowth thought in panic at his boss's words. He then spoke up and asked, " Is it really necessary to kill'em, Boss?"

Meowth, Jesse&James, Giovanni were in Giovanni's office. Test tubes and papers filled every space. Giovanni glared at the talking Pokémon and replied, " Yes, you imbecile! Once we get rid of those three…. Our plans can go further!"

" What about the twerp's other friends and Pokémon?" Jesse asked.

" We'll find them and kill them as well," Giovanni replied with a smirk. " Since you three know so much about them, it shouldn't be too hard to find them."

Meowth looked at Jesse and James and how they felt no emotion at the thought of murder, especially to kids.

" _Are they even my friends anymore?_" Meowth pondered. " _We used to have more fun t__o__gether, but ever since we went to Unova, they'__ve changed."_

Meowth remembered Ash and Pikachu. They had caused him so much pain from electrical shocks, fire attacks, and more throughout the years, but when he pretended to have been fired from Team Rocket, they had immediately helped and trusted him. No one else had shown him that kind of love and friendship before.

He looked back at Jesse and James. He decided that they were still his friends deep down, but right now, there was more evil in them than he could stand. And if he didn't act now, Ash and his friends would be killed. He made his choice.

"Fury Swipes!" Meowth yelled as he jumped at Giovanni and scratched him in the face with his sharp claws. Everyone's widened in shock.

" What are you doing, you buffoon?" Giovanni said as he winced in pain.

" Doin' the right thing," Meowth replied. " I've seen a lot o' evil bein' with you through the Team Rocket through the years, but you've gone too far this time!"

Meowth went over to Giovanni's desk and grabbed a remote to the cage which contained Ash and his friends pokemon. He pushed a button and with a BZZZ sound, the cage was unlocked and the cage doors flew open.

" You traitor!" James yelled.

" Yor callin' me a traitor!" Meowth responded furiously. " Do you mean to tell me that yor just gonna to let da Boss kill innocent kids?"

Yes, and if you don't agree with us, then you're dead to us!" Jessie and James said together. Then, the Team Rocket duo each took a pokeball in hand and sent out a Swoobat and Cofagrigus.

" Swoobat, use Air Slash on that deserter!" Jesse ordered.

" Cofogrigus, use Shadow Ball on that turncoat!" James instructed.

Meowth couldn't dodge their attacks. Each one ram into him. Cuts in his arms, blood gush-ing out, Meowth breathless.

" Feel it? Your no longer wanted here," Giovanni discommended.

" We never want to see your weak body again," Jesse&James said in unison.

Meowth in his own mind—reminiscing on his failure—crashed against a glass window and fell down. Pain was too great. He couldn't breathe. Fell 30 feet to the ground.

**Present**

" _I could use someone to travel with," _Meowth reconciled Cloud's words, before they went on their adventure.

" _Ca__n I turn over a new leaf? Become a whole new kind of __Pokémon__? Nah, I like being who I am. But, Team Rocket and I are finished. I've got my own team of fighters. We could be Team Meowth."_

" _Psy, sy. ( I don't think so, fuzz face," _Kama telepathically spoke.

" _What?! You can read my mind?"_

" _Am a Psyduck. Psu-practically means Psychic. I was imprisoned by you. I enjoy a battle like some others. But, don't act like your my sensei.``_

_`` God. You can be such a buzzkill, Kama."_

* * *

Sparkle watched the whole him. Night wasn't with her. All seven of Eevee's evolutions were surrounding her: Jolteon, Umbreon, Espeon, Flareon, Glaceon, Leafeon, and farthest away was Vaporeon. Drifblim perched on her head.

Vaporeon couldn't stop thinking about Cloud. She found him too make her cold bold warm. She's always been cold too humans, they starting wars and ruining her life, however, Cloud had been another story.

" Vaporeon!" Sparkle called on the other side. " Join your sisters. We've much too discuss."

* * *

Cloud had a hard time protecting Skarmory, high in the sky, where Shadow Balls and Charge Beams were heading straight for them. Maylene was utterly powerless. Meditate and Machamp were with Meowth.

Lucario and Oto were of no use. Lucario had powerful aerophobia. Oto was too pooped from all his screaming. It was down too Arana and Kyouryoku. Arana`s Signal Beam dispersed incoming Shadow Balls; bug effective against dark. Kyouryoku deflected Charge beams using Strength and his piece of wood.

`` Hold on everyone!`` Cloud spoke aloud, pressure building up. " Give them everything you've got!"

Arana's and Kyouryoku's ambitions followed Cloud. They his exact duplicates. Arana knew deep down how chivalrous Cloud made himself too be. Kyouryoku owed himself too Cloud after he took him under his wing.

Skarmory tired taking care itself. Flew low, moved fast, using the trees as cover. Somehow, Kouki kept up with Ariados holding onto his chest. Four webs sprouted out of Ariados and they kept his body afloat.

" Just surrender!" Kouki taunted outloud. " You can't escape me!"

" Am not escaping you!" Cloud retorted outloud. " Am helping someone in peril. Just like a knight should do!"

Kouki didn't get Cloud. He saw him: spoiled, snot-nosed, over his head, and a suck up. Yet, he saw him risk his live; allow a wild Pokémon to live.

" Let me ask you, Cloud. What will happen with your Skarmory. Surely, you intend to capture it? Skarmory are very rare Pokémon in Johto. Especially in this vast region."

Cloud needed time to think. Nothing was simple. A rare Pokémon, Kouki quaffed, and it was trying to save him.

" I only capture two kinds of Pokémon's. One's that are cheerful. The ones who want to come with me. I don't want to complete the pokedex. I just want real friends."

Maylene fell for Cloud all over again. His speech made her breathless. She wanted to hug Cloud, and get him away from the awful man. Her body was numb, no Pokémon with her, she'd been forced to accept reality.

Kouki clapped his hands together, putting a phony grin on his face, replying, " You want true friends?" Eyes opened, Excadrill popped out from under the ground. " You can die with them! Excadrill, swallow them! Fissur—"

" Woo hoo!" Meowth's loud voice came into the arena.

No one could see him. Cloud and Maylene could be thankful he did show up. One more second—swallowed in by the earth.

Meowth showed up, riding on Moeru. His small army of Pokémon were behind him. Pokémon gritting their teeth, snarling, and wired up from seeing deceiving Kouki.

" As I said before: The hero always shows up at the last second. Now…. CHARGE!"

Kouki faced a stampede. Meowth rode in front on Moeru; fiery dog nimble. Meditate rode behind on Uma as she provided telepathy too see while meditating. Kama soaring from blasting Water Gun from his mouth on the ground. Supākī charging as electricity surged out his body. Yurei disappearing and reappearing in different sides as he rushed towards Kouki. While Machamp couldn't be seen in their scuffle.

" Well…" Kouki stammered as they came for him. " This is an unusual predicament. Fine. Time I made a formal…. RETREAT!"

Ariados fired four webs behind Kouki. He was slingshot away—fired directly into the sky. A star twinkled midday where he was thrown. All pokemon stopped moving—Meowth surprisingly taking full charge—stretched his paws out.

" STOP!" –Meowth.

Every Pokémon stood in place. All still, staring anxiously down at Meowth, and seeing the wide grin on his face.

* * *

Cloud rinsed a dish cloth in a bucket of water. He was tending too Skarmory's wounds. Skarmory gave his all too protect Cloud from all the dangers out there; the least he could do was impose.

Maylene had a physical reunion with her Pokémon. The four got into a hug. Maylene hugged Meditate, Lucario hugging Mediatate on the other side, Meditate in the middle and sideways held them by their waists, Machamp using all four arms too pat everyone; including himself.

Yurei smacking behind Meowth's forehead, covered up with threads from Arana's string shot coiling, electrolytes in the threads stinging with Supākī joining them, Kama psychically squeezed his waist, all yelling with their own language:

" WHAT WERE YOU THINKIKNG?!"

Meowth couldn't speak through all the force, Kama read his mind, speaking as he would " _I saved everyone, didn't I__?" _

" Luxio! ( We'd be dead!)"-Supākī

" Spi!(Too impulsive!)"—Arana

" Dusk! ( You suck!)"-Yurei

" Dour! Dour! ( Leave Master alone! He's good!) Moeru's voice barked out of nowhere.

" _wow," _Meowth thought despite the pain he was receiving. " _I've never meet a Houndour quite __like Moeru. Me bein' a cat, and tryna do as a cat please, is especially disliked by dogs like Moeru. Maybe, he has a concussion. _ _Cloud did hit him pretty badly." _

Cloud wrapped bandages around Skarmory's right wing. Skarmory trembled under Cloud spraying Potion on the bandage.

" And…. Done. Now, be careful Skarmory. Be sure to keep that away from water, dirt, and pretty much anything that could harbor bacteria or is contaminated. Now…. I'll be on my—"

" _Twoip!" _Meowth's voice screamed through Kama's mouth. " _Are you kidding me!? Why didn't you capture him while he's weak; like other __Pokémon__ trainers?"_

Cloud rubbed his head, eyes lightly closed, replied, " I can't do that. It's demeaning too Pokémon. Besides, I think Skarmory needs some time too alone."

" _J__ust think about it, from what you've told me. That creature swoops down, saves you, takes all those attacks, and you don't think there is something between you and it?"_

Cloud never thought of things like Meowth. Meowth was considered loud-mouth, rube, clumsy, full of himself, however, Cloud saw him as a good mentor, it came too Pokémon. Cloud still couldn't bring his heart too capturing a defenseless creature. But, smiled.

" Well…. Skarmory could come with us. We'll let him decide later. He's wounds do need protection."

Maylene was enjoying her happy reunion—Meowth too sedated by Kama too feel anything—no one could tell how happy Skarmory was by his steel face. Skarmory found what he's been searching for. A trainer worthy of him.

* * *

Sparkle finished with her observation. She sensed the presence of someone drawing closer. She saw Jesse and James crashed into a tree, side of it first, and had their doors caught by tree bark.

" Show yourself, simpleton. And be sure to bow. We of Team Moon will not be taken lightly."

Dark shadow came out of nowhere. Landing on the ground—Kouki made his appearance on top of Ariados. Kouki walked off Ariados. He made sure too bow his head too Sparkle. Ariados also lowered his head. It gave Sparkle joy to see them like that.

" I've a favor to ask, madam of beauty," Kouki said while graveling too Sparkle.

" What is it you seek?"—Sparkle

" I want to be a part of Team Moon."

Next Chapter: Chapter 20: Bugsy— The group are joined by the injured Skarmory!? The group meet the Johto Gym Leader Bugsy! What would a Johto Gym Leader be doing in the Sunfall Region!? Why is he acting strange around Cloud?! Can Cloud win his three on three Gym Battle against an elite Gym Leader?! Find out Next Time Pokémon: Champions of the Sun!


	20. Bugsy

**Rating****+ for mild language and violence (non-graphic)**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon are all works of Satoshi Tajiri. I have however created most of the characters.**

Sorry if the final chapter seemed a little rushed. I would also like too sincerely apologize if Meowth's backstory in any way seemed the same as yours. Truth is, there's so many stories, it's hard not to be in any way involved with them. I just praise even can enjoy this chapter though. Also, my only reviewer said " Mom pays alimony, not Dad." Well… It's kinda the opposite. And this chapter will explain why.

Enjoy!

**Bugsy **

It was night time. Everyone was Most of the group were asleep. Cloud and Meowth slept in tents, trainer belts lying too their sides. Arana couldn't sleep because he was watching Cloud. Moeru was a Houndour, and this was a special time for him. Yurei included. Lucario and Meditate always meditated instead of actually sleeping.

Cloud was sleeping in brown Pajamas's with Charizards flying as well breathing fire. He felt something leaning against him in his tent. It was keeping him warm. Cloud at first assumed it was one of his Pokémon. Lifted up the sheets under his feet…

" Maylene!" Cloud yelped out loud.

Maylene's head was sound asleep on Cloud's chest. Cloud had gotten numb. His heart beat as a jackrabbit; he blushed heavy red.

Meowth walked into the tent, half-asleep. Wore small sky blue pyjamas with the water-spider Pokémon Surskit on them. Rubbing his eyes upon entrance.

" Geez, what's with all the…"

Meowth stopped himself after seeing Maylene sleeping on top Cloud. Meowth was star strucked on first impressions. Eyes darting down, back too Cloud, smiled.

" Meowth… It's not what you think," Cloud depended.

" Ohhh… I _understand_, twoip. You two… Oooooo…."

" Ahhh… I need some air."

Cloud stood up from his dead; Maylene fell down on his cushioned ground. Meowth laughed out loud as Cloud walked past him. Moeru showed up on the left hand side of Meowth and chucked with him. Maylene squinted her eyes as she slept, thinking of her troubled past:

" Daddy…"

* * *

Cloud found a pond. Cloud leaned down and splashed his face with the water. Arana stared at his masters pain behind. Cloud tried to remember the mission. He couldn't let feelings control his actions.

" Arana, may you make a towel, please?"

Arana obliged. Cloud made a large rectangle on the ground out of leaves. Arana coated it with his String Shot. Cloud picked it off the ground, first using frickin of rubbing his hands to get rid of the sticky surface, then picked it off when not a trace of the sticky substance was on the towel.

Cloud brushed the silky towel against his cheeks, chin, and top of head. Every stroke came with an odd occurrence: His life. Cloud never blamed himself for his parents divorcee, how he knew about his mother's affair and didn't come clean, or how there's little chance of them seeing each other again, however, kept seeing the face of Maylene in his mind and wondered…

" _Am I in love?" _

" Hey," Cheerful male's voice broke his thinking. " How are you doing, guy over there?"

Cloud turned right. He saw a male fishing in the pond. Person appeared to be female. Had short purple banged hair with multiple strands, green vest with two rectangular pocket protectors, mini green shorts, a white collar near the neck, brown loafers with laces resembling a holy cross, and characoal black eyes.

" Woah," Cloud said in bewilderment. " How long have you've been there?"

" Not long, not long. Just half an hour. Dear me. All this waiting is looking bad on my complexion."

Cloud tried to be encouraging/understanding, said, " You still look pretty."

" Why, thank you. I am a boy, just to let you know."

* * *

" So then he's like, 'I need some air'. Buwaahhh!" Meowth laughed where they kept the injured Skarmory.

Meowth was looking for entertainment. He could no longer close his eyes. Every one of his Pokémon were buzz killers, Cloud's Pokémon would depended by thwacking him, and Maylene's Pokémon wouldn't bother paying attention. Skarmory was the only one he'd been able to socialize with.

" Skar! Skar! ( Disrespectful! Leave Cloud alone!)" Skarmory screeched despite his injuries.

" Hey, don't be a killjoy. Lighten up. Your _body_'s gonna need it."

" Skar! Skar! ( I hate cocky pokemon! They drive me mad!)"

" Geez…. Should've used valium."

* * *

Maylene awakened from her slumber. She felt around for a part of Cloud, however, no such thing was around. It was only Maylene. Maylene's body wear was revealed. She wore pink pyjama's, small Eevee's all over, with all of her neck exposed.

" Cloud…" Maylene stuttered too empty space.

" He's quite the looker, isn't he?" Sparkle's voice said on the other side of the tent.

Maylene nearly fell down. Sparkle appeared in the tent's opening. Drifblim afloated left of her. Wide-grin smirk took the whole space of her mouth. Both her arms held pokeballs.

" LEAVE!" Maylene screamed. " LEAVE ME ALONE!"

" Oh, come on. Is that anyway too speak? I've come just as a messenger, nothing more. I've got a message for Cloud:"

Sparkle reached her left hand out. Maylene was paranoid about her pokeballs. The last one's had done tragically. However, took the ball away. She examined the balls, tapping the front of it, leering too Sparkle, pressed the seal—Vaporeon came out.

" Eeeek! What is this?!" Maylene screamed.

Vaporean was less then enthusiasm about being near Maylene and Sparkle. She made a loud YAWN before closing her eyes and doing too sleep. She sleeped curled up in a ball. It was too Maylene's surprise/displease seeing the scaly blue water dog Pokémon.

" It all makes sense to me," Sparkle quaffed. " Vaporean was never meant to be mine. We of Team Moon work too be gods. But, we can't control our follower's ambitions. She belongs to someone a little more… Cheerful."

" So… Your entrusting her over too me?" Maylene questioned enthusiastically.

" No. Your 'friend' Cloud is something else. He's the only person I've seen whose thawed Vaporeans cold heart." Sparkle said a little carried away.

" Thawed your Pokémon's heard, how?"—Maylene.

" Caring. No one's ever shown her happiness like he's done. Now… Do you want your 'friend' to have this Pokémon, or what. Don't bother trying to make it your own or hiding it from 'friend'. Vaporeons anything but… Negotiable."

Sparkle disappeared. Drifblim fog herself with a Haze attack. She came as nothing more than a shadow. Maylene tried too whish away the fog and capture her, however, she was gone. Smoke faded and Sparkle was nowhere to be seen.

All eyes turned to Vaporeon. She seemed too still have no apparent interest in Maylene, whatsoever. Maylene didn't know how she'd explain herself too Cloud. His mind couldn't listen to _everything_ people say.

" _Well," _Maylene pondered. " _I better get a ribbon, or something." _

* * *

Cloud and the short purple haired man were fishing. Man was kind enough to lend him a Super Rod Cloud was happy. The fishing took the edge over his journey. Arana could also share in their joy. He sat light weighted on the Super Rod. He was happy. Cloud was happy. Man was happy.

" So…. You've mentioned your Pokémon team," boy said while still staring at the lake. " That's something. Mind telling me about them?"

" Sure," Cloud said while looking too the lake. " I started with Arana; you're looking at. Then I befriended an Oto my Whismur. Won Uma my Ponyta. Befriended Kyouryoku my Timburr. And waiting until Skarmory recovers; wonder if he wants to leave the nest."

" Interesting. Tell me more about your team." Man replied nicely.

" First tell me your name. It be strange too be with a complete and total stranger."—Cloud.

" Sure. My name is Bugsy. Am a Gym Leader in the Johto League."—Man.

" Good. Now we're no longer strangers. You can see how Arana's right here; as my Uma and Kyouryoku. Oto I had to send over to Crass. See: His Vileplume and my Oto are 'mating'. And, they need to spend time 'together'."

" And you're not concerned about the whereabouts?"

" Nah. I trust Crass. He's a good guy. Little hard headed and pessimistic. But, he does everything out of the good of nature. By the way…. Why are you in the Sunfall region, you're from Johto?"

" Oh, that's simple. I love Bug-type Pokémon, obviously. I've already caught Pokémon from Kanto and Johto. Now…. I want more."

Arana nearly fell in the water. He got too careless over the rod's balance, and fell off. Used String Shot too coil the tip, and keep his body above water. But, nearly consumed by a Carvanha —pulled himself back on top, quivering. Carvanha gave one last sneer before diving. Cloud and Bugsy giggled too themselves, veiled.

" Your Pokémon can be such a riot!" Bugsy stopped giggling, turning over to Cloud, smiling, said, " Who gave you the Spinark? I of all people know about them. There not Pokémon that you can just start off with."

Cloud felt good about himself, chuckled in his throat, looking at the wondering Bug-type Gym leader, replying. " I was giving it by my father. I-am-of-the-Iwate-Family."

" Iwate? You wouldn't happen to be related to Janine?"

* * *

Maylene had a bone to pick with Meowth. She wanted answers, he could read everything Vaporeon says, and she wanted them from him, pronto. Vaporeon wouldn't stay in its pokeball, and was a nuisance being touched, blasting her with water. Maylene forced herself to brag Vaporeon by the tail.

Meowth wasn't doing well either. Skarmory rapidly pecked him on his head. Meowth yowled out from the pain. Maylene stopped dragging Vaporeon, amused by Skarmory's actions, sat cross-legged on the ground.

" Skar! Skar! SKAR! ( Apologize! Apologize! APOLOGIZE!)" Skarmory yelled while pecking.

" Never!" Meowth yowled while he was being pecked.

" Stop this senseless bickering!" Maylene yelled at Meowth and Skarmory, they stopped moving. " I need a translater! And I want him now!"

Skarmory's right wing damaged influenced the strength of his left, however, still had enough energy to push Meowth towards Maylene. Meowth grovelled at her angry eyes. She wasn't the woman Meowth wanted too displease.

" H-hey, twoip," Meowth stuttered too speak. " How's it hanging?"

" Tell me what Vaporeon knows?"—Maylene

" Pardon?"

" Sparkle gave me…. Well…. Technically, Cloud, this pokemon. I want to know It's intentions."

" Okay." Meowth walked up in front of Vaporeon's face, still sleeping on the ground, asking him in a mellow type of way, " Hey there, buddy. You've been through some rough patches; I know. But, can you please tell us why you're hear."

" Vapo! ( Shove off!)" Vaporean barked while sleeping.

" That's no way too speak with a fellow Pokémon. Sure, am a pokemon-pokemon trainer. Still, make sure to give your elders some respect."

" Vapo. Vapo, eon. ( Am sorry. Shove off, elder.)"

" Grrr… Why you little—"

Meowth had been struck by Vaporeon's Water Pulse. Zoomed far away from everyone. Maylene and Skarmory were now worried about Meowth's safety. Vaporean just laid dormant in her bed, smiling.

* * *

Cloud and Bugsy were having a three on three, triple battle. Bugsy suggested it too Cloud before, and he was aching too test out his Pokémon strengths, and weaknesses. Bugsy stood near the pond. Cloud stood near the woods. Cloud had a serious-battle look on his face. Bugsy gave off a smirk expression.

" Janine was a master of Poison-type Pokémon," Bugsy yammered about Cloud's mom. " She also had a strong Ariados. That's something am jealous about. And when am jealous… I deal with my _problems_… My own _way_. Ariados, come on out!"

Cloud couldn't believe his ears. Ariados? The Pokémon of Kouki that's brought him nothing but mischief. Ariados's pokebell fell on the ground a few inches ahead of Bugsy. Ariados the half-Poison-type Bug-type Pokémon made its appearance.

Bugsy took 2 more pokeballs out of his belt. They enlarged in his palm, he yelled, " Heracross, Scizor, let's do this!"

Bugsy dropped his pokeballs right and left of Ariados. Scizor appeared on the left. Heracross came on the right. All three Bug-type Pokémon stuck their chests out and laughed out loud. Cloud took his pokedex out. Reading information on Bugsy's Pokémon…

' _Heracross, the Single Horn __Pokémon__. No matter how heavy its opponents, it flings them far away with its prized horn_.'

' _Scizor, the Pincher __Pokémon__. __It raises its pincers with eyelike markings for intimidation. It also wings them down dangerously._ '

" Those are some pretty cool Pokémon," Cloud complimented.

" Thanks. I've had Scyther since I was young. Found Ariados as a Spinark in the woods. And Heracross was caught in a cave. They can be quite reliable at times. "

Arana leaped from behind on the battlefield, Cloud taking out his two other pokeballs, enlarging their proportions, returned comments, " So can mine. Uma, Kyouryoku, let's fight together!"

Cloud three his two remaining pokeballs midair. Seals opened up. Light illuminated out the balls—took full form on the ground; Uma and Kyouryoku. The 5 Pokémon leered too each other. Specifically: Ariados and Arana, Heracross and Kyouryoku, Scizor leering at Uma; she couldn't

" Scizor, X-Scissor! Heracross, Horn Attack! Ariados, Pin Missile!"

All of Bugsy's Pokémon had their own way of fighting. Scizor: Crossed its scythes and they start to glow light purple, flying towards everyone with a attack 'X'-like fashion.

Heracross: Its horn glowed a faint silver, dashing towards everyone, wings expanded from behind.

Ariados: Stinger behind its body glowed white, and it fired multiple amounts of small glowing pins towards everyone .

The three Pokémon's attacks were merging together. Their attacks becoming a great stampede of power. Cloud's Pokémon shared their Trainers enthusiasm, smiling or raising their hands/feet up, Cloud the first too smile.

" Golden Boy Position!" Cloud yelled, commending all his Pokémon to work together with their strategy.

Kyouryoku used Strength on himself. Uma released a Fire Spin—rock spinned around by the spider Pokémon Arana. Uma felt the vibration in Arana's attack. Her attack went down, morphing, became a fountain of roaring flames, over Cloud's Pokémon. Bugsy's attack couldn't penetrate through.

" Rats!" Bugsy cursed on his misfortune. " That's some top notch move, Cloud. Good work."

" Did you just congratulate me on stopping your attack?" Cloud asked nonchantly.

" Of course. I hate battling weak trainers. I haven't had a stroke of luck; since my battle against Ash Ketchum. "

" You knew Ash Ketchum!?"

" Yes. He was pretty cool. My only regret: We hardly see each other. Anyway's… Scizor, Double Team! Heracross, Work Up! Ariados, Spider Web!"

Multiple images of Scizor appeared around the original. Heracross was surrounded by red light. Ariados shot white string from its abdomen, the string splits to form a web.

" What are you up too, Bugsy?" Cloud asked the purple haired Gym leader, expecting him to spill out information.

" That's something you'll just need to find out, son of Janine."

" You sure do bring up my mother's name a lot. What does she matter too you."

Bugsy got edgy, shoulders puffing out, getting angry, yelled too Cloud, " Everything! Am her lover!"

* * *

A Tropius flew over Maylene. One that belonged to Crass. This same Tropius was Oto's means of transportation, flying overseas, and making its way to help Oto and Vileplume in their relationship. Tropious clinched Oto's pokeball, ducking his head down, Maylene reached her left hand out and took it away.

" Thanks," Maylene said too the Flying-Grass Pokémon. " Tell Crass: Thank you."

Tropius nodded his head. He understood everything. Flapping the leafy wings—took off into the sky. Maylene moved the pokeball close to her chest.

" _Please be safe," _

" HELP!" Meowth's loud voice startled Maylene's moment. " This dog's trying to freeze me!"

* * *

Six Pokémon used their final moves. Arana smothered Uma under his Sludge Bomb. Kyouryoku rode on top of Uma. Their trump attack—Flare Blitz!

Bugsy displayed his final move. Scizor and Heracross spread their wings out; on the side of Ariados. His final move, pumping his Pokémon's powers, unleashing the webs, a whole battlefield as his home.

" Be prepared, Cloud. There's no holding back, capheesh?" Bugsy said while preparing their battle.

" I understand," Cloud replied. " I don't blame you, Bugsy. My parents, their life, how the outcome came, something needed to accept. I'll give it my all, Bugsy. For myself; nothing more."

Ariados's webs coated Scizor and Heracross. Uma ablazed with flames while Kyouryoku remained intact—charged forward. Cloud and Bugsy had their moments of pretense:

Bugsy's life: A world where small critters make up your friends. No one understands you, but one. Share an emotional elapse—form your own being.

Cloud's life: A small one. One where you can't decide how others _judge_, _torment_, _disrupt, or control_. You can only see it your own way—A world where you walk your own path and accept what can and can't be changed.

Both objectives smacked. Force elevated between their gap. Kyouryoku acting for Uma's muscles; eyes too daunt too battle; growled under his teeth. Ariados's emotions hidden benath cobwebs for anger. Continued their rampage of wills—Explosion came in between their heads.

Bugsy remembered Kyouryoku —explosion blunting. She knew everything about him. His _likes_, fears, grief, ego, helped him through it. He was in her debt, not thinking things too the end, being with her.

Cloud remembered his parents—explosion blinding his eyes. He never doubted Bugsy could provide for her. His moments with his father were bleak, if even memorable. However; it wasn't in Cloud's heart too let something tear him apart. He was his own man, and wouldn't lose too Bugsy.

* * *

Cloud was lucky Bugsy had a Drapion. They were at a stalemate. Explosion stretched too _them_. All 6 Pokémon couldn't handle the devastation. They couldn't have been happier.

Bugsy overjoyed by their battle, smacking Drapion on his tail, laughing, " You truly our Janine blood related! That was so much fun!"

Cloud took his compliment, laughing too himself, replied; hysterical, " You rocked! I wouldn't mind… You were my father! Buwahaha!" Cloud mellow down. " Am serious. I like to have you as my father. I don't mean to implode with your 'social' life, however, maybe… We can get to know each other better."

Bugsy smiled, walking away from Drapion, honing in from behind, patting Cloud's back, and giving his answer, " I love Kyouryoku. But, I don't think our carcasses can take the burden. I mean…. Even with the alimony your father pays… We can't be satisfied."

" But… You love each other, right? When you're both in love… Things must work out."

" Ahhh, I know. Look, the world's a mysterious utopia. Things can't be determined, be planned, we never know the issue. Take care. Drapion… Keep him safe, for now."

Cloud noticed how his mother and Bugsy weren't always "intimate". Bugsy disappeared in a flash of shadows. It was just Cloud, Bugsy's Drapion, and the unconscious.

* * *

Cloud and Drapion reached the campsite.

Drapion finished his task—Digged into the ground, Scizor-Heracross-Ariados down on his back. Uma, Kyouryoku, and Arana were lying down outside the hole.

Cloud took his pokeballs out, sucking his Pokémon in, bringing them too his head, praising, " You guys were absolutely amazing. Take a long re—"

" Vaporeon!"

Vaporean charged out of nowhere and tackled Cloud to the ground. Cloud meet a barrage of sloppy kisses too his head, and felt her tail wagging against his right leg.

Maylene walked up, nervous, left hand massaging her chin, said, " Yeah… We've got a lot of explaining to do."

Next Chapter: Chapter 21: Thieves—Group travel with the addition of Sparkle's Vaporeon! Who are the Pokéthéif tribe?! What will the group do when their pokeballs are stolen?! How come Vaporeon loves Cloud but won't follow his orders?! Can Vaporeon save the day?! Find out Next Time Pokémon: Champions of the Sun!


	21. Thieves

**Rating****+ for mild language and violence (non-graphic)**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon are all works of Satoshi Tajiri. I have however created most of the characters.**

Well, well, well. Cloud is the son of a Gym Leader, and a ninja. Bet none of you saw that coming. Now, I know some of you may think am pushing things when I added Vaporeon in Cloud's team too soon. However, I think it's exciting. And, he will still capture Pokémon. You've all seen the flashback. I can also hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Enjoy!

**Thieves **

Cloud and Maylene were sleep deprived. None of them slept a wink. Meowth was tired as well, however, Pokémon had more energy than a human. Limply moving behind was Skarmory. And rubbing her head left of Cloud was Vaporeon.

" I envy you, twoip," Meowth laughed harshly at the front. " You've got Pokémon chasing after you. How I wish… There were one's that could cherish me."

" I don't know what you mean, Meowth." Cloud blanded

" Well… It's like when we first meet. Remember how Moeru and his brothers were tryna kill us, and youse went up and stopped them?"

" Yeah."

" And what did I do?"

" You told me ' your dead' and laughed while I went too battle."

Maylene smacked Meowth on the back of his head, enraged, shouting, " YOU IDIOT!"

Meowth recovered quickly, rubbing the top of his head, saying, " Do you ever think there will be a time…. I could save the day?"

* * *

Jesse and James were watching the group from afar. James had the binoculars over his eyes. Jesse used a megaphone connected to a wire. Jesse listened to their conversation. James watched everything that went on.

" And I thought our past twerps were dull," Jesse said while holding her megaphone.

" Relax. Soon they'll be 'taken' care of. And we'll look good in Giovanni's eyes," James said while looking through the binoculars.

" Still can't believe Meowth had the audacity to hurt him. We'll have that traitors head, no doubt."

Jesse and James kept a backpack of food under the tree. A Pokémon's hand reached to the bag, and swiped it away.

* * *

Vaporeon was with Cloud. Her new Trainer was attempting to communicate with his father. So far, the sound of beeping was heard. However, Cloud's fathers voice came from the other end:

" _Hello," _

" Yeah, hi, Dad," Cloud said too the cellphone.

" _Cloud! My god! I haven't heard from you in weeks! How come?!"_

Cloud remembered all he's been through, leaving him tongue-tied, but not mute, said in the machine, " I had a lot on my chest. Anyways…. I may've found some suspects you can look at; might be the son/daughter of Mizu Kuro.``

`` _Hold on.``_

Sound of Christmas jingles went out the machine. Cloud breathed out his mouth, waiting for the voice to pick up, however, was taken by surprise, Vaporeon rubbed her head against his legs.

`` Aw… You're a cuttie. I think I`ll call you Mizuko; now that you're a part of my team.``

`` _What was that, Cloud?" _Cloud's fathers voice said through the transceiver.

" Ah… Nothing concerning you."

" _Okay. What are some names I __can look at."_

" Well… I started with a boy named Yuuki. He's under the alias Peter. But, try to look for a waiter named Spencer Berry. I think they are lovers."

" _One second… Spencer Berr__y. Age: 23. Blood Type: AB__. No criminal record. __So… You think I should interrogate Spencer Berry?"_

" Not ye…Ye…" Mizuko rubbing too Cloud's legs made it hard for him too breath. " NOT YET!"

" _Okay, okay. Just chill down, son. Chiillll."_

" _Don't !-tell !-me !- to !- 'chill' ! Now… There's also this boy named Toru. He seems suspicious."_

" _Without a last name, that could be anyone. Hold on… Toru Welkins. Age: 17. Blood Type: O Criminal Record: Stealing baked goods. Doesn't seem like the man. Still want me to interrogate him?"_

" Yes."

" _Okay. __Am look on time. Is there anyone else you'd like me too look at?"_

Cloud thought about Night, looked down at Mizuko, seeing her smile as she nudged his leg, recalled, " … Yes."

* * *

Meowth and Maylene were talking about their journey's. Meowth sat on a rock. Maylene sat on a rock. Their talking went:

" You want to join the Pokémon Contests?"—Meowth.

" Yes. I want to show the beauty of fighting."—Maylene.

" I don't know. Pokémon Contests aren't really up your alley. Maybe bein' a Gym Leaders for the best."

Maylene's temper rose, she stood up, smacking Meowth's forehead along the way, Yowling, " I want to be beautiful!"

" OUCH! Who says your not beautiful, twoip? I mean… A change of clothes may… Wait, this is about Cloud, isn't it?"

Maylene frowned, eyes leering into Meowth's, hands shaking, replied, " No. I've always wanted to be a coordinator. Since the moment I meant Dawn; beauty of fighting has never been so… Perfect. And it makes me…. Happy."

" Gull," A stranger Pokémon's voice came out of nowhere. " Gull. Gull."

" Meowth ,what is that Pokémon saying?" Maylene asked her loud-mouth companion.

" S-h-e… Keeps repeating herself: Hello. Gah! CUT THE CRAP OUT!"

Meowth turned around left, shaking his right paw in abhorrence, enraged. Maylene saw their pursuer. A lonely Wingull. She couldn't believe her eyes. Meowth was enraged by a helpless Pokémon. She wanted to help the poor creature—pushed Meowth to the ground.

" Quiet, Meowth! Where are your manors?!" Maylene yelled while on top of Meowth.

" That shrewds deceiving you," Meowth tried too warm the enraged Maylene. " She's not cute. She's not even tough. She's just a cocky, bitchy, mangy… Girl."

" Then…. Am going to catch her."

Meowth gawped. Wingull reminded him of a certain Pelliper. He once rested in the big birds mouth, surrounded by a sea of pokeballs, and ended up getting blasted by a sea of water. However, he wasn't going to barge in and tell Maylene_ how_ she was going to capture a devious Pokémon.

Wingull had her own plans. She worked in a trio. She was a distraction. Another Pokémon hide in the trees and attacked when Wingull gets provoked. Their leader was busy snatching their bags away, hidden in the shadows, just like he did with Jesse and James.

Meowth catched on with their scheme, turned around, saw a Makuhita (leader) with their pokeballs, yelled at the top of his lungs, " THEIVES!"

Maylene took note of the trio's scheme. She tried to unclip a pokeball in her belt, however, didn't feel a pokeball in her belt. She turned back too Makuhita, and immediately assumed all the pokeballs were from her, Meowth, and Cloud. Eleven pokeballs in total.

Makuhita smiled and talked teasingly, " Makuhita! Makuhita! ( Too bad! You're all a bunch of saps!)"

" Grrr… WHO ARE YOU CALLING 'SAPS'! I'LL SHOW YOU!"

Meowth made an attempt to attack Makuhita with his claws. However, Maylene grabbed him by his skin collar, before he attacked. She pulled him comically back, back hitting the floor , noise out his mouth:

" Owie!"

" Think things through, fuzz face. Your facing a Fighting-type Pokémon, and you're a Normal-type Pokémon. Fighting-types have the advantage over Normal-types, like you. What do you even hope to accomplish?"

Meowth smirked through his mouth, staring right at Maylene, replied, " Am gonna catch him."

* * *

Cloud was just about finished talking too his father, nodded his head consistently, and gave his sincere affection, " I love you too, dad."

Cloud closed the case of his cellphone. He felt the tingle of Mizuko licking his left hand. Cloud rubbed Mizuko's forehead. Mizuko would normally bite anyone brave enough to lay their hands upon her, however, she felt secure. Cloud was hers, and her alone, Trainer.

Little did they know, Jesse and James were watching them. Pokeballs raised at their ready—commenced their assault—throwing their pokeballs towards the two. Shiftry and Hippowdon were summoned out.

Mizuko keen ears sensed the tingle of newcomers. She foresaw Shitry and Hippowdon attacking.

" Vapo! ( Duck!)" Mizuko barked as she growled.

Cloud couldn't understand a word in Mizuko's mouth, however, took immedial action and ducked to the ground— Mizuko fired a beam of ice; Ice Beam. Shiftry and Hippowdon could hardly see what was going on—froze in chunks of ice, midair.

"Mizuko?" Cloud questioned his Pokémon's valiant move.

Cloud turned to face Jesse and James Pokémon, frozen. He'd nearly fell right on his rear-end, however, Mizuko ducked under his feet and acted as support. Cloud was lucky to have obtained such a friend. He alone wouldn't stand a chance against Shiftry or Hippowdon, all alone.

Jesse and James showed up standing on top of their frozen Pokémon. Jesse took out a blow dryer, and James a pickaxe. Both worked too thaw. Jesse gave heat off using her blow dryer. James banged consistently on the ice. Both working faster than light—broke the surface of the ice.

" Team Rocket!" Cloud yelled to the two Pokémon.

Jesse and James fell down on the ground. They fell hard on the ground. Shiftry and Hippowdon fell right on their owners. Jesse and James appeared out of nowhere, in front of their fallen Pokémon, and started their coarse :

" Is that a voice I hear?"

" Speaking through my ears!"

" Putting the world in devastation!"

" Uniting all within the new sensation!"

" Thrusting shadows throughout… Water?!"

Mizuko's mouth was filling up with water. She was preparing her special attack: Hydro Pump. Closing her mouth merely a second—Blast of water headed straight towards Jesse and James—blasting them into the sky.

* * *

Jesse and James were doing cartwheels as their bodies were flying midair. Jesse was angry. James was gloom.

" Cheapshoot!" Jesse growled while in the air.

" Yes. But effective," James conveyed the sad truth.

" Next time I see that dog… Oooo… It's in for it!"

" WERE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Duo screamed loud as they could in unison.

The duo flew too far into the sky. Their forms couldn't be seen—a star twinkled in the sky.

* * *

Meowth was trying to attack Makuhita. He rushed in with swings of Fury Swipes, however, Makuhita held him using his left hand. Makuhita was bored. He would've allowed his other bandit too help, however, didn't think much of Meowth.

Maylene took her pokedex out. She was studying him, holding her pokedex up, an image of Makuhita shown.

' _Makuhita, the Guts __Pokémon__. __It toughens its body by slamming into thick trees. Many snapped trees can be found near its nest.__'_

" Be careful, Meowth. Makuhita and Hariyama are legendary for their powerful defensive state. I once fought one with Meditate… He ended up winning."

Meowth maintained a wide smile across his face, pushing his paws into Makuhita's expanded stomach, smirking, " Big whoop. In the end… He'll be mine."

" Maku, hita, (Yeah, right,)" Makuhita said a little skeptical.

Meowth kept pushing against the surface of Makuhita's stomach. Maylene couldn't help herself from watching. She needed to help him. She took up all her courage, hesitating while thinking, charged towards Meowth—was hit blindsidily by a passing Treecko.

Maylene fell to the ground. Treecko stood on his face, wickedly grinning. He'd been amused by the woman's courage. He found fighting her to be more rewarding.

" Treecko. Treecko ( I enjoy fighting woman. It always makes my spirit rise,)" Treecko said too the hurt Maylene.

" Gull! Gull! ( Stop speaking to the enemy! Finish her!)" Wingull chirped above.

* * *

Cloud and Mizuko were watching the battle unfold in the woods. Cloud admired how courageous Meowth had become. He found Maylene blissful for fighting without her Pokémon. Cloud had Mizuko. Wanted her to stop their battle.

"Mizuko, use Hydro Pump, go!" Cloud ordered his new scaly blue Pokémon.

Mizuko didn't attack. Mizuko just stared at the battling taking place. Mizuko distrusted Meowth and Maylene. She didn't care for them, how they were living their lives, or their courage. She only cared how they could travel alongside Cloud.

" Come on, Mizuko. They need our help!"

Mizuko wouldn't attack. She just stared at them—silently growling through her teeth.

* * *

Makuhita held Meowth's body high up. He was in his sumo form. Maylene recognised how Makuhita was fighting, however, was too preoccupied fighting Treecko. Treecko fired multiple Bullet Seeds from his mouth, and they all hit Maylene squarely in her stomach, cross guarding before they could do any "real" damage.

" M-Meowth!" Maylene stuttered too speak while Treecko's attack ram right into her arms. " Get out! He's going to use…" Makuhita slammed into Meowth, and as he was falling, he grabbed his tail and throwed him into the ground. "… Vital Throw"

Makuhita put his arms too his side, laughing, mocking Meowth, " Maku! Maku! Makuhita! ( You lose! You suck! Just let your Pokémon go!"

" Never!" Meowth screamed despite his pain.

" Maku. Maku, Maku, Maku. ( Look. I'll just take your Pokémon away, and throw them somewhere you can find, somewhere else."

" Shut up! "

" Maku. Maku. ( Look. You've all idea what we've been through."

Wingull flew over Makuhita's head and perched herself on top of him, joining in, " Gull. Gull. Gull. ( We're all orphans. Life has never been swell too us. Why should you of the upper-class have such unique items?)

Meowth smiled across his face, left hand raised over his head, laughing, " I shouldn't." Claws came out—pitch darkness encoating his claws… "Night Slash!"

Makuhita and Wingull saw the darkness for a brief second. It soon vanished. Makuhita came agitated over how Meowth mocked his _superiority_. Makuhita couldn't stand Meowth anymore. Grasping him by his collar, lifting him up, prepared a Focus Punch… Meowth laughed from his big mouth.

" Maku? ( What's funny?)"

" That Night Slash… Wasn't meant for you."

Makuhita understood. He stared at his feet, and one of the balls seals had been open. Makuhita couldn't understand—Confusion threw him high in the sky.

Kama stood behind Makuhita with his eyes all pink. Kama was a proud duck. Happy for his Trainer, and the work he's done: Freeing by Feinting. Meowth slashed the seal of the pokeball.

Maylene was also doing well for herself. Her opportunity came from Treecko's awe towards leader, groped him around the neck, squeezing, and taking out a pokeball.

" Guess what, Treecko," Maylene said nonchantly as Treecko had the life draining from him. " You, and me, partners till we die. We will journey together… Win lots of Pokémon contests."

Makuhita plummeted down to the ground. Meowth extended a pokeball up too Makuhita's falling carcass—he was sucked right into it. First beep, Meowth squeezed the pokeball. Second blink, Wingull swooped overhead the ball. Third and final beep, a loud sound came from it. Makuhita was now Meowths.

Maylene put her pokeball over Treecko's head—he was sucked right into it. First beep, Maylene also squeezed his pokeball. Second beep, Wingull swooped in above Treecko in the ball. Third and final beep… A loud capturing noise came out. Treecko was officially Maylene's.

Meowth held Makuhita's pokeball closer to his head, kissing the seal, whispering, " I think I'll call you…Ozumo."

Cloud and Mizuko joined the rest of the group. Cloud couldn't understand why Mizuko wouldn't help stop the thieves attacking Meowth and Maylene, however, still loved Mizuko with all his heart. Another person of love: Maylene. Hugged Cloud after seeing him, and kissed him precipitately.

Wingull stared down at the group, flapping her wings, sighing, wondering…

" _What will I __do now?"_

Next Chapter: Chapter 22: On a cruise Part 1—The group with their new former theif Pokémon reach a cruise ship! Why is Cloud uneasy about them entering the ship!? What reasons does Cloud father have with the ship?! And who are Team Dynamite?! Find out Next Time Pokémon: Champions of the Sun!


	22. On a Cruise, part 1

**Rating****+ for mild language and violence (non-graphic)**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon are all works of Satoshi Tajiri. I have however created most of the characters.**

Sorry if this chapter was a day late. I was working on another Fanfiction I'd be posting every week. One Piece, the Ultimate Adventure. I also see how my chapters are getting less and less views. Please, if there's something you are having trouble reading, please do not hesitate too ask. Also, there will be more violence and possibly deaths in my story. I always try to make my work an enjoyable experience. Course, making my own kind of stories another question. However, please, oh please, help me. Anyone helps me, I'll help you, write a review of what I like/dislike about your(s).

Enjoy

**On a Cruise, part 1**

Cloud checked up on Skarmory. He applied poultice to its legs and wings. Skarmory groaned from the touch, however, knew Cloud was looking out for him. Meowth observed Cloud from behind, jealous.

" _I still ain' got the chance. Damn that twoip." _

Meowth held Ozumo's Pokémon high in his right paw. He was reflecting on how he battled him, and nearly lost his life. His own blunders got him out of trouble. Meowth thought about his battle, holding his pokeball out, commanding:

" Ozumo, go!"

Meowth threw Ozumo high in the sky—light exited the capsules seal. Ozumo took full form on the ground. Meowth kneeled down behind Ozumo, reached his left paw out, and putting a phony smile on his wide face.

" Hey there, buddy. You and me we'll be work—"

Ozumo had his own plans. He caught Meowth completely off guard, while too busy praising him, and received a blow to his head instead. Meowth fell back first against the ground. Made a loud THUD. His bones were aching and his head was numb.

" Maku! Maku! ( Don't toy with me! I'll never respect you!)" Ozumo argued in his language only Meowth could understand.

" Hey, am down with that," Meowth said while lying on the ground. " All I want is for you to help spar against all we come across. You're good at fighting, right?"

" Maku. Maku-Maku-Maku! ( Yes. My talents are mine alone too control! You've no right to command me! I'll be the one to fight!"

Ozumo hated Meowth. The way he looked, talked, acted, and his role in life. A Pokémon- Pokémon Trainer. Ozumo thought he was in a dream; built by fantasy writers. He did however notice something breath-taking. Mizuko. Ozumo's small heart beat fast in his chubby body.

" Maku! ( My love!)" Ozumo yelled dumbfounded by Mizuko's beauty.

Ozumo came up in front of Mizuko and grabbed her by the front left paw.

" Vapo? ( What is this?)" Mizuko asked heightened.

Maku-Maku-Maku-Maku. ( Forgive my eyes for staring. Never have they've seen such beauty. I pry the creature unworthy of plucking your divine flower. All I ask pry is your name.)"—Ozumo

" Vap. (leaving)"—Mizuko

Mizuko left from her ennui. She left Ozumo too be striked by his bad luck. Meowth giggled behind him. Paws over his mouth and eyes engulfed. However, his actions didn't go _unnoticed_. Ozumo turned around—barraged multiple punches right into Meowth's face.

" Me… And my big mouth!" Meowth yowled while getting pummelled.

Meowth's face was numb . He was in for a long run. He didn't do something soon—his face would be completely crushed under Ozumo's fists

* * *

Cloud went looking for Maylene. She told them " I'll be scouting)", and had been gone for an hour. Cloud was starting to get worried. However, knew she couldn't be hurt. She was an expert at martial arts and had a will far surpassing Cloud's by a longshot.

" _I wonder… Why does she want me?" _Cloud pondered too himself._ I hardly know anything about here. Yet, she's persistent on making me her fiancée. I should've asked Dad if he 'd know about this."_

Cloud took his cellphone out and prepared to dial the numbers too home. However, there was no signal. Cloud raised the cellphone up high, moving side by side, searching the fairgrounds, but still couldn't find a decent signal.

His search leading him down a hill. Still no signal. He was getting agitated—moving down the hill slope—finding what he'd been looking for; Maylene seen showing under a waterfall. Cloud's body freezed up. He'd never think too see Maylene… So exposed. Only her back, smooth then any females he's _seen_, was seen. But, he did notice: Her back was completely covered by scars.

" _No!" _Cloud panicked in his mind. " _Wh-what happened too her. This isn't natural. Could it be… Her father's been abusing her. And now… Taking his mean__ing__less abuse further? Is that it?! Her fathers the reason she's trying to marry me?!"_

" Cloud?!" Maylene's voice reflected by the rocky surface of the waterfall, she still facing it. " Come hither. And don't try to pretend you're not there, please. I can see you from the water's reflection."

Cloud didn't know what to do. Temperature started to get a little stiff. However, an essence drawed him behind Maylene. Her scars now appeared to be scratch marks from a wild Pokémon.

" Okay, am here. Now… I'll be on my—"

Maylene's right hand stretched out from behind and grabbed him before he could move. Cloud was stuck. No way for him to escape.

" Stay," Maylene ordered. " I've something I_ want_ you to do." Maylene pulled a sponge out from in front of her and passed it behind too Cloud. " I'd like to skinship. Please, rub my hair. I can't perfect it alone."

* * *

Meowth's face was all bruised. Ozumo was stronger than he appeared. His fists strong as iron, tummy asking as a cushion for his body, and eyes able to foresee his opponents moves. Meowth made the right decision to capture him.

" _Augh…" _Meowth ached in his mind. " _I know us Norm' are disadvantaged against th__ose F__ights'. But, come on! My body hadda have some offense! Damn bitch. Frickin' get chubby riled up, and make him beat me!""_

" Psy. ( You weren't in good shape too begin with,): Kama's annoying voice called behind Meowth.

Meowth couldn't believe it. Kama was hard enough to handle outside his pokeball. Meowth wanted to find an empty hole through the ground, and stick his head into it. He was overly depressed and couldn't stand the journey to become a Pokémon Master, or getting too the 2nd stage of the Pokémon Olympics.

" Leave me alone. There's nothing too talk about." Meowth said while gloom.

" Psy. ( Talking will make you feel better.)" Kama assured.

" What is with people; talking will make me feel better? It doesn't! It just doesn't help me at all," Meowth wailed from his mouth. " In fact, it makes me want to cry. Do you have any idea what it's like, be a small Pokémon, and everyone expects much from you?! JUST STOP!"

" Sy,Sy. Psy. ( Hey,hey. You're a brilliant Trainer.)" Kama assured Meowth.

" Not really," Meowth admitted. " I just tell them ' do move'. I failed you, Kama."

Kama was discouraged. What little respect he'd possessed for Meowth was gone. All there had been was the isolation of help his master lacked. Kama wasn't a quitter, hating people that gave in, and wouldn't let his voice remain silent:

" Grow a pair!" Meowth's face blushed red by his Pokémon's comment. " Sorry about the foul language. But, you act as though there never was a leader in there. The Meowth in his day's was fearless."

Meowth stroked his nearly unseeable chin, reminiscing about his past victories, remembered, and replied, " Yeah."

" Who cares how small you are." Meowth's eyes puffed up, shocked. " How pink your skin is or that you're a runt." Meowth's eyes dripped water from his eyelobes. " How—"

" Ahahaha!" Meowth whinned and looked to consult it by walking up to a tree. Meowth cried against bark, tears washing off against the rough surface, with an enraged Meowth. " I can't go anywhere again! Stupid stoutly bod—"

" Ahooy!" Strangers voice called out of nowhere.

Meowth got nervous, and quickly put his Mamoru Neko costume on his body. Luckily, ferryman passing by was partially blind. His ferry rowed down the river. One made entirely of wood, red-whitish sail flag puffing out from the mast, two large wooden wheels on the sides, and an old man standing on the boat.

The ferrymen on the boat was a wrinkled elderly man, short white beard under his chin, black handkerchief around his head, light blue eyes, and grey jacket with a white muscle shirt tucked under it.

" He-llo," Meowth coughed loudly for him to hear. He feared his loud mouth would give away him not being human. " What are you doing here?"

" Me? Just passing by, good sir," The old man answered in a happy voice. " Oh, that reminds me. I was on my way over to the Japeolin City cruise. Any you youngsters need a lift?"

Meowth stroked his chin, thinking hard about his decision, processing it little by little, came up with an idea and held his left paw up, answering, " There's people I need to take with me."

* * *

Cloud rubbed Maylene's her. Soap fizzed out her scalp, Cloud rubbing all her threads, thoroughly.

Cloud was amused by the actions he'd been doing, stopped it for a second, letting his mind speak, " By the way, Maylene. I was wondering… Why do you want me as your fiancée?"

Maylene still smiled from Cloud's hands sensation, closed her eyes shut, answered, " It's not just you. Father has ask many royal families to fight for my engagement. Now that am of a marriageable age."

" How old are you, anyways?"—Cloud.

" 13."—Maylene.

" Oh, god! Am a pedophile!"

Cloud desperately tried to hang on. His legs were wobbly. However, kept himself standing. His father was still full of unexplained questioned.

" How old is… Ash?"

" 13?"

" And he's married?!"

" They got married in Mistralton City. Love is a strong thing there. A person can marry at any age, double weddings are legal, and nobody over 18 leaves there… Without experiencing 'love'"

Cloud went back too rubbing Maylene's scalp. He couldn't believe his life. A few days ago, he'd been sulking about his life as a Pokémon Ranger. Now, he was sulking, in a supposed engagement, with a woman's whose barely ovulating.

" Yo!" Meowth's obnoxious voice called from afar. " You gotta follow my voice, twoips. I've got us a ship!"

* * *

The trio stared at the majestic shape of a cruise ship. It was like nothing they've ever seen .They were awing the ship. Gigantum, white-grayish alloy , dozens of flags with Pokémon: Pikachu-Chikorita-Swampert-Alakasm-Banette-Slugma, and sound of people laughing on top of the cruise ship.

" Here we are," Old man said on the boat. He'd went below deck and pulled out aluminum jetpacks. " Sorry, they can't lower their ladder for anyone. But, I used to work in a space institution, and I happened to get a nice deal on product I made."

" They make you _pay_ for your own inventions?" Meowth asked in disbelief while his body was dressed as Neko.

" Yes. All my funding's came from the institution. I borrowed the money; they keep track of all resources they've entitled. Which is why… I always make _copies_."

" Anyways…" Cloud stuttered too say. " Thanks for your help, and I hope we can meet again."

" Are you working towards the Sunfall Plateau?"—Old man.

" Yes"—Cloud.

" Then… Are paths shall cross again."

" How can you be sure?" Maylene inquired.

" That's something, my sweet… You'll need to see for yourselves. Take care."

All three didn't know what was happening—blasted off into the sky. Jetpacks strapped to their backs. Rocket fuel expelled behind their jetpacks banisters. The old man was left to gaze upon them leaving and to think for himself.

" _What an interesting pair," _The old man thought to himself. "_ I can't wait until Maylene has her husband."_

* * *

All three landed on the deck. Meowth fell first. Cloud comically fell on Meowth. Maylene weighed a ton on them—crashed on top of their backs. Loud groaning sounds of Meowth were heard under the mountain of Cloud and Maylene.

Maylene got up , and she helped Cloud too his feet. Meowth stayed down and moaning on the ground.

" Thanks," Cloud acknowledged the aid of his fiancée.

" Your welcome," Maylene said with a smile on her face. " By the way… I have a swimsuit I got from the pokemart. And… I was hoping you'll see it before I put it on in public."

Meowth was in too much of pain. He would've enjoyed tasting Cloud's embarrassment, however, couldn't hear or see anything they were doing. Moeru came out his pokeball. The fire-dog Pokémon hyperly ran around Meowth, barking and wagging his tail, pushed him up using his noise.

Meowth got off the ground, breathing through his mouth, and smiling, said, " Thanks Moeru, old friend. You truly are a Pokémon's best friend."

" Dour! ( Thank you!)" Moeru barked too his Trainer complementing him.

" No, thank you. After all, you're the one whose risked his life over and over again just too save my own. Without you… I'd be nothing. Now… Let's work on pranking everyone on board this god forsaken ship.

* * *

Cloud waited anxiously outside the bathroom of Maylene's room. He was scared. Maylene was young, carefree, and filled with lust. Cloud's body couldn't take her attitude or her spirit. She just drove him inside.

Cloud took three pokeballs out, lifting them all up, and releasing his three captivated Pokémon:

" Arana, Mizuko, Skarmory, come on out!"

Cloud's three pokeballs were dropped on the ground, and his Pokémon came out. Cloud captured Skarmory in one of his balls, temporarily. Skarmory couldn't get on the boat from its flaws in strength and weight. Cloud decided to help him get past the flaws.

" Okay, I need all of your help. Maylene's going to come out, and I don't want to be alone. Can I trust all of you too help me?"

The three Pokémon raised their hands/wings up. Each made an excited gesture. Their courage had given Cloud his joy back.

" Oh, Cloud," Seductive voice of Maylene said and caused Cloud's face too blush bright red. " Here I come…"

Cloud couldn't believe Maylene. She was beautiful. She was wearing a purple tube top, black micro-mink skirt, slighty parted her lips which were now red thanks to lipstick, and wore knee high zip-up boots.

"Wha-wha-what? I thought you were swimming?!"—Cloud.

" I am. But… There's something we've been _missing."_

Maylene sticked her index finger into her mouth. Cloud looked away. He tried to keep away from Maylene's seductions; she was only 13. But, she was too persistent. Her warm arms tingled his skin hair. The sensation grew, ecstasy of lust building inside him, she rubbed his elbows.

" Stop! Please, stop!" Cloud begged Maylene.

" What's the matter. This is suppose too be a male's fantasy. Yet, why do you shove me away. I thought you understood…" Maylene wrapped her arms around Cloud's chest, him blushing from his face, and being unable to move. " I-love-you."

Cloud had his head down, depressed over what's too become, took out a pair of handcuffs. " No. No." Cloud moved faster than Maylene's eyes could notice—handcuffed her wrists. Cloud got up, holding Maylene by her handcuffs, and stroked her by the right cheek. " No one could ever 'love me'. Am just like my father."

* * *

Meowth and Moeru were causing mischief all over the cruise. Their first prank was rubbing the floors around the bathrooms so every time someone walked there—They'd entered in the girls washroom.

Meowth found spices while the group were in the forest. He replace the pepper in pepper shakers with the spice—exploded their taste buds on contact.

He began his best one too date. He needed the help of Moeru, Kama, Supaki, and Yurei, while his brain also had to help. Meowth built a monster statue and covered it in gasoline. Kama used Confusion too levitate the object over the seas. Moeru lit his flames at it before going through the sea's and the whole thing became a giant of flames. Supaki used electricity to keep the creature's appearance stable.

Meowth say his plan unfolding, waiting for everyone to show up so Yurei could use Confuse Ray too make everyone believe their somewhere else, Meowth zeal his Pokémon's hardships, complimented, we are so cool."

Little they Meowth know—overhead his body and out of sight—people were watching him and his pokemon. The people were ready to unleash C-4

* * *

Cloud had Maylene chained up against their hotel room's bed. Small tears streamed down her eyes. Cloud took out his dad's Ranger handbook and chanted…

_You can't speak, unless spoken too _

_You are under our watch_

_You can't escape our power. _

_You have the right to speak when spoken to. _

_You are now a burden on our shoulders._

_We'll decide your fate._

" Cloud, let me go!" Maylene pleaded on the bed. " You're making a big mistake! I'll done nothing wrong!"

" If you've done 'nothing' wrong…" Cloud regarded her actions. " Then you won't mind when my father gets here and reviews your Life Record?"

" Y-your…. Father's…. Coming here?"

" Yes. I've explained to him everything I know about you, what you're like, and how to deal with you. There's nothing you can't hide. And there's no karate move in existence that will save you, this time."

A knocking noise came from Cloud and Maylene's hotel door. Cloud attempted to walk up and answer the door, however, an opening noise was already heard from far away.

" Hello," Cloud's fathers voice filled the room. " Is anybody hoooome?"

" Dad!" Cloud yelled from hearing his father's voice.

" Cloud!" Cloud's father returned too screaming from his lungs.

Cloud ran backwards. Cloud's father made his appearance. They both embraced each other with hugging. Maylene saw the tenderness they had when rekindling, however, she wasn't too big on it. Cloud and his father were putting her under enough harm, as it was.

" MMMM… It's good to see you," Cloud said as he's face buried in his father's chest.

Maylene felt a warm sensation building up inside of her with the reunion of son and father, however her attention was mostly on how Cloud tied her up. She thought he loved her. She now thought otherwise about his feelings. She still loved him.

" So… Who's this lovely lady? Is she your girlfriend?" Cloud's father teased about Maylene strapped to the bed.

" I don't know," Cloud answered a little amused over the situation.

" She should be. She's a very lovely lady."

" She's only 13."

" Ooooo…. I married your mother; I was 24 years old and she was 19."

" _And look where that turned out," _Cloud thought to himself.

" Anyways… Better get down to business."

Cloud's father walked up to Maylene. His silver laptop sparkled as he moved. Cloud's father unclipped the top, sliding it open, and letting LED light illuminate out. Cloud's father started typing on the keyboard. His eyes never left Maylene's sight. He pressed a button on the keyboard—a red infrared light scanned her body temperature.

Cloud's father took a cable out. One side had a metallic USB side. The other was metallic gold 'n' black alloy of a circle with a sticky substance under it. Cloud's father stood over Maylene, seeing her trembling, put the object on top of her head.

" Just relax. Your vital signs, neurons, and cerebellum will be monitored by me. Don't tell a lie; good. Now… How old are you?"

" A-am…13," Maylene stuttered too say.

" Hmmm…. Good. Vital signs are normal. " Now. Were you ever in a Pokémon Plateau?"

Maylene looked back, thinking about her past, turned to the man, answering, " No. I've always had life as a Gym Leader."

" Hmmm…. Damn, she's telling the truth. Time for the question people would rave. Why do you spend so much time with my so-?"

An explosion broke their conversation. Everyone were affected—fell to the ground. Cloud would've hit his head against the floor, banging his head against the _hard_ wood, Maylene hadn't grabbed his left arm with her free one and pulled him too her.

Cloud's face buried in what would've been her cleavage; her body could reach puberty. Cloud was tongue-tied, blushing every space of his face, and was breathing abnormally.

" There, there, your safe, my darling," Maylene assured as she held him. " Everything we'll be okay." Maylene pat Cloud gently on his forehead and SHHH him in a soothing demeanor. " I won't let you go."

Cloud nervousness got the better of him, he pushed her away, breathing heavily through his mouth, shouting, " Stop! Why are you doing this?! I've hurt you so many times! And… You just keep coming back for more!"

" Quiet!" Cloud's father yelled far away. " There's work too be done!"

* * *

Meowth would've died. Moeru jumped in and covered himself on top of Meowth before an explosion of C-4 could impact his body. Moeru was a Fire-type Pokémon. His natural element can't harm himself.

Kama and Yurei saved every other passenger. Kama used Confusion too levitate everyone midair. Yurei perfected Dark Pulse and made a solid pillar of darkness for everyone to stand on; Kama keeping afloat.

" Help!" A woman's voice cried on the top. " I can't find my daughter!"

All passengers looked everywhere for the woman's child. But, none could find her, except for, Kama. His psychic abilities picked her hiding in the captains dock; terrorists looking for any signs of life.

" _Meowth!" _Kama telepathically spoke too the crushed cat. " _Get up! You're requested! And make sure __to__keep__ Ozumo __in his pokeball. __Taken him out could as well be a hazard."_

Meowth understood everyone. Moeru finally got off of him. Still barking and wagging his tail. Meowth pat him, smiling, and made way on his back.

" Ready for an intense battle, buddy?" Meowth asked.

" Dour! (Yeah!)" Moeru barked.

* * *

Cloud and Maylene got out of the room. Maylene had her casual clothes on. Cloud's father charged in from behind. The three glared forward while growling too themselves. There was a team of 3 eco-terrorists. All wearing light red-orangish uniforms resembling flames, dark red construction hats on their heads, dark orange gloves, and blue masquerade masks.

" Intruders!" One of the terrorists yelled.

" They look like Trainers!" Another terrorist yelled.

Two of the terrorists raised their pokeballs out. However, there was 1 bigger than his team who pushed them away, saying, " Naïve recruits."

Cloud couldn't believe how he pushed them down, eyes engulged, lips quivering, asked, " Why did you do that? They were trying to help."

Man stared expressionless, shrugging his shoulders, answering, " They would've just gotten in my way. I am Team Dynamites top ranking officer. My name's Flash." Flash the Team Dynamite member raised a canister with explosions up, fingers on the trigger; metal pin. " We of Team Dynamite have our saying: We make the world burn, ashes to ashes, and rebuild what's been lost, in our own image."

" Why…. You!" Maylene growled as she prepared to run.

Cloud grabbed her by the wrist, stopping her in place, yelling, " Don't!"

Cloud pulled Maylene away from running. He pulled an empty pokeball out his pockets. Making a precise precision, staring at the ground, rolled his empty pokeball—immediately blowing into a million bits.

" GAW!" Maylene and Cloud's father yelled in unison.

" THIS WHOLE PLACE IS RIGED WITH EXPLOSIVES!" Cloud's father caterwauled the loudest.

" How did you know they were there, Cloud?"—Maylene

" Because, I was looking for them?"—Cloud.

" That's right," said Flash. " This place has C-4 explosives all around you. Make the right moves… You can have me, and my buffoons. Make a wrong move… This whole ship will blow sky high."

Next Chapter: Chapter 23: On a cruise Part 2—The group are separated into two battles! Cloud, Maylene, and Cloud's father have to compete against a battle of wits too get past Team Dynamites landmines! Meowth is against an even stronger member! Can the group defeat their threats!? Find Out Next Time Pokémon: Champions of the Sun!


	23. On a Cruise, Part 2

**Rating****+ for mild language and violence (non-graphic)**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon are all works of Satoshi Tajiri. I have however created most of the characters.**

C'mon! I thought the last chapter was so cool! I don't know why no one wanted to read it! I am also sorry about my leave of absence. I haven't been fulfilling my promise to update this story regularly. And for that, am sorry. I'll try to do better. Work on my grammar, vocabulary, and actions.

Enjoy!

**On a Cruise, part 2**

Meowth and Moeru were roaming the ship. Meowth still wore a disguise of Mamoru Neko. They'd no idea terrorist bombers, Team Dynamite, were outside and causing vex. Meowth was raiding for a little girl, much too his own surprise, and looking too save her. So far: He's found nothing but empty rooms.

Meowth wandering around on Moeru's back, feeling his comrade run fast as he could, thought to himself, " _I hope you're happy, Cloud__-twoip__. __You've changed me."_

Moeru's wandering was put on halt. A new figure moved infront of Meowth and Moeru. This person was a member of Team Dynamite. Short blue banged hair, a black version of their construction uniform, silk purple sweatpants, white collar near the neck, black combat boats; sticking knives out the bottom, blue azure eyes.

" You'll come no further, pussycat," Team Dynamite member ordered with his left arm raised up.

Moeru stopped, Meowth pulled on his neck, glaring too the Team Dynamite Member, cursing, " Who the hell are you?"

Team Dynamite member laughed out loud, hands on his hips, tongue sticking out, chuckled, " Your Doom!"

* * *

Cloud, Maylene, and Cloud's father were in a pickle. Cloud at the time wished Meowth was with them. His Pokémon Supaki could've used its Electric based attribute for a A/C current, and disarmed the C-4 bombs scattered under wood, around them. But, Meowth's presence was oblivious to Cloud.

It was up too Cloud's father. He walked forward, proudly grinning his strong white teeth, and raising a pokeball high over his head. Flash, Team Dynamites top member glared at Cloud's father and his overconfidence.

" So…" Cloud's father hesitated to speak, darting his eyes suspiciously on the ground. You like to use bombs, eh? Well… I believe the flows better than the bomb" Cloud's father raised his pokeball up, shining from the light, unleashed an old Flame of his…" Dewgong, time to take the spotlight, old friend!"

Cloud's father threw his pokeball high into the sky. Ball rolled midair, seal opened up, light induced out—Dewgong, Cloud's childhood friend's form appeared and clapped his dorsal fins; he wanted to have fun.

" What good would he do?" Maylene asked Cloud beclouded. " Dewgong's blubber will only slow him down, and get in range of those bombs."

Cloud smiled, patting Maylene behind her back, leaned in closer to her left ear, whispering, " Maybe that 'blubbers' a good thing."

Maylene blushed upon Cloud being too close to her. She's always dreamt, they would one day get married, knew everything about him, whether he could remember or not.

" Dewgong, Ice Beam!" Cloud's father ordered his large sealion-like friend.

Dewgong's mouth filled up. Chunks of ice formed in his mouth. Dewgong beamed chunks of ice as a beam—sliding as he worked. Maylene watched Dewgong in awe and bewilderment. Cloud simply laughed too himself.

Flash had his own opinions: " _Think am that __naïve? Wants to send 1 __creature too pit against That__am afraid… Is non-negotiable." _Flash took out a pokeball of his own, He treated his as a spinning top, right index finger twirling it. He stopped. Threw his pokeball up, " Metagross, let's rumble!"

Flash's pokeball opened up, midair. Light glowed purple instead of the average white. Light had been sucked in by the pokeball—Metagross leaped out. Crashing his four legs on the ground, flashed his silver X covered face, and chomped his teeth.

" Dewgong!" Cloud's father warily shouted out. " Get in the sea, now!"

" It's too late," Flash laughed more than stated. " Your Pokémon… Shall feel our wrath. Ashes too ashes; dust to dust. Metagross… Meteor Mast!"

Metagross's left hand glowed silhouette of a golden meteor around his palm. Metagross punched Dewgong, multi-colored meteor particles came out as he hit Dewgong.

Dewgong fell tail first on the ground—explosion, red-orangish, projected his body straight up. Dewgong howled as he hurt. Cloud's father wanted to save his Pokémon, however, knew that one step could mean his life and that Dewgong was too prideful for requesting his help.

" Dewgong, save herself with Dive," Cloud's father disappointedly ordered.

Dewgong and Cloud's father may've not had the best relationship together; their skills in understanding each other's thoughts were abdicate enough. Dewgong swished his might tail—threw himself backwards, into the great blue.

Cloud didn't even see the SPLASH. All eyes focused on Flash. Cloud hated him. He wasn't like Team Moon, crucially. Night would never kill another Pokémon, purposely. Flash didn't care about _honour _or _hard work_. He'd only seemed to be a puppet on a string, of war.

" Let me ask you something, mister," Cloud said trying to sound like an adult." What do Pokémon mean to you? Too me… They're my friends."

Flash hadn't really _thought _about Pokémon. He had three others wrapped around his waist. Each other: Hard working, loyal, and determined. Flash looked at them: Soliders.

Laughing too himself, left hand against face, chuckled, " Their my tools! They'll do whatever I tell them to do, and won't object!"

Cloud kept himself standing, arms crossed, and an angry look on his face. Cloud wanted too "teach" Flash a lesson. Reaching for his pokeballs; as he looked for all his options. He couldn't rely on Arana. Oto. Defintiely not Uma. Kyouryoku.. Or even his new Pokémon, Mizuko. They were all in jeopardy of walking on a trap. All he had was Skarmory. His metal body could withstand much force. Capable of flying faster than most Pokémon. And eyes could see the landmines, unlike his others. He wasn't his Pokémon; he had no right to use him.

" That's right, be scared!" Flash kept laughing too himself. Flash's laughing calmed down, holding a small metal remote-like device with a red button on the top. " Can you handle what am capable of?! If you can't… This whole ship's sailing down… With everyone on it!"

* * *

Meowth and Moeru were being pushed/hurled back. The Team Dynamite member was too powerful for them, alone. His Golem's Rollout kept crashing into them, and they were pushed back.

Meowth and Moeru now expelled air, their lungs soaked in sweat, and their backs hurting.

" Y'know… " Meowth tried speaking while breathing. " When I agreed to help find a girl… I was looking for… A Girl. "

" Dour. Dour. ( Sorry. I shoud've been more alert,) Houndour apologized in his own language, Meowth could understand.

" Well… Now that we've settled that…" Meowth licked his lips while thinking of his next words, precisely. " Let's kick this creatures ass! Moeru, hit'em with Faint Attack, but do it slow as possible."

" Dour! ( Right!)" Moeru approved.

Moeru charged towards the rocky-spherical Rock-type Pokémon. It ram towards Moeru, however, each swing was dodged by Moeru side stepping away, slowly. It infuriated the Golem.

" That's the way, buddy!" Meowth encouraged top of his throat. " You know where he is… Faint Attack, hit him!"

Golem's massive body made its way closer to Moeru. Feinting, flames forming in his mouth—headbutted; head-to-head, a small gash now seen on Golem's face. Golem fell down, aching in pain, however, made his way back up.

" That's right, my pet!" Team Dynamite laughed out loud. " Keep fighting. You're no good to me; every time a mistake arises!" Team Dynamite member made his final move. Hands spread all the way out, smirk on his face, unleashed his supremacy move: " Hyper Beam!"

Orange flames built up inside Golem's mouth. An orange ball of the same energy came out Golem's mouth. The beam steadied too fire—blast towards Moeru.

Meowth had gotten soft by staying around Cloud. He not wanting to see Meowth in a frail state, ran up, defensively. Meowth wanted Moeru and him too grow, become great friends, travel the world together, and most of all…

" _I want to be a __Pokémon__ master," _–Meowth.

Beam honed in on Meowth and Moeru. Coming right too their faces—Moeru illuminated a strong white glow.

* * *

It was up too Skarmory now.

Cloud had Skarmory flapping his wings, overhead. Flash wanted to attack Cloud and everyone close to him, however, he's brain fogged, and he couldn't remember where he'd _put _his own landmines.

Skarmory pecking Cloud's right ear affectionately, laughed out his mouth, Cloud rubbed under his chin, asking, " Can you help me, Skarmory? There's some bad people here and it would help if he used your wings, temporarily. "

Skarmory approvingly nodded its head as it nibbled on Cloud's ears and flied above him. Skarmory descended from the sky. Perched down, wings tucked by his sides, hindquarters raised up.

Cloud got on Skarmory's back. The metal-bird raised its wings out. Squawking, eyes turning red, took to the sky—went 20 feet up—less than 30 seconds. Cloud groped Skarmory's neck, flying so high, force pushed against his face, his eyes popped out.

Maylene and Cloud's father were watching how things turn out. Maylene was appealed by how Cloud could ride a wild Pokémon. Clouds father was scared Cloud was going to lose his grip and fall on a landmine.

" Hang on!" Cloud's father yelled with his hands cuffed around his mouth.

" NO PROBLEM!" Cloud screamed loud enough for everyone on the boat too hear.

" Metagross, Lock-on," Flash told his Pokémon without any concern over cloud's whereabouts.

Metagross's eyes glowed green. His eyes perceived: Cloud riding on Skarmory; far away vision, Skarmory doing circles midair, diving down, nearly hit the water and got up at the last second, while unmistakably coming closer to him.

" Metagross, hit them with Hyper Beam," Flash ordered his Pokémon. "And don't miss! Once you make a move… Your no longer useful!"

" Hey!" Maylene screamed on her side, Flashes attention turning to her. " Leave my darling alone! He's done nothing too you!"

" Your right, he hasn't," Flash admitted. "That's not the point. The people in this world are molding. There thinking of going against our eco. We cannot allow diplomats ruin _our _perfect world."

" World?!" Cloud's father growled with Flashes words. " All your organization makes is destruction!"

Flash chuckled under his breath, Metagross joining him in the mocking, swishing their hands at everyone, " _Your _world's left you blindsided! Trying to deceive you from the truth. What you know; not what you kno—"

A crashing noise came from behind Maylene and Clouds father; in front of Flash. Chunk of the roof was ripped out. Two shadow figures emerged. One identified as the other Team Dynamite member holding a gliding Bisharp's back. Meowth seen… Riding on a Houndoom.

Maylene recognised the Houndoom as Moeru, shocked, thinking too herself, " _Good for you, fuzzball. __Your's is the first I've seen evolved. Now… Take him out."_

" Night Slash!" Team Dynamite member ordered his Bisharp.

" Eeee… Moeru? Hit them with Overheat!"

Bisharp's right arm glowed dark purple. His arm was encased by the darkness. Orange-yellowish flames built up inside Houndoom's mouth. Houndoom took a second. Bisharp moved more nimbly—both collided—Bisharp's arm clashed into Houndoom's fired fire attack.

Maylene, Cloud's father, and Flash watched the battle in awe. Maylene remembered Moeru a few days ago. He wasn't a terrible fighting Pokémon, however, his skills vastly improved from their prior power, physically and steadily.

Houndooms attack hit Bisharp directly under his head—he fell down—Team Dynamite member still holding onto him. Meowth became simpatico with his time together with Cloud and Maylene. Ordering his Pokémon to get off the roof—plummeted down. Moeru caught up from behind Bisharp. He was now right beside the superhero-looking Pokémon—saving their day. Meowth grabbed the Team Dynamite member by his waistband, and fell backwards. Moeru bite Bisharp by his collar.

Meowth and the member were levitated, away from the ground, before colliding. Kama was the source of their undoing. He walked up, out of the shadows, eyes glowing bright pink, and both hands on the sides of his head.

Kama's move wouldn't work on Moeru, he's a Dark-Type Pokémon, so Moeru's feet were forced to endure the gruelling pain of hitting the ground. Sharp pain shot in his paws as he landed. Moeru felt numb.

" Let me ask you guy's something," Meowth said while his body descended down. " Am I the coolest cat, or what?

Next Chapter: Chapter 24: On a Cruise Part 3—It's a battle between Skarmory and Metagross! Even with the aid of Moeru's evolved form, can they fare against a 3rd evolution Pokémon! Or will they get sucked in by landmines?! Find out Next Time Pokémon: Champions of the Sun!


	24. One a Cruise, Part 3

**Rating****+ for mild language and violence (non-graphic)**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon are all works of Satoshi Tajiri. I have however created most of the characters.**

Well… What did everyone think? I bet'cha none of you thought Moeru would evolve this chapter, did ya? Well… He did. I bet one of you were happy , SilverWingedGentleman, how it took me three days to write another chapter of this Fanfiction. But… Enough with the small talk. Let's get this chapter on the road!

Enjoy!

**On a Cruise, part 3**

Maylene and Cloud's father were surprised by Meowth's appearance. He'd shown up, defeating a Team Dynamite member, and evolved Moeru too his 2nd/final stage. Maylene however still couldn't stop thinking about Cloud and how he was nowhere to be seen, with Skarmory.

Meowth laughed out loud, hands on his hips, taunting, " Am the coolest!"

" Hey!" Maylene called too Meowth while his attention was on himself. " Shouldn't you be worried about what's going on. I mean, really. There's explosives somewhere around you. Take one step, your dead."

Meowth instantly stopped laughing. His eyes enlarged on the ground. Panting noises exited his mouth and sweat poured down his head. Meowth cautiously backed up. Eyes still staring at the ground, moving too different spots, as he searched for any traces of black spots of knife marks.

" Doom! ( Master!)" Moeru barked louder than he'd been able to do before. Meowth was traumatized, jumped into the air, scared.

Meowth now falled towards the ground. He was in deep peril. His body touched the ground, an explosion would blow him too bits. Meowth feared for his life, screaming out loud, and trying too do an airstroke. He had no such luck. He would've fell on his back, however, Moeru jumped up and Meowth smoothly landed on his back.

" Tch, mooks," Flash said under his breath.

" Meowth!" Cloud's voice boomed far away. " Send out Supaki now!"

" I don't have him at the moment!" Meowth yelled in the direction he thought Cloud was in. " Why would you need him in the first place!?"

" For his electrical powers, of course. I may be able too disable the landmines. Just get Supaki!"

Meowth grew a friendly attachment too Cloud, over the course of them being together. He was willing to take risks; wanted to find out what was right. Especially like Cloud and Skarmory—swooping down from the sky—faster than a bullet fired from a gun. Meowth could hardly keep track of them. He didn't blame their speed; an eco-terrorist organization below him, and looking too eradicate him.

" Metagross!" Flash commanded. " Use Flash Cannon!"

Metagross put its two front arms together and created a silver ball of energy. The silver energy intensified, growing bigger every second, and then fired a beam of silver energy towards Skarmory.

Skarmory had to be cautious when dodging. One wrong move, and Cloud would've fallen away from his back. Skarmory couldn't descend, do rolls, or even turn back. It was simple raising up—his legs felt the beams magnificence.

Cloud synchronized with Skarmory's pains. He could feel the aching pain building inside Skarmories body, and it affected him as well. Cloud almost fainted, how severe the pain was.

" _Get a grip," _Cloud told himself, center of his cerebellum, moving himself. " _People rely on you. __Now's__ not the time __to__ quit! Not now… Not ever."_

Skarmory's pain was slightly at ease. His wings still couldn't move like they did, prior. Skarmory still had his eyes. The power of a Bird Pokemon's eyes could see things, no others could. His weakness: His underbelly.

" Come on, Cloud!" Maylene and Cloud's father encouraged in unison. "Take him down!"

Cloud was overjoyed too have meet such nice people. Maylene, his father, and even Meowth; Pokémon risks his life for his dream. It was why Cloud needed to take command:

" Skarmory, use Aerial Ace!"

Skarmory didn't expect Cloud too give him orders, however, was willing to oblige them. Skarmory dived down towards its opponent and flapped its wings once. Once it did, it became outlined in white light. Skarmory moved so fast it became a blur—slammed multiple times into the opponent. Every time he hit Metagross, it was always his underbelly.

" Grrr…" Flash growled while watching his Pokémon get thrashed. " Don't just stand there! Use Meteor Mash!"

Metagross's left hand glowed silhouette of a golden meteor around his palm. Metagross made an attempt to hit Skarmory with his glowing left arm, however, Skamory moved backwards and evaded Metagross's attack.

" _Wow!" _Maylene thought, awed by how Skarmory dealt with the situation. "_ Cloud made the right chose asking for his guidance. He might actually win_."

" _Be safe, my son," _Cloud's father worried in his mind.

" That's the way Skarmory!" Cloud encouraged while riding on Skarmory's back. " Keep up the good work!"

Skarmory took Cloud's compliments as fuel. Even managed to evade a dozen flails meant for him by Metagross's front legs. Each one he dived, arised, dived, moved left, moved right, and dived again.

Flash couldn't take his Pokémon's worthlessness, steaming with age, yelled, " Get them you useless excuse for a Pokémon!"

" Don't you dare say that!" Cloud yelled enraged at him. " Pokémon are my friends, and I'll never let anyone degrade them!"

Skarmory disappeared again, Aerial Ace. Skarmory reappeared—faster than a bullet fired—slammed right into Flash.

Trembling, a small cut too his lower-lip, Flash got off the ground. He wiped his left hand against the oozing red liquids. Sniffing, disgusted by his own well-being, swished the blood away.

" Cheap Shot," Flash groaned under his breath. " Pokémon? Who could ever love such beings? They are everywhere, intoxicating our ecosystem with their filth, and change the minds of residents. Everyone _wants_ too be a Pokémon Trainer. Metagross… Bullet Punch!"

Metagross's arms glowed red. The four-legged Pokémon spinned on its side, and without Cloud or Skarmory seeing _it, _he hit them in the chest.

Cloud was in aching pain. The attack smacked him right in his precious vital points. He could hardly move, breath, or even command the metal bird he rode on.

The pain stimulated Flash. Day, _after_ day, after day, he enjoyed too see the world crumble. His only obstacle up till now: Cloud. Flash never wanted to see Cloud's face again.

" Metagross, finish the job, Hyper Beam!"

An orange balled formed between the top of Metagross's head and the 'X' on its face. An orange beam was fired from its mouth—Skarmory and Cloud felt it's blow.

Skarmory and Cloud felt its whole impact, Beam ram into Skarmory`s stomach, making him oblivious of surrounds, moved his back straight up, and allowed Cloud too slide down.

Cloud was falling too his death. There were landmines under him. Cloud fell straight for his grave—everyone watching him, trembling.

Meowth just arrived, with Supaki. Meowth could`ve saved Cloud, however, he was too slow. Supaki was tucked in inside his pokeball—Cloud kept falling near ground.

`` CLOUD!``-Maylene.

`` CLOUD!``-Father

`` TWOIP!``-Meowth.

Cloud`s journey up till now came to an end. He was no longer the same Cloud that posed as a Trainer, just became friends with a talking Pokémon, or feared Maylene's kindness…

Mizuko came too help, barking out loud, ice forming in her mouth, yelping, `` Vapo… Vaporeon!``

Ice beam was fired towards the falling Cloud`s lifeless form. Skarmory swooped under him. Skarmory didn`t have enough strength to fly higher than he was, however, could slow Cloud`s fall—ice coated him.

`` Am I mistaken?" Cloud's father said out loud. " Why'd that Vaporeon freeze that Skarmory. Wouldn't that just worsen the circumstances?"

Mizuko wasn't done yet. Ice kept firing out her mouth. The ice mixed in with Skarmory's ice coated form, making platforms under him, going deeper down a newfound pillar, eventually reaching the ground—explosion struck.

" _I see_," Cloud's father thought too himself. " _That ice was meant as a cushion. __Believe it, or not, that Vaporeon __knows about Skarmory. __Some others could've distraught. Not Skarmory. Its metal body protects it from what would be 'fatal'__._

" Supaki, Thunder Wave!" Meowth ordered.

Supaki showed himself too Flash. Blue sparks surround Supaki's body and it soon released multiple blue bolts of electricity on the ground. Dozen other sparks erupted from the ground.

Flashes landmines were disabled. Supaki's electricity sealed the deal. Flash could no longer fight. His field was gone, trump Pokémon exhausted, recruits bailing on him, he had no other choice: Had to make a clean getaway.

Flash noticed Mizuko. Water was fired from her mouth as she stood beside her previous creation. Cloud and Skarmory were thawed out. What Flash saw was unbelievable too him. Skarmory saved Cloud. The metal-bird, wild, rogue, Pokémon, hugged him. The wings protected him from freezing.

" _Pokémon__ are my friends!" _Cloud's _words_ came to him.

" Hmph," Flash coughed, pointing too Maylene, " You there, pinky."

" Aye," Maylene answered.

" What do Pokémon mean to you too?" Flash sternly asked.

" Their my friends," Maylene answered, chin up high, " We work together, play together, and help each other out. We're nothing without each other."

" How… Interesting. You both share the same… Perceptions. Tell me, what does this boy mean to you?"

" This 'boy' name is Cloud. Cloud Iwate. And… He is my fiancée."

" Hmm… Give my regards too your 'fiancée'. The next time we meet… We shall have a duel too the death… Fair 'n' square.

Flash pulled a small red plastic whistle out of his pockets. Flash blew intentially on the whistle. The noise erupted across the cruise—A zip line fell down.

" Like hell your escaping!" Cloud's father barked.

The father of a great Trainer ran towards Flash; intending on capturing a crook. He wasn't _quick_ enough. Flash wrapped the line around his waist, pulling on it , and slowly being lifted off the ground.

Above him was a metal-bird. A Ho-oh looking aircraft. One missing Ho-oh`s hair and instead putting a giant red horn on top of it, engine thrusters in the back, eyes all white. Flash was lost in the sky—aircraft zoomed away from the cruise.

(dashj)

Cloud woke up from his deep sleep.

Everything changed. He was back in the woods, surrounded by a roaring camp fire, smell of stew in the air, and head hurting as he rubbed it.

`` _Could it have been a dream__?_" Cloud thought to himself.

" TWOIP!"—Meowth.

" DOOM!"—Moeru.

Cloud's suspicions were acclaimed. It wasn't a "dream". He was in more reality then he's ever faced before.

Maylene walked up in front of Cloud. A bucket graped in right hand, yellow sponge in the left, and emergency supplies white box grabbed by her strong white teeth. Maylene pacing herself closer, kneeling too Cloud, rubbing his head with the sponge.

" Are you alright?"—Cloud.

" Me?"—Maylene.

Cloud used his free right hand too rub his right shoulder, groaning, said, " How long was I out?"

Maylene smiled, taking the sponge away, hands on her lap," Nearly 3 hours." Maylene laughed, kissing Cloud on the top of his head, taking her head away, " And you needed it. You were looking just awful."

Cloud blushed from Maylene's gentle mouth. He rubbed the spot she kissed, smoothly, and with much confusing. Behind her he saw Meowth, Moeru, Yurei, Supaki, and Skarmory playing together.

Skarmory noticed Cloud's critical condition, flapped his mighy wings, squawking, " Skar! Skar!"

Skarmory swooped in beside Cloud. Its head rubbed affectionately against Cloud's head, and purred.

" Hey, hey, I missed you too, buddy," Cloud said too the happy wild Pokemon.

Skarmory wasn't the only 1 taking care of Cloud. Light came out around Cloud's body. Arana, Oto, Uma, Kyouryoku, and Mizuko took full form. Each Pokémon surrounded Cloud, closing in on him, and purred/laughed while rubbing him: Arana-hair, Oto-left-arm, Uma-right-arm, Kyouryoku-left-leg, Mizuko-right-leg.

`` So… How`s everyone been?" Cloud asked nonchantly.

(dash)

Flash was on a mountain's peak. A lit cigarette in his mouth, right hand holding a spiky rock, eyes shrouded by shadows. Flash stood by a patch of dirt below a tombstone.

" When I reached Team Dynamite…" flash murmured too himself. " I thought of starting anew. But… If I lost even 1 battle… I would leave Team Dynamite."

Flash striked his spike in the patch. Tears dripped down his eyes as he struck. Flash soon resorted to using his hands, digging through the dirt. Pulling himself back, hands on his head, a pokeball shinned in the dirt. Flash picked the pokeball up and held it close to face his.

" Am not afraid anymore. I want us to grow strong together. Will you take me back… Celebi?

Next Chapter: Chapter 25: Poison Gym-Penelope Part 1—The trio finally reach the town for their 2nd Gym Badge! Who exactly is Penelope?! Why does she always talk too herself?! And what will she do when Maylene challenges her to a battle?! Find out Next Time Pokémon: Champions of the Sun!


	25. Poison Gym-Penelope Part 1

**Rating****+ for mild language and violence (non-graphic)**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon are all works of Satoshi Tajiri. I have however created most of the characters.**

Sorry if there was any mistakes. I would also like too sincerely apologize to SilverWingedGentleman for mentioning his name last chapter. Out of those who reviewed, he has the most heart. I would also like to thank the following for reviewing my story so far: The Samhan who reviewed Love Hina Bara twice, DeadlyThunder195 in Yu-gi-oh 5ds, and DeathySoph in Zatchbell MMORPG.

Enjoy!

**Poison Gym-Penelope Part 1**

Cloud, Maylene, and Meowth journeyed through the forest. Cloud needed Arana, Uma`s support. Cloud rode on top of Uma while Arana sewed him a cast using String Shot. Meowth and Moeru lead the way. Meowth rode Moeru in the front—taking control of situation—fiery-dog breathing flames out; Uma needed to see.

`` How much longer is the next town?`` Maylene complained while rubbing her head of sweat. `` Am baking like roasted duck back here.``

`` _PSY!-PSY!-PSY!__( WHAT-DID-YOU-SAY)_!?" Kama's loud cries rang through everyone's heads.

" She was speaking hypothetically," Cloud answered despite the pain throbbing inside of him.

" Will you twoips quiet down?" Meowth barked in front. " Out of all you, am the one who's feeling the most heat. Who the hell do you think I am?"

" Sorry," Maylene and Cloud made amends in unison.

Maylene still couldn't believe Moeru evolved before any of Cloud's. Meowth was lazy. He'd spend his time eating; Cloud trained his hardest. He would take long naps; Cloud reads a book. He had a loud/obnoxious mouth; Cloud always was kind too everyone.

Meowth's circumstances were only half correct. Flames did burn him more harshly, however, his fur kept texture neutral. Meowth wished Cloud could've gotten away unharmed during his battle against Flash and his Metagross. Meowth couldn't believe how Skarmory obeyed Cloud:

" _It's annoying, I still envy you, twoip." _

" Doom! Doom! ( I sense it! Town close!)" Moeru barked out loud, only Meowth could understand.

* * *

Floating above the trio was a balloon made of metal and having a giant 'R' on it. James leaned over the balloons handle. Jesse took a nap on the ground, blindhold around eyes.

James stood up straight, still looking below the balloon, saying, " Are replacement's scheduled for today, isn't it?"

" Yes," Jesse replied. " Soon, we'll have a worthy Pokémon."

Flapping noises echoed in the sky. Jesse took her blindfold off, staring in the bright sky, seeing a white dot, closing in, Delibird swooping down. A parcel was in its beak.

Jesse and James stood by the baskets side—Delibird perched itself on the side. James took the parcel—Delibird flew away. Both Team Rocket members gathered around the package in front of their eyes.

" I wonder what's inside?"—James.

" Why wait? Let's see for ourselves?"—Jesse.

* * *

The trio reached their next location. Japeolin City. One story tall houses all around, black smoke exiting the chimney's, nearby lakes sparkling under the moonlight, and people wearing red ninjalike outfits walking amock.

" Wow, what a dump," Meowth commented.

" Really?" Maylene questioned. " I think you of all Pokémon would love upskirts like this. After all, what you see is what you are, Meowth."

" Ah!" Meowth yelped. " You dumb twoip!"

Meowth prounced. Legs pushing against the ground, focusing himself, jumped into the air, and made a swiping attacking against Maylene, however, she grasped it.

Squeezing Meowth's palm, small cracking noises heard, Meowth's mouth going numb and small OW noises from his mouth, Maylene told him, " I was raised by a grandmaster of martial arts, have a winning streak of 100 in karate and houquan, and know where every vital spots are. Do you really wanna mess with me?"

Meowth couldn't answer, he was in too much pain. Cloud was too weak. He would've stopped their fighting; his bones were fragile and every dormitory of his mind became numb. Skarmory could stop them. Cloud was kind too him.

Skarmory flapped it's wings creating wind, blowing against Maylene and Meowth, screeched" SKAR!"

Maylene stopped torturing Meowth; she dropped him. A loud THUD came from him hitting the ground. Maylene's attention was only on Skarmory, him stopping them, and how he was near Cloud.

" Please…" Cloud begged despite his pain. " Stop…"

Maylene was humble too Cloud. She moved up to him. Her left arm rubbed his forehead. He was burning up! His face, drenched by sweat, hotter than anything she's felt before.

" _He needs medicine, and quick! But… Where's a doctor?! Can I even find one in time?!_"

" Hey!" Meowth called. " What's wrong with twoip?!"

" He's sick!" Maylene cried.

" What?!"—Meowth.

" He's got a fever!"—Maylene.

Meowth was scared as he could be. The boy, he'd meet, let him join him, taught him about making friends, could die! Meowth faced this some times before, however, this one felt different: He couldn't do anything.

" Y-you… can heal him… right?" Meowth stammered.

" Am a martial arts master, not a doctor," Maylene complied. " He needs medical help!"

" There is no doctor here!" Another female voice yelled.

Maylene and Meowth growled, saw a new person heading towards them, A girl, wearing tight purple ninja robes, intense brown eyes and little bird marks on her cheeks, hime purple hair, and a small red ribbon far right on her head.

" Gyah!" Maylene cried. " Please help! We need a doctor!"

" There's no doctor!" Girl yelled. " My town doesn't have that luxuary,"

The girl came up behind Maylene and Meowth. She pushed them both aside. Walked up too Cloud. Put her ring and index fingers together, knelled down beside him, and felt the cover of his neck. Her hand reached behind her back—pulled a needle out. Maylene and Meowth Gasped from seeing her—struck the needle right into his neck.

Maylene couldn't take it; she didn't want to see Cloud suffer. Seized the mysterious girl by her left elbow. The girl showed no sign of a struggle. Instead, pressed needle deeper into Cloud's neck. Moans came out his mouth. It ripped Maylene emotionally in her insides.

" Stop it!" Maylene cried. " Why are you hurting him!?"

" Relax, imp. I just gave him some antibodies. He'll live."

The girl put her hand underneath his back. Making grunting noises, putting her back in pulling, got Cloud up, and held him over her left shoulder. Maylene and Meowth awed. The mysterious girl made her way too her house. Maylene and Meowth followed close behind.

* * *

Cloud remained sleeping. He was in one room. Poorly taken care of, swords of all brands hanging by hooks on the four walls around him, his Pokémon Arana, Oto, and Kyouryoku were by his side the whole time. Uma, Kyouryoku, and even the wild Pokémon Skarmory were too big to fit in the room.

Meanwhile, Maylene, Meowth, and the mysterious girl sat around a table, drinking mugs of tea. Maylene couldn't stop being suspicious of her. The girl showed out of nowhere, jabbed a needle into her "fiancée's" neck, and carried him all the way too her house; not breaking a sweat.

" Mmmm…" Meowth titillating cry broke the silence, slurping, bringing it down, " This stuff's amazing! My twoips couldn't make anything this good; they trained all their lives. Where did you get it?"

" Department store," Girl answered nonchantly. " It's 2 for 5. Want a bag?"

Meowth opened his big-mouth, responding to her offer, Maylene reached her right hand out and squeezed Meowth's lips together, replying, " We want to know who you are; it's not too much to ask for."

Maylene and the mysterious girl had their moment. Maylene glared at her. The girl smirked too Maylene. Meowth made choking noises from his mouth. He was suffocating.

" Me?" Girl asked. " Little O me. That's what your wondering? My name is Penelope, by the way. As for why you're here…well… it's a heroine's job to help people in need, eh?"

Maylene's growl became louder. She was right, and Maylene knew it. She would've helped Cloud as well, even if she didn't know him, it would make her feel more duchess. But, she wouldn't dare admit such a _thing_.

Meowth's eyes swelled up and his face turned anime-style blue. Maylene was stronger than he expected.

" If you'll excuse me," Penelope excused herself from the table. " I've got something to check on."

Penelope didn't venture far. There was an open door and red curtains on the sides, Penelope moved too them, and made her way inside. Left Maylene enraged. Meowth suffering. Maylene finally saw Meowth:

" Oh, shit!" Maylene yowled.

Maylene loosened her grip. Meowth fell down on the ground. Catching his breath, after just suffocating, he inhaled tons of air through his windpipe, coughing along the way. Finally caught his breath:

" What the hell's wrong with you, you dumb moll (prostitute)!" Meowth screamed from his mouth.

" Ah…" Maylene grabbed Meowth on top of his head, slammed her right fist into him, and gave him a vicious nuggy. " Shaddup! It was an accident, furball!"

Meowth's head felt the whole numbing pain of Maylene's fist against his forehead. He couldn't speak or move. She had him in her wrath. Then, having him right where she wanted him…

" It's been a long time," Penelope chatted to no one in particular out loud. " I've so much to tell you."

Maylene and Meowth were drawed by her chatter. Walked up to the entrance, and peered inside. They saw Penelope, sitting cross-legged, two candles burning on both her sides, and arms put together in a prayer.

" What do you think she's doing, twoip?"—Meowth.

" I don't know. I don't speak Crazy."

" Dear, dear, my saint. I know we've not spoken soon enough, but am here for you."

Penelope kept chatting with an unknown figure. Her voice became deafened, none could hear.

" _She's __obviously faking it," _Maylene told herself. "_ There's no way someone would just talk out loud, in public."_

" _This bitch is crazy." _Meowth thought.

" Uh huh," Penelope kept saying in the space above. " Uh huh, yes. Really? He is. Yes, I understand."

Maylene and Meowth skidded away from the door; Penelope got back up. She turned to the door; Maylene and Meowth's faces were no longer in sight.

Penelope walked out of the room. Took a gander at Maylene and Meowth: Whistling too themselves and trying to look inconspicuous. Penelope ignored them. Her attention was on one room:

" If you'll excuse me," Penelope told Maylene and Meowth. " I need to check on your friend, Cloud."

* * *

Cloud finally woke up. He still felt a little _lightheaded_. But, his arms and legs were warm. He turned around and saw Arana, Oto, and Kyouryoku hugging him, resting. Their eyes were all closed and giant bubbles came out their noses.

Cloud had no idea where he was. He _blacked out_. Everything came back to him: Riding on Uma's back, strolling through the forest, having his high fever, and feeling a sharp object stick into his body. Everything else: Noises crying too him.

" It's funny," Cloud talked to no one in particular. " You're the Trainer, your Pokémon take care of you. It makes me feel so… insignificant."

" Glad your up," Penelope's voice said on the other side.

Penelope walked in. Cloud had no idea who Penelope was, where he is, or _what _brought him here. All he knew:

" It's nice to meet you, madam. My names Cloud—"

" Iwate," Penelope answered for him. " Yes, I know. My names Penelope, by the way. I found you lying on the ground. The air in this town's highly toxic. That's why I patrol the entrance. "

" Yeah," Cloud replied sheepishly. " That's for saving me by the way."

" Don't thank me," Penelope replied modestly. " Thank antibodies. Their the only substances able to face infection. But… it's only a sedative. There's only one cure for your illness."

" And what is that?"—Cloud.

" Open your eyes… maybe you'll see,"—Penelope.

Cloud couldn't react fast enough—state he was in—Penelope kissed him. Quick open-mouth connect inside his mouth. Cloud was stunned. Only two woman have ever kissed him: His mother, and Maylene.

Feelings were different. Cloud felt so… warm. She aroused him. Not like Maylene; her kissing reminded him of a succubus. Hers were saintlike.

" Shrewd!" Maylene yelled behind. " Cloud's My Man!"

Cloud couldn't believe his day. Maylene barged in the room. Anger on her face, eyes meant to "kill", and knuckles raised too Penelope.

Penelope gave her an emotionless look. Her left hand's ring finger rubbed the surface of her lips. Taking her hand out, examining her lips, smiled.

" Well… he's a tasty specimen, am I right?" Penelope joked, Maylene's frown widened, " Don't worry about us, girl. I was simply giving air too your friend. He doesn't get the right air… he would've died."

Maylene was skeptical, choosing to keep frowning on her face, mentioned, " I don't believe you. Meet me outside, in 2 minutes, you skank."

" Cat fight!" Meowth called, showing up behind Maylene. " Rworrrr…"

" Shut up!" Both girls yelled in unison, backhand's punching him.

Meowth was punched backwards. Head hit first against the wall. Meowth was temporarily numb inside his head. Both girls not wanting anything to do with him—getting out the building—Cloud knelled down to help him.

" Look on the bright side Meowth," Cloud tried to cheer his Pokémon up.

" I got beatin' up by chicks' and am disliked," Meowth retorted. What bright side can there possibly be?"

" There is none, just look at it."

* * *

Maylene and Penelope were on a grassyfield. It was their battlefield, the place they were standing, staring right into each other's eyes. Meowth and Cloud observed their battle on the sidelines. Cloud smiled as he stared. Meowth made loud noises as he blew on his paws.

" You know…" Penelope struggled herself too say, " We don't have to do this. I mean you no disrespect."

" Shut up!" Maylene nearly cried. " We'll fight, and you'll like it!"

" You betcha!"

Maylene and Penelope unclipped pokeballs from their belts. Both held their pokeballs in front of them. Their seals unleashed:

" Lucario!"—Maylene.

" Serviper!"—Penolope

Lucario came out first. The humanoid blue dog punched the air, growling, stanching towards Penelope. A Serviper took full form. Snarling from its mouth, crimson-red fangs showing, mocked Maylene and her Lucario.

Cloud took his pokedex out, saw an image of Serviper, hearing the device's voice, ' _Serviper, the Fang Snake __Pokémon. In battle, it uses its bladed tail to counter any ZANGOOSE. It secretes a deadly venom in its tail.__'_

" Lucario, Aura Sphere!" Maylene commanded.

" Serviper, Dodge, and use Poison Tail!" Penelope countered.

Small blue ball of energy appeared once again in Lucario's hands. Serviper's tail raised 2 feet tall, standing up. Moving side by side as it snarled/laughed at Lucario—fired a giant Aura Sphere.

Lucario's attack drawed closer too Serviper, However, the Serviper slumped down, Lucario's attack missed him. A buffet of more chucks came from Serviper, slithering closer.

" Lucario, it's readying for 'Poison Tail'!" Maylene called. "Stop it with your Detect!"

Lucario's eyes glowed white. It envisioned Serviper: _Middle_, _right,_ _left_, _back_.

Serviper attempted too jab—Lucario stepped left. Serviper swinged his tail where Lucario was standing—he moved _right _away.

" Wow, check it out, twoip!" Meowth yelled in awe. " That dog's ponnin' her!"

" Yeah," Cloud replied sheepishly. " But how much longer can she linger?"

Serviper swinged itself around, striking from the right side, but Lucario moved left and Serviper's attack failed. One last strike—Lucario backed up and missed Serviper's tail by an inch.

" Lucario, let's smack'em using Bone Rush!"

Lucario spread its arms far apart. Blue energy dispersed in his hands, creating a giant blue bone of light, thrashing towards Serviper.

" Serviper, Haze!"

Serviper released thick black smoke from its mouth. The smoke spread everywhere around the battlefield. Cloud and Meowth couldn't see Lucario or Serviper, however, they noticed Maylene and Penelope were still visible.

" Damn, this is exciting!" Meowth yelled happily. " And doesn't it make you feel good twoip—these girls are fighting for you?"

Cloud was too uneasy to reply. He wasn't comfortable of Maylene acting so headstrong.

" _Why can'__t she just listen __to__ me?"_

" So… You think your safe?" Maylene inquired. " You don't know Lucario. Bone Rush, full power!"

Blue light seeped out the dark fog. Light was too intense for Meowth; he put his left paw over his eyes. Everyone else could withstand the intensity, and with their own reasons.

Maylene was frisky determined. Nothing made sense to her, but too be confident and never give up. She wasn't willing to lose her battle, or let her whims be stalled.

Penelope had her place. She was look over as a person that never _goes _easy. She let Maylene win the battle, what type of person would she be?

Cloud was fed up over Maylene's actions, however, studied her. She was an entirely different level than Cloud. After all, she is a Gym Leader, even if she's trying to be a Coordinator.

Light was gone. Lucario was still standing—Serviper laid face down on the ground, bruises all over and dirt smothering him.

" Hey Hey!" Meowth laughed in the sidelines. Maylene whooped her! She's won! Yeaahhh!"

Cloud couldn't see _it. _The battle wasn't in Maylene's favor, nor had it been in Penelope's. It was a stallmate. Looking straight at Lucario—seeing deeply at his left shoulder—a fang mark. His predictions confirmed…

" Lucario?" Maylene said while her Pokémon trembled. " Lucario?!" Few short seconds of trembling, Lucario fell face first on the ground. " LUCARIO!"

Next Chapter: Chapter 26: Poison Gym-Penelope Puss Puss Training Part 1—Meowth is willing to train Cloud and Maylene! But can he do it despite the conditions?! Or when Cloud has too battle a Unova Gym Leader?! Find out Next Time Pokémon: Champions of the Sun!


	26. Poison Gym-Penelope--Pus training part 1

**Rating****+ for mild language and violence (non-graphic)**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon are all works of Satoshi Tajiri. I have however created most of the characters.**

That last chapter was hot, right? I mean… Can anyone believe how cool It seemed? They arrive in a town filled with poisonous gas, Cloud gets a fatal illness, saved by a mysterious girl and she goes on too kissing him. I hope you all enjoyed it.

Enjoy!

**Poison Gym-Penelope Puss Puss Training Part 1**

_Light was gone. Lucario was still standing—Serviper laid face down on the ground, bruises all over and dirt smothering him._

_" Hey Hey!" Meowth laughed in the sidelines. Maylene whooped her! She's won! Yeaahhh!"_

_Cloud couldn't see __it. __The battle wasn't in Maylene's favor, nor had it been in Penelope's. It was a __stalemate__. Looking straight at Lucario—seeing deeply at his left shoulder—a fang mark. His predictions confirmed…_

_" Lucario?" Maylene said while her Pokémon trembled. " Lucario?!" Few short seconds of trembling, Lucario fell face first on the ground. " LUCARIO!"_

* * *

Maylene trained her body after her battle ended in a draw. She walked back to the forest, found one interesting tree in the residence, and struck her left foot against the tree. Lucario joined inches from her right. They were both dealing with the hard loss. Maylene overly cocky and leading Lucario into despair. Lucario's body not being able to withstand Servipers sneak attack.

" That's the way!" Maylene called while kicking. " We've gotta get mighty! Cloud-kun's counting on us!"

" Why don't you ask what 'Cloud-kun' really wants?" Cloud's voice argued behind. " You might be surprised. "

Maylene flinched when hearing Cloud's voice calling out. She turned around and saw Cloud limply standing behind her. Skarmory, Mizuko, and Kyouryoku gave him support. Skarmory allowed Cloud too lean against his wings. Kyouryoku pushing his pole against Cloud`s armpit, and Mizuko sticking under his legs.

`` Cloud?" Maylene asked dumbfounded. " Wh-what are you doing here. You should be resting."

" I couldn't," Cloud adverse " I needed to see you. We need to talk."

* * *

Meowth gorged himself too another glass of tea. Slurping the glass, draining the liquids, Meowth was too excited. He found it: Scrumptious.

" Mmmmm…" Meowth's voice came out his glass, slammed the glass down, " That's the best brew my tastebuds have ever had!"

" Glad you like it," Penelope acclaimed from afar, " By the way, why did you come here instead of searching for your friends? They must be worried about you?"

" Nah. Their better off without me anyways. I don't know why or how, but am apparently a 'nuisance'. Can I have more brew?"

" Hmmm…" Penelope walked up to Meowth. She sat herself down, smiling across her face, positioning, hands under her chin. " No. I've never seen another talking Pokémon? Have you? Tell me about yourself, Meowth. Am intrigued.``

Meowth scratched his koban. Trying, next words to be precise. He had it all figured:

`` Well… `` Meowth prepared to drone, " Am an ex-member of Team Rocket. I enjoy all food, but my specialty is Ramen. As for my talking, it takes years of practice . Now, enough about me. Let`s talk about You. Your backstory, please.``

Penelope stroked her chin, staring off into space, stopped, saying, `` Well… Am Japeolin City's Gym Leader. Speak over 8 languages; including Russian. Was raised in an orphanage, until I was adopted by a nice-poor family. My likes include Swords, History, and Agriculture. ``

`` Wow!`` Meowth awed. `` Your some kinda superwoman. Please, tell me more.``

`` Nah-uh,`` Penelope disagreed while moving her finger around.`` First things first. You`ve got do one thing for me:``

* * *

Maylene cried her eye sockets out. Cloud massaged her back as she did it. Lucario detested Cloud from a distance. Lucario didn`t trust or like Cloud. He gall him. For too long, travelling along his masters side, Cloud`s done nothing but grievance in her heart.

`` It`s okay,`` Cloud assured Maylene. `` Just remember, listen well. You expect us to be a couple, right. What type of couple would we be, we didn`t cosset.``

Maylene`s tears dwindle, settling her head against Cloud`s abdomen, smiling, `` Your right, Cloud! I`ve been such a fool! Even bigger than Meowth!``

`` Hey!`` Meowth hollered. from behind. `` I resent that!``

Cloud and Maylene turned around; voice they were all too familiar with. Meowth caught his breath behind them. Cloud and Maylene were far away from Penelope`s house. Meowth wasn`t in great shape, all that eating, and sleeping.

`` Meowth?" Cloud questioned. " How'd you get over here so fast. Last I checked, you were romping with Penelope"

" Ha," Meowth tittered. " What'cha take me first, twoip!? I ain't fast; that you're implying! Forget you! And I scamper all the way here too succor 'you guys. But… I think I'll pass on—"

" WAIT!" Cloud and Maylene shrill in unison.

" Please, we're begging you, Meowth," Cloud begged on his knees. " Help us get strong!"

" _Hmm…" _Meowth envisage too himself. " _This could be my chance. They're relying on me? Time __to__ rub it in their faces." _Meowth stood durably up, hands rubbing his nearly unseen Adam's Apple, said, " Okay, I'll help you, you can wax my Koban every day for a month and double my dinner.

* * *

The trio were hiking through the woods. Meowth lead the group. Cloud and Maylene followed closely behind. Arana was out, perched on Cloud's head. Meditate was out, holding onto Maylene's back.

" That's right, ya lazy bums!" Meowth was taking the lead. " Your taking time away from dilemma. Now I can pay off my expenses."

" What expenses?" Maylene winger. " We've got no water, no equipment, and we've gotta make our own food."

" Ah… I accidentally profane little kids," Meowth fearfully said. I need to use our money to pay lawyers."

" You blockhead" Maylene jeered.

" By the way, " Cloud stuttered too say. " Meowth… why are we out here anyways. It's not like you."

Meowth stopped moving. His head gazed into the cloud's, seeing, bird-type Pokémon flying; most noticeably a Dragonair, scudding, " I have my reasons."

* * *

The trio reached a lake. Multiple rocks under their feet, river streaming, logs in the water.

" You… bastard!" Maylene cursed. " You took us all the way out here, for a bath?"

Maylene tried preceding towards the river, however, Meowth moved in front of here and expanded his paws out.

" Hold it, twoip! Whoever said anything about 'bath'? Your training's actually the opposite. But… " Meowth took his pokéball out, slammed it on the ground, Kama came out.

" Psyduck! (Hello!)" Kama salute.

" Now, I'll need one of you too get on the raft; one at a time. My first lesson: prevail."

No sooner Meowth gave introductions, Cloud made a birr towards the raft. Maylene reached her hand out too stop Cloud, however, kept herself back. She didn't want to disturb Cloud's ego; he would be hurt.

" I understand : prevail. I'll accomplish that."

Cloud made a valiant run towards the stream. Arana still remained with Cloud; he String Shot his head. Dangling Arana felt wind against his face; as Cloud couldn't let it go. His heart kept beating as he came closer—jumped towards the river—landed gracefully on the log. graceful bow came as he landed.

" Good work, twoip. Now we can start our training. Kama, Water Gun!"

Kama released a small spiral of water from its bill at Cloud

" Holy moly!" Cloud howled. " Grrrr… Arana, use—"

" No fighting back. Poison s easy too dodge; keep an active mind. Cloud-you-dodge-it!"

Cloud acceded. Kama's attack drawed closer to his body. But, Cloud was in training and he wasn't one too renounce on that. Cloud withdrawed to the next log. Water went right past him.

" Psy! (Yeah!)" Kama chortle overexcited on the battle.

" Pretty good, twoip, however, that's just one attack." Meowth unclipped everyone of his pokéballs, except Ozumo's, and dropped them on the ground. Moeru, Yurei and Supaki came out his balls, cheering or hissing.

" Meowth, that's totally unfair!" Maylene argue.

" Fair? What are you blabbing about? The key to a battle is too find the peak of your Pokémon's strength; there's no fair or unfair in a battle. Now… Moeru use Overheat! Supaki use Thunderbolt , and you use Night Shade, Yurei.

" Doom! ( Right!)"

" Luxio! ( Positively!)"

" Dus-Dus-Dus ( Let it be known on my death day, I am ardent Duskull, single handily took down a puissant foe!)

Air grew cold around Yurei. He turned his head around and saw his 3 comrades glaring at him. Yurei sheepishly smiled, goofy smile with half-closed eyes. All 4 Pokémon diligent laughing: Yurei, Moeru, Supaki, and were all joined by Kama—rebound back too unleashing their attacks: Fire, Thunder, Water, and Ghost.

" Hang tight, Arana!" Cloud assured his Bug-type Pokémon. " I won't let anything bad happen too you!"

Cloud was too busy; he would've seen Arana's eyes sparkling. Everything motivated Arana: Cloud jumping too next log—got away from Fire. But, electricity zapped his back. Followed by water scalding his head. And he got up, pushed down, black beam of energy hit him behind his back.

" Cloud, get out!" Maylene cried out of worry for her fiancée. " Why do you overexert yourself? It's always the _case_. Why do you let worry control you; you would kill yourself every day?

Cloud brushed off whatever dirt domain on his pants, smiled, said too his worrywart lover, " Because once upon a time… I was deem a loser."

Meowth's Pokémon pursed another relapse, however, Meowth raised his left paw at them.

" That's enough. He's had enough. And so have I. Congratulations, Cloud. (jokingly)You`ve an all expensed paid vacation too my second stage.``

Cloud couldn`t fathom what Meowth was saying. He never thought his time was all a _test._ He`d naturally assumed it was simple exercise. However, impressed by Meowth`s servitude.

Meowth live another type of word. Everything wasn't going his way.

**2 hours ago**

Meowth peered at the picture frame of Penelope`s _late _husband. A boy cloud's age, silver hair with blue bangs, wearing a white robe, and smiling.

`` So…`` Meowth goggled too say. `` You're a widow?"

" That's right," Penelope riposte " You see, he's had a lot of _problems _back in his days, but always remained amiable and a benevolent . I've cherished every moment I've gotten too know him. But, nevertheless, I can't stand the bitter loneliness. And my heart is searching… there's someone in this world exactly like him."

" Cloud? Meowth answered " Yeah. Pushing them daisies must be something. "

" Yes," Penelope sighed. " He's a good man. He's kind, good nurturing, understanding, and best of all… he never gives up."

Meowth heard a noise filling up the room. Meowth turned around; it was Vulpix making the noise. Vulpix tilted its head to the cat Meowth. Meowth just stared at it, mortified. Vulpix broke their silence, smiling from its mouth—got on top of Meowth's legs. Vulpix had _the _moment too herself, be near Meowth, sleeping away.

" Wooh!" Meowth cried. " Ahhh… Penelope… can you get this creature off me? She's kinda squeezing me."

Penelope smiled, hands crossed, staring directly at Meowth, " No."

" What do you mean 'no'!" Meowth yelled. " I was just being polite; ask you to help. Get her off me! But… Do it so I don't look _bad_."

" No. Am not letting her go. Not yet, anyway. You still haven't done agreed to my request."

" It's a stupid request. No can do."

" Oh, you're telling me ' you can't do it'?"

" That's a load of lies, and you know it! And another thing! Why is your Vulpix sleeping on me in the first place?! "

" Don't look at me! Am a Poison-type Trainer; not a Fire-type. But… maybe she likes you. I can get her off, however, you'll be listening on my whims , no matter what you try or say, I'll always be controlling you."

**Present**

Meowth could see Penelope watching on tree branches behind. He could also see Vulpix, female Pokémon ogling him, smiling and waving her small paws.

" _Why are all Fire-Types crazy about me?" _Meowth pondered in his head. " _Whatever. I'll just i__g__nore them; like I always do." _

Meowth pretended to smile. Cloud got off the logs. Maylene urged herself to go on. However, the group were attacked—the Pokémon Zebstrika jumped out of the woods, and trotted viciously towards them.

" Scram!" Meowth yelled. " Rampaging Pokémon, 4 o'clock!"

" Cloud, get out of the way!" Maylene cried.

" What?!" Cloud catechized over the occasion. " What the… Arana, let's go!"

Arana everything he said. They moved. Cloud charged forward, Arana dangled from his head behind. Cloud was running for his life, however, curious about Zebstrika, took his pokédex out and let it display his target:

' _Zebstrika. The Thunderbolt Pokémon._ W_hen this ill-tempered Pokémon runs wild, it shoots lightning from its mane in all directions_.

figures emerged from the bushes where the Zebstrika stood. An adult boy and girl. The girl, blonde

blond haired beauty with blue eyes and what seems to be an electric themed outfit on. She also had headphones on her head bigger than her ears.

" That reminds me of Toru; poor description," Cloud talked right to me.

( And I told you… ( I pout like a coward) Okay, I can't use that excuse anymore. Are you happy now? Wahahaah!)

" Yeah!"

Keeping back on track… the man an overweight man, wearing a white muscle suit, green jeans, and a baseball cap on his head. The man caught sight of Cloud, rushed up too him while focusing his camera on him.

" Are you a Pokémon Trainer?" The man asked Cloud.

Yes," Cloud replied honestly.

" Then you're in luck. Elesa, Nimbasa city Gym Leader is on holiday, and she's decided to challenge trainers around the globe. How would you like to be her 20th opponent?"

Cloud rubbed his forehead. He looked at Elisa, the ravishing woman, and how she stared gaily right into his eyes, thought to himself, and made canny decision:

" Of course I'll battle her. After all, it would be a good practice for my upcoming Gym Battle."

" Great!" The man cheered. " I'll go tell her right—"

" Don't bother," Elisa the blonde haired Gym Leader replied. "I have gratifying hearing, remember? Now… best of luck and I hope you can make our battle a challenge for me."

Elesa stood on the entrance to the river. Cloud stood in front of the river. Zebstrika, now shown to be Elesa's Pokémon, walked in front of her, and allowed electrical sparks too surge out his body. Cloud had one he wanted to use:

" Are you ready, Arana!?"

" Spi Spi!"

" Then let's get this battle on the road!"

Arana leaped in front of Cloud. Both Pokémon's on the battlefield glared at each other. Cloud's face looked stimulated. Eliza simply smiled.

Maylene acted as a referee, raised both her hands solemnly over her head, saying, " The battle between Cloud and Elesa will now… BEGIN!"

" Arana, use Signal Beam!"

A white ball formed in front of the horn on Arana's head. A rainbow colored beam was fired from the ball and headed towards Zebstrika .

" Too reckless. Zebstrika, use Shock Wave!"

All the white parts on Zebstrika's body glowed yellow with electricity. Then, an orb of yellow electricity formed in between the top 2 spikes on top of Zebstrika's mane. When the orb is finished charging, it sparks with yellow electricity. Zebstrika then fires a jagged beam of yellow electricity. Zebstrika then fires a jagged beam of yellow electricity from the orb at Arana. The attack ceased Arana's attack on contact.

" Wooh!" Meowth roared with excitement on the sidelines. " Did anyone see that?! It was so cool!"

" Zebstrika, Spark!"

Light blue sparks of electricity appeared around Zebstrika's body. Then, its body became surrounded by light blue electricity and it slams its body into the opponent. Zebstrika charged at Arana and slammed into him.

" Hold on, Arana! Don't give in!"

Arana struggled to get too his feet. The electricity burned through his legs and underbelly. Arana knew Cloud: He'd never let him come too harm's way. Cloud trusted Arana with all his heart; it was time for him to give a little back.

" Hmmm…" Elesa investigating from the side. " Your Pokémon's got spirit. I wonder if it will last… I take it down."

" Don't count on it.," Cloud smiled. " Arana's just getting started. Arana, Signal Beam!"

" Zebstrika, Charge Beam!"

Multicolored beam charged of light came out of Arana's mouth. Electricty beamed from Zebstrika's mouth. Both beams girding at each other—passed above each other—ram into the other's bodies.

Smoke aroused from their attacks. Cloud growled. Elesa smiled. The smoke cleared. Zebstrika's shadow stood over Arana. Smoke cleared. Predictions were proven accurate—Zebstrika left hoof on to of Arana.

" Well, It looks like… this battle is over."

Next Chapter: Chapter 27: Poison Gym-Penelope Puss Puss Training Part 2—Elesa has joined the group in their training! Can Penelope allow her to train!? Or will she sick Vulpix on him!? And why does Maylene have a strange feeling about Elesa?! Find out Next Time Pokémon: Champions of the Sun!


	27. Poison Gym-Penelope--Pus training part 2

**Rating+ for mild language and violence (non-graphic)**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon are all works of Satoshi Tajiri. I have however created most of the characters.**

Sorry that I left you guy's on a cliff hanger. But that was a cool chapter, right? I know I seem like a broken record; I keep asking or implying that my chapter was cool. But, a battle against Elesa? I know some of you saw that one coming; I mentioned a Gym Leader in the Unova Region. But, what will be her relationship with Cloud, Maylene, or even Meowth?

Enjoy!

**Poison Gym-Penelope Puss Puss Training Part 2**

_Light blue sparks of electricity appeared around Zebstrika's body. Then, its body became surrounded by light blue electricity and it slams its body into the opponent. Zebstrika charged at Arana and slammed into him._

_" Hold on, Arana! Don't give in!"_

_Arana struggled to get too his feet. The electricity burned through his legs and underbelly. Arana knew Cloud: He'd never let him come too harm's way. Cloud trusted Arana with all his heart; it was time for him to give a little back._

_" Hmmm…" Elesa investigating from the side. " Your Pokémon's got spirit. I wonder if it will last… I take it down."_

_" Don't count on it.," Cloud smiled. " Arana's just getting started. Arana, Signal Beam!"_

_" Zebstrika, Charge Beam!"_

_Multicolored beam charged of light came out of Arana's mouth. Electricty beamed from Zebstrika's mouth. Both beams girding at each other—passed above each other—ram into the other's bodies._

_Smoke aroused from their attacks. Cloud growled. Elesa smiled. The smoke cleared. Zebstrika's shadow stood over Arana. Smoke cleared. Predictions were proven accurate—Zebstrika left hoof on to of Arana._

_" Well, It looks like… this battle is over."_

Cloud bray as Arana had Zebstrikia pressing on him. Elesa looked happy, Arana getting hurt, her Pokémon was on top. The man holding a camera ambled up too Elesa and handed her a cup, poured her a glass of tea. Elesa looked at her cup—splashed it behind her back.

" Am curious," Elesa babbled when seeing Arana trying to fight back against her Pokémon. " What is your basis?"

" Huh?" Cloud asked dumb founded by Elesa's actions.

" Surely, there's something layering your ego. I can tell; am watching you. You've got a character… It cons me."

Cloud sheepishly rubbed his head, smiling at Elesa, mentioned, " Am just an ordinary boy born in Fuchisia City and moved to the Sunfall region. Perhaps you've meet someone like me."

Elesa rubbed her chin, staring primarily into Cloud's eyes, curiously, " Yes, someone like… you. Anyways… I think our match has reached its conclusion. So, maybe you should—"

" Arana!" Cloud called, disrupting Elesa's speech, " Use String Shot!"

Arana had his pinchers far apart—silky webs were discharged out. The webs coiled Zebstrika. It was immobilized, Arana skewed right past him and pried himself freedom. Arana made his move back too Cloud. Zebstrika shaked the threads off.

" Very clever, Cloud. Too bad, am not one to take damage, lightly. Zebstrika, Charge Beam.

Zebstrika fired a beam of electricity towards Arana.

" Sorry, Elesa, but… Arana, use String Shot on the trees, your rightside!"

Arana obeyed. Sticky substance was unleashed from Arana, wrapped around nearby trees, pulled Arana away from an electrical beam of electricity. Cloud gave a smile and a thumbs up. Arana's eyes sparkled, and it harmonized.

" Go, Cloud!" Maylene cheered on the sideline.

" You can do it, twoip!" Meowth also cheered on the sidelines, "Show her who's the boss!"

" Yeah!" Cloud prefixed in their inciting. " I know Arana can win!"

Elesa couldn't believe her eyes. All the people whose faced her, Cloud had the most enthusiasm. He smiled when Arana dodged, got riled up after Arana disappeared in the woods, pumped his left fist up; Arana made noise in the woods.

" Trickery , eh?" Elesa asked. " What are you planning, Cloud?"

" You'll see. But first… You've gotta dodge… sneak attack… Sludge Bomb!"

A giant ball of purple sludge zoomed towards Zebstrika—out of the woods.

" Please, did you honestly think that would work?" Elesa laughed. " Zebstrika, hit it with Iron Tail!"

Zebstrika's entire tail glowed white and hit the Sludge Bomb, soon became surrounded in white sparkles and it became surrounded in a white outline, turning into steel. Zebstrika's tail slammed into the Sludge Bomb.

" Ha, you misjudge me too much. I'll faced many opponents like you, Cloud, and they've all failed miserably, trying to hit me from afar. You can't hide yourself from electricity or magnetic waves. Their everywhere. You expected me to use an electrical attack, sludge would've spread across our playing field, than you'd make your Spinark attack while my monsters off-guard? How gullible do you think I am?"

Cloud gloomed his face down, hiding his expression through the shadows, muttering, " You've fallen, prey."

Sludge Bombs body mass glowed with bright light. The mass broke apart—courageous Arana leaped out. Leg's spread apart, horn shinning in the sunlight, Arana appeared in front of Zebstrika, heroically.

" WHAT!?" Everyone but Cloud and Elesa yelled.

" Arana, String Shot, spinning formation!" Cloud ordered, unfazed.

Arana fired webs out his mouth. The webs coiled around Zebstrika's body, again. Spinning around, everyone could hardly keep track of Arana, when he was too far away; spinning rapid motion.

" Oh… I see," Elesa utter.

" That's right! Arana, let's finish this off, Signal Beam!"

Arana String Shot on Zebstrià`s back. Swinging around, multicolored light beamed out Arana`s mouth. The beam slammed into Zebstrika, leaving a bruise on his back. Pain grew too wide on Zebstrika—he fainted. Arana swinged back too Cloud. Cloud pampered his triumphant comrade, took out his pokeball, sucking him in, but not before saying, " You were amazing. Take a long rest."

Infrared light beamed from the seal. Arana sucked into the ball, face was hard to see, but Cloud pictured him, smiling. Cloud held his pokeball for a few seconds, and clipped it back on his belt.

" What's the deal, twoip!?" Meowth shouted more than questioned, " What's up with the…the. And the…_ the_."

" Quite simple actually. See, I knew Arana would have troubles against a 2nd evolution Pokémon. But, we weren't willing to quit. After finding out how Zebstrika's power outweighed Arana's; I needed to find a way too mutilate him. That's when I thought about Zebstrika's Spark."

" You used a Trojan horse!" Maylene cheered on the side. " A move which put your opponent under false accusation."

" Exactly. No matter which _attack _Elesa used; I would be close to her, and catch her completely off guard!"

Person holding a camera sighed, fiddling with his glasses, raised his left arm too Elesa's side, proclaimed, " The winner… Cloud—"

" Hold it!" Elesa sorely clamored.

Elesa paced herself towards Cloud. An angry poise was on her face. Cloud couldn't feel his own breath. He was scared. Maylene tried to proceed towards Cloud, however, Lucario emerged from his pokeball and locked her with his left paw.

Elesa standing in front of Cloud, cold stare in his eyes, said, " You beat me. Most would've let me win. But not you."

Elesa acted unexpectedly—kissed Cloud on his lips. Everyone's mouths around them agape. Cloud's face blushed bright red.

" _Aaghh!" _Cloud pondered over her osculating. " _Her lips are so warm. I have to break out; this is just too preternatural a scenery. I just…"_

Cloud started losing consciousness. He couldn't take the luscious toxic of her lips anymore. It swallowed his mind—pure sweetness.

" Hey!" Maylene called on the sidelines. " Stop that!"

Maylene came up behind Cloud and yanked him free of Elesa's hold. Maylene dragged him to the sidelines. Meowth couldn't help but giggle from Cloud's misfortune. Maylene plodded angrily up too Elesa and held her left hand

" Stay away from him!" Maylene barked too Elesa

" Huh?" Elesa questioned when Maylene stuck her hand out. " What on earth do you mean?"

" Don't play coy, sister!" Maylene replied. " I know everything. I will not let you have my fiancée!"

Elesa's confused looked turned too shock, her eyes seemed more lively, and her face looked numb, saying, " What?"

" Your trying to seduce my fiancée, aren't you!?"

" Wooh, wooh, calm down. Your mistaken. That kiss, nothing more than a congratulations reward. I try to give it to my challengers; they beat me in a battle; it's outside Gym Battle regulations. But, I openly admit, his lips were pretty juicy.

" Grrr…"

" Hey!" Meowth called behind Maylene and Elesa. " If you two gals are done talking about 'whatever', there's work too be done!"

Meowth took his position back as leader. He was leading the whole group through the treachery of the forest. Meowth in the front and riding once again on Moeru's back. Elesa joining the group in their training; the Gym Leader/Model walked behind Meowth, Maylene and Cloud walked besides each other.

" Just a few more steps, twoips!" Meowth called in the front. " Then we'll reach our destination."

" You said that thirty minutes ago," Maylene implied. " This time, I mean it. So, you better be prepared."

" You haven't even told us… where are we going?" Cloud pestered besides Maylene.

" God, can't you twoips just shut up for 1 second? If I told you where we are going—you would know—where we're going. The truth is: I don't want to tell any of you about it, and I'll dig my own grave before I—Wow—we're here, twoips!" Meowth called from looking forward.

Cloud and Maylene rushed to the top of the mountain. When they got too the top, they saw the horizon, a bright blue sky and large mountain. Cloud and Maylene's mouths agape at the sight.

" Wow!" Maylene and Cloud awed in unison.

" It's so beautiful!" Maylene screeched the loudest.

" I know, right?" Meowth chortled. " Now…" Meowth charged towards the ground. Moeru heading down at full speed, Meowth's tongue swishing up and down, laughter coming out his mouth, " Catch me, if you can!"

" What a smart-aleck," Maylene whispered under her breath.

" Am curious," Elesa scrutinize as a temporary member of the group. " You have a Meowth who can talk. Have you ever considered letting the world know of _it."_

" Well…" Cloud tried talking, " I don't think it's really that 'special' of a gift."

" Not that 'special' of a 'gift'?" Elesa questioned with Cloud's remark. " What you've got, probably one of the greatest discoveries of mankind."

" Hey, twoips!" Meowth called on the bottom. " Hustle your bustles! Get your lazy asses down here or I'll leave you here!"

Maylene had a skeptical gesture on her face, turning towards Meowth, staring directly into his eyes, turning back too Elesa, saying in sarcasm, " Oh, yeah. He's quite the discovery."

The group reached a cave. A one-stage cave, lots of stalagmites making up rocks surface, and a large gap in front. Meowth guffaw while looking at the entrance. Elesa was worn from all her running downhill. Maylene wrapped a bandage around her arm and ripped it out using her teeth. Cloud simply studied the rock with his arms crossed.

" What do you think, boys, and girls?" Meowth asked while holding his left paw too the cave.

" I freely admit," Cloud awed, " You've truly outdone yourself, Meowth. Where did you ever find such a cave?"

Meowth didn't answer them at first. He's attention shifted up, towards the large tree branches, seeing purple and red, answered, " A little birdie told me. What type of bird—well—that's none of your business. Now… One of your get in the cave."

Darkness concealed Cloud's eyes. He was temporarily blind. Unable to move, trapped in a confined space, having his eyesight taken away from him. Meowth's training: See with your instincts; not your eyes.

" _Your opponent's moves can be unpredictable," _Meowth's lessons were rethinked by Cloud.

" _Right. I've just gotta stay calm, and everything will be alright, that's all. Maybe I can hear…"_

" AHHH!" Meowth's voice yeowed from far away. " Kama, use Water Gun!"

" Psy, sy! " Hell, yeah!" Psyduck quacked while hidden by shadows.

Cloud couldn't see Meowth's attack, however, felt the flowing force of water splash on his abdomen. Cloud was pushed aback. His body all soaked, numbed by the sheer coldness, heaved from his mouth, and barely felt the will to stand.

" See that?" Meowth called in cryptic, " That`s the sting of cluelessness. It buy's deep down, you cannot find it, you`ll be left out. Shall we try again?

Cloud could hardly speak. The power of Water Gun was too powerful. Cloud could only stand up, keep his left hand over the left side of his chest, and heave like his life would end. Cloud wished the training would cease, however, knew he must accomplish it. After all, it was the perfect kind of training. One which would've benefit Maylene; her battle against Penelope ending tragically.

Cloud kept heaving from his mouth, staring where he believed Meowth too be, smiling, saying, " Okay, you mangy cat. Show me what you've got."

" Hey, don't try to act macho," Meowth said, " You couldn't even defeat me; when I didn't have any comrades. Now… Psyduck, Water Gun, again!"

"Psy, sy! ( On it, you idiot!)" Kama called in the shadows.

Cloud tried envisioning where the water would go. Cloud remembered a similar perception he used on Meowth; they had a rocky start too their Pokémon journey. He would do it: _strike from the self-conscious._

Everything was a mist. Surroundings moved around, cloud's or mist moved by the wind, and every time there was a mist moved—a face was seen. First one: Meowth. Cloud didn't hate Meowth or consider him a nuisance, however, there were his times, Meowth would be an arrogant jerk to him.

Image of his friend disappeared. Move cloud mist went downstream. An image of Maylene smiling was seen. Cloud had feelings for her, however, he didn't know if they were fidelity, or just him being scared.

Image of Maylene disappeared. More cloud mist went downstream. An image of Elesa smiling was seen. Cloud couldn't believe his eyes. He's only meet Elesa for an hour, however, her face was already inside his mind. This picture intrigued him:

" _Wonder what she's doing right now?"_

Maylene and Elesa were waiting for their turns to be called. Elesa and Maylene were spending time around their Pokémon. Maylene was meditating with Meditate and Lucario, sitting down, while their hands were clapped together. While Machamp did push-ups, using all four hands, besides Lucario.

Elesa wasn't in the mood too train herself, like Maylene. Two Emolga's and her Zebstrika surrounded her; Elesa was too busy checking herself in the mirror, and then she sighed.

" All this beauty, and how much I hate it," Elesa complained, " Oh, well. Being a models quite the adventure."

" Shut up!" Maylene yelled while still looking like she was meditating.

" What's the matter," Elesa said in a devious tone. " Are you still upset about me kissing your boyfriend—"

" Fiancee!"

``… In front of you?"

" Am mad, because you're a liar!"

Elesa's body froze up. Maylene took her completely by surprise. However, tried to play it calm, smiled.

" I don't know what you mean," Elesa smugly acclaimed.

" Oh, I think you do. My suspicions started with your cameraman."—Maylene

"What about him?"

" His camera wasn't on."

Elesa's anxiety rised to a much greater content. She was tongue-tied and shivering all over.

" Don't play dumb. Now, you tell me why you're here, or I'll tell Cloud and Meowth on you."

Elesa's shivering stopped, her facial expression became calm, looking right at Maylene, said, " I can keep your mouth… occupied.``

Cloud heard it coming. Strong tidings of water. It was a powerful force, streaming straight for him, he would dodge. His body fell straight down—landing a back first position—water streaming before his eyes…

The lights flicked on. Cloud had been doped. They weren`t in a cave. Meowth made a room, pure genius of his _mechanical history_, and a yellow cynical alloy keeping the place lighting; it was powered by the courageous Supaki. Everything he saw, metal. Silver alloys of all sorts. One`s that sparkled, were smothered in dirt, or were grey. Water pushed past him and slammed into the now closed wall.

Cloud heaved face-up on the ground, Meowth moved in front of him, looking straight into his eyes, explaining, `` I think your ready for the final task.``

Next Chapter: Chapter 27: Poison Gym-Penelope Part 2—It`s a battle between Maylene and Elesa—things just got hot! Can Meowth defeat Penelope?! Find out Next Time Pokémon: Champions of the Sun!


	28. Poison Gym-Penelope Part 2

**Rating****+ for mild language and violence (non-graphic)**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon are all works of Satoshi Tajiri. I have however created most of the characters.**

Thanks to all those who who're reading this story so far. And a thousand thanks too Gentlemen, even though he hasn't replied recently. I may sound like an old geezer or geek who likes mimicking Greek Gods, but I think writing it sounds cool. Now, prepare. The battle between Cloud and Penelope. Some of you may know the outcome. But, maybe your wrong. Let's see.

Enjoy!

**Poison Gym-Penelope Part 2**

Penelope waited on her Gym platform. Her Gym looked merky with purple ooze, thorns or needles out of them, boxed in purple walls, a dark violet roof.

Vulpix walked up on Penelope's sides. She yawned, Penelope crouching down too Vulpix, petting her head, tiny cries of pleasure coming out her mouth.

" Soon, dear," Penelope assured the fox Pokémon. " If I see them too be worthy, you may travel. But only if I see them fit."

Doors too Penelope's Gym slide open. Cloud walked in.

" Hey there, Penelope," Cloud called in front of the entrance. " Nice weather we're having, eh?"

Penelope didn't know it: She felt even more energetic around Cloud. Penelope smiled too Cloud, eyes closed, waving her left hand.

" It's good to see you, Cloud!" Penelope greeted. " I hope we can battle sometime s—"

" Hey!" Meowth called on the other side of the door, " Don't forget about me, you twoips! Am the one whose also in this!"

Meowth stepped out the other end of doorway. He wore his Mamoru Neko disguise. Addition: He had pink shades over his eyes instead of the old ones.

" Cloud," Penelope called. " Can I ask you… who is this strange man?"

" Oh, that's so inconsiderate of you, woman," Meowth replied.

" Hey, I know you. Your that fluff ball whose now my slave."

Meowth's face turned red, his breath grew more apparent, turned too Cloud and saw him staring questioningly into his eyes.

" What does she mean" Cloud asked the shocked Meowth.

" Ahhh…" Meowth stuttered too find his next words, turned his head to the side, " Hey, is that a Dragon' outside?"

" Where?!" Cloud yelled, secluded of how Meowth was toying with his mind.

Meowth glared at Penelope. Staring right into her eyes, demeanor colder than ice, gave her the symbol, "be quite!", adjusted his glasses as Cloud turned his head around.

" There's nothing there," Cloud stated.

" Oh," Meowth played it, stupid, " Must've been this new gear you and your women' hitched for me."

" Maylene's not my 'woman'!"

" Ha, it's funny. Caus' I could've sworn she had her hands over you—in bed! Buwahahaha!"

Vulpix stared at Meowth, admiringly. She liked how fearless he acted. Even in the face of danger, he played it cool.

" Meowth, shut your yap," Cloud angrily told Meowth.

Vulpix distasted Cloud. Looking at him made her angry. She disliked how he treated Meowth, the way he looked, and even the aura around him, she found distasteful.

" Will the challenger pleases step forward," Penelope formally demanded.

" That would be me, babe," Meowth cockily said.

" Very well. Please step forward," Penelope demanded.

Meowth obliged. His large webbed feet moved a few inches and a figure fell down. The person nettled a purple hair shaped as a snaketail, dark violet kimono over his shoulders, black sandals, and a katana in a plastic hilt; waistband; behind his back.

" Hey!" Meowth yelled. " What the hell is this?!"

" Our challenge," Penelope resolved. " You didn't really think I'd just let you battle me, did ya? Around this area, there are booby traps. Set in one of them, well, let's just say it will cost you."

The Trainer working in Penelope's Gym raised a pokeball out. Penelope giggled at Meowth's misfortune. Meowth simply smiled.

" Oh, this blast right here's, gonna be a blast!"

* * *

Elesa was training Maylene. Maylene's newly captured Treecko zipped past dozens of trees. Maylene tired keeping up with him, running. Pokémon were fast—Treecko was no exception—couldn't keep up with the spirit and ambition dwelling within Maylene's heart.

" That's the way!" Elesa yelled on the sidelines. " Keep it up! Just 100 more times!"

Maylene didn't stop yelling, Treecko nearly leaning right on here, they ran through the area, Maylene ticked off, " What does exercise have to do with Pokémon Contests?! I'll never be beautiful like this!"

" Why, you… Zebstrika, help me out!"

Seal of Zebstrika`s pokeball opened. Zebstrika came out, landing gracefully on its feet.

" Zebstrika, Zeb!"

" Zebstrika, use Shock Wave!"

All the white parts on Zebstrika's body glowed yellow with electricity. Then, an orb of yellow electricity formed in between the top 2 spikes on top of Zebstrika's mane. When the orb is finished charging, it sparks with yellow electricity. Zebstrika then fires a jagged beam of yellow electricity.

Maylene and Treecko weren't scared by the sudden approach Maylene grabbed Treecko—them refusing to stop running—pushed on his tail and they both fell to the sides. Zebstrika missed them by that very second. .

Maylene got up, breathing heavily from her mouth, tired, " What!-is!-wrong!-with!-you!?"

" What?" Elesa acted as if nothing happened and stretched her arms out. " You've never seen a battle. You and your Pokémon are the main attraction. You've got be strong; Pokémon don't look up too anyone weak."

Maylene resented Elesa even more. She was right. There was _a _bond between her and Treecko. The way she ran, kept us too him, risked her life—pushed him away, didn't go unnoticed.

" Treecko! Treecko! ( Thank you! You saved me!)" Treecko blessed.

Maylene was confused by Treecko's sudden action, how Treecko hugged her around the waist. For a little guy—Treecko had a strong grip, Maylene's eyes. She was infatuated by Treecko: Small, bug-eyed, cuddly, and heroic.

" Y'know," Elesa pestered. " That Pokémon, it may be, it originally had an owner."

" What!?" Maylene yelled.

" Can't you tell. The way it reacts too you—mother of a baby that's lost its care. Not to mention its eyes." Elesa crouched too Treecko, looking down, showing some skin of her chest too Treecko, him blushing, observed," Aha! I knew I wasn't wrong! The way it looks at me. It's pre-owned."

Treecko buried it's head between Maylene's small chest, crying, spreading his emotions, Maylene build tears in her eye sockets.

" Treecko!-Treecko!-Treecko! ( Don't let the mean lady hurt me!)" Treecko cried.

Maylene sighed, patting Treecko smoothly on his back, chanting:

Sleep, my child, and peace attend thee,  
All through the night;  
Guardian angels God will send thee,  
All through the night;  
Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,  
Hill and vale in slumber sleeping,  
I my loving vigil keeping,  
All through the night.

While the moon her watch is keeping,  
All through the night;  
While the weary world is sleeping,  
All through the night;  
O'er thy spirit gently stealing,  
Visions of delight revealing,  
Breathes a pure and holy feeling,  
All through the night.

Hark, a solemn bell is ringing,  
Clear through the night;  
You, my love, are heav'nward winging,  
Home through the night.  
Earthly dust from off thee shaken,  
By good angels art though taken;  
Soul immortal shalt though waken,  
Home through the night.

" I say!" Elesa awed. " What showmanship! The way you… IT's just… I thought I was a fantastic singer. Maybe, you could use that!"

" Huh?"—Maylene

" Tree?"—Treecko.

Elesa's eyes twinkled anime-style, her mouth agaped, mouth salivating, gawped, " You're the beautiful handmaiden and your Treecko's the dashing prince."

Maylene's eyes bulged, The aura around her tensing up, she said, " I don't know where you're going with this."

* * *

Meowth finished off three trainers. He was at his fourth and last battle. He'd taken down: A Trubbish, Koffing and Venipede, Grimer, now faced off against an Ekan's and its Trainer. A female, bun purple hair, dark violet kimono, and giant yellow ribbons in her hair.. Meowth had Moeru.

" Ekans, use Poison Sting!" Trainer commanded.

Multiple small white projectiles were fired out Ekans mouth. They moved towards Moeru.

" Moeru, my dear, hit'em with Overheat!"

Large mass of flames built up inside Moeru`s mouth. The flames headed straight for the needles, passing through them, rammed into Ekans. Ekans breathed one last time, fell down.

" Ekans is unable to battle!" A referee called on the sidelines. " Houndoom is the winner. The challenger may proceed to the next round!"

" Geez, what a mook," Meowth mumbled under his breath.

Meowth walked on Penelope`s platform. He was greeted by Vulpix, wagging of the tail, Penelope smilng, raised her pokeball up.

" Best of luck, Short-Round," Penelope said too Meowth.

" Short-Round?" Meowth questioned.

In their battle—Meowth noticed Vulpix awing at him. Laughing, wagging her tail, Meowth couldn't stop feeling a little uneasy.

" _That fox is tryna hit on me," _Meowth pondered in his mind. " _What did I ever do __to__ deserve this?"_

" Let the battle begin!" Referee called .

" Garbordor, standby!" Penelope called throwing her pokeball.

" Wait until you see this, Yurei, standby!"

Penelope and Meowth threw their pokeballs in the air. Floating for a few seconds—Yurei and a Garbordor came went too Penelope`s end. Yurei went too Meowth`s end.

" Let the battle begin!"—Referee.

" Garbordor, use Toxic on the ground!" Penelope ordered

Garbodor fired multiple globs of purple liquid from the pipes on its right hands at the ground. The liquids oozed all across the field.

" Oh, a Pokémon that's leaked itself with poison," Meowth joked, " If I had a pokedollar every time I heard that (Meowth's flat-broke) I'd be a billionaire. Aw, well. Yurei, Will-O-Wisp that lardy!"

Light blue fireballs formed in the gaps between Yurei`s hands. Multiple blue fireballs were launched from his body and headed straight for Garbodor. However, Garbodor slide away from the attack, lighting speed.

" What'ta?!" Meowth gawped.. " He just slided out of the way!"

" What, you don't have any creativity? Garbodor may be a fatto, sure. But that's because doesn't have any legs. Down in the marsh—Garbodor are very powerful opponents. Now, Garbodor, Sludge Bomb!"

Giant ball of slug formed out Garbodors mouth. Garbodor launched the ball from its mouth and it made direct contact on Yurei.

" Yurei!"—Meowth.

"Garbodor, finish this with Sludge"—Penelope

Garbodor breathed large purplish liquids out its mouth. The liquids hit Yurei—he fainted, fell down on the ground.

" Duskull is unable to battle!" Referee erupted Meowth's grief . " Garbodor is the winner!"

Meowth took out Yurei's pokeball and recalled him Infrared beam of light shot out his pokeballs seal and sucked Yurei in.

" You were great out there, buddy," Meowth complimented too his pokeball. " I won't let your sacrifice be in vein." Meowth put Yurei's pokeball away and brought out a new one, " Kama, let's win this thing!"

Meowth threw his pokeball high in the air. Ball opened wide. Kama plummeted down. His bill agape up. Water streamed out his mouth; cushion his fall to the ground. Kama floating up and down. He let go and fell gracefully on an area without Toxic.

" That's a pretty interesting Pokémon you've got there, Short-Round," Penelope complimented.

" Short-Round again?" Meowth gawped.

" The 2nd round between Penelope and the Challenger shall now… BEGIN!"

" Garbodor, Sludge Bomb!" -Penelope

" Kama, Confusion!"—Meowth

Garbodor formed a large ball of purplish sludge in his mouth, however, it was completely covered by pink energy. Kama`s eyes glowed bright blue. Kama psychically shooved the large ball into Garbodor`s mouth. Garbodor grossed out, tongue sticking out.

" That was some sharp thinking, Meowth," Cloud complimented on the sidelines, couldn't help but see Meowth blushing, " Make sure too act inconspicuous, remember. You can win! I know you can!"

" _What is with this twoip?" _Meowth(thought too himself. " _He's gotta be the biggest suck-up on the face of the earth. It scares me." _

" Garbodor!" Penelope called while ignoring Meowth's state. " Blast them away with `` Sludge!"

Garbodor tried breathing sludge out, however, he couldn`t. Symbolic white cloud came out his mouth instead.

" Not gonna work, see," Meowth mocked, `` Kama, time for that move we've been working on. Geyser-Water-Gun!"

Kama jumped in the air. He fired water out his mouth, hitting the ground, keeping his body afloat. Kama turned his attention onto Garbodor—water hit him squarely in his face. He couldn`t move.

Now that he's stunned, Confusion!"

Kama`s eyes once again glowed bright blue. Large water droplets encircled Garbodor as Kama`s eyes glowed. Garbodor had no way too attack or move.

" No!" Penelope screamed.

" And too finish it off… Zen Heabutt!"

Kama dashed towards Garbodor. His head glowed blue as he came closer too him. Kama slammed his head directly against Garbodor`s. Water droplets fell down and Garbodor fell back.

" Garbodor is unable to battle!" Referee called on the side. " Psyduck is the winner!

Penelope took Garbodor`s pokeball out. The light beam of light sucked him in. Penelope latched him on her belt.

" That was some superb battling skills," Penelope complimented. " Y'know, the first time I meet you, I didn't think much of you. Your short, have an annoying attitude, smell like garbage, and not to mention lack discipline."

" WHA?!" Meowth gawped from Penelope's speech.

" But, I do recall how Vulpix sees something `magical` in you," Penelope laughed

" Awe, shucks, you're gonna make me blush," Meowth said, already blushing, `` It's nice to know how your Pokémon fancies me."

" She's not my Pokémon," Penelope answered dismally, " Vulpix doesn't belong to anyone. I tried catching her when she was down—the pokeball wouldn't let her in. It was like… she wasn't even a Pokémon. More like… she was a spirit. Anyways… Arbok go!"

Penelope threw another pokeball in the air. Arbok submerged from the pokeball and planted its tail on the ground. Staring at Kama, Arbok sneered.

" The battle between Penelope's Arbox and the challengers Psyduck shall now…BEGIN!"

" Arbok, blow them away with Gunk Shot!"-Penelope

" Kama, Disable!"—Meowth

Kama`s right pinky glowed bright blue. The light mesmerized Cloud and Meowth. Penelope was too busy staring at her own Pokémon. However, it didn`t unleash its attack.

" Quick thinking, kitty," Penelope commited," Who knows what would've happened if my attack went through."

" Well, am gonna tell you what's happening next. Kama, use Water Gun!"

Water was fired from Kama`s mouth.

" Arbok, defend with Wrap!"—Penelope.

Arbok wrapped its body around and the water deflected off, returned its gaze on Kama.

" Counter it, Confusion!"—Meowth

" Counter that, Sludge Wave!"—Penelope

Kama`s eyes glowed blue—large purple mist of sludge headed straight for the duck. Blue light surrounded Arbok. Purple mist hit Kama. Both Pokémon cried, their attacks connecting, eventually stopped, both fell down.

Aftermath, both Pokémon were tired. Kama breathed heavily from his bill. Arbok exhaled air out its mouth. The breathing made Cloud uneasy. Both Pokémon stared—smiled. Kama and Arbok collapsed on the ground. Their eyes twirled with their defeat.

" Both Arbok and Psyduck are unable to battle!" Referee called in a formal voice. " The 4th and final round will now… BEGIN!"

" Serviper, make the scene!"

Penelope unclipped the capsule too her pokeball. Serviper took full form. Wagging its tail, showing its tail sharp fangs, sneering, looked straight at Meowth.

" Be careful, Meowth!" Cloud called behind, " That Pokémon's as powerful as Maylene's Lucario. Who knows how much stronger its gotten."

" Doesn't matter," Meowth commited. " I've got the ultimate partner for him. C'mon Out!"

Pokeball`s seal opened, white light came out, image of a Pokémon came:

" Makuhita!" Ozumo shouted upon exiting.

" WHAT?!" Cloud yelled out loud Y-your… Using… him? I thought he hated your guts."

" He still does," Meowth admitted.

" Then why would he battle for you?"—Cloud.

" I told him, he wins this battle, I'll help him become closer with your Vaporeon."—Meowth.

" WHAT?!"—Cloud.

" The final round will be Penelope and her Serviper VS the challenger and his Makuhita. Let the battle… BEGIN!"

" Serviper, Poison Tail!" Penelope started the battle off, excitedly.

Serviper`s tail glowed bright purple. Serviper slithered towards Ozumo. Catching up, staring directly into the tubby Pokémon's face, striked, swishing its tail. Ozumo sighed and grabbed Serviper by it`s tail.

" What!?" Cloud and Penelope yelled in unison.

" Your Pokémon caught my attack by using only one arm!" Penelope gawped.

" This is a strong Makuhita. _I _saw that the first time I saw him. A little arrogant, sure. But he's got courage to do what's right. Ozumo, Bullet Punch!"

Ozumo clobbered Serviper in its face while he couldn`t strike back. Serviper fell aback and landed right in front of Penelope.

" So, Your Makuhita knows 'Bullet Punch'? That's not a move a Pokémon learns by simply levelling up. How did you teach him that move?"

" I didn't," Meowth answered dumbfounded. Ozumo just already knew that move. Kinda like, he already had _a _trainer."

" Well, It makes no difference. Serviper, Haze!"

Serviper opened his jaw all the way up. Black mist exited his mouth and surrounded the field. Serviper and Ozumo were no longer visible to the untrained eye.

" Crap!" Meowth cursed from being surrounded by darkness. " This is the same move you used on twoipette!"

" Y'know the difference between you and here: She had a strong Pokémon."

Slithering noises echoed in the fog. The movement of Serviper brought anxiety onto Meowth and Cloud. However; Meowth's anxiety turned too smiling.

" Y'know _the _difference between her and me: I can see you. Ozumo, Focus Punch!"

" Serviper, Poison Tail!"

Blue and purple light seeped out the black fog. Both lights came closer, making louder noises the closer they got, made contact—an explosion came on the field.

Haze and explosion cleared. Both Ozumo and Serviper were breathing heavily from their mouths. Ozumo stared at Serviper. Serviper stared too Ozumo. Ozumo lost his balance. His stomach hurt, he was poisoned, could hardly move a muscle—Serviper fell on the ground.

Eyes twirling, tongue sticking out, the referee took initiative , " The winners…! Makuhita! The challenger is the winner!"

Meowth leaped joyfully in the air. Ozumo just tried to keep himself standing up. All eyes were on Cloud and Penelope. Penelope smirked, arms crossed, letting her eyes stare into Clouds.

`` _Oh, no,``_ Cloud cursed on realization, `` _Am next_.``

Next Chapter: Chapter 28: Poison Gym-Penelope Part 3—It`s a battle between Cloud and Penelope for the Sludge Badge! Vulpix has her own _little _surprise for Meowth! Maylene and Elesa—things just got hot! And how does Oto and Skarmory get sucked in?! Find out Next Time Pokemon: Champions of the Sun!


	29. Poison Gym-Penelope Part 3

**Rating+ for mild language and violence (non-graphic)**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon are all works of Satoshi Tajiri. I have however created most of the characters.**

Thanks to all those who who're reading this story so far. And a thousand thanks too Gentlemen, even though he hasn't replied recently. I may sound like an old geezer or geek who likes mimicking Greek Gods, but I think writing it sounds cool. Now, prepare. The battle between Cloud and Penelope. Some of you may know the outcome. But, maybe your wrong. Let's see.

Enjoy!

**Poison Gym-Penelope Part 3**

Meowth guffaw, holding his newly obtained badge, his merriment, " I did it! I did it! I-did-it!"

Cloud and Penelope murmured on different sides. Penelope stared thoughtfully qualm at the Meowth making a fool of himself. Cloud seemed too stressed for him to enjoy Meowth's moment. He would be facing the same Gym Leader, however, the odds were different between him and her. All he could do: Reminisce on his training.

**Yesterday, ****Japeolin City woods**

Meowth and Cloud journeyed down a long tunnel. Meowth lead the way through the tunnel. Moeru acted as a stead and carried Meowth down the tunnel. Mizuko and Oto acted as guides for the wandering Cloud. Mizuko leaned on his left. Oto leaned on his right. Both pushed on his sides.

" Hurry't up, twoip!" Meowth called in the front. " This sessions not waiting for just anybody!"

" Please leave me be," Cloud calmly back talked Meowth. " I d-don't think my… legs will be able too last… much longer."

" Excuses! Excuses! Excuses!" Meowth yelled repeatedly. " You don't see me whining now do you?!"

"Technically, your not walking. Moeru is."

" Doom! ( But he's so comfy!)" Moeru complained.

" Hey, I went all my way too capture this lil Moeru, can't a fella use him the way he wants?" Meowth back talked.

" I guess you kinda make sense," Cloud finally gave in and accepted Meowth's arrangements. " By the way, how much longer until we reach the training area?"

Meowth and Moeru stopped moving. Meowth's ears twitched. Meowth's face turned the other way from Cloud, however, he would've seen Meowth smiling.

" If I were you, I'd run like hell. It's coming."

Moeru sprinted away—Meowth safely moved away. Cloud and his two Pokémon were left gawping at Meowth's sudden moves. However; their answers were answered. Sound of rushing water roared behind him.

" Run!" Cloud ordered.

Cloud could hardly move at the time, however, he'd been saved: Skarmory popped out his pokeball, dove under Cloud's legs, soared through the tunnel. Mizuko and Oto got up on Skarmory's back, they raced away. Rushing water roared behind them.

**Present**

Cloud stepped on the Gym platform. He could see Penelope on his side. She smiled at him and then winked. Cloud was flustered by her body language. His face turned red and temperature arose.

" This match will be Penelope of Japeolin City VS Cloud Iwate from Fuchisia City. Let the battle… BEGIN!

``Amoonguss, standby!"—Penelope

" Arana, take the spotlight!"—Cloud.

Cloud threw his pokeball over his head white light came out, and Arana took full form. He'd sprayed String Shot above. Seal of Penelope`s pokeball opened, Amoonguss came out, thrusting his two shields for arms.

" Amoonguss!"

" Spi! Spi!"

" BEGIN!"—Referee

" Arana, Poison Sting!"—Cloud.

Arana fired multiple white needles at Amoonguss. They touched his skin and bounced off.

" Your using 'Poison Sting' against a Poison-type Pokemon," Penelope asked. " Interesting. Amoonguss, stop that attack, use Clear Smog!"

Amoonguss took in a deep breath and realeased a stream of white smog from its mouth the smog hide him of everything in front of him.

" Now, Arana, String Shot on the ground!" Cloud ordered.

Thick threads were unleashed from Arana's mouth. The threads wrapped around Amoonguss's waist.

" Afloat!"—Cloud.

Arana floated above Amoonguss, dangling by his thread, staring down at him.

" Oh, I see," Penelope smirked. " Your attack was merely a distraction so I'd let my guard down. A very… queer move there, Cloud."

" Too bad you caught on too late," Cloud simpered. " Arana, Signal Beam!"

A ball of multi-colored light formed in front of Arana's mouth. A beam of energy was fired out Arana's mouth and made direct contact into Amoonguss's head. Amoonguss wailed, both arms attempting too shield his face failing, fell down.

" Amoonguss is unable too battle!" Referee called solemnly. " Spinark is the winner!"

Penelope took out Amoonguss's pokeball. She aimed it at him, the seal filled with red infrared light and sucked Amoonguss in. Penelope brought Amoonguss ball too her face.

" You were splendid, Amoonguss," Penelope talked too Amoonguss's pokeball. " Your actions will not go unnoticed. " Penelope pecked the top of her pokeball and clipped it back on her belt. She focused back too Cloud. " Your moves, outstanding, Cloud. I knew there _was _something special about you, first time we kissed. You seem too have a connection too Pokemon." Penelope's calm face turned too a teasing gesture. " Too bad I've gotta make'em suffer. Serviper, go!"

Penelope threw her pokeball in the air. Servipers ball floated for a few seconds—hit the ground—Serviper coming out.

" Serviper!"

" The second round will be Serviper VS Spinark with the Gym Leader having two Pokemon left. BEGIN!"

" Arana, String Shot!"—Cloud.

" Serviper, Flamethrower"

Arana's strings came closer too Serviper, however, the serpents flames ached closer too his thread and burned them on contact. Small piles of dust came from the collision.

" No!" Cloud moaned.

" That's right, dear Cloud," Penelope taunted. " It's true, normal Pokemon of the same type would be like children bickering over such pity matters. But, that's where my Serviper comes in. He has the capabilities of learning Fire-type moves. Serviper, Flamethrower!"

Black smoke came out Servipers mouth. Flames erupted in his mouth, unleashed on Arana. Arana whined for a second and collapsed on the ground.

" Arana!" Cloud cried for his fallen comrade.

" Spinark is unable too battle!" Referee called on the sidelines. " Serviper is the winner! The second round goes too Penelope!"

* * *

Maylene and Treecko were on stage. Both were wearing kimono outfits. Maylene's outfit looked black as the night sky with two yellow ribbons in her hair. Treecko wore a bright green turquoise kimono. Elesa sat on a bench in front of the stage.

" Bravo! Bravo!" Elesa cheered on the bench. " So much avidity! Keep it up!"

Maylene got fed up, stomped her feet compulsively on the ground, speaking, " Am not a doll, Elesa! I don't feel comfortable wearing such atrocious outfits!"

Elesa, closing her eyes and showing off a wide smile, explained, " That doesn't matter."

" What?" Maylene moved back.

" Pokemon Contests aren't about you. It's about your Pokemon and your fans. They both want a good show. You think I like being a model and a Gym Leader? No. But, it's something I have too do and there's no going back."

Maylene kept herself where she was. She had a lot too think about. The fact she was a coordinator, having too take care of a new Pokemon, wondering how her fans and Cloud would react too her.

" O-okay," Maylene gave in. " I'll do whatever it takes. I want Cloud too see me, differently."

Elesa smiled, clapped her hands together, excitedly, " Well then, let's begin."

* * *

" Oto, help me out!"

Cloud threw Oto's pokeball high in the air. The pokeball flew there for a few seconds and then Oto came out. The big- eared Pokemon saluted his opponent by raising his left ear up.

" The battle between Whismur and Serviper will now... Begin!"

" Oto, use Hyper Voice!"

Oto blast out an echoing cry, and from its mouth a beam of white and gray shockwaves came closer too hitting Serviper.

" Serviper, stop it using Crunch!"

Serviper ducked his head down. His two red teeth sinked into the earth. Aching noises filled Servipers voice, he pulled out a large piece of rock and Oto's attack bounced off its surface. Serviper then crushed the rock with its teeth and started munching on it.

" Check it out! My Pokemon's a rock munching fiend!"

Cloud was at first startled by Servipers actions, his eyes twinkling, turned too smirking, " So it likes rock, huh? I can dig it."

" Bad Joke."—Penelope.

" C'mon. That joke had too be tried."—Cloud

Cloud and Penelope's battle became more rough. Cloud could feel his temperature rise out of his hands. Penelope on the other hand loved the heat.

" Oto, hit'em using Rollout!" Cloud ordered

" You've got a Whismur who can use 'Rollout'?"—Penelope.

Oto spinned around in circles. Oto charged at Serviper and hit him in the head.

" Yay!" Meowth cheered in the aftermath. " That's the way too do it, twoip! Remember too do what I taught you!"

**Yesterday, Japeolin City woods**

Cloud finally reached the end of the tunnel—panting high in the air; on top Skarmory's back—water rushed below him and hit the ground. Cloud wiped his head of all sweat.

" Pretty cool, isn't it, twoip?" Meowth's voice interpret below. " Just think, it was just like a battle. Make one false move, it's over."

Cloud looked below. Meowth was standing under him, geyser under his feet, Meowth stayed afloat.

" Meowth?" Cloud said on the bottom."I know you're trying too be a good teacher, but I've gotta tell you something and I think you should hear it."

" What?

'-Meowth

" Are you out of your frickin' mind?!"-Cloud

**Yesterday, Japeolin City woods, 30 minutes later**

Cloud, Arana, Oto, Mizuko were evading away from all Meowth's attacks: Flamethrower, Thunderbolt, Water Gun, Will-O-Wisp.

Meowth stood on the other side, two Pokémon on his left; Moeru and Kama, two Pokémon on his right; Supaki and Yuri, snickering

"How's the training going over there, twoip?"—Meowth

" Shut up, you feline monster!"—Cloud

" Just a tab slow on your knees. Other then that, this trainings really improving your coordination. Just remember, poison comes in all forms. The ones that can kill us and the ones that demote us. In a battle, there will always be smug's tryna say their better than you. If there's one thing I've learned chasing a twoip, the trainer isn't one who raises themselves above anyone else, they are willing too accept their weaknesses and work on them."

" Yeah," Cloud acknowledged. " I was thinking… perhaps if its not too much trouble, maybe today, could you please tell me a strategy, actually helpful

" Sure. Hit and don't be hit."

**Present **

" Serviper, Sludge!" Penelope ordered her Serviper.

Serviper spewed black sludge at the still rolling Oto.

" Oto, you can stop it, Supersonic!"

Oto got out of his rolling formation. He opened his mouth and fired large blue rings at the sludge, it impacted, the sludge broke apart. The remaining rings hit Servipers body.

" Oh, it appears my Servipers confused," Penelope asserted

small grey metallic nozzles emerged on both side of the Gym stages platforms. Pink smoke was released out each nozzle and covered Servipers body. Serviper shaked its head—no longer confused—turned its attention back too Oto.

" Hey!" Meowth called. " Whatcha tryna pull?!"

" Nothing much. Just the gift of this Gym. The pheromones can be released whenever I see fit. They'll protect against confusion. "

" That can't be fair," Meowth retorted

" Hey," Cloud retorted too his feline friend. " This is a Gym Battle. The Gym Leader can have any rules."

Meowth pouted, " Still doesn't seem fair."

" Oto, her Pokemon's still dazzed. Use Hyper Voice!"

Oto blasted out an echoing cry from its mouth, a beam of white and grey shockwaves came closer too Serviper.

Penelope chuckled " You can be such a fool. Serviper, Poison Tail!"

Serviper stopped shaking its head and focused on the incoming shockwaves. The serpentine's tail glowed purple— he rushed too the attack, slamming into it with his tail.

" What?!" Cloud yelled to what happened. " How can your Pokemon move so fast?!"

" Quite simple, dear. My Serviper has always been a fast mover, even for his species."

" Well my Oto's no lug either. Rollout!"

Oto's body spinned as a wheel. His whole body became a massive spinning ball—Oto rolled towards Serviper.

" Serviper, Crunch!"-Penelope

Oto nearly hit Serviper, however, the pink-scaled serpentine ducked out at the last second and bite at Oto with his teeth. Oto came out of his form, crying, captured by the snake, no way for his infant body too break loose.

" Oto!"—Cloud.

Oto cried one last time—his body glowed white. Oto's body extended, Serviper could no longer hold him; had too let go, Oto's legs widened and he fell too the ground—the light cleared. Oto now appeared with a new form.

" Loudred!"—Oto.

" Loudred?" Cloud (Word). Cloud took his pokedex out. Image of Oto's new form took the screen. ' _Loudred, the Big Voice Pok__é__mon and the second evolve form of Whismur_. The shockwaves from its cries can tip over trucks. It stomps its feet to power up.

" Let's see… Oto now knows… Rollout, Hyper Voice, Supersonic, and Stomp. Okay, Oto, Stomp!"

Oto, despite weighing a ton, dashed towards Serviper. He raised his big left toe up as he moved towards Serviper

" Serviper, Poison Tail!" Penelope called to her Pokémon.

Serviper's tail point glowed purple. Serviper fell on the ground and slithered towards Oto.

`` Oto, keep the Stomp!``

Both Serviper and Otoclashed their moves together. A giant explosion came from impact. The smoke cleared, Oto and Serviper were face up and their eyes were twirling.

`` Both Loudred and Serviper are unable too battle. The next battle between Penelope of Japeolin and Cloud Iwate of Fuchisia City shall decide the victor!``

Both Cloud and Penelope took their pokeballs off their trainer belts. Their Pokémon were both sucked in by the infrared light and brought close too their faces.

`You were great, Oto,`` Cloud nurtured his Pokémon`s hardship. And you were even able too evolve.```

`` Serviper, his Pokémon shall never forget the sting of your fury.``

Both Cloud and Penelope clipped their pokeballs back on their trainers belts. Each of them took another pokeball off their belts and flashed them at each other.

`` Don`t worry, twoip!`` Meowth cheered .`` You got this, shes`lost her best Pokémon!``

" Now, now, who ever said Serviper was my 'best' Pokémon. It was a pity I hadn't used it in my last battle, however, I needed him too conserve his strength." Penelope quickly pecked her pokeball, spinned it in circles, throwing it airborne. " Crobat, take the stage!"

Seal of Crobat's pokeball illuminated red. Seal opened—Crobat the four-winged bat flew out. No sooner it came out, Cloud reached for his pokedex and an image of Crobat came

' _Crobat, the Bat Pokemon and final evolve form of Zubat. Having four wings allows it to fly more quicly so it can sneak up on prey without its noticing.'_

" Well, now that you've shown me your surprise, its time I show you mine. Koutetsu, lets show her all we've got!"

Cloud threw a pokeball in the air. Seal glowed red—it was too everyone's but Meowth's astonishment—Skarmory flew out. The Skarmory flew down and flied around Cloud.

" Skar!"

" Skarmory?!" Penelope gasped at Koutetsu's appearance. " Impossible! Where did you get a Steel-type Pokémon?!"

" Well…"

**Yesterday, Japeolin Forest **

Cloud and his other three Pokémon were heaving through their mouths. Meowth still had all four of his Pokémon next too him.

" Come on, Arana, Oto, Maziko, we can beat Meowth's test!"

" Spi!"-Arana

" Whis!"-Oto

" Vapor!"—Mizuko

Everyone was attacked and barely managed too get away. Arana leaped away from Moeru's Flamthrower. Oto used Rollout and deflected Yurei's Will-O-Wisp attack with his rolling form, Mizuko overpowered Supaki—Ice Beam freezing his Thunderbolt. Cloud was alone—Water gushing towards him—he would be a goner, Skarmory swoops in and lifts him up by his collar.

" Skarmory?!" Cloud bedazzled over Skarmory's legendary appearance, he was set on the ground.

Skarmory turned his head around, looking straight into Cloud's eyes, chirping, " Skar!"

" I like you," Meowth's voice touched Cloud, Meowth flinched, " What? It's what birdie's saying. He's also saying: We've been travelling for some time, it's been the happiest time of my life. So, take me as you see me, I won't stall, let me be a permanent part of your flock, please.

" Really?" Cloud said to Skarmory. " You really want too be a part of my group?"

" Skar!"—Skarmory.

" Yes."—Meowth

" Okay, Koutetsu! Let's train hard together!"

Skarmory flamboyantly flapped his wings, chirping from his mouth, making loud noises, " Skar!"

**Present**

Meowth kept his attention on Koutetsu against Crobat—didn't see Vulpix move left of him. Vulpix stared at Meowth, not able too hold her feelings anymore, pecked his left cheek. Meowth froze from her soft lips touching him.

" Your blushing," Vulpix said in a human tone, Meowth was paralysed. " We haven't introduced ourselves. My names Kitsune. Am going too be your tsuma (wife).

Next Chapter: Chapter 29: Rough Family—The battle between Cloud and Penelope comes too an end! Cloud's mother makes an appearance! Why does she want too battle her son!? How come she wants him too come back home with her?! And what about Maylene?! Find out Next Time Pokémon: Champions of the Sun!


	30. Rough Family

**Rating+ for mild language and violence (non-graphic)**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon are all works of Satoshi Tajiri. I have however created most of the characters.**

So for taking so long too post. My mind's been going crazy. I've just been caught up with school work and posting different stories each other, I've hardly had time too write this story. Now, I know most of you may've given up on this story, however, I thank the one's who still been reading my story from the start and will try too make the next chapters the best they can be.

Enjoy!

**Rough Family**

" Crobat, Poison Jab!" Penelope commanded.

The top talon sticking out Crobat's left-wing glowed purple. Crobat zoomed too fast for Cloud to see, came up too Koutetsu and jabbed his talon into him, however, the glowed faded, Skarmory was untouched.

" Oh, no, how could I forget, poison moves have no effect against Steel-type pokemon. Oh, that's okay. Crobat, Crunch!"

Crobat's teeth glowed white, it flapped its wings 100 beats per minute, zoomed towards Koutetsu, intending too bite him.

" Koutetsu, dodge it using Aerial Ace, and then strike that bat!"

Koutetsu disappeared in a flash—Crobat had no one too strike—stopped moving. Crobat then checked the perimeter for any signs of Skarmory.

" Crobat, Counter-manover his pokemon, Double Team!" Penelope ordered

Crobat's body glowed white, howling through its mouth, multiple copies of himself

" Ha, now you've got too many targets. How are you gonna—"

Koutetsu showed out of nowhere and striked the Crobat in the very front, all others fading away, indication Koutetsu striked the right one.

" W-what, how could your pokemon see mine?" Penelope staggered.

" Koutetsu's instincts outgrow that of an ordinary pokemon's," Cloud explained. " He already knew."

" YAY!`` Meowth cheered. `` Show that broad who`s boss!``

`` Broad?``-Cloud.

`` What, I can`t have fun with anyone?``-Meowth.

`` Teach that birdie a lesson!`` Penelope commanded Crobat. `` Use your Air Cutter!``

`` Koutetsu, depend yourself using Aerial Ace!`` Cloud commanded.

Crobat flapped its wings and released blue 'S' shaped energy disks out all four wings. Koutetsu did a somersault in the air and rushed towards Crobats attack. Things got overhand—Koutetsu smashed into one of the attacks- it bounced in Kitsune the Vulpix's direction.

`` Oh, no!`` Meowth gasped behind Cloud. `` That poor girl`s in trouble!``

Meowth's mind raced too think. He hadn't had any ideas, however, Moeru came out Meowth's pokeball and launced him with his back thrashing in Kitsune's direction. Meowth was launched in her direction—going faster than a bullet.

" Doom! ( Your welcome!)" Moeru barked behind.

Meowth saved Kisune—flames didn't touch her—Meowth moved in its way. Kitsune looked terrified, Meowth was being tortured.

`` Meowth-kun!`` Kitsune yelled humaninely.

Meanwhile, Crobat ran out of attacks. Koutetsu took advantage over the situation—ram himself into Crobat. Crobat cried, striked, fell down on the ground, defeated, eyes too show.

" Crobat is unable too battle!" Referee called. " Skarmory is the winner! The winner of this Gym Battles Cloud Iwate from Fuchsia City!"

Cloud ignored his moment of triumph. He checked on Meowth, made it too his side. Meowth was smothered in burn marks. Cloud knelled down, helped Meowth up, and glared at Kisune, she growling at him.

`` What`s wrong with her?!`` Cloud yelled too the startled Gym Leader. `` What did that Pokèmon just say?!``

Penelope and Kitsune tried playing it casually. Kitsune ignoring Cloud. Penelope held a Toxic Badge out.

" Congragulations, Cloud Iwate!" Penelope acted as if nothing happened. "You've beat my Gym. And don't worry about Vulpix, the pheromones will cause dilusion of the mind. What you've just seem was an illusion."

" Hmmmm…" Cloud inconsiderately took Penelope's Badge away from her. His frown turned to a smile; he had a Badge in his hands.

" Alright! I just won… The Toxic Badge!"

Arana and Oto came out their pokeballs, Koutetsu chirping up on the righthand side. They were all overjoyed:

" Spinark!"

" Loudred!"

" Skarmory!"

Cloud trampled back. Arana, Oto, and Koutetsu moved on top of him. All three of them joined in a chorus of laughter. Meowth always laughed—face burned from Crobat's attack—laughed despite his pain. Penelope and Kitsune were the least bit ecstatic, their eyes darting togethers , Penelope thinking too herself:

" _Can I really trust her in their hands?"_

* * *

Meowth and Cloud walked out of the Gym. They were a few feet out the door—Penelope and Kitsune joined them outside. Cloud and Meowth kept looking too different sides.

" Jeez, where is that' woman?" Meowth commented.

" I dunno," Cloud replied while looking his head different ways. " Y'know _how_ girls can be, especially Maylene. But, don't fret about it, Meowth. Am pretty sure Maylene has her reasons."

" I know I have mine," Another woman's voice was heard, overhead.

Cloud and Meowth budged their heads up . A mysterious woman standing on the Gyms rooftops. A tall slender woman, black upskirt, long black stretchpants, spiky purple hair held by a gold ring, purple eyes, and barefeeted, standing overhead, Cloud recognising instantly...

"Mom!" Cloud shotued at the girl.

" Hello there, sweetie,"

The women pressed both of her feet on the ground, jumped down, did multiple spins, landed gracefully on her feet. The women looked back at Cloud and Meowth.

" I hope your ready for us too battle."

* * *

Maylene and Elesa were strolling through the forest. Maylene had Treecko sleeping sound as a ball in her lap. Elesa was grinning too herself.

" Now wasn't that a well productive day of training, Maylene?" Elesa giggled too Maylene as they made their way back home.

" Yes. It was very entertaining. Tell me, how long did you train too become this good, Elesa."

" Am sure what your looking for isn't 'time'. What you seek is in duration. My body has felt the duration of training, longer and more demanding then yours, however, I've always worked myself for the outcome. "

" Do you think Cloud will like me more as a model?" Maylene pouted.

" What does he matter too you anyways?"-Elesa

" Everything."-Maylene

" Don't worry. Men just love models, I don't know why. But your goal is too become a Pokemon Coordinator, eh?"

" Yes. It's a dream I've held for quite some time."

" Well, let's just use what I've taught you too the test. The rest... is up too you."

* * *

Cloud and his mother stood on different sides of a battlefield. Cloud had one pokeball out. His mother had one out as well.

" This is your only chance, Cloud. I want you too come back too Fuchsia City," Cloud's mother Janine persuaded. " Stop working for your stiff father and follow me back too Fuchsia City."

" That's very kind of you too look after me after I left you," Cloud said too his mother. " But I've come too far to just back down now."

" Suit yourself," Cloud's mother shrugged. " I was hoping we could battle anyways. Ariados, show that idiot son what we've got!"

Cloud's mother threw her pokeball high in the air. Seal of her pokeball shot open and white light came out. Out of the light, Janine's Ariados made an apperance.

" _Let's see..." _Cloud pondered too himself. " _Who should I use? Oto, Arana, and Koutetsu are all exhausted from battling. Uma would be a good choice, however, mom will use her blindness against her. __Kyouryoku__'s fighting moves would be ineffective against a Bug/Poison pokemon like Ariados. That just leaves..." _Mizuko, standby!"

Cloud threw Mizuko's pokeball high in the air. Seal of his pokeball opened up and Mizuko came out. Mizuko landed gracefully on the ground.

" Vaporeon ( Am ready!)" Mizuko howled too the sky.

" My, what a enchantress. Well done, my son. I never would've thought you'd catch something so rare."

" Oh, I didn't catch Mizuko," Cloud said while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.  
" I like her—she likes me— I got her for free."

" Really? Well, It comes too me how you'd have a Water-type Pokémon, you always drawing pictures and reading about'em. I never would've thought one actually go after you."

Mizuko glared her eyes too Cloud's mom. The water-dog Pokémon turned around and swished her tail at Cloud's mom. She than proceeded too Cloud himself. Mizuko rubbed against Cloud, wagging her tail in the process, and had a titilated look on her face.

" My, my, what a gracious Pokémon. Who did you say gave her too you?"

Cloud's face blushed, Mizuko wagging/purring as she pressed against Cloud, Cloud's mother laughing too herself; she couldn't hide her emotions too Cloud, quaffed, " Are we gonna start this battle, or what?"

Cloud's mother stopped giggling, her face turning into an angry stare, she reached for her belt and pulled a pokeball out.

" Very well. Hope you've got your pokerface on. Your in a world of hurt."

* * *

Maylene and Elesa finally made it back too Japeolin city. Maylene stretched her arms out and yawned. Elesa rubbed her neck too get rid of some of the stiffness.

" Are you sure we were here before?" Maylene said too Elesa, girl rubbing her neck.

" Of course am sure," Elesa quaffed. " I even rubbed a black ink marker against a tree."

" Where is it?"-Maylene.

" Well it's... um... hold..."-Elesa

" You mean too tell me: We're lost!?" Maylene said.

" Of course we're not," Elesa argued.. " This is just a mistrack.

" Right," Maylene said while rolling her eyes. " A mistrack."

* * *

" Mizuko, use Aqua Jet!" Cloud ordered his water-dog Pokémon.

" Ariados, hit'em with your Spider Web!" Cloud's mother recited.

Mizuko's body was covered in water—it moved fast as a jet—moved towards Ariados. Ariados however moved back and fired a giant spider web out its mouth. Mizuko rammed into the web—trapped by the threads pushing on her.

" Gyah!" Cloud shaked from Mizuko's capture. " No! Mom, how could you do that too poor O' Mizuko?!"

" What are you talking about, son. You should know how we fight. After all, your still my pupil."

" Pupil?" Meowth yammered. " She's your frickin' mother! Why's she your sensei, twerp?!"

" Well... " Cloud tried picking his next words carefully. " I didn't really have a choice. It was be her son and pupil or be mistreated like my father."

" That's frickin' stupid!" Meowth gawped.

" Now that your Pokémon's no longer mobile, Ariados, use Poison Jab!"

The horn coming out or Ariados's head glowed bright purple. Ariados ran up too Mizuko and jabbed her multiple times with its horn.

" Hold on, Mizuko! I can get you out of this! Just hold on, and use Ice Beam!"

Small chunk of ice filled the gap of Mizuko's mouth. Ariados kept jabbing her in the chest. Mizuko couldn't help but feel a little pain as she was being assaulted.

The ice grew, Mizuko's head was covered, Ariados was jabbing her, however, felt payback for his assault— large chunk of ice pushed him back. Ariados flew high, spinned his body the other way around, landed firmly on the ground.

" That was a pretty nifty move right there, son," Cloud's mother complemented. " It's a pain too see how you've all grown up. Maybe, you will no longer think of me as your sensei."

" You were never my sensei. You've always been my mother, mom. No matter how big I get, how many wrinkles are on your face, whatever comes between us, nothing can change our bloodline."

Cloud's mother looked at her son in disbelief, stared him directly in his eyes, she smiled, speaking, " It's good too know you haven't lost your spirit, eh, Cloud-boy. Now, Ariados, Double Team."

Ariados's body glowed white in a flash, the light quickly fading away, multiple Ariados swarming the area.

" _Shit!" _Cloud cursed too himself. " _Only one of them is the real one! But which one is it?!" _

" Had enough, son?" Cloud's mother taunted too her child. " Y'know, there's no shame in admitting defeat. Just because your time with your father was long, doesn't mean the ending needs too be hard. Just quit and the torment shall end."

" Mother!" Cloud made a growling noise through his mouth. " I won't give up!"

" I can see your courage. Your grandfather's the spitting image of you. Course, no one has seen him in years. Some say he_ is_ dead. Tell me, even knowing your going too die and what you do will be the cause of it, will you still make those choices?"

Cloud breathed heavily from his mouth. Looking at Meowth, feline stared back at him, Cloud turned too his mother, he talked too himself. Cloud's face soon smirked. " Who says am going die." Clouds mom was struck bedaffled. " Sure, there will be hardships on my prolong journey. That doesn't mean I can't finish it." Cloud stared at Mizuko, she stared back at him, they both smiled, Cloud retained focus on his mother. " Just you wait and see, mom. I will. I will finish my journey, find the son of Mizu Kuro, and then... start my own journey... my own Pokémon!"

Mizuko was riled up by Cloud. Her eyes sparkled white, mouth slightly agape, yipped, " Vaporeon! (yeah!)"

Cloud's mother was bedazzled, however, her astonishment molded into a smirk, she chuckled too herself, said, " I can't believe it. Your just like your grandfather. Well, let's see how your ego does against its mother. Ariados, Signal Beam!"

The multivarious number of Ariados's mouth's aglowed with small multi-colored balls forming in front of their mouth. Mizuko rolled her eyes unimpressed, thinking for herself, water dripping from her mouth. Mizuko pulled her head back, found their weak spots, breathed:

" Hydro Pump!"

Mizuko opened it's mouth. Mizuko realeased a powerful blast of water from it's mouth at the Ariados's. When the water was about to hit a copy, multiple rings of light blue water appeared around the stream of water and travelled down too its other copies.

Cloud stared at the soaked Bug-type Pokémon, arms crossed, smirking, explained, " Now, I know only one's the real one. That doesn't mean I can't hit all of them at once. Now, Mizuko, let's wrap this up with Ice Beam!"

Ice filled Mizuko's mouth. The ice was breathed out, hit all copies, freezing instantly. The Ariados's frozen, fakes disappearing, only one remaining, immoblized.

" Ariados is unable too battle!" Penelope called behind. " Vaporeon is the winner! The victory goes too Cloud Iwate of Fuchsia City!"

" WE DID IT!" Cloud cheered jumping in the air.

" Vaporeon! ( Yes)!" Mizuko barked cheerfully from her mouth.

Cloud ran up too her, kneeled down, wrapped his arms around her neck, he complimented, " You were great out there. We keep up our training, I know we'll do well."

" Vaporeon ( Yeah!)" Mizuko yipped in approval.

" _My son?" _Cloud's mother pondered. " _Hmmm... When he started off as my pupil, he couldn't even swing a sword properly. Yet, I've always been intrigued by his relationship with __Pok__émon. It's stronger than mine, my father's, his fathers put together."_

" CLOUD!" The ecstatic voice of Maylene hollered from far away. " STAY THERE!"

Cloud was tackled too the ground. Maylene showed up, over hyperactive, pushed him down, and hit him with a barrage of kisses too his face. Cloud was numb and his face burned red. Meowth laughed out loud. Cloud's mother face burned red seeing her son, however, frown turned too a smirk.

Vulpix looked behind Cloud's mother. She sensed a strong aura surging through her, noticing a fireball coming out her head.

" I MISSED YOU!" Maylene laughed overjoyed, her lips not ceasing too peck his face.

" I-I..." Cloud tried speaking, Maylene stopped pecking him. " I... I missed you too."

" And we missed you!" Two voices cackled high in the air.

Cloud and Maylene turned too the sky. Multiple pellets falled from the sky. The pellets hit the ground, smoke came out of them, surrounding both Cloud and Maylene. The two were in an absolute mist. No way for them too see, their eyes blocked by the smoke, stayed where they were.

Smoke defogged around them. Cloud's mother was their saviour. She took action, released a Venemoth, her Pokémon swooped in and used Defog. Cloud and Maylene however were still hazed by the attack, heads woozy, couldn't concentrate.

" Hey..." Maylene said as she recovered just some of her sanity, looking through the area. " Where's... Ah, WHERE'S OUR POKÉMON?!"

" Right here," Jesse cackled

" You meddling twerps," James laughed.

Cloud and Maylene looked where Team Rocket were standing— no way for him too get close— they were all too high up, the safety of their balloon.

" Team Rocket!" Cloud cursed their name.

" Is that a voice I hear?" Jesse asked in her motto

" Speaking through my ears!" James said with a smirk.

" Putting the world in devastation!"

" Uniting all within the new sensation!"

" Thrusting shadows throughout the ages!"

" Blinding all with our rage!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

" Causing Evil and Chaos whenever we show!"

" Stealing Pokémon is our way to go!"

" Were Team Rocket! Were in your Face!" The two shouted in unison

" Purrloin! ( feel our wrath!)" A Purrloin sniveled, leaping in between Jesse and James.

" Hey!" Meowth yelled at the two's new recruit. " How could you two replace me?!"

" The boss thought we'd need another Pokémon for your betrayal," Jesse answered non-chantly.

" And he thought a feline would best break the ice," James added.

"Toodle-loo!" The trio said with laughter as they flew off out of sight.

" Come back here!" Cloud growled. " I won't let you vandals get away! You won't get away with my friends!"

Cloud jolted thoughtlessly too Team Rocket's balloon. Maylene and Meowth followed close behind; they were friends of Cloud. Maylene ran fast enough for dust too show behind her. Meowth huffed and puffed as he tried running on his webbed-feet.

" _What a strange pair," _Cloud's mother thought. " _Come too think of it, I've never seen Cloud so ambitious about anything back in the dojo. Could it be..." _

* * *

James and Jesse felt the coast too be clear. There was no sight of Cloud, they were airborne 10 feet in the air, their Dark-type Pokémon recruit guarded their tight rope net with a growling Mizuko and the rest of Cloud's Pokémon team.

" Vaporeon, Vap! ( You won't get away with this, kitty)!" Mizuko barked at Purrloin.

" Purr? Purrloin? ( Oh? And what makes you think we won't?)" Purrloin teased.

" Vaporeon! Vap! Vap! Vap! ( I've seen the power of my new master firsthand. He'll never lose against you and your team of frauds!)" Mizuko retorted.

" Purr! Purr! Purr!? ( Ha! You think he's good just because he caught you in the wild?!)" Purrloin kept teasing.

" Vaporeon! Vapo-reon! ( No one can tame me! He's heart won mine over!)"

Mizuko bite down on the rope in front of her. Purrloin cackled.

" Bite on it all you want, fiddo," James said.

" Believe it or not, Team Rocket keeps a special alliod in all it's equipment. Most of which are virtually indestructible," Jesse tormented, her voice high-strung with glee.

" Even if you had heat, you'd couldn't stop us!" Jesse and James heckled. "Our organization was known worldwide as the most notorious!"

" Too bad it hired a buncha idiots," Cloud mocked somewhere close.

Jesse and James bodies froze up. Both turned their heads around and saw Cloud perched on their basket. Both Jesse and James startled to be seeing him.

" Zangoose, let's go!"-Jesse

" Sableye, bite that twerp!"-James.

Jesse and James threw their pokeballs on the ground. Zangoose and Sableye took full form. Sableye however looked back at James, hunger building inside him, jumped up and crunched on James head."

" I said the twerp!" James whinned. " Let me go!"

" Zangoose!" Jesse ordered, she had no sympathy too James. " Use Crush Claw!"

" Sableye!" James yelled, pushed Sableye too the ground, " You use Shadow Ball!"

" Zan!"

" Sab!"

Zangooses claws glowed and Sableye stored a small violet ball of energy in its mouth. Zangoose slashed it's claws at Cloud, however, Cloud swiftly dodged each swinged, kicked Zangoose back. Sableye fired his ball—Cloud jumped off the basket, ball missed him.

" This twerps too nifty!" Jesse commoned.

" He sure is persistent!" James complimented. " Perhaps him and that lighting cheeked twerp have something in common."

" No," Cloud said behind, Jesse and James turning too see him. " Me and Ash have nothing in common. Expect, I always come prepared."

A blurry noise came right of both Jesse and James. They turned around, Purrloin laid defeated Mizuko was the cause of it. Mizuko had her paws all over Purrloin, he was immobilized, pinned down on the ground.

" Where did she come from?!" Jesse gas[ed

" Don't tell me...!" James feared.

Jesse and James turned their heads too the right. There, smoke filtering, Cloud somehow got too their net and use heat too burn through their ropes.

" Y'know," Cloud smugged. " Taking other people's Pokémon is... UNFORGIVABLE!"

Cloud leaped backwards and hurtled down. Jesse and James moved too the spot. Both eyes meet, they looked at the ground below, both dumbstrucked.

" Where is that strange twerp?"-Jesse.

" Maybe he commited suicide."-James

" Or maybe... Uma, Flare Blitz!"-Cloud

" Pony!"-Uma.

The flaming mass of Uma's body flew straight through the bottom of Team Rocket's balloon. Cries of agony echoed out, flames consuming their balloon. Everyone below marvelled over the Team Rocket balloon—exploded.

* * *

Jesse,James, Purrloin, Sableye, and Zangoose were cartwheeling in the sky. Jesse and James both sighed.

" Take a gander at this, Purrloin," Jesse groined.

" This is what happens when we fail," James (Word).

" Purr Purr ( This sucks)." Purrloin groined.

" WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"-Jesse/James

" PURRLOIN!"-Purrloin.

The group went too high up, no longer visible, a small star sparkled where they were thrown.

* * *

Cloud was dirty. Smothered in mud, rubbing his head, Mizuko and Uma around him. Penelope showed up from above. Kitsune came in after her. Penelope and Kitsune smiled too seeing Cloud alright.

" Thank you, dear husband," Penelope prayed too the sky. " Wherever you are, I'll know you're always looking out for me. I hope you pass your charms onto Cloud and all his friends, I pass our charm around, Kitsune."

* * *

Cloud, Maylene, and Meowth were outside the Gym. Kitsune was with them, on the ground, rubbing herself too Meowth. Penelope and Cloud's mother stood in front of them, in front of the Gym.

" Now, am still not keen on you going on such a journey," Cloud's mother said too her son. " But, I know you'll be fine, you've got people looking after you."

" And you better take care of Vulpix," Penelope sternly told the whole group. " She should be treated like a princess everyday. And none of you are too capture her, she's mine."

Cloud, Maylene, Meowth, bowing their heads, gave their deepest gratitudes, " Thank you."

" Don't worry, mom," Cloud assured. " Nothing bad will happen until am a Pokèmon Maste... Ooops, wrong subject."

" And I'll make sure Vulpix's furs glossy everyday," Maylene also assured.

" And I'll..." Meowth tried talking, stopped midsentence. " Cloud, Maylene, walk away, now."

The group of four waved their hands/palms too Penelope and Cloud's mom, they waved back.

The quartet group moved away from the town—making way too the next one. However, Cloud stopped moving, Vulpix started growling, jumped up and bite him on the head.

Cloud was slow too react, however, the pain built inside of him, tears dripping down his eyes, he cried, " YEOOOOOW!"

Next Chapter: Chapter 31: Maylene's Contests-first ribbion—The quartet group reach the town of Amaro! The town Maylene has her first Pokèmon Contest! Who is the grey-haired girl that keeps watching Maylene?! Who's the buy in grey robes following her around?! Can Maylene defeat the girl in the Pokèmon Contest?! Find out Next Time Pokèmon: Champions of the Sun


	31. Error

Letter of Absence:

Am sorry, the following stories will be taking a few months of absence:

Pokemon: Champions of the Sunday

The Geodude Triology

Yu-Gi-oh 5ds

Zatchbell

Please wait until Febuary to March


End file.
